When The Snow Falls
by Kaeera
Summary: A simple hunting trip turns into a disaster as Elladan and Elrohir are attacked by orcs. With Elrohir being seriously hurt, their only chance lies now in the hands of Aragorn and Legolas....but will they meet in time? Complete.
1. Crimson Blood on White Snow

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters I use in this story. This fanfiction was written for pure fun and no money was/is made with it.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Genre**: Drama/Angst

**Summary**: A simple hunting trip turns into a disaster as Elladan and Elrohir are attacked by orcs. With Elrohir being seriously hurt, their only chance lies now in the hands of Aragorn and Legolas....but will they meet in time? Main Characters: Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, and Legolas.

**E-mail:** kaeera@yahoo.de

**Feedback**: Always appreciated, and constructive criticism is very welcome.

**Notes:** Yay, my new story is up. Sorry for the long wait, but my life is keeping me busy...*sighs* Anyway, this story features the twins, although Aragorn and Legolas will appear as well. I have no idea how long it will be, or how it will turn out...figures. Uhm, and I'm reminding you once again that I'm German and no native speaker, that explains the mistakes you will discovere here and there. I'm trying to avoid them, but sometimes I simply cannot see the mistakes I make...*sighs* 

Thanks to my beta for correcting this chapter! Well, now, enjoy, and don't forget to leave me a review! 

* * *

  


**When The Snow Falls **

_

by Kaeera

_

**Chapter One: Crimson Blood on White Snow**

The forest was silent, the trees covered by a blanket of thick, glittering snow which softened every sound. No animal could be seen, for they had all hidden in their caves or various hiding places. A dim winter sun illuminated the scene with its weak, white light, hanging low in a blue sky. It was deepest winter, and fresh snow had just fallen over the woods around Imladris. However, the calm silence of the forest was disturbed by a most unlikely sound; two voices bickering with each other. 

"Remind me once again why we're doing this?" Elladan snorted and continued to walk over the knee-high snow.

"Because Imladris was boring without Estel and Legolas around and because we needed a little bit of a distraction." Elrohir replied cheerfully. "A little hunting trip seemed to be just the right choice!"

"But not in the snow!" His brother grumbled. It was in the middle of winter and it hadn't stopped snowing this morning, covering everything in the forest with the white substance. "You won't find anything to hunt in that!"

"Well, I couldn't foresee that it would snow as soon as we left the halls of Imladris," Elrohir rolled his eyes. "And stop complaining; you are an elf, you shouldn't be bothered by snow!"

Elladan simply glared back and refused to answer. It was true, the two elves walked freely over the deep snow, not bothered by the cold and the biting wind, but there was nothing to do in this forest, because every living creature was either hiding or had moved into warmer regions. Quite frankly, the two brothers seemed to be the only creatures moving in a two-miles radius.

Elrohir snorted at the gloomy face of his brother, a small smile playing around his lips. Unnoticed by his brother, he fell a few steps back and kneeled on the ground, taking a little bit of snow in his hands and forming a ball. His eyes twinkling mischievously, the younger elf called to his brother. "Elladan?"

Rather annoyed, Elladan turned around. "Wha...?" His questions was immediately silenced by a snowball hitting him right into the face. Elrohir burst out laughing at the shocked expression on his brother's face.

"You...." The twin spat out the snow and glared daggers at the laughing elf.

"I really got you this time, huh?" Elrohir wiped a few tears of laughter away. "How embarrassing, I caught you quite off guard! Wait until I tell the others in Rivendell about this, they will never stop laugh....whoa!" Another snowball flew through the air, this time aimed at Elrohir, who just barely ducked out of the way. "Ha! Missed! I - mpf!"

"If the first one doesn't hit, then the second one will," Elladan said satisfied, holding another snowball in his hand and grinning at his brother, who was gagging at the cold snow which had (rather forcefully) entered his mouth.

Impish smiles appeared on both faces, and soon they were involved in an heated snowball fight, the white balls shooting over the small clearing with incredible speed. Laughter filled the air, the only sound audible for miles. If one had seen the two dark-haired elves, one wouldn't have believed that they were about 2,800 years old - they merely resembled little children who were out in the snow for the first time.

"Who said that it was boring?" Elrohir grinned, snow sticking everywhere in his long hair.

"Well, it was!" Elladan gathered more snow in his arms, trying to form a giant snowball with the firm intention to smash it over his brother's head. 

"Oh, really," his twin chuckled, recognizing his intention (for he had often tried it himself), formed a small snowball on his own, aiming at Elladan.

"Yes, really!" Elladan's snowball was finished and nearly as big as his own head. He gathered it in both arms and lunged forward, ready to throw it at his younger brother. However, the elf knew what was coming and threw his own small snowball right into the Elladan's face. Thrown backwards by the force and losing his balance, he stumbled and the snowball fell out of his hands - right on his head.

Elrohir once more couldn't stop laughing as he saw his brother, whole upper body covered in snow and wearing a look of utter bewilderment on his face. He fell to the ground, unable to stop himself from chuckling, as Elladan growled and wiped the snow out of his hair. The older twin made as though to brush the cold, wet substance off himself and instead gathered it in his hands, turning to dump it down Elrohir's tunic.

The elf immediately stopped laughing. "Ewww," he made, as the icy cold snow slid down his back. "That was not fair, Elladan!" He tried to gather the snow, which now slowly melted inside his tunic, but failed miserably. 

"Your own fault," Elladan shrugged, "You started this after all!" But he couldn't suppress his grin. "I would say that's enough for today."

His brother sighed and picked himself up from the snow. "I haven't had that much fun since Estel left for Mirkwood with Legolas," he admitted somewhat sadly. "Nothing happens here when those two are away! They've stayed in Mirkwood pretty long this time..."

Elladan brushed the snow from his clothes. "Yeah, but when they *are* here, you can be pretty sure that they will be involved in another murderous adventure, worrying us to death. Or they would probably get us involved, too, and Ada would have all four of us to worry about!" 

The twin shrugged. "Come on, let's continue our path, for I want to reach a safe resting place soon."

They both started walking again, this time in a lighter mood. 

**********

Seemingly for no reason, Elrohir stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Did you hear that?" he asked his brother, frowning slightly.

"What?"

"That noise. Like someone walking through the snow."

The older twin listened closer. "No, I hear nothing, just the sound of..." He stopped, a look of intense concentration on his face. "Wait, there's something, but very far away..." They exchanged a worried look.

"You're not thinking what I am, are you?" Elrohir asked slowly, worry creeping in his face.

"Orcs?" Elladan shook his head. "As far as I know, they normally don't cross this area, especially not in the snow." He looked on the ground. Although the snow wasn't very deep - only a few inches, barely enough to cover one's shoe - they both knew that the orcs didn't have the swift ability of elves to walk over the snow without sinking into it. Even this small amount would be a hindrance, and the sky showed that there would be more snow in the future.

"But there's definitely somebody out there, and I don't believe that humans come this far," Elrohir insisted. "We should be careful and head in the opposite direction!"

His brother shrugged. "As you wish. It could just as well be an animal, a big bear or something, but one way is as good as another. Besides," he looked up at the sky. "It would be better to find a shelter, for it looks as though it may start snowing again soon. Although I'm relatively immune from the cold, I don't want cold, wet snow in my hair! Again!" He sent a pointed look at the younger elf, but Elrohir didn't seem to notice.

"Don't act so grumpy," he grinned. "You liked it as much as I did! I saw it in your eyes!"

Elladan shoved a strand of loose hair behind his ear and chose to ignore that particular comment. Instead he glanced suspiciously at their surroundings. If he had believed it to be possible, he would have said that the forest was calmer than before. However, since there hadn't been any noise *before*, that seemed kind of illogical....still, somehow the mood had changed, was somewhat darker, like a shadow hanging over the place. Elladan didn't like this and realized that Elrohir probably hadn't been that wrong after all. Only orcs could cause such a feeling of unease in elves.

He wanted to open his mouth and say something, just as a loud shout interrupted the peaceful calm of the wood. They both spun around, eyes widening in alarm. 

"Yrch!" Elrohir spat out, his handsome face distorted with hate and worry.

"How did they come this close?" Elladan hissed, as he saw the shadows only a few hundred meters away. The two elves quickly took their bows.

"I have no idea. We should better try to get out of here; I fear they are too many, even for us two!" his brother glanced worriedly at the wild creatures which stormed directly towards them. 

With a single nod, his twin agreed and the elves spun around, jumping into the trees. Moving on the snow-covered branches was difficult, but not impossible for the two elves, and they quickly raced away from the horde of orcs. 

However, they didn't go far, before a few arrows hit the trees, barely missing Elladan's back, and in horror the sons of Elrond saw the three orcs standing in their path. "They've surrounded us!" Elrohir couldn't believe it. 

"Then we must fight," Elladan said between gritted teeth, not liking this idea, for they were only two and the orcs were many, but he saw no other possibility. The twin brothers exchanged a quick look and then simultaneously drew their bows and took aim. The sound of the string being drawn was barely audible with all the screaming and grunting of the orcs, but the arrows hit their marks and two creatures fell to the ground, elven arrows protruding from their chests.

Being high above the ground gave the elves a slight advantage, which they used formidably. They fired arrow after arrow, felling several orcs. But the creatures retreated as soon as they noticed this, now taking their own bows and firing at the elves. Elladan yelped both in pain and surprise as a black arrow struck his arm, throwing him off balance. He tumbled backwards, for a moment hanging between the branches of the tree and the ground, but then he fell, landing with a soft 'thud' on the ground.

Realizing that this was their chance, the orcs converged on the elf. "Elladan!" Elrohir cried in fear, and jumped down, unwilling to let his brother face this danger alone. 

The dark haired elf had just gotten up, clutching his arm. Warm blood was already soaking through his clothes, dropping on the ground and leaving scarlet stains in the white snow. 

"It's just a scratch," he pressed out, drawing his sword, knowing that their bows were useless when the orcs were so near. Elrohir nodded, relieved that his brother hadn't been injured further, and did the same. Standing back to back, the two elves awaited their enemies, a fierce expression of determination on the identical faces.

***********

"Snow, why does it have to snow?" Aragorn complained, as he rode on his horse through the forest. He clutched his tunic tighter around him and glared at his elven companion, who seemed totally oblivious to the cold.

"That's what usually happens in winter," Legolas smirked and steered his horse through the snow. "It was just bad luck that we two were outside when it started."

"Bad luck, hah!" the ranger grumbled. "I bet it was fate once again, knowing that I, unlike some certain elves, am not immune to the cold!"

"We are not immune, we are only more resistant than you humans," the blonde elf explained mildly, silently finding this whole situation amusing. 

The two friends had decided to travel to Rivendell once again, after staying at Legolas' home for over three months. Unfortunately they hadn't expected the sudden weather change and it had caught them off guard. However, they weren't totally unprepared, for they both had their individual experiences with unexpected accidents in the wilderness. Aragorn was wearing his extra set of clothes, which helped to protect him from the cold.

Their progress, however, was slow, since the two horses sank deeply into the snow, as Aragorn would have, not possessing the elvish ability to walk over it. Still, the human was glad that they had chosen to ride instead of walk, because he had no intention of walking in the snow himself - it was cold, he would get wet and certainly catch a cold which he certainly didn't want.

"Enjoy the beautiful sight, Strider," Legolas pointed to the snow covered branches of the trees high above them. He grinned, knowing exactly that his friend would definitely not enjoy this while he was freezing.

"Haha," Aragorn said tonelessly, looking up at the aforementioned branches. It was probably his luck (or fate with her rather twisted sort of humor) that caused the branch to shake exactly when Aragorn was under it. If it was the wind or something else, neither could say - fact was that all the snow which had collected on the tiny branches decided to fall directly on the ranger's head.

"Hey!" the human shouted, quickly ducking away, but it was too late, for he was already covered with the white material, his former dark brown hair now colored white. "Great, just what I needed!" he groaned, while Legolas started laughing.

He just shot a dark glare towards the elf and rode a little bit faster, trying to get out of the reach of the nasty branches. Since they were in the middle of the forest, this seemed like an impossible quest.

Sometimes it was really annoying to travel with elves, who always seemed to have all the advantages. They healed faster, they were (nearly) immune to the cold, they never became sick and they could walk *over* this stupid snow instead of sinking knee-deep into it.

If he had been at home in Imladris, he would have enjoyed the weather change. But there he could always go into the warm interior if it was cold, and he couldn't do that out here in the woods. The only way to warm his frozen hands was to put them in his pockets.

Aragorn sighed and shook his head, trying to get the snow out of his hair before it melted and ran down his neck. He knew how uncomfortable that would be.

"Stop laughing!" he started to become irritated with his blonde friend.

Legolas immediately stopped. "I'm sorry, Estel...it was just a hilarious sight to see you like that."

"Yeah, well, I would have found it hilarious too - if it had happened to you!" Aragorn sighed in frustration.

"Oh, come on, don't brood," the elf smiled, "We will be in Imladris the day after tomorrow, you should be able to survive that long. As long as we search for a good hiding place for the night, light a fire, and as long as you use your warm clothing, we will be fine. I bet that you won't even catch a cold in this!" He pondered shortly. "But then again, you managed to catch a cold while it was raining, so I shouldn't be so certain."

Aragorn laughed, his irritation disappearing into nothingness. "You are right, as long as I keep myself warm and don't get wet, I won't become sick. I do not want to want to be ill again - the last time was enough." He sighed. "It's just annoying that I always have to think of that while you don't have to bother with it. Otherwise I would have started a snowball-fight long time ago, but I don't want to get wet."

"Well, you will have enough time for that when we are in Rivendell," Legolas promised and raised an eyebrow. "Although I wonder what your brothers would say about that..."

"They will probably join the fight with all their mischievous minds. They love the snow, Legolas, you should have seen them when I was little! I always believed that they didn't want to go out because they wanted to play with me, but just because they had an excuse to play in the snow. Never mind what it was, as long as it had something to do with snow, they were into it. Ada always shook his head, able to believe that his sons were nearly 2800 years old when he watched them." Aragorn started to grin at this, remembering the many adventures he had had with his brothers in the short periods of snow in Imladris. 

"I can imagine," Legolas shook his head, amused.

"Still....snow is a lot better when you have a warm home to return to!" Aragorn clarified. "At least when you are human!"

"Are you freezing very much?" his friend wanted to know, suddenly becoming worried.

"No, actually not very much," the ranger admitted, "Just my fingers and my nose. I *hate* it when my fingers are cold and numb!"

"Well, put them in your pockets!"

"I'm trying to do that, but I need them to guide my horse every time she traps over a tree root." The human laid his hands on the horse's warm back. The two dark horses didn't seem to be affected by the cold, because they had a thick coat- unlike Aragorn.

"But this weather chance really came as a surprise," he then said, changing the topic.

Legolas glanced at his friend. "Yes. It's not very often that it snows this suddenly when it was relatively warm before. And usually it doesn't snow this early, either. It's rather strange."

"It's just our incredible *luck*," Aragorn muttered, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. The young human had made a running joke out of the fact that he and Legolas always stumbled from one misadventure into the next. He couldn't remember the number of the times that they had reached Rivendell with at least one of them injured. As Lord Elrond had stated once, they seemed to attract trouble like no one else. And not even the twins could match them, although they came pretty close.

"Maybe, maybe not," Legolas said with the patience all elves possessed- and which could cause a normal human being to crawl up trees in annoyance. 

"Duh, I'm hungry," Aragorn stated after a while of silence between the two. This came so unexpected that the elf had to grin. 

"Do you only think of your stomach, *human*?" he questioned, already halting his horse, as a quick rest would do them both good.

"Unlike some certain elves, I need to eat in order to stay warm," the ranger replied in the same tone, his eyes twinkling with amusement. He stopped and jumped down in the snow. Immediately he sank into the soft material till his knees were covered. Glaring at the elf, who dismounted his horse far more easily and stood now at least half a meter taller than him on the surface of the snow, he went to grab his bags, retrieving their food supplies.

Legolas patted his own horse on the back, watching how the breath of the animal formed a white cloud in the cold winter air. Then he looked up at the sky and frowned. "It looks as if the weather is becoming worse," he noted, watching the gray clouds moving slowly over the dim winter sky.

"Just what we needed," Aragorn replied busily, searching through his bags. Then he looked up as well. "Damn. I hope we won't get into a snow storm, that would be rather unpleasant!"

"True. We should find a shelter before it starts," his friend suggested.

Aragorn just stared at the sky in silence for some minutes, then reluctantly agreed. "I guess you are right. No break then." He looked sadly at the food in his hands and put it back into the bag. "I bet not even orcs travel in this weather. We're probably the only ones stupid enough to travel out here!"

*************

The clashing of swords was the only sound in the emptiness of the woods, echoing through the silence, scaring every creature away. The numbers of the orcs were great, but many were already lying on the ground, seriously wounded or dead, their blood staining the white snow with its dark color.

His breathing came in sharp, shallow gasps as he dashed his sword into the bodies of his enemies, again, and again! He didn't make a sound, but the orcs screamed, growled and attacked him with the wild force of mad beasts. The elf tried his best, but he was growing tired, for the battle had lasted quite a while now.

Snow started to fall from the gray, cloud-covered sky and he knew that it wouldn't be long until total darkness surrounded them. It wasn't the best time to be attacked, but then again, it never was. Nothing had gone as they had expected on this little hunting trip, for it had been calm around the borders of Imladris this winter. 

A sudden attack of an orc from behind threw him off guard, and he quickly jumped away, dodging the blow of the monstrous blade with his own sword. The weapons smashed against each other and the force of the blow made him wince in pain.

For a brief moment the orc stared at him, yellow eyes raging with fury. The elf stepped backwards, never letting his guard drop, and prepared for the final blow. A sudden scream, a fast movement, someone yelling his name...

_What was that?_

The eyes of the orc widened as the sword tore through his heart, dark blood spilling on the ground. Letting out a final grunt, he slumped forward and the last ounce of life left his body. With a relieved sigh, the elf warrior went to pull his sword out of the corpse when something alerted his keen senses.

He wanted to jump back and out of danger, but he never managed it. A powerful blow suddenly struck the right side of his head, and his vision swam as pain raced through his body. His knees wouldn't support his weight anymore and he slowly felt himself tumbling to the ground, unable to stop his fall. 

He let out a cry of agony, the pain immense. Red spots appeared in front of his eyes as he desperately tried to stay conscious; it would be his certain death if he collapsed during this battle.  


Warm liquid was running down his face as he fell on his knees, and he felt his awareness was fleeing from him. His eyelids dropped as unconsciousness caught him in its dark embrace and pulled him away from awareness. 

He could hear the battle cries, the footsteps on the snow covered ground, and strangest of all, his name being called.

_"Elrohir!"_

He could hear the fear in his twin's voice, but his cloudy mind couldn't understand rhyme nor reason for it. Elrohir wanted to answer, but he couldn't move his lips, couldn't do anything - his body wouldn't obey his commands...he collapsed forward, landing face first in the cold snow, and mutely watched as his blood colored the white ice crystals to a deep red. Pain ran through his body like fire.

Then his eyes closed and he knew no more.

Elladan watched in horror as his brother fell, unable to prevent it from happening. They had slain nearly all the orcs, but an especially big one had felled his brother, smashing his big fist into the elf's head. Now he was towering over Elrohir's lifeless form, preparing for his last attack.

"No!" Elladan shouted, ignoring his own attackers and jumping forward. He wouldn't watch his brother die, no, he certainly wouldn't! Screaming in rage, the dark haired elf lifted his sword, aiming at the foul creature. Surprised by this new attacker, the orc grunted and tried to turn around, but he never managed it - before he even knew what had happened, the sword pierced his heart, killing him on an instant. The orc slumped to the ground, nearly falling on top of Elrohir.

The two remaining orcs decided that they stood no chance against the tall elf and ran away. But Elladan wouldn't let them escape; as quickly as he could he grabbed his bow and sent two arrows flying in their direction. They hit their marks with deadly precision, and two more bodies slumped to the ground. Silence filled the forest once again, the only person awake and by his senses being Elladan.

He lowered his sword, breathing hard, and turned to his twin. "Elrohir?" he softly called, but no response came from the lifeless body. He felt fear clutch his heart with icy fingers and quickly walked over to his brother.

Elrohir was lying with his face in the snow and Elladan could see the blood flowing freely from his forehead, coloring the snow a deep crimson red. "Elrohir!" he prodded, falling down on his knees. "You can't do this to me...come on, Elrohir, wake up...."

But Elrohir didn't reply, remaining unconscious. The only sound in the silence of the forest was the howling wind, sneaking through the trees and throwing the snow from the branches....

**To be continued....**

  


  


_*hides somewhere* I know, evil cliffhanger...please don't kill me! You need me to continue writing....*sneaks away*_

_Maybe I can write faster if you give me a few reviews *hinthint*.....*g*_


	2. Painful Awakening

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters I use in this story. This fanfiction was written for pure fun and no money was/is made with it.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Genre**: Drama/Angst

**Summary**: A simple hunting trip turns into a disaster as Elladan and Elrohir are attacked by orcs. With Elrohir being seriously hurt, their only chance lies now in the hands of Aragorn and Legolas....but will they meet in time? Main Characters: Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, and Legolas.

**E-mail:** kaeera@yahoo.de

**Feedback**: Always appreciated, and constructive criticism is very welcome.

There will be NO SLASH in this story. I prefer a brotherly bond between the twins. There may be parts which might sound slashy, but they weren't intended to appear like that. Well, of course, if you prefer slash, you can imagine that they are slashy, but believe me, they aren't! *lol* I'm not making any sense here, am I?

And I forgot to mention when this story takes place; a reviewer reminded me of that. Well, it's long before FotR, when Aragorn is between twenty and thirty years old and lives in Rivendell. It takes place about one of two years after my other fanfic 'Fever Dreams', just that you know - but that's not important. 

By the way, there is a fanart to this fic! I wanted to write the link here, but every time I uploaded the chapter, it wouldn't show and in the end it totally screwed up. So if you want to see the image, you have to take the complicated way and go to my site (link is on my profile page) and look under 'Art'. It is under the first pictures, pretty easy to find. 

Ai! More Elrohir angst! My favourite elf! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I fear that this story will be full of them, so you'd better be prepared *runs away to hide somewhere* And thanks for the flabbergasting reviews, they really encourage me to write! *jumps around happily and hugs everybody* I'm afraid that I won't be able to update regularly, because I have three concerts in the next months, about eight exams, one big paper to write, an oral presentation about the effects or Morphine and a competition. You see, I'm rather busy *sweatdrops* I will try my best, though, but please bear with me if I can't manage a chapter each week. 

* * *

**

When The Snow Falls

**

_

by Kaeera

_

**Chapter Two: Painful Awakening**

The first thing he noticed was the fact that he was lying flat on the ground. Cold snow fell on his face as he desperately tried to remember what had happened. An agonizing pain in his head told him that it hadn't been a normal sleep from which he had just woken, and idly the elf wondered if he was seriously hurt, for he felt far too weak to open his eyes.

Slowly he became more aware of his surroundings, noticed the cold air and the warm liquid running down his face in a slow, steady trickle. The noises of the battle had subdued and it was silent once again in the winter forest.

A light groan escaped his lips as he tried to open his eyes and a sharp pain shot through his body. He had obviously taken a blow to his head, and not a light one.  
The silence was disturbed by sudden footsteps and Elrohir tensed. He knew that he was in no shape to fight, and the idea of being slain while lying helplessly on the ground didn't please him much. However, the strike he awaited didn't come; instead he was gently turned over onto his back. Careful hands examined his battered body.

"Elrohir?" a voice whispered fearfully.

Soft fingers brushed over the sensitive spot on the right side of his head. "Seems as if you've taken quite a hard blow," the voice murmured worriedly. He felt gentle hands lift his head from the ground, a soft cloth wiping the blood away.

Elrohir found it quite annoying that he was unable to respond, but his mind seemed to hang on a thin line between reality and unconsciousness, only his will keeping his brain from shutting down completely.   


"We have to get away from here," the worry in the voice increased. Elrohir finally recognised who it was - and felt slightly stupid that he hadn't recognized Elladan's voice immediately. His twin worked around him - he could hear the rustling sounds - obviously trying to find something, but what, he couldn't tell.

"Elrohir?" the elf prodded. "You have to wake up - we must leave this place, for it is far too dangerous to stay...." 

Elrohir heard the urgency in his twin's voice; maybe he should try harder to wake up...

Opening his eyes had never been so difficult before, but after a few attempts he managed to overcome the immense pain and crack them open. Everything was blurry at first, and he could only make out shadows, but after a few moments the form of his brother crystallized out of the whiteness. 

Elladan smiled relieved as he saw that his twin was looking at him. "Hello there," he said. "Good to have you back." He smiled, but in his heart he was worried. This injury was a serious one, and they were far out in the woods, alone. Elladan doubted that there would be help anywhere near, and even more he doubted that his brother would be able to travel, let alone stand - not from the look he was receiving. The elf was barely managing to stay conscious....

"Come on, we have to get away," Elladan urged, worry etched in the even features of his face. Snow had started to fall from the gray sky and clouds were moving swiftly above them. The wind was increasing, and soon a storm would be upon them. The elf certainly didn't want to sit right here with his injured brother while a full snowstorm raged through the forest.

Elrohir just stared at him, the words only slowly entering his foggy brain. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath as the headache increased, a hammering pain behind his eyes. Wishing desperately that he didn't have to, but knowing that there was no other choice, he tried to raise himself to a sitting position. Elladan gently helped his brother, noticing with a worried expression the grimace of pain that washed over his twin's face.

"Ow," Elrohir groaned, as he finally sat up in the snow, the world spinning around him. It was hard to focus on anything, and the hammering pain in his head didn't help a bit.

"How do you feel?" came the soft voice of his brother.

"As if a horde of orcs trampled over me," Elrohir clutched his head and winced slightly. As he took his hand away, he saw that it was covered with blood. Elladan gently took his brother's head in his hands and examined the wound. A large gash was visible on the right side of the elf's head, and the blood was running down freely, painting half of his face in red.

"Do you remember what happened?" Elladan asked, knowing what severe head injuries could do to people.

Elrohir just blinked, a frown crossing his face. "I...don't know," he said slowly. And it was true, he couldn't recall what had happened, just that some orcs had been involved. His mind seemed to be full of strange, thick fog, making it impossible to think clearly. He stared at his brother with blurry eyes, eyes which had pupils of unequal sizes. 

The older twin noticed this readily and knew what it meant. "I have to get you back to Rivendell!" he said firmly, feeling slight despair. Elladan knew that the best treatment for head wounds was to keep still, but they couldn't do that. They had no shelter, the storm would come and more orcs would find them. But the way to Imladris was long and they had no horses...

He grabbed his brother under the arms and helped him to stand up. Elrohir swayed at first, as the world once again swirled around him, and grabbed his brother's shoulder for support. Then the world calmed down and the nauseous feeling in his stomach eased somewhat.

"I...don't think that I can walk very far," he said, unsure.

"I know," Elladan gritted his teeth. "We will search for a kind of shelter, maybe a cave or something like that." He collected their few belongings which had been scattered on the ground and then gently took his twin by the arm, leading him away from the clearing where the orc bodies were still lying dead on the ground. 

The elf took a piece of cloth and covered the gash with it, promising himself to take care of the wound as soon as they were somewhere safer. Then he looked at his own wound, noticing with satisfaction that it was really only a scratch; the arrow had just grazed his arm and the injury had already stopped bleeding.

An hour ago, they had bickered with each other and thrown snowballs, not expecting this. Elladan cursed inwardly. Could one never be safe from these orcs? He didn't want to show it, but Elrohir's condition frightened him. Head wounds were always difficult, for one couldn't see inside another elf's head, and if there was bleeding in his twins brain, he would never know it until his brother fell down - dead. 

He had already seen a few signs that showed that his brother had at least a severe concussion - the unequal pupils, the slurred movements, the poor concentration and the loss of the memory of recent events. 

Elrohir walked beside his brother, his arm draped around the other's shoulders for support. He felt strangely unattached to his body, and this irked him. The drowsy feeling made him unaware of any danger that may be around them, and if an orc had decided to attack them at this particular moment, he would have been unable to fight.

The elf had sustained quite a few head injuries in his long life and knew that this feeling wouldn't disappear for the next few hours. All he wanted was to lie down and sleep, but the tiny part of his mind that was still functioning told him that this was an impossibility.

Snow started to fall as the two limped through the silent forest, snow which caught in their long hair, melted into ice cold water and rolled down their identical faces. The wind started to blow, a cold breeze, which howled slightly through the trees. Elladan glanced at the sky, which was growing darker with every moment. He frowned in worry; at their current pace they wouldn't be fast enough to reach the tiny cave he had in mind. 

But one look at his brother told him that they couldn't go any faster; Elrohir was already looking too pale and ready to faint, although he never would have admitted it. A small trail of blood was trickling down his cheek, but the elf didn't seem to notice. His lids were half closed and his eyes unfocused.

Elladan shook his head. "This is just typical," he murmured, "You complain that it's boring without our little brother and Legolas, and we run into trouble."

His twin smiled weakly. "Well, I'd rather it be me that was hurt than someone I cared about," he said.

Elladan snorted at this and tore his gaze away from Elrohir's pale face. He would have felt the same; being hurt wasn't as bad as seeing *other* people hurt. Especially his twin. Over the hundreds of years they had shared together on this world, there had been numerous times when he had feared for his brother, either in battle or home at Imladris, watching him in his fevered dreams, trying to conquer the effects of poisoned orc blades. And he would never get used to it. Each time was horrible, and each time he felt the numbing fear of losing the person who was most important to him in the world.

"It's not that far," he promised softly, not knowing if he had spoken to his brother or merely to himself. The snowfall was becoming thicker and the temperature dropped. He just hoped that the cave wasn't that far away...Elrohir wouldn't make it too much farther.

  


***********

Aragorn angrily wiped the snow away from his brow. Over the last hour, the weather had worsened. It was colder than before, and he felt his fingers getting numb. The mane of his horse was covered with snow, and one couldn't see any more but a few meters ahead.

"If any orc decided to attack us, we would be lost!" he shouted over the howling wind.

Legolas looked back. "No orc would be out here in this weather, believe me!"

"True," Aragorn nodded in agreement and closed his eyes against the biting wind. Each snowflake was like a sting of ice on his face, and he pulled the scarf up so that his mouth and nose were covered.

Legolas seemed unfazed by the cold, but that didn't surprise the ranger. He had learned to deal with the superiority of elves a long time ago.

His horse stumbled a bit as it walked through another snow drift, and the human frowned. "How long till we find shelter, Legolas?" He asked. Around them were only trees, but no place that could give them a satisfactory shield from the snow, and more important, the wind.

The elf didn't reply at first, just stared through the snow. "Maybe an hour," he finally said. "It's difficult to say with all the snow. I dimly remember that there are a few caves not far away from here...I don't like it, but it's better than facing the storm."

Aragorn simply nodded and concentrated on riding again. The snow was falling heavier with every second, and he couldn't it brush away fast enough. An especially stubborn snowflake caught in his eyebrow and he angrily wiped it away. 

His fingers were cold and he couldn't move them properly, but with all the snow and wind he couldn't put them in his pocket, since he needed them to help guide his horse. The ranger was really looking forward to a fire in a cave, where he could rest and dry a bit, maybe even warm up.

He started dreaming of a warm meal, when suddenly Legolas halted his horse, an alarmed look on his face. Aragorn was caught by surprise and stopped his horse too, glancing with concern at the elf.

Legolas was staring ahead, his gray-blue eyes concentrating on something the human couldn't see. "There is something up there," he announced, jaw tightening, "But I do not know what it is, for the visibility is terrible through this snow."

They both tensed as they heard the shuffling of foul creatures walking through the woods. They were coming nearer, and soon they could hear grunting and occasional cursing in a foul language. "Orcs," Aragorn whispered the word that was in both of their minds.

Legolas glanced at the human. "We can't fight in this snow, and I fear there are too many. We should head in the opposite direction. It will delay our path a bit, but better that than one of us getting injured again."

The ranger nodded, knowing that the cold was slowing his body down and that he wouldn't be able to fight very well if he were forced to. As silent as possible, they turned their horses and headed away from the group of orcs. The creatures hadn't noticed them; once again Legolas' keen senses had rescued them from a rather nasty fight.

They rode in silence for a while, until they thought to be far enough away from their enemies, then they turned back to their usual direction. However, it wasn't long until Legolas stopped again, staring ahead. "I see shadows," the elf said.

Aragorn immediately grew alarmed and sat up in his saddle, one hand touching the sword at his side. "Are they moving?" He trusted the senses of his friends completely.

"Not as far as I can tell," the elf admitted. "I don't even know what it is; I can just see a few shadows lying on the ground, and they are not trees."

"Then they must be dead, for nobody would lie down willingly in this snow."

"True, but we cannot count on that." Legolas took his bow and an arrow out of his quiver. "I'd rather be careful; stay alert!" 

The elf jumped down his horse, for he was swifter on the ground, but Aragorn stayed on his. The snow would have only slowed him down in the case of an attack. Both grabbed their weapons and slowly neared the area where Legolas had seen the shadows.

It was a small clearing, and Legolas' eyes narrowed as they came nearer. The shadows were melting out of the foggy background now, and his keen elven eyes could begin to make out objects. To his disgust, he realized that there were indeed dead orcs lying on the ground, their dark blood spilled on the white snow, barely visible because of the new snow that had started to fall. 

"Yrch!" he hissed, as his eyes darted around. If they were dead, that meant that a battle had taken place, and certainly someone had to have survived; if enemy or friend, they had yet to find out.

"What are orcs doing out here?" Aragorn wondered, as they were near enough so that the human could recognize the corpses, too. "Or rather, what *were* they doing here?"

The two friends paused a few meters before the clearing, listening for any sounds, but the howling wind made it nearly impossible. With the swirling of the snow, no other movement could be seen, and the orcs were slowly buried under the white substance.

Carefully they stepped into the clearing, Aragorn finally dismounting his horse. Legolas knelt down in front of the first orc, examining the beast. "This one was killed by a sword," he announced, but found no sign that could identify the attacker.

Aragorn waded through the snow to another corpse, who was half sunken in the deep whiteness. An arrow was sticking out of his chest. He lowered himself to the ground and examined the arrow, without touching the orc. The creature smelled terrible, and he had no intention of getting orc blood on his fingers if it wasn't absolutely necessary. 

The arrow, made of dark wood, was of elvish make. "Legolas, look!" he softly shouted to his friend, pointing at the arrow. "Those orcs were killed by elves." The human glanced closer at the arrow, noticing the small sign on the shaft. His brow furrowed in confusion as he tried to make out what the symbol was, and then it hit him like a brick....

"This arrow belongs to Elladan!" he exclaimed, surprised. His older brother had always carved little symbols on the shafts of his arrows, so that his twin wouldn't accidentally take them, and over the years Elladan had grown used to this habit.

Legolas turned around. "The fight didn't take place a very long time ago. They must still be out there, somewhere." The elf walked over the clearing, searching for any tracks of the twins. "They were obviously alone, for I can't find any signs of other elves."

Aragorn slowly followed his friend, worry starting to grow in him. "I just hope they are well," he muttered under his breath, as his eyes caught sight of something else on the ground. He kneeled down and carefully wiped the fresh snow away, revealing old, bloodstained snow. Unlike the dark blood of the orcs, this stain was bright red, and there was no doubt that it belonged to one of the elves.

"At least one of them is hurt," Aragorn informed, his worry increasing. In this snowstorm, it would be impossible for the twins to get back to Imladris when one of them was in no condition to walk, especially since they didn't have horses with them, according to the tracks.

The ranger exchanged a quick glance with Legolas. "We must find them, they will need our help."

The elf simply nodded, and they both made their way back to the horses.

************

His headache had increased during the last hour, until he felt nothing else beside the pain. It was difficult to walk in a straight line, for his limbs didn't seem to obey his commands correctly, and more than once he had stumbled forward, only the aid of his brother preventing him from falling flat onto the snow. The elf didn't even notice the continued glances of worry Elladan was sending towards him. Everything seemed a blur, and the urge to lie down and close his eyes was growing more intense with every minute that passed.

Then, without any warning, Elrohir slumped to the ground, his body too weak to follow his wishes any more. Only the two strong arms of his brother kept him from a rather nasty fall.

"Elrohir!" someone shouted somewhere near his ear, but the voice seemed to be far away, calling through the thick fog that was swirling in his brain. The detached feeling returned again; he was neither unconscious nor sleeping, but he couldn't reply or do anything. 

The two arms lifted him up, until his head rolled against strong shoulders. The voice was speaking again, but he couldn't understand the words, only stared out of half-lidded eyes at his brother. Elladan looked concerned, nearly frightened, a look of despair on his face.

_'Strange'_, Elrohir mused in the foggy depths of his brain, '_Elladan is never scared. At least not that often. The only time he wears this expression is when Estel is hurt, but Estel isn't here, so that can't be the reason..._

He felt slightly annoyed at the fact that his body was betraying him in this way, but he didn't care very much. He was too tired, his head was aching and the whole world was spinning...Elrohir wanted to close his eyes, wanted to fall into the welcoming darkness, but two rather forceful hands shook him awake. Annoyed, he blinked his eyes open, to find himself once again staring into the face of his brother.

Elladan was speaking to him in a rushed voice, trying to get through his brother, but nothing would help. Elrohir's eyes were glazed over, telling him that the elf wasn't really aware of what was happening. All the younger twin wanted was to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, someone would disturb him. Slowly he began to hate his brother for not letting him sleep, and became more and more irritated as the time passed.

Elladan on the other hand was nearly despairing. After having seen his brother's eyes, he had realized in shock that his twin was on the verge of lapsing into a coma, and he couldn't let that happen, knowing that once Elrohir fell asleep, there was the great chance that he would never wake up again. So he tried to keep his brother awake, but this proved to be more and more difficult.

"Elrohir," he pleaded once again, as his brother's eyes drifted shut. The pale appearance and the glassed look in his twin's eyes frightened him greatly. "Come on, you can't rest now, stay awake for me!" he whispered and lifted his brother to a standing position. Elrohir was leaning against him, and would have fallen without his support. The cave was not that far away, Elladan knew that, but he would have to carry his brother.

With a grim expression on his face, he took the other elf in his arms and continued to walk, every other minute prodding Elrohir not to fall asleep.

"You are *not* falling asleep on me, little brother!" he said in an angry voice, masking his concern. "Don't you dare sleep now when I'm alone out here! After all, this whole hunting trip was your idea! I shouldn't have listened to you, really, but now, I was so stupid to follow you." 

He slightly turned his head, so that he could see the pale face out of the corner of his eye. "Come on, Elrohir, talk to me! Say something! You know what happens when you fall asleep while having a severe head injury, after all, Ada taught you as well. I know that you must feel tired, but I can't let that happen...Say something, 'Ro, please!"

"'Dan?" came the tiny whispered reply, and Elladan nearly screamed in joy. 

"That's good, just keep talking. We will reach the cave soon, I promise!"

"'Elladan....I'm so tired..." His voice sounded weak and raspy.

"I know, but you can't sleep, not yet. You have to stay awake, do it for me. Will you do that? Elrohir?" Elladan pleaded, while searching his way through the snow. 

The force of the wind was increasing, blowing snow directly into his face and making it impossible to see more than a few meters in front of him. His long hair was flapping around his face, white-colored because of the snow.

"I...try..." Elrohir leaned his head against his brother's shoulder, as the weakness overcame him once again. His arms were dangling uselessly around Elladan's neck.

Elladan felt tears sting in his eyes, out of despair or because of the cold wind, he couldn't say. He just knew that they had immense problems; even when they reached the cave, he wouldn't be able to let Elrohir sleep, at least not until his pupils were looking normal again. Additional to that came the cold, the storm that made it impossible to return to Rivendell, and the fact his brother was too weak to walk.

'A few hours ago, we thought that such things only happen to Estel and Legolas,' he thought wryly, 'And now we're caught in the middle of it. Quite ironic, one might say.' 

He would have laughed, if he hadn't been so worried. So he just bit his lower lip and concentrated on his path, the snowstorm growing more intense around him. The wind howled through the trees, shaking snow down on the two elves and soaking them even more than they already were. 

************

"One of them fell," Legolas shouted over the storm. It was harder to ride and communicate with every passing second, and they both knew that they couldn't continue like that for long. the wind was destroying every trace of the twins, and it was getting too cold even for elves. 

Fear clutched at Aragorn's heart as he looked down at the tracks. It seemed as if one of the twins had been too weak to continue and had slumped to the ground. The tracks told them that one brother had carried the other. The ranger knew that it had to have been a serious wound, for the two elves were strong and hated to be carried by anybody. 

The idea of losing one - or maybe even both - of his brothers scared the human. He had always assumed that he would be the first one to die, since he was mortal, and that his family and friends would survive him. Now he had to fear for his brothers, for not even elves could survive in such a snowstorm when injured. And the sky told them that the weather would worsen in the next few hours.

"Let's go," he mouthed to his friend and steered his horse ahead.

"Aragorn, we have to go to the caves; the storm is too strong!" Legolas answered, despair written over his features because of their helplessness. "It seems as if Elladan and Elrohir are heading there as well, maybe we can find them there."

The ranger just nodded, his mouth dry. it was nearly impossible to recognize any trail now that the snow was falling so heavy, and soon they would be lost. The horses were exhausted and on the verge of collapsing, as was Aragorn. The cold was not doing him any good...

The two friends guided their horses through the snow-covered forest. The weather really wasn't their friend these days, and Aragorn couldn't recall any time when there had been such a storm at Imladris. But then again, the weather was always milder in Elrond's realm.

Over human and elf, the gray clouds hung deep in the sky, darkening the scene. Though it wasn't even late afternoon, it more resembled the night, for the sun couldn't bee seen and no light pierced through the heavy clouds and the snow. 

_'I just hope that they are okay_', Aragorn thought, concern written on his face, _'They have to be okay! If anything happens to them...no, I can't even think of that. They must be okay...please, oh Elbereth, please...'_

**To be continued....**

* * *

Ayee! Another cliffhanger...I'm sorry! *sniff* Poor Elrohir! Please don't kill me...*whimpers* At least not before I can answer to your reviews! I love long reviews! ^__^

**Stoffpferd** - Ich hoffe, deine Fingernägel sind noch am Leben...*lol* Naja, ich liebe halt unsere beiden Elbenzwillinge, und bevor es so richtig hart auf hart kommt, wollt ich sie halt noch einmal ein schönes Erlebnis haben lassen. :P Und klar kann ich das meinem Elrohir antun, ist schließlich mein Lieblingselb! *knuddel* Der wird noch einiges zu ertragen haben...

**Arlessiar** - *lacht* Bei Legolas und Aragorn ist entweder Heiterkeit oder eine gehörige Portin Drama vorprogrammiert...ich glaube, die können gar nicht mehr normal leben. Oder wissen nicht mal, was das Wort normal bedeutet^^  
**Estel**: *böser blick* "Das ist allein eure Schuld! Cassia und Sio haben die Lawine ins Rollen gebracht, und nun haben wir keine friedliche Minute mehr!"  
**Kaeera**: *tätschel* "Da kann man nichts machen, nin mellon..." *breites grinsen*

**hoellenwauwau** - *mal vom begeistert sein runterhol* Das ist nicht gut. *kopschüttel* Da kann man nix produktives mehr erarbeiten...(haha, als ob wir jemals sowas gemacht hätten^^). Jaja, Aragorn unser Held...nyark, ich denke, er hat wirklich was aus seinen Fieberträumen gelernt, aber gegen die teuflischen Finger von FF-Autoren kommt auch unser Lieblingsranger nicht an!!!

**Nili** - Schade, dass du nicht mehr on kommst...trotzdem antworte ich dir hier, in der Hoffnung, dass du es irgendwann mal liest! Hach, die Zwillinge ham's mir einfach angetan...*knuddel* Ich kann nichts machen, ich liebe es einfach, wenn die Zwillinge sich umeinander sorgen *beide in Backe kneif* So süß! *schmelz*

**Salara** - Vielschreiber? Naja, bei meinen alten Geschichten wirst du nicht soviel zum Schmökern finden, außer du magst Digimon! Aber ich bin auch schon auf ff.net, seit ich 16 Jahre alt bin, da kann man schon einiges schreiben.^^ Die meisten meiner Geschichten sind ja sehr kurz *g*. Freut mich aber, dass dir diese FF so sehr gefällt und du 'Lust auf mehr' hast *sich geehrt fühl*. Ich bin zwar nicht die schnellste, was das schreiben betrifft, aber ich tu mein bestes!! Dankeschön für die review!

**_English replies: _**

**Lasselanta of Mirkwood** - Aragorn is around 25 years old, and yes, it takes place before the Fellowship. I should have probably mentioned that, but I forgot. I have no idea if Elrohir dies, you have to ask my evil plotbunnies...*snickers*

**Anime-05** - Yessss....me likes angst. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but the story seems to be full of them. Can't do anything against it! *shakes head sadly* They seem to haunt me...*runs away*

**Erhothwen** - My, my, I'm receiving many looks those days...*trieds to hide* Poor Elrohir, you're right! *pats head* Well, I hope Elladan liked your chicken soup, although I think that he has other things on his mind right now.... 

**ThE iNsAnE oNe** - Are we playing favourites yet? (I've really no idea what this sentence means, I just read it somewhere and found it nice *laughs*) Writer's block is not good...*sends plot bunnies on TIO to chase writer's block devils away* "Sh, sh, out of the way you little devils!"  
Ai, poor Elladan...you can't be so unfair to him, can you? After all, he''s Elrohir's older brother! *cuddles Elladan*  
**Elladan**: *screams* No! Go away! I don't want to be babied by *you*!! Who knows what you will do with me...  
**Kaeera**: *pouts* Well, then go to TIO instead...*glances at TIO who's still cuddling Estel* Or maybe not....^__^  
**Elladan**: *scowls* Leave my brother and me in peace!  
**Kaeera**: Who, me?  
**Elladan**: Yes!  
**Kaeera:** Sorry, I can't. I have readers waiting for this fic...they will kill me if I abandon it for your sake! *smiles sweetly*

**Lomelinde** - Sorry, no slash. I don't like slashy twin fics, because I think their bond is a very special friendship, nothing like romantic. Besides, I can't write romance even when forced to^^

**Ciria** - Wow, long review again. I LOVE long reviews! I have no idea how longs this story will be...we'll just have to see how it develops. I hope that there'll be at least some chapters^^ Well, I love the snow, so I just made the twins love snow, too. I figured that they would like it with being unaffected by the cold and all that...It's cool that you can find that many fav lines in my fic...wow, I'm just flattered! Thank you by the way for the idea you gave me (Estel thinking that his family will survive him), I used it in a little part of this chapter. Hope you don't mind! Ai, poor Elladan, he's so worried! *sniff* Thanks for the great ego-boosting review! *beams at Ciria*

**Gwyn** - Bribe me with food? I don't know...hmm...*looks at gollum gummies* Well, I will gladly take it, but I can't promise anything^^ Another elve torture fan, huh? Great! *hums contently*

**Firnsarnien** - Ehm, sorry. *sweatdrops* I know that it was a rather nasty cliffhanger, and this one isn't any better. But what shall I do? I can't end this story after one chapter...okay, I *could*, but that wouldn't be any fun, would it? I hope the wait wasn't too long, but I'm really not the fastest writer...I have to be in the mood for it, and then I have to find the time, which proves to be quite difficult. Ah well. *sighs* Hope you liked this!

**Celestra** - Every review inspires me in one way, especially the long ones^^ *hinthint* No, it's just great to know that there are actually people out there who like what I write...*walks around dazed*

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed, I didn't mention you all (yeah, the lazyness^^). You guys make my day! Well, then, onto the next chapter! *hurries off*   



	3. Snowstorm

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters I use in this story. This fanfiction was written for pure fun and no money was/is made with it.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Genre**: Drama/Angst

**Summary**: A simple hunting trip turns into a disaster as Elladan and Elrohir are attacked by orcs. With Elrohir being seriously hurt, their only chance lies now in the hands of Aragorn and Legolas....but will they meet in time? Main Characters: Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, and Legolas.

**E-mail:** kaeera@yahoo.de

**Feedback**: Always appreciated, and constructive criticism is very welcome.

GAH! Sorry for the delay - I'm SO busy right now, it isn't funny anymore. I have a concert coming up this weekend, and one on the following one - in two different orchestras. That means that I have to practise a lot and when I come home I'm usually that exhausted that I'm too tired to type anything. School's pretty time consumung, too, and then there's my ANNOYING older sister who's unfortunately at home right now and uses the computer all the time. She has priority, because she has to do stuff for her work, and I am 'just surfing', as my mother likes to call it. GRRR! I'm angry....*sighs* But it has no use.... 

I don't like the Elrond part. *grumbles* But I had no time to re-write! . 

* * *

**When The Snow Falls**

_by Kaeera_

**Chapter Three: Snowstorm**

Following the trail became more and more difficult with every minute that passed. The wind was blowing so hard now that it was nearly impossible to stay on their horses. Aragorn had long ago given up trying to see through the thick, swirling snow and trusted Legolas' senses completely. The footprints of the twins had been covered by the snow and they were now following the general direction, hoping that the two elves hadn't decided to turn around.

Legolas lead his horse, almost hidden in the falling snow, his long hair frozen and white. Even the elf had difficulties in this weather and started to feel exhaustion creeping up on him, but he refused to give up. It wouldn't be long until they reached the small hill with the caves he knew so well, and right now any cave was better than being out here in this unkind weather.

He just hoped that Elladan and Elrohir had the same goal, for they would never find them out here, in this storm. And it could take days for such a storm to pass, days they didn't have.

His horse stumbled slightly and reminded him once again that the animals, as well as Aragorn, weren't as unaffected by the cold as he was. Worry started to rise in him as he looked at the huddled form of his friend, crouching down on his horse to avoid the sharp, biting wind. And the two horses wouldn't make it much longer; they were on the verge of freezing to death.

The elf cursed inwardly. During his life, he had encountered several snow-storms, and some of them had been far worse than this one. But in those times, he hadn't been with a human, and he hadn't had to worry about two other elves who were stuck somewhere in the wilderness, one of them grievously hurt.

Legolas stopped as he noticed something on the ground, and kneeled down. There was a dark patch, nearly covered by fresh snow already, but the elf slowly wiped it away. It was difficult to make out the color, but he already knew what it was - blood. It was still fresh, though, that meant that the twins weren't far ahead. Their pace was slower than that of Aragorn and Legolas, and they would probably reach them before they reached the caves.

_If we don't miss them_, he thought wryly and stood up again, _In this storm, we could walk past each other and not notice._

He whispered soothing words in the ear of his horse, trying to tell him of warmth and sunshine, reassuring the animal that they would reach safety soon. Legolas hadn't told Aragorn about the new blood trail; the human was worried enough. Although they always bickered and fought when they were together, the twins and the ranger shared a deep bond.

Even Legolas himself had to admit that he had grown fond of the two stubborn Noldor elves. They were good friends and fierce warriors, and with them, one always had fun. The idea of one of them being hurt tore at his heart, and he promised himself to do everything to help the two.

************

Elrohir was cold. That alone was strange, because usually he wasn't cold, not even in deepest winter. But now he was freezing and felt the numbness creeping up his fingers. Added to that was the pain in his head, which proved to be quite uncomfortable. With every step Elladan made, a hot pain shot through his head, and he desperately wished to lie down and sleep.

But every time he closed his eyes, every time the welcoming darkness wanted to embrace him, Elladan nudged him, pleading him to stay awake. Elrohir started to become irritated with his twin and didn't notice the edge of worry in the other's voice anymore. He just wanted to sleep, why wouldn't his brother let him?

A tiny voice in the back of his head kept telling him that it was important to stay awake, but he couldn't remember a reason for this. 

A sharp wind blew past him, brushing his hair into his face. Elrohir could hear the ragged breathing of his twin, revealing the fact that Elladan was exhausted, and could strangely feel the pounding of his own heart. His vision was coming in and out of focus, making it impossible to concentrate on one object.

Elladan stumbled, and his twin winced as another sharp pain shot through his whole body. Every time he thought that the pain couldn't grow any more intense, it came back with the force of a big dwarven hammer, convincing him of the opposite.

"I'm sorry," Elladan apologized. "I think we will reach the cave soon...I hope."

Had Elrohir been more aware of his surroundings, he would have noticed the strain in his brother's voice, the barely hidden fear. But he was too tired to even concentrate on the words that were spoken, and so he didn't reply. 

Elladan sent one more worried glance at the barely conscious elf, a look mixed with despair. He was alone, he was tired and he knew that he couldn't go on any further, for his legs were already trembling with exhaustion. Elrohir's weight seemed to grow heavier with every second that passed, and the snowstorm didn't make their current situation any better.

"Don't go to sleep, 'Ro," he called over his shoulder, nudging his twin again, as he had done for the last hour. 

Elrohir forced one eye open and stared at his brother. His vision was swirling and the face of Elladan was swimming in front of his eyes. He dimly noticed the fear on his brother's face and wondered where it had come from, but he didn't care much. All he wanted to do was sleep; his twin was strong enough to stand on his own. 

"Let me," he mumbled softly. "m'tired..." Elrohir's eyes were drifting shut, as his body was unable to stay awake any longer.

"Just a few more minutes, Elrohir, then we will reach the cave and find shelter of the snow. Stay awake, don't fall asleep...it won't help you, believe me." His fear only increased when he didn't receive an answer. "Elrohir? You can't do this to me...You can't leave me alone like this!" Elladan gently shook his twin brother, turning him around so that he was holding the elf in front of him. Elrohir's face was pale, only the dark spot on the bandage sticking out, and his eyes were tightly shut.

"No," Elladan whispered, tears shining in his eyes, but the warrior refused to let them fall. "Elrohir! Wake up!" Once again he shook the lifeless body of his brother, but there was no response. Elrohir's head lolled lifelessly against his brother's shoulders, and the color of his skin resembled more the snow than his usual healthy skin tone. 

Elladan held his brother close to him, struggling with the worry, fear, and his own exhaustion that threatened to overcome him as well. "Don't give up," he whispered into the other's ear, "Don't leave me...I swear I will break your bow if you do that!" 

Once again he gathered the lifeless form of his brother on his shoulders and started his path through the whiteness of the snow.

The wind was blowing with enough force to throw him off his balance if he didn't pay enough attention, and he was slowed down even more than before. With every step Elladan made, the cold wind along with the snowflakes stung his eyes. More than once he fell on his knees, stumbling although there was nothing to stumble over.

Only his fierce determination kept him upright; the determination and the knowledge that his brother would die if he fell down and didn't get up. Elrohir was his brother and best friend; they had been together for their whole life and one couldn't imagine living without the other. Even as children they had been inseparable. Losing him would be like losing a part of himself; and Elladan was certain that he wouldn't survive it. 

He kept his eyes fixed onward, praying to the Valar that the cave was near, that he would be able to reach it in time. Nothing else seemed to matter and he blacked everything else out: the howling of the wind, the bitter cold and the tiredness in his limbs.

Elladan had done so very often during his life: concentrating on one task, ignoring the pain and the emotions. It had kept him upright during the most difficult situations, although sometimes he had had the impression that he would burst because of the suppressed feelings.

The elf lost track of the time; if someone had asked him, he wouldn't have been able to tell if he had walked for minutes or hours now. It was like a trance, his own mantra going on in his head: I can't give up, Elrohir needs me, I must continue, I can't give up...

And so he nearly walked into the stone as he finally reached the hill he had been aiming for, the hill in which he knew a cave that would shelter them from the storm. Elladan rested his head against the dark material, sighing in relief. Now that he had reached the hill, it was fairly easy to find the cave - he had just to go around until he found the entrance. The twins had discovered this particular cave on one of their trips into the woods, but hadn't used it very often because neither of them was very fond of caves. Today, however, it was a blessing that this cave existed.

"We are nearly there," he whispered into his brother's ear. "I just have to find the entrance and then we can rest. Doesn't that sound good?"

Elrohir, however, stayed motionless, his pale face pressed into his brother's shoulders, the bandage on his head bloodstained. His dark hair was an extreme contrast to his pale face, and the eyelashes were tightly closed, as if he was in great pain, even when he slept. At least Elladan hoped that his brother slept and wasn't lapsing into a coma.

He walked along the rock wall, one hand tracing along the stone so that he could feel the entrance. The snow was falling so heavy that he wouldn't have seen it even if he had stood directly in front of it, so he took the safer method. 

"Just a few meters," Elladan muttered merely to himself, trying to convince his stumbling legs that they had to go faster, that they couldn't rest just now. "Just a few meters, and I'll find that damn cave. Come on!"

The minutes that passed seemed like an eternity for the elf. He struggled forward over the knee-deep snow, nearly thrown off balance by the wind, swaying dangerously. Then his free hand finally didn't touch rock any more, but sweet nothingness, a clear sign that he had - finally - found the cave. "Thank the Valar," he said breathlessly, while entering the cave.

As soon as he stepped into the interior, the sound of the snowstorm died down, for he was in cover from the wind now. Elladan blinked slowly, wiping the snow out of his eyes and his hair, and ventured deeper into the cave. The silence was a sharp contrast to the loud storm; although the howling of the wind could still be heard, the sound was a lot of softer and more in the background.

Elladan breathed a sigh of relief and laid his brother on the ground. He fell on his knees, resting for a moment, as the emotions and the exhaustion finally overtook his body, making his hands tremble.

*********** 

Lord Elrond walked through his study, a book in his hands, reading the latest reports of the guards in the northern area. At least he was trying to read it; however, the elven lord interrupted his study every five minutes to throw a worried glance at the window. A strong wind was howling around the building, and although the weather wasn't near as bad as it would be in the mountains, Elrond was surprised by the force of the storm.

It was too early for a real winter storm, and usually they weren't that strong. He couldn't help but worry about his sons, knowing that the snowfall would be much heavier out in the woods. 

Elrond sighed. He was being irrational; the twins were old enough to take care of themselves, and elves weren't bothered by such weather - normally. They would surely seek shelter and come home as soon as the storm died down. Or so the lord assumed. No reason to worry.

He sighed once more. It wouldn't be any reason to worry, if this weren't the twins he was talking about. The two managed to bring trouble upon themselves even in the most peaceful of times, and usually it was Elrond who had to patch them up. He was just glad that Legolas and Estel were safely in Mirkwood - *they* would certainly run into some serious trouble out there. Elrond never knew how they managed it, but the prince and the human attracted trouble like nobody else. Even the twins couldn't compare to Aragorn and Legolas' ability to find adventures.

Or would be, if one just counted the last 25 year of their life. While it had been relatively rare for the twins to sustain serious injuries, Estel had taken a great deal of broken bones, illnesses and various other injuries home. 

However, if one regarded the history of the twins, considering that they were over 2,800 years old, Elladan and Elrohir still counted as the biggest troublemakers. Elrond could have written a book about all the escapades and all the injuries the two had sustained, and if he had lost a hair every time he had worried himself sick about them, he would have been bald by now - several times over!

He was just glad that elves didn't get gray hair like humans. He was pretty sure that his head would be covered with it.

The Lord of Imladris once again looked out the window and closed the book with a final thud. Glorfindel always said that he worried too much, but the fact was that there was always a reason to worry when one of his sons was out there!

*********** 

Legolas shielded his eyes from the wind. "There!" he shouted towards his human friend. "I think we may have reached our destination!"

Aragorn glanced ahead and nodded as he saw the dark shadow rising in front of them. They had long ago given up searching for the trail of the twins, for the snowstorm had wiped away every track, covering it with new snow. Instead they had agreed to go to the caves in the hope that Elladan and Elrohir were managing it so far. The horses were struggling forward, the snow was nearly too high for them to walk now. 

Legolas lead his horse through the trees until they reached the rock wall that grew out of the ground at a very steep angle. He turned his head, narrowing his eyes as he searched for the cave, but gave it up quickly enough. It was impossible to see in this snowstorm, and his eyes were already hurting from the wind and the cold snow.

The ranger dismounted when he reached the wall as well and also removed the harness of his horse, soothing the beast that was scared out of its wits by of the storm. He immediately sank into the snow to his knees and grunted in irritation. After seeing Legolas walk so easily over the white substance, Aragorn had nearly forgotten that he himself, as a human, wasn't able to do this. He felt the snow enter his shoes and melt on the inside, and groaned even more. Great, just what he needed.

But he gritted his teeth, the worry for his brothers overcoming every personal distress, even the biting cold. He shielded his eyes and followed Legolas, who was already leading his horse along the rock wall. The prince turned around and winked at him, signaling that he had found something.

Aragorn scrambled nearer, as quickly as he could while standing knee-deep in snow, and mouthed a question at his friend.

The elf pointed with a finger to a darker spot on the wall. "There's a cave," he shouted into Aragorn's ear. Although he was merely a few centimeters away, it was nearly impossible for the ranger to understand him, for the wind was howling so loudly. He could barely make out the next words Legolas was yelling.

"We have to be careful; we don't know what is in there!" the elf announced, and Aragorn paled. He hadn't even thought of the possibility that they would not only face his brothers, but maybe orcs as well. Orcs loved holes, so it wouldn't be a surprise if they had had the same idea and ventured for shelter into such a cave. 

He nodded curtly and gripped his sword harder, showing his friend that he had understood and was on guard. Legolas nodded and turned around, his bow drawn. He had never been overly fond of caves, and although there were no spiders in Imladris like there were in Mirkwood, he knew what evil could linger in such dark places.

His steps were light as he entered the cave, momentarily blinding him as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, already exhausted from the snowstorm. As silently as they could, the ranger and the elf softly walked deeper into the hole, the horses following not as softly, glad that they had finally a place where they wouldn't be disturbed by the snow and the wind.

The light was dim, the two friends could barely make out shadows in the interior of the rock. However, it was much warmer here, when the wind wasn't freezing their ears off, and Aragorn inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, moving his numb fingers. He hated to be cold, and he hated it even more to be cold *and* wet!  


But the ranger didn't forget the danger, following Legolas closely. The elf was listening carefully, head tilted slightly. He and the human stepped forward, both anxious and worried. 

"Elrohir?" Legolas finally shouted, deciding that whatever evil was lurking here, it had noticed them long ago, and that waiting wouldn't help them any. "Elladan? Are you here?" 

His voice echoed through the darkness, thrown back by the stone walls. Then, a noise could be heard. Both friends tensed as they heard the shuffling of feet. Aragorn grabbed the hilt of his sword, preparing for an attack, knowing that he wouldn't be able to fight very well with his numb and frozen fingers.

Legoals aimed an arrow at the darkness, narrowing his eyes. A shadow stumbled into their view.

"Legolas?" came the surprised and perplexed shout. "Legolas!" The figure stepped forward, revealing that it was indeed Elladan and not a monster that would dig its claws into their throats. Legolas and Aragorn lowered their weapons and quickly went to the twin's side.

Elladan looked like hell, to be quite frank. He seemed to be exhausted, using his left hand to steady himself on the stone wall. His usually braided hair was messy due to the storm, soaked with melted snow. A makeshift bandage on his arm told them that he hadn't come away unscathed; but what worried the two friends the most was the expression on Elladan's face. The older twin seemed to be near panic, worry evident in every feature of his face.

"And Estel!" The elf had noticed his human brother as well and quickly scrambled over to hug the human. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Elladan, what happened?" Legolas inquired, after hugging the Son of Elrond as well. "Where's Elrohir?"

Elladan's eyes immediately saddened, and he motioned them to follow him. "We got attacked by orcs," he explained. "Elrohir was hit on the head and I had to carry him here."  


He lead them a bit further into the interior of the cave, but now that their eyes had grown used to the grayish light, both Aragorn and Legolas were able to see more. At least enough to make out the motionless form of the other twin lying on the ground.

"Elrohir!" Aragorn exclaimed, as the worry swept over him again. Quickly he jumped over to his brother and kneeled down beside the unconscious elf, followed by Elladan and Legolas. The ranger noticed the bloodstained bandage and the pale face of his brother, and his worry increased.

"Does he have any other injuries?" Legolas wanted to know, casting a concerned glance towards the younger twin.

"Not as far as I know," Elladan seemed to calm down, now that he wasn't alone anymore. With the help of Legolas and Aragorn, he would probably manage to reach Imladris and bring Elrohir into his father's care. "But his head wound is a serious one; he couldn't remember what had happened, wasn't able to stand upright, and then dropped in and out consciousness. He wasn't able to stay awake, and I fear that he might lapse into a coma."

Although Elladan spoke calmly, Aragorn could hear the slight edge in his voice, indicating that the twin had almost reached his breaking point out of fear for his brother. He himself knew how nasty head wounds could get, especially if the victim was moved. Elladan hadn't had any choice, but the ranger was sure that he would blame himself if something serious happened to Elrohir. Aragorn suspected that the elf was feeling guilty even now, but there were more important issues at the moment.

"But he did recognize you?" He asked, remembering the numerous lessons with his father. For once he was glad that Elrond had forced him to suffer through the endless lessons of medical care.

"Yes, but he didn't talk very much, and when he did, it didn't make sense," Elladan glanced at his brother, his eyes tired and exhausted. "His pupils are of unequal sizes, Estel, he had lost his sense of balance, you know what that and the other symptoms mean!" A look of despair crossed his face. "I couldn't keep him awake," he whispered and stroked over his brother's hair.

"You did everything you could," Legolas reassured the depressed elf and put a comforting hand on Elladan's shoulder. "And now we're here to help you. You will see, Elrohir will recover. You know him, he's as stubborn as you! I bet he will be up in no time and annoying everyone else with his inane comments!" the fair-haired elf smiled slightly, hoping that his words helped a bit. They couldn't work if Elladan was drowning in self-pity.

"Legolas is right," even Aragorn smiled, despite the worry he felt in his heart. "We just have to keep him awake. He hasn't lapsed into a coma yet, he's merely sleeping, so if we manage to keep him awake until the storm is over and we can head for Rivendell, everything will be fine!"

Elladan laughed dryly. "Keeping him awake, that I tried, but it proved to be more than difficult, for like you said, Legolas, my brother is as stubborn as me, and when he wants to sleep - he sleeps!" He gently shook Elrohir's arm. "Come on, wake up!" he prodded, for the umpteenth time in the last hour.

"Yeah, Elrohir, wake up," the ranger joined in, "It isn't polite to sleep when somebody is visiting you!"

_// I'm here, alone, in the darkness  
Voices haunting me, Voices entering my dreams  
I'm engulfed in the darkness  
Like a blanket covering my body  
And it will never stop  
I listen to your cries, I listen to your pleas  
But I can't reply  
somehow  
can't reply //_

  
_He could hear the voices and couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed at the fact that he was being disturbed *again*. Didn't they have anything better to do than disturb him in his dreams? Didn't they know how tired he was, and how much he wished to sleep?  
_

_Obviously not, for they continued poking him, talking to him. His brain was far too foggy to make out the words, but he sensed the urgency in their voices, telling him that there was something serious going on._

_If he had more control over his body, he would have frowned, but he just felt confused. He was merely sleeping, what was the problem? They didn't have anything to worry about. He would wake up when he was ready for it, not when they wanted.  
_

_Maybe he should tell them that. Yes, maybe he should open his eyes and tell them to be quiet and not to disturb him anymore. Maybe then they would understand After all, it could be that they just hadn't know, and that they would leave him in peace after that._

_A wave of pain welcomed him as he struggled towards awareness, and he groaned. That was exactly why he *didn't* want to wake up!_

_'They certainly have a lot to explain why they make me do this,' Elrohir thought grimly, as his mind finally came back from the safe place it had spent the last hour in. 'And it'd better be a good explanation, or I will be *very* angry!'_

**To be continued...**

  


* * *

Poor Elrohir....*winces and looks at readers*...Don't kill me...I *know* that it's another cliffhanger, but I warned you about it...*ducks under her chair*

**Salara** - Die Zwillinge gesetzt? *lol* Wohl eher nicht...ich jedenfalls stelle sie mir immer als zwei Elben vor, die nie aus ihren Teenager Jahren herausgewachsen sind! *g* Die beiden sind mir so ans Herz gewachsen, und da ich wie so viele andere hier die Angewohnheit habe, meine Lieblingscharaktere durch die Mangel zu drehen....*teuflisches lachen*...Och, ich hab gar nichts gegen Spekulationen, oft ist die ein oder andere Idee darunter, die ich selber aufgreifen möchte, und außerdem ist es lustig zu sehen, was andere Leute denken! 

**Nili** - Wahrscheinlich liest du das erst wieder mit Verspätung, da du ja demnächst aufbrichst, aber ich erwähne dich trotzdem^^ Ich find die Elben auch so putzig, wenn sie sich umeinander sorgen, deshalb schreib ich diese Geschichte *breeeiiites Grinsen* Naja, und ich mag es eben, den armen Elrohir leiden zu sehen!! MWAHAHAHA!

**hoellenwauwau** - Naja, ich weiß ja nicht, ob sich an den Stuhl fesseln wirklich eine so gute Lösung ist - du könntest dir was abschnüren, und du weißt sicherlich, was für eklige Dinge passieren, wenn der Blutfluss stockt...*g* Leider kann ich deine Qualen nicht erleichtern, denn diese Geschichte kommt eher schleppend voran - zuviel zu tun, zu wenig Zeit, und dazu noch tonnenweise anderes Zeugs zu erledigen (unter anderem bei Silver weiterzuschreiben. Obwohl da das nächste Kapitel schon ziemlich weit ist^^). 

**Stoffpferd** - Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass ich meine Lieblingscharaktere denn gerne quäle? Nein, sowas würde *ich* doch nie tun....*lacht* Ich hoffe, deine Fingernägel sind noch in Ordnung und haben sich nicht vollständig verflüchtigt, nachdem du dieses Kapitel gelesen hast. Und klar, ich bin mir der schweren Verantwortung bewusst, die auf meinen Schultern lastet *ernsthaft nick* und gebe mein bestes, doch oft lässt mich mein kreatives Hirn (Hirn? welches Hirn??) im Stich und ich muss ohne auskommen! Das sind die Momente, in denen ich verzweifeln möchte...Und es stört mich nicht, dass ein gewisses Stoffpferd ein wandelndes Paradoxon ist - immerhin bin ich in meinem vorigen Leben eine Zwangsjacke gewesen, da darf ich ja nichts sagen! *irres grinsen* (PS: Und falls dir ff.net meine Geschichte mal wieder vorenthält, kannst du einfach auf meine Homepage gehen - wenn ich nicht grad zu sehr im Stress bin, erscheinen dort neue Kapitel ziemlich pünktlich!)

**Emma** - You learned German? Cool....it's such a hard language, or at least they say so. I have no idea, since I've spoken it since I was little, but the spelling is pretty awkward at times. Hey, don't worry, I've had French for five years, but now I wouldn't be able to hold one conversation with it - I have forgotten everything, although it's barely half a year ago. Duh, I absolutely adore Elrohir, and Angst is the only thing I can write *snickers* I'm glad that there are a few others who share my opinion!

**Celestra** - You looked at my artwork? Cool! *beams* Thanks for the compliment! It makes me so happy! *smiles happily* The parody was amusing^^ I sooo can imagine Glorfindel looking very pleased with himself *chuckles*

**melissa greenleaf **- Well, seems as if there will be a lot of suspense in this story, so you should like it. I just can't write other genres, my hands are bound! And thanks for the compliments! *blushes* There are so many writers who are much better than me, and I admire them (Writers who can think of a really twisted plot - not such easy stories like mine -.-). But anyways, your comment made me happy! Thanks!

**Erothwen** - Everybody who likes elves seems to adore elf-angst; that is quite interesting. We could start a research about it *ponders* But then again, then we wouldn't have the time to read/write fanfiction anymore, and that we don't want, do we? *laughs* And by the way *coughs* Elrohir is mine! *glares at Erothwen* I borrowed him for this story and I have no intention of giving him to someone else until it is finished....

**Ciria** - Another breathtaking review...how do you do it? *shakes head in awe* Don't worry, a review can NEVER be too long for my taste. And yes, my favourite twin - you already realized it - is Elrohir. Why? I have simply no idea - maybe because he's the younger one, and I'm a younger sibling myself. Added to that I just like his character - in all the fanfics I read, he's potrayed as the more sensible, while Elladan is the typical warrior with suppressed feelings. I guess I like his attitude more; although no one can really say what his attitude is like. *shrugs*   
You visited my site? Cool! Yes, the eye was drawn by me. It is a pencil sketch which I did in school, and I just scanned it in and put it there. It really wasn't that much work and it looks a bit messy in my opinion. By the way, you can find my HP stories (only two so far) on my homepage - in the fanfiction section - or under the name '**Karisha**' on ff.net. One is co-written with another friend^^   
I'm glad you liked the last chapter - I simply love scenes where the twins worry for each other, because they share such a strong bond, I find it amazing. And since they usually bicker and don't show it, it's even more interesting. So there will be much more twin angst! *smiles*

**Firnsarnien** - *hides in fear* NOO! Not the wargs!!! *looks frantically around*I must admit that the next chapter is a tad late, but I did my best...uhm....*glances at approaching wargs* Uh...yes...


	4. Conversations and Memories

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters I use in this story. This fanfiction was written for pure fun and no money was/is made with it.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Genre**: Drama/Angst

**Summary**: A simple hunting trip turns into a disaster as Elladan and Elrohir are attacked by orcs. With Elrohir being seriously hurt, their only chance lies now in the hands of Aragorn and Legolas....but will they meet in time? Main Characters: Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, and Legolas.

**E-mail:** kaeera@yahoo.de

**Feedback**: Always appreciated, and constructive criticism is very welcome.

**Notes: **I know. I'm late. And you're probably all ready to kill me now....I could list now the excuses of my delay, the fact that my life became so busy that I didn't even get sleep, but I guess nobody of you is really interested, so I just leave you to the chapter. Which I don't like at all, but it's better than letting you wait even more. Replies to the reviews are, like always, below. Thanks for your encouragement, guys, I really appreciated it, and it *did* help to write faster.

I have to thank Dragon for beta-ing this chapter so fast. Without her help, it would have taken even longer! Thank you!

The songlyrics are from the song 'Two Worlds' by Phil Collins. Enjoy!

* * *

**

When the Snow Falls

**

_by Kaeera_

****

**Chapter Four: Conversations and Memories**

_

// I'm here, alone, in the darkness  
Voices haunting me, Voices entering my dreams  
I'm engulfed in the darkness  
Like a blanket covering my body  
And it will never stop  
I listen to your cries, I listen to your pleas  
But I can't reply  
somehow  
can't reply //

_

_Couldn't they be silent? After all, he wanted to sleep, and he just knew that it would not be comfortable to wake up. Honestly, was it so terrible if he slept? He certainly didn't disturb anyone, and as far as he knew, he didn't snore._

_His thoughts didn't make much sense, the elf numbly realized, and wondered briefly why it was like that. But his attention had already slipped away, and he found himself once again concentrating on the penetrating voices around him._

"Elrohir, open you eyes *now*! Please!"

_Strange, how worried his twin sounded. Was there a reason for that? Maybe he was hurt…that concerned Elrohir, and he sadly realised that there was obviously no other choice than to wake up. But if there wasn't any good reason for his brother to pull him out of this comfortable sleep, he would have to face the consequences, that was certain!_

Elrohir winced slightly as he opened his eyes to mere slits, letting the dim light pierce through. Even the soft greyness hurt immensely and increased the hammering pain in his head. He desperately wished to return to the welcoming darkness, but the voices wouldn't let him. Dimly the elf felt the presence of somebody bowed over him, but his eyesight was still too blurry to recognize anything. Carefully he opened his eyes a bit further and waited for his pupils to adjust to the light. Then he noticed that he was lying on the ground, and that it wasn't snowing anymore. Instead having the grey sky over him, he stared at a stone wall above his head, and at the worried face of his brother.

The younger twin blinked once again as Elladan's face shifted into focus. So typical of Elladan, to disturb him when he wanted to rest – he'd better had a good reason for this!

"Elrohir?" his twin asked, noticing that the other elf had opened his eyes. "How are you feeling?

His brother merely blinked at him, not replying at first. 

"My head hurts," he finally said and shifted his gaze, only to see Aragorn kneeling by his side, Legolas not far behind. Elrohir frowned; as far as he remembered, the ranger and his friend were still in Mirkwood, what were they doing here? Elladan and he had been hunting alone and…and he couldn't remember what had happened after that. Confusion swept over him, as he tried to recall the last memories. They had been in the forest, it had started to snow, and then?

How had he come to this cave? And why was his head hurting?

Hurting…exactly. He lifted his hand to his forehead, but Elladan caught it before he could touch the bandage which was wrapped around his head. "Easy there, you have taken quite a blow." The elf said quietly, relief shining in his eyes that his brother was finally among the living again.

"I have?" Elrohir's voice was dry and he narrowed his eyes trying to recall what had happened. Once again he failed and received only blurry pictures. He moved his eyes to Aragorn, who was smiling at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you," the human replied, smiling even broader, although there was the same worry evident in his eyes as was in Elladan's. "For once it's not me who's hurt…"

Elrohir tried to smile at this, but it just ended in a painful grimace and he closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. It was very difficult to concentrate, for his mind seemed to be unable to work normally. Annoyed by his current state of helplessness, the younger twin tried to get up from the ground.

It went well at first, but then such immense dizziness came over him that the room seemed to spin and just wouldn't stop. He slumped forward as the pain washed over him and would have fallen to the ground if his brother hadn't caught him in time.

"Don't move, you stupid elf," Elladan scolded, his voice concerned. "This blow was too much even for your thick skull, and you will need rest for quite a few days."

Elrohir tried to control the pain, his face pressed against his brother's shoulders. It was easier to bear when there was no light shining into his eyes. "What happened?" he mumbled softly, distressed by the fact that he couldn't remember.

"You don't remember?" came Aragorn's voice from somewhere behind him.

"Obviously not, or I wouldn't ask." Each word seemed to take up an enormous amount of energy and he already felt tired, wishing to be able to fall asleep again. 

There was a short moment of silence and he felt how the others exchanged glances over his head, but was too exhausted to do or say anything.

"We were attacked by orcs." Elladan finally started to explain. "And you got struck on your head. Because of the snow storm I had to get you away and carried you to this cave."

"And we found your trail on our way back from Mirkwood and followed your brother to this place." Legolas added. "We would have brought you to Imladris immediately, but it is still snowing." He looked out of the entrance of the cave, glancing at the whirling snow. They could clearly hear the howling of the wind, although it was somewhat muffled.

"Lucky me," Elrohir muttered under his breath, on the verge of falling asleep again. But the arms of his twin shook him awake. 

"You can't sleep, 'Ro," came the soft voice. "You know as much about head wounds as I do, and if you fall asleep, you could lapse into a coma. I don't want that to happen!"

Elrohir grumbled slightly, but knew deep inside that his brother was right. How often had they sat in endless lessons with their father, learning how to treat various injuries? But it was a totally different situation if one forced another elf to stay awake – or if it happened to oneself. The intelligent part of his brain told him that he had to stay awake, but the lazy part wanted to sleep, and it was very hard not to follow this overwhelming urge.

Gently hands raised him into a sitting position, and cracked his eyes open once again, although it took nearly too much effort.

The worried faces leaned over him, and he found this situation slightly odd. Elrohir hated it when people became worried about him, especially Elladan, and it made him feel bad. Although he would rather be hurt himself than see another person hurt; he had experienced this pain quite often during the last years he had spent with Aragorn, and later, Legolas. The duo had a tendency to get hurt, and usually it was the twin's job to worry and fret.

_'I hate being weak,' _he inwardly complained. _'You can't do anything and everything is hovering over you. It's such a helpless feeling! I should tell them that I'm all right, so that they don't need to worry, but somehow I'm lacking strength for that….and damn, why can't I concentrate? My thoughts can't seem to find focus…'_

"We won't let you fall asleep," Aragorn promised. "We will you annoy that much that you simply cannot sleep!"

Elrohir glared at his foster brother, his mind too foggy to make up a coherent response, but the ranger understood the meaning nonetheless and chuckled. "You don't need to thank me," he said lightly, barely hiding his grin. 

Elrohir grinned himself, despite his headache and the exhaustion in his limbs. He just had to wait until his brothers and Legolas declared it safe for him to sleep.

*******

****

_(A/N: backwards in time – this starts at the same point of time as the first part started, but is now told out of Elladan's POV. Hope it isn't confusing!)_

Elladan inwardly sighed in relief as his brother finally opened his eyes - groggy at first, but then coming to full awareness. At least he hadn't lapsed into a coma. But he couldn't help but worry as he observed the expression of exhaustion and the lines of pain etched in the normally so cheerful features. Even as Elrohir started to talk, obviously aware of his surroundings, this didn't calm him down, for his twin didn't seem to remember what had happened. And that was never a good sign.

He was caught off guard by his stubborn brother who had suddenly got the idea of getting up – failing miserably, for he immediately fell forward. Elladan leapt forward, only barely catching the younger elf in time. His worry increased as he observed the difficulty Elrohir had controlling his body. That wasn't normal. It shouldn't happen. No, it definitely shouldn't. This head wound wasn't to be taken lightly.

"Don't move, you stupid elf," Elladan said, anger evident in his voice. "This blow was too much even for your thick skull, and you will need rest for quite some days."

Elladan could feel how his twin pressed his face against the shoulder, a sign that he was in a great deal of pain. The older elf felt utterly helpless; seeing others hurt was terrible, but it was always the most terrible when it was his twin. The fear of losing him never left his heart until Elrohir was fully healed, and he knew that the other felt the same. They were brothers, best friends, they belonged together, and if one got lost….the other one would be destroyed as well.

He gnawed on his lower lip, exchanging worried glances with Aragorn and Legolas and then looking out of the cave. If just this snow storm stopped, then they could take Aragorn and Legolas' horses and gallop back to Imladris. But then again, Elladan had no idea if it was good to move his brother if he couldn't even get up. 

"What happened?" came the soft, pain-filled voice of his twin. Elladan looked at Legolas with a hint of despair on his face– they both knew that losing your memory was not good news, and they could just hope that it was only temporary. He carefully started to explain what had happened, but wasn't so sure if everything went through the thick skull of his brother.

But he seemed to be able to hold a fairly normal conversation, and that alone made Elladan feel slightly better. It couldn't be that bad if Elrohir was able to grin, could it?

Elladan smiled slightly as Aragorn and Legolas joked around with his twin, trying to lighten the mood and make it easier for him to bear the pain. He himself couldn't join their banter; he was still too shaken from the previous experience, the shock sinking in, now that they were relatively safe.

As far as his life went, he could only recall few times when he had been separated from his brother for more than a few months, and those times had been…terrible. They had been inseparable in their childhood – most of the time. Of course they would fight, fight even a lot, but after their father had separated them after an extremely violent fight, they had realised that life without their counterpart was quite boring. 

The ghost of a smile appeared on his face as he remembered that horrible summer, back then when they had been both ten years old. His brother had been forced to stay in Lothlorien, while Elladan had to stay at Imladris for two months. The first days had been quite exciting, but then everything had become dull and Elladan had started missing his brother at night.

He was startled out of his reverie by Legolas, who suddenly stood up and walked to the cave entrance, regarding the snowstorm. The white material was nearly blowing vertically now, making it impossible to recognise anything outside. Aragorn flashed a quick smile to Elladan and followed his friend, leaving him and Elrohir alone for a few minutes.

His twin looked it him out of glazed eyes and tried to smile. "Sorry for worrying you," he said, his voice cracking slightly.

Elladan just shook his head. "I should have gotten used to it by now. With you and Estel around, I never seem to find peace."

"That's because you always fret about everyone! You worry too much, brother."

Elladan sent him a dark glance. "As if you would be any better…" he muttered under his breath.

"Nah, you're worse," Elrohir tried to grin, but ended only wincing in pain. The little colour he had left drained from his face, making it even whiter than before, if that was possible.

"How are you feeling?" his older twin asked concerned, adding immediately: "And don't say 'I'm fine', because I can see that you aren't. I would like to hear the truth!"

"You know me too well." Elrohir replied, closing his eyes. "Right now I'm having the worst headache I can remember, and it's difficult to concentrate."

"Are you dizzy? Disorientated?"

"I'm dizzy when I move, but it's okay when I lie still. I just feel very tired and, well, slow…it's hard to think clearly." He opened his eyes. "Do not worry so much, brother, it's only a concussion and it will be fine when I rest."

Elladan chose not to answer to that – he knew that his brother felt far worse than he let on – but was partially relieved that Elrohir seemed to be in his senses and wasn't hallucinating or something else. He glanced out of the cave entrance at the snow storm and just wished it to be over, so that they could return home, where their father would be able to help them.

**************

Aragorn leaned against the wall beside Legolas, leaving his brothers some time to talk. The ranger felt cold, and the fact that his clothes were wet from the snow didn't improve his mood any. He stared down on his cold fingers, moving them numbly. His gloves were so wet that they were nearly frozen, so he chose to pull them off – and saw that his fingers were now numb and nearly blue. Once again he looked jealously at the elves; they were never bothered by things that pained men.

"Are you cold?" Legolas seemed to have noticed the shudder running down his friend's spine.

Aragorn sent him a wry grin. "Well, what do you think? My clothes are soaked, it's freezing out there and I'm a human."

The elf smiled slightly himself. "I guess that was a 'yes' then." His face serious once again, he let his eyes travel over the body of his friend. "I hope that you won't fall ill in this weather."

"I hope so, too." The ranger replied, "But one can never know. However, I'm not that cold. I guess I won't escape a cold, but that's alright, the circumstances considered."

"You said that the last time, too." Was the dry reply, as Legolas hinted one of their adventures when Aragorn had caught pneumonia in the rain, insisting that it was merely a cold. The human had nearly died back then, and the Prince of Mirkwood would never forget the experience.

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you will hold that against me forever, will you?" he said good-naturedly. 

"Of course!"

"I figured that much," chuckled the ranger and sent a glance back to the twins. They seemed to be engaged in a deep conversation. He pried his eyes away and looked out of the entrance at the snowstorm. "You know, when I was a child I always envied them because of their ability to go out in the snow and not freeze."

"And knowing them both, they probably made fun of you because of that." Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes – sometimes." Aragorn smiled. "But most of the time they were very careful, for they feared that I would become sick. I didn't understand it and I was angry with them." His thoughts trailed back to this particular day when he had noticed for the first time in life how different he and his foster brothers were…

_"'Ro, let's build another one. Please!" the small child hopped around the snow figure they had built, looking eagerly at the tall elf beside him. _

_Elrohir juts laughed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Estel, we have to go inside – you are already wet and I'm pretty sure that you are freezing."_

_Aragorn pouted, denying the fact that indeed his toes and fingers were extremely cold and numb. "I don't want to! You and 'Dan, you can stay outside all the time. Why do I have to go inside? I want to play in the snow!"_

_Elladan joined the two. "Because you will get sick if you stay outside for too long, and we don't want that to happen." _

_Estel mumbled something under his breath, but followed the twins inside. They seven-year-old didn't understand many of the things which were going on, but the fact that there was quite some difference between him and all the other elves at Imladris was already painfully present in his heart. _

_It was true, he was cold and his fingers felt numb, but still….it didn't snow that often here in Rivendell and it was far too much fun to be outside with the twins to bother with something as unimportant as cold fingers. _

_"You never get sick," he mumbled under his breath, not intending for his brother's to hear it, but he had once again underestimated the keen elven ears. "It's unfair!"_

_"Well…." Elladan didn't know what to say._

_The small human looked at him with dark, furious eyes. "Why do I get sick and you not? Why do you have pointy ears and I not? And why can you hear everything I say, but I cannot hear your words as soon as you are away?"_

_Elrohir sighed and kneeled down in front of the child. "We already told you, Estel. You are a human, and we are elves. We are different, but that doesn't change the fact that we love you and that you are our brother."_

//Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see//

  
  


_Aragorn looked away, his long, wet bangs falling into his face. It was true, he already knew it, but it didn't hurt less. He wanted to be able to play like the other children. The fact that he dearly loved snow made it even worse._

_"Whatever." He muttered finally, refusing to being comforted by his brothers and turned around to walk alone to his rooms. Elladan and Elrohir, both knowing better than to disturb Estel when he was brooding, silently looked at each other and followed him quietly. _

_"Don't forget to change your clothes!" Elladan shouted after the tiny boy, who was leaving a wet trail on the floor._

//Raise your head up  
Lift high the load  
Take strength from those that need you  
Build high the walls  
Build strong the beams  
A new life is waiting//

_ He chose not to answer and walked silently to his room. "I'm old enough to be out by myself," he muttered half-heartedly, his anger already disappearing as he felt the cold and the weariness creep up his spine. Aragorn stared hard at the floor and therefore didn't notice the other person standing in the corridor until he nearly bumped into the elf. Startled, the boy looked up – directly into the grey, warm eyes of his foster father, Lord Elrond._

_ The tall elf stopped the conversation he was having with one of his counsellors and sent the human child a warm smile. "Did you have fun out there in the snow, Estel?"_

_ "Yes," he always found it difficult to stay angry in front of Elrond, for he immediately felt childish._

_ "But you are wet – you should better change your clothes before you fall ill."_

_ He sighed. "Yes, Ada. I was just heading to my rooms."_

_ Elrond frowned slightly. Something was bothering his youngest, and he didn't know what. "That's good," he said finally, ruffling through the dark hair of the young boy. "After it, you can come to my study, and I will make you a hot chocolate. How does that sound?"_

_ Aragorn's face immediately lit up at this idea. "It sounds great!" he chirped eagerly, his disappointment already disappearing._

_ Elrond chuckled. "Well, then hurry, my son."_

//Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see//

Aragorn's grin widened as he remembered the many times his family had shown him that they were indeed a real family.

"When they were not worried, they tried to get me to help them with their stupid pranks. They had the intention of making me into as big as a trouble-maker as they were."

Legolas chuckled slightly at the mental image of Aragorn as a child and the twins trying to get him to play stupid pranks. "Well, they succeeded."

"Nah." Aragorn grinned. "I still can't match their evil minds." His gaze trailed back to the two elves in the cave and the mirth disappeared from his features. "They were always there for me," he whispered softly. "I couldn't bear to lose one of them."

Legolas' eyes softened at this. "You won't lose them." He promised. "They are far too stubborn to die."

************

Elrohir leaned back and closed his eyes. His mind was already protesting against the effort of talking and staying awake and desperately tried to shut down, but he wouldn't allow it - didn't want to allow it. Although it was becoming increasingly difficult with the lingering headache and the ache behind his eyes.

He nearly didn't hear the footsteps of Aragorn and Legolas, who returned into the cave and sat down on the ground, and the howling of the wind had merged into a numb sound in his ears.

_'I never assumed that a headache could be that bad', _ the elf thought wryly, resisting the urge to grab his forehead. '_Even after having drunk too much wine on Midwinter's Eve, it wasn't that bad.' _He smiled inwardly as he remembered that particular morning after this feast, when he and his brother had been merely twenty years old. They had enjoyed much of the alcoholic drinks, happy with the fact that their father was too busy to notice, and they had regretted it bitterly the morning after. Although it was many hundreds of years ago, Elrohir could still remember how sick he had felt.

Right now he experienced a similar feeling, although no drop of wine had touched his lips. Every noise seemed to be twice as loud, and even the soft talking of his brothers and Legolas sent pain through his forehead. The elf blinked, suppressing a sigh and leaning his head against the cold stone wall. 

_'Just close my eyes and rest a bit….only some minutes, not more. Closing the eyes, so that the light won't hurt….'_

A wave of panic shot through him as he realised that he had nearly fallen asleep – again! The world had shifted out of focus and he…Elrohir shook his head, wincing as even this slight movement brought more pain. He couldn't sleep, wouldn't sleep, for he had promised it. And of course he didn't want to fall into a coma either. Although right it didn't seem like a bad choice – at least he wouldn't have to feel pain then.

But no! He couldn't think like that. Duh, he wasn't making any sense. He fixed his gaze on the faces of his brothers and Legolas, noticing their worried features. Once more he didn't understand why they were that concerned. It was just a head wound, after all. Nothing serious. Nothing he wouldn't survive.

But what Elrohir didn't know, was the sound the others had heard over the noise of the storm, able to concentrate harder than the injured elf. And if he had been more aware of his surroundings, he would have noticed their worried glances, as another howl echoed through the storm - and this time it wasn't because of the wind.

**To be continued....**

* * *

**Kia** - Noch ein Elrohir Fan! Und sogar ein deutscher! Jawohl! Das ist mal eine erfrischende Abwechslung zwischen den ganzen Legolas Fans, nicht wahr? *g* Ja, auch ich liebe diesen 'Ich-mach-mir-große-Sorgen', das ist ja der einzige Grund, warum ich meinen lieben Elrohir so durch die Mangel drehe, hohoho. Elrond wird, denke ich, schon noch eine Rolle spielen, aber das kann er ja momentan schlecht, da er in Bruchtal sitzt und seine Söhne irgendwo inner Wildnis feststecken^^ Aber ich werde mir schon etwas einfallen lassen - wenn ich aus meinem momentanen Tief rauskomme....

**Nili** - Höhö, Elladan ist dem Wahnsinn verfallen, die Idee gefällt mir^^ Naja, das mit dem ganz schnell gesund werden, da bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher....ich kenne meine teuflischen Finger und weiß, dass sie grundsätzlich nie das tippen, was ich will! *zu Elrond's Kettensäge schiel* Oje...

**Kaeera**: *flüster* Musstest du ihn unbedingt herbringen? Jetzt verfolgt er mich!  
**Nili**: *mit den Schultern zuck* So sind die Elben halt....hast du nicht den Katalog der Regeln für Fanfiction Autoren gelesen?  
**Kaeera**: Katalog??? Was fürn Katalog?  
**Nili**: Na, den, den jeder ausgehändigt bekommt...öh...hab ich jedenfalls mal irgendwo gelesen.  
*dickes Buch fällt aus dem Nichts auf beide, gefolgt von einem zappelnden Elrond mit einer Axt in der Hand*  
**Elrond**: Genau dieser Katalog mit genau diesen Regeln!!! Hier steht's: '_Elben reagieren sehr gereizt, wenn man Verwandet oder freunde von ihnen verletzt und/oder beschädigt. Fanfiction Autoren sollten sich in Acht nehmen und nur eine derartige Geschichte schreiben, wenn sie entsprechende Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen haben!'_   
**Kaeera**: Oh-Oh.   
**Nili**: Oh-Oh.   
*kurzer Moment des Schweigens*   
**Kaeera** + **Nili:** AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *wegrenn*

Tja, so ist das halt...Ich glaube, ich verziehe mich jetzt lieber in meinen Bunker....

**ThE iNsAnE oNe - **I must admit, I pouted for quite some because you didn't write a review....only kidding! Hehe, well, I know how that is, I myself forget to review quite often, mainly because I don't have the time to read anymore over the last days (and that's scary - when I don't have the time to read my favourite fanfictions, my life must be VERY busy....). But...kind side? Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have a kind side! *evil cackle*   
**Legolas**: *coughs* We already knew that.   
**Aragorn**: *nods*   
**Kaeera**: *beams* Thanks for the praise!   
**Elladan**: *whispers* And she's actually proud of it. That's frightening...

**reginabean** - I know that problem, too - I always fall for the stories with cliffhangers myself. *shakes head* Funny, it was the same with me...I mean, at first I liked Frodo, then Legolas, then Aragorn and in the end I landed at the twins. They are my fave characters now, beside Merry and Pippin. (Pippin was my most favourit chara when I first read the book, I would never abandon him *snickers*)

**Lisseyelen aka Lady V** - TORTURE THE TWINS! *lol* I like that. Let's make banners and go on the streets! *chuckles* But...snow days and boring? Nah...I usually never can the find to write/read when we have snow here, because I'm either skiing, sleigh riding, or running around in the snow. I LOVE snow!

**Erothwen** - Of course Elrohir is mine...hehe, I have claimed the right on him. But maybe I will share him with you....for a cookie? *laughs* Hmm...Elrohir will get well...occassionally...sometimes...in the future...errr...*tries to sneak away*

**Firnsarnien **- Here you finally have it, you impatient little fellow! After sending me death mails and prodding me constantly...by the way, thanks for that, it got my lazy fingers typing! Well, your Balrog didn't really inspire me to write faster....*looks around as she hears evil growl behind her* *gulps* Uhm...may I remind me that you still need me to finish this story? I won't be able to write when I'm in the stomach of some beasts....But that wasn't a bad cliffhanger, was it? I mean....it's not that mean. Or at least I think so. I really tried! *sniff* *sniff* Oh...I must run away from your balrog, excuse me....*runs away crying, followed by an angry Balrog*

**Jay of Lasgalen** - Yesssss....me likesssss torturing prisssssy elvesssss....*coughs* Well, Elrohir is at least awake now, but I have more in store for our four favourite heroes...*chuckles* About the updates...well...I'm sorry to say that they will probably take longer *shrugs apoletically* I'm very busy at the moment!

**Celestra** - Ah well, there is nothing in the cave, but it seems that there are quite some problems on the outside....*g*

**Emma **- Student nurse? Wow....it must be a hard job. You better shouldn't tell anyone that you like reading angsty stories...then they would probably fire you^^. Yes...I adore Elrohir - which is quite good, because then I don't belong to the mainstream, although the amount of twin lovers is increasing. We are taking over the fandom! Okay, not really....but one can dream^^

**Ciria** - *lol* I definitely think that the twins have had more accidents than Estel. After all, they are much older and they just seek trouble (Aragorn has learned everything he knows from them, so the ability to storm into trouble, too^^). As for who's Aragorn's favourite brother: I really don't think that he differences them. I guess he loves them both dearly, and because they have opposite characters, you can't compare them. Uhm, the song? I don't know to which song you were referring to...if you meant the last few lines in italics, I wrote them myself. It was a spur-of-the-moment thing, ya know. The song in this chapter is, however, from Phil Collins. I love Phil Collins! And yes, you spelling of 'Ausgezeichnet' was correct! I love it when people try to write words in German, it's just so sweet! 'Ausgezeichnet' means 'excellent' in English^^ I hope you liked this chapter as well!

**BlueTopa**z - Thanks for your compliments on my artwork! It always makes me happy to hear that! *blushes* O.o Although I don't think that my plot is original, it's very simple, I think. I never can come up with complex storylines...

**Shauna** - Well, 'Ro didn't really unleash his wraith, but I guess he just was too tired. He will probably do it when they are back in Rivendell....about twenty chapters later! (only kidding :P)  



	5. Recalling Old Stories

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters I use in this story. This fanfiction was written for pure fun and no money was/is made with it.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Genre**: Drama/Angst

**Summary**: A simple hunting trip turns into a disaster as Elladan and Elrohir are attacked by orcs. With Elrohir being seriously hurt, their only chance lies now in the hands of Aragorn and Legolas....but will they meet in time? Main Characters: Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, and Legolas.

**E-mail:** kaeera@yahoo.de

**Feedback**: Always appreciated, and constructive criticism is very welcome.

**Notes: **Another un-dramatic chapter, at least nothing serious happens. Some conversations, a little bit angst, but that is all. But honestly, why are you all complaining about cliffhangers? *g* That wasn't a cliffhanger in the last chapter, at least in my opinion...if you want, I can write a real, evil cliffhanger, but then I probably wouldn't live to see the next day! And don't ask me why I invented this, ehm, story out of the twin's past...I probably thought about the slash fics which are on ff.net and wrote it as a kind of reply...*shrugs* It was kinda funny! Anyway, thanks a lot for the reviews, and enjoy!

* * *

**When The Snow Falls**

_by Kaeera_

**Chapter Five: Recalling old stories**

Legolas stared out of the cave, as the storm slowly died down, inwardly sighing in relief. They had been here for quite some hours now, but it finally seemed as if the power of the storm had diminished and they could return home. 

The blonde elf patted his horse's neck, frowning slightly as he looked back at the inhabitants of the cave. Elrohir's face was still as pale as the snow, the only colour the bloodstained bandage wrapped around his head. He looked weak and exhausted, ready to fall asleep at any moment, and was only kept awake by the constant prodding of his brother. 

Aragorn had developed a cold over the last hours, sniffling slightly and rubbing his nose. It didn't seem to be very serious, but Legolas knew how fragile men could be and promised himself to pay attention to the ranger's health. 

"How's the weather?" Elladan asked softly, not daring to get up from his place, for Elrohir had leant his head against his shoulder. 

"It's getting better. I believe we can leave soon," the prince replied, sending the older twin a questioning glance. Elladan hadn't been sure if they could transport Elrohir on the horse as that could make such injuries worse, but after the disturbing sounds they had heard not that long ago, indicating that they weren't the only ones out there, they had agreed that they had to do it.

"Home…" Aragorn's eyes became dreamy. "A warm room, something to eat and a _nice_ bed to sleep in."

"And Elrond, who sends us his death glare because we have once again managed to get hurt." Legolas chuckled amused. "At least it isn't me this time!"

"Yes, Elrohir is destroying our track record!" Elladan joked. "We haven't been injured on a trip for the last three years, and we had nearly convinced Ada that we are indeed grown-up elves now and that he shall treat us like those, but this will throw back everything!"

Elrohir grumbled something which wasn't quite understandable, but for that Legolas was glad. He had learned that the twins' vocabulary could be rather…harsh at times, and as much as he liked it, he knew that his father wouldn't approve if he returned home with a new stack of colourful words to use. 

Although, he thought with a smile playing around his lips, it would surely be funny to see how his father would react.

He whispered soothing words into the ears of his horse, which once again became aggravated as it sensed the same dangerous presence Legolas had been feeling the last few minutes. He couldn't pin down his feeling – it wasn't orcs, that was sure – but the elf suspected strongly that it was either wargs or wolves. Both alternatives were equally bad.

Behind him, Aragorn and Elladan were bickering quite loudly. The prince turned his attention back to them, realising that the danger was still far away and wouldn't reach them during the next hours.

"Grown-up, ha!" Aragorn grinned despite the cold air in his face. "I've met many grown-up elves in my life, and believe me, you are *not* one!"

"Oh, really?" Elladan raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think that, my dear brother?"

"Well, first of all the fact that none of the other elves play pranks on innocent servants." The ranger started counting on his fingers. "Then they don't sneak into the kitchen and steal the food because they don't want to wait for dinner; they don't put spiders into the bed of a particular Lady they can't stand. Ah yes, and usually grown-up elves don't build snowmen when it's snowing."

Elladan faked a pout. "That's all a way of expressing our unique personalities!" he claimed, crossing his arms.

"And it was different with that Lady," Elrohir added, wincing slightly as the words echoed in his head and caused more pain.

Aragorn and Elladan, both glad at the fact that Elrohir felt well enough to join the conversation, shared a relieved glance and continued their talk.

"He's right, Estel, we were just taking revenge!" Elladan agreed, his eyes twinkling. "She was telling lies about us behind our back, and we don't appreciate that."

"As far as I know," the human replied wistfully, "She only did that because you, my dear Elladan, didn't want to go dancing with her."

The older twin shrugged. "I didn't like her. She is beautiful, but she does not have a kind heart."

"What are you talking about?" Legolas, having become quite curious, walked back to the trio and leant against the rock wall near them. "Elladan? And an Elf maiden? That sounds like an interesting story…"

Elladan sighed. "There's nothing interesting there, really…"

But Aragorn was already grinning at the prince, ready to tell the story. Maybe it would distract him from the terrible, hurting cold, and it was always good to embarrass Elladan.

"There was this particular elf maiden which had an unusual fondness of our older twin and followed him everywhere. Unfortunately her feelings weren't returned, and Elladan refused politely to dance with her, telling her that he wasn't interested in her romantically and didn't want to raise wrong hopes."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "So far, there's nothing bad in this story."

"Patience, my friend, patience," Aragorn's eyes twinkled in mirth, as Elladan scowled at them and Elrohir grinned faintly. "The story continues. This particular elf maiden felt insulted that she was being ignored by our dear Elladan, and so she looked for a way to take revenge. Since it wasn't, ahem, fitting to a Lady to play jokes like the twins would have done, she instead started telling a nasty little lies about Elladan and Elrohir…"

Aragorn's grin had broadened with every word he had said, and Legolas feared that his head would fall in two halves if it got any broader. "She told everyone available that the two were…ehm, romantically involved and therefore weren't interested in women."

"What?" Legolas' eyes nearly bulged out and he started laughing. "Oh Ilúvatar! And what did the others say?"

Elladan sighed. "We didn't even know at first. But then every time we went into the dining hall together, some girls would snicker and many elves whispered behind our back. After some days, one of the guards asked what we had been up to when we came out of father's study, and that was the first time something dawned to us. He was grinning rather…ehm, provocative." The older twin rolled his eyes. "Really…it took us AGES to convince them otherwise. I didn't think that gossip could spread that far!" 

The human laughed. "It was very amusing for the rest of us to taunt them with meaningful comments!"

Elrohir glared at the ranger. "Yeah, well, it wasn't funny for us. I don't even know why people believed that! We are twins, after all…" He looked disturbed at the sheer possibility.

"As if anyone could fall in love with such a stubborn elf." Elladan pointed to his brother, shaking his head. "That's why we decided to take revenge on this particular maiden, and collected various frogs and spiders to put into her bed at night. I will never forget that scream!"

"And I will never forget the rather lengthy tirade from our father which followed after that." Aragorn shook his head. 

He had been fourteen years old back then, and had enjoyed it immensely that his brothers were getting a lecture and not him. The rumours had soon died after that and life at Imladris had returned back to normal – well, as normal as it could ever be with the twins around.

Legolas just laughed. He loved to hear the twin's antics – although he had known them for quite a long time, there were always stories he hadn't heard yet. Although he himself hadn't been a peaceful elfling, it always surprised him how *much* trouble the two Noldor Elves had caused in their childhood and their formative years. And not only then, they were still up to mischief. 

With them, so the fair-haired elf mused, it was never boring. He glanced at Elrohir out of the corner of his eyes. It seemed as if the younger twin was relatively well again – he still seemed to have trouble staying awake, but he had participated in the conversation and had even laughed at the jokes. He assumed that they could travel back to Rivendell as soon as the storm had fully died down, and sent an inquiring glance towards Elladan, pointing to the two horses.

Elladan immediately understood what the prince meant and looked thoughtfully at his brother, a frown crossing his features. Then he nodded hesitantly, knowing that they really had no other choice.

********

Elrohir leaned his head against the cool stonewall, seeking relief in the cold material. The short exchange had exhausted him, and the pounding in his head was increasing again. He was quite glad that the air was that cold – warmth would have made everything even more unbearable.

The other three were conversing quietly, standing at the entrance of the cave. Elrohir found it quite annoying that there were talking about him when he couldn't listen – and he knew that they were talking about him, because they kept glancing at him when they thought he wouldn't see – but he was far to tired to fuss about it.

The only thing he had realised was that the storm was dying down and they would return as soon as it had totally stopped. The younger twin stared at the two horses who were occupying the cave with them, wondering if the animals were able to support two riders at once. The idea of riding didn't please him at all, for he knew that with every jolt his head would hurt again.

Elrohir simply wished that he could fall asleep for the journey and wake up in Imladris, but he knew better than that. The last time his eyes had closed, Elladan had been near panicking, and he didn't want to worry his brother like that. Ah well. As if he could prevent Elladan from worrying…

He sighed and closed his eyes. To be honest, he was worried a bit himself. The fact that he was unable to get up, the never ending pain in his head and the dizziness were symptoms he hadn't experienced for a long, long time and he didn't like it. The elf had been hurt countless times in his life, and many of those injuries had been worse than this one, and that annoyed him…It was just a simple head wound after all, he shouldn't be this weakened by it!

Rubbing his eyes wearily, Elrohir looked at his brothers, hoping that they would decide what to do soon. He was getting bored, and he didn't like that.

It hadn't been that bad when they had been talking and laughing, for he had been able to forget his pain, but now that the silence crept over him once again, he felt the darkness tug at the edges of his awareness. 

"'Ro?" came a soft voice, and the younger twin was startled to realise that he had been on the verge of falling asleep again. 

Elladan was crouched in front of him, and Elrohir blinked confused, as he hadn't heard or noticed his brother approaching. Deciding not to let the others know this particular information, he covered his insecurity with a lopsided grin. "Yes?"

"We should prepare us now – the snow storm is nearly over, and we will leave soon. Do you think that you can ride with me?"

Elrohir rolled his eyes. "Really, Elladan, I have a bump on my head, it's not as if I am be paralysed. Of course I can ride!"

He feigned a look of mock hurt and noticed with satisfaction that he had convinced his brother, because Elladan started smiling. "Riding? My dear brother, you are clinging to the horse, yes, but nobody can call that *riding*…"

"Well, at least I am able to stay on the horse and don't get dragged behind it because I've fallen off and my foot caught in the harness!" Elrohir countered, knowing that bickering was their method of stress-reliving.

Elladan rolled his eyes. "I was barely one hundred years old when that happened! Honestly…"

"Still, I was always the better rider and will always be….am I right, Estel?"

Aragorn raised his hands, laughing slightly. "Oh no, you won't get me to participate in your fighting, I know where that leads. You are both equally good – or bad – riders."

"You're making me sad, little brother." The older twin broke out in fake sobs. "And here I was, always thinking that you liked me, but obviously I was wrong…" His gaze shifted to Legolas, who just shook his head, a smile playing around his lips.

"No way, you won't drag me into this. I stay on the safe side with Strider!"

Elladan shrugged and turned to Elrohir. "They are against us, dear brother."

"That's not good, my lovely twin."

"We have to teach them a lesson."

"So we shall."

"When we are back in Imladris."

"I have nothing against that."

They both grinned, and Elrohir was quite pleased with himself. Although his head was hurting and he felt like death warmed up, he still managed to annoy everybody senseless. That was good, wasn't it?

Aragorn just groaned and turned to Legolas. "See what I had to suffer through my entire childhood? They either played pranks on me, or they bickered with no end, nudging me to take one's side – and as soon as you take a side, they partner up and talk you in the ground."

"I know my friend," Legolas laughed, "It must be something with twins; no other elf I know is like that. Maybe it runs in the bloodline."

Elladan grinned. "Don't tell that Ada – he has never figured out from whom we have inherited our, err, mischievous character traits…But Glorfindel once told us that Ada and Elros were no better."

He smiled as he remembered that particular day, but quickly became serious again as he realised their current situation. Glancing out of the cave, the elf stood up, a sudden determined look on his face. For once, he was really eager to return home and hand his brother into their father's care. 

"I believe we can start now," he announced, pointing outside, where the snow had stopped falling and only whiteness greeted them.

"I just hope the snow isn't too deep for the horses," Legolas mumbled under his breath as they went to saddle the animals.

Aragorn threw him a worried glance. "It has to work," the ranger said quietly. "Elrohir won't be able to walk that far, and we will be slowed down if we carry him!" He ran a hand through his unruly dark hair. "You know what we heard…"

Legolas nodded curtly. "Wolves, I know. Or even wargs. We just have to hope that they have retreated in their caves and won't come out so soon. I don't want to fight when one of us is injured."

They both shared a sigh and started to prepare themselves and the horses for the journey. If everything went well, they would be in Imladris in five or six hours. Maybe a few more hours if the snow was deep, but they should be able to make it in one day.

Aragorn took one horse and led it out in the snow, followed by Legolas. The ranger immediately sank more than knee deep into the snow and ice, groaning inwardly as he once again saw Legolas walking over the snow with a wicked grin on his face. "Having some problems, _human_?"

"Just keep your mouth shut, _elf_." Aragorn huffed and tried to mount his horse, which proved to be quite a struggle. "Elrohir, Elladan, are you coming?" He called after him when he had finally managed to mount the beast and was sitting on horseback, trying to get the snow out of his already wet and cold boots.

The twins were already walking out of the cave, Elladan helping Elrohir, who seemed rather unsteady on his feet, walking as if he was drunk. Legolas led his horse to them, attempting to hold it so that they could get on it.

Elladan mounted at first and then helped his brother, lifting his twin on the horse and steading him with his free hand. 

Aragorn watched worried as he saw how pale the younger twin looked – the dim light in the cave had hidden most of it, but now in the daylight he could see how pale his skin was and how exhausted the elf seemed to be. He although seemed to have some problems coordinating his limbs, an after effect of serious head wounds, as Aragorn remembered.

He suspected strongly that Elrohir was feeling far worse than he let on, but right now he couldn't do anything about it. The twins were extremely stubborn when it came to their own health – as much as they cared for others, when it came to their own body, they never said anything, because they didn't want to worry the others. With the only result that it was worse in the end than it had before.

A certain fair-haired prince, so thought the ranger grimly, had exactly the same habit. And he himself, too, he had to admit quite sheepishly. He never wanted to admit when he was hurting, because he hated to worry the others…and it was even worse when Elladan fretted over him. Aragorn could only understand too well why Elrohir was staying silent. 

Still, that wasn't helping them any. The human sighed deeply and wrapped himself in his cloak, as the bitter cold once again began to make him feel uncomfortable. '_A fire would be nice'_, Aragorn thought longingly, _'A nice, warm fire along with a bed and something to eat.'_

However, he knew that they still had to return back home before he could enjoy this. He looked back at the others, realising that the twins were ready and Legolas was heading towards him, preparing to mount the horse. Since they had only two horses, they had to share them. Luckily none of them were very heavy, and the horses were strong, so they would manage it.

Legolas had already suggested walking ahead, but Aragorn had not wanted to even discuss it. With the danger lurking in the woods, it was best to stay as close together as possible.

"Are you ready?" He asked the twins, after Legolas had climbed on the horse and was now sitting in front of him. 

Elladan simply nodded, holding Elrohir in front of him with one arm, using the other one to guide the animal. Elrohir had his head leant against his brother's shoulder for support and his eyes were half-closed. Aragorn saw the fresh blood on the bandages and couldn't help but worry – the gash should have closed by now.

"Then let's go," Legolas announced, sharing the same worry, but deciding that waiting wouldn't help them at all. Their horse made the first hesitant steps and immediately sank into the snow, but it wasn't too deep for walking, and they quickened their pace.

Aragorn sighed in relief and put his hands around Legolas' waist. One worry less – he wouldn't have known what to do if the horses had been unable to walk.

He sniffed quietly, annoyed by the fact that he had caught a cold again, and wiped his nose. At least it wasn't bad and he didn't feel the lingering headache which usually accompanied the more serious colds he had endured.

Still, there were enough other things to worry about, and Aragorn listened closely as they made their path through the silent woods. 

Everything was covered in snow and no animal could be seen, for they all had found shelter during the storm. The sound of the horse's hooves on the soft snow was the only sound audible for miles. And for once, Aragorn was glad about that.

********

Elrond glanced out of the window of his study as the snow-storm slowly died down. Here in Imladris it hadn't been that bad, only the wind blowing harder than usual and the snow falling heavier so that the whole area was covered metre deep in the thick, white flakes.

However, the Elf Lord knew that it had to be much harder in the woods, for Rivendell was always sheltered, and he felt worry tug at his heart.

After all, his sons were out there, and although he knew that they weren't children anymore and were among the best warriors at Imladris, he still felt the fear of a father.

Sighing, the dark haired elf walked through the corridors, smiling slightly as the sight of the snow brought back many memories. Since they had been little, the twins had enjoyed snow immensely, and Aragorn had shared their love from the first day on.

Back then, when the twins had been tiny little elflings, they had never wanted to return to the house, even though it was getting darker and darker with every minute that passed, claiming that they wanted to stay in the snow. They had hit everyone and everything with snowballs, had built snowmen in the corridors (annoying the servants with it, because the snow was melting and left a giant puddle on the floor) and had done everything possible and impossible one could think of.

Elrond could almost imagine hearing their laughter, as they ran along the corridors, covered in snow, shoving him and Celebrian out of the door to show them their new creation…

Alas, Celebrian. There were times like these when he missed his beautiful wife immensely. When Aragorn was away with Legolas and the twins gone on one of their usual trips, Imladris seemed too empty, at least for Elrond. He preferred it when his sons were at home – of course, it mostly brought much stress and worry, but also much fun.

The elf laughed quietly as he remembered the last time it had snowed in Rivendell. Of course, Aragorn had caught a cold, which annoyed the human to no end, and the twins had tried to cheer him up with their old method – building a snowman in his room. Surely, it had only been a small one, but the puddle had been rather large, and Glorfindel, who had been the unfortunate elf to step and slip on it, hadn't been very happy.

Sometimes it was hard to believe that the twins would be about 3000 years old in a few years.

"Are you worrying?" a sudden voice asked, and Elrond turned around.

"Ah, Glorfindel." He said slightly surprised, greeting his old friend.

The blonde elf leaned in the doorway, a smirk on his face. "You are worrying again, for the twins, am I right, Elrond Peredhil?"

The Elf Lord smiled amused. "You know me too well, my friend. I can't help but worry; I know that they are old enough, but I also know how they tend to get into trouble, and as long as they haven't returned safely, I shall worry."

Glorfindel's grin widened. "You can be glad that Aragorn is with Legolas in Mirkwood, otherwise you'd have to worry about him, too."

"I'd rather think not about them," Elrond remarked dryly. "They have probably been bitten by a spider by now, caught by orcs and dragged through the woods until they are unconscious. I'm just glad that Thranduil has good healers in his palace, otherwise I wouldn't be able to sleep at all!"

The blonde elf laughed. "True, it's really remarkable how they can attract trouble."

"Let's just hope that for once nothing happened." Elrond sighed, as Glorfindel shook his head, laughing even more.

"We are talking about the twins and Aragorn, old friend. 'Nothing happened' probably means for them that they are well enough to ride on their own!"

"Alas, the troubles of a father." Elrond scowled and left his study, walking along the corridors with his friend, leaving his worries behind for a while as they recalled old and fond memories. He would have time enough for worrying when the twins returned, that was sure.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Ciria** - I think both twins are responsible in their own way...Elladan is probably feeling more responsible since he's older, but I am not really sure. Oh, and yes, I know the feeling - everytime I want to describe something, I know ten words in German, and I probably know the word in French, but the English word just won't come into my mind (although I have had French for only five years). It's annoying, and there's always a dictionary lying on my desk.  
Writing a fic about young Aragorn? Well...I don't have anything planned....I am writing a fic about Elladan and Elrohir as children, yes, but Estel? I don't know...maybe someday, when my muse inspires me^^ Oh, and the Finnish...looks really very interesting, but I don't understand a word. Gosh, how do you pronounce this? I tried to read it aloud...ahem, and I am quite glad that there was no Finnish person around to listen to it! Well, but German probably looks the same for people who do not know the language...

**Ryoko** - Well, I must disappoint you...the nicknames 'Ro and 'Dan are not my creation, I saw them first in one of **Dragon's** stories and found them so cute and fitting that I used them myself. I love them as well^^ Like I love my twins! Aww! *cuddles* I'm glad that you liked it that much...angst is a wonderful genre, I think, although too much is depressing! 

**Emma** - I love getting backstory as well^^ Especially when Aragorn or the twins are potrayed as children...My cousin is studying medicine, and she has already dissected a corpse, that must be disgusting. But somehow, it also sounds interesting...I once dissected a heart and thought it was cool. Oh, I'm rambling, too. Figures. But I like rambling in reviews, then they aren't boring, so ramble as much as you want! Putting Elrohir in a coma? *weighs head* I still must decide...hmm...*wicked grin*

**ThE iNsAnE oNe** - Killing my dear Elrohir? Well, I don't think I could do that...although...*wicked gleam*  
_Elrohir:_ DON'T YOU DARE!  
_Elladan_: I DON'T WANT THAT TIO WRITES A FIC ABOUT ME WHERE I DIE BECAUSE OF A BROKEN HEART!  
_Kaeera_: Well, I would like it...much angst, and you know that I love elf angst! *rubs angst*  
_TIO_: You. Won't. Kill. Elrohir.  
_Kaeera_: Err...*coughs* But it seems as if you aren't any better...after all, Elladan hasn't stopped whimpering since he took a look in your latest script!  
_Elrohir_: What have we done to earn this?  
_Elladan_: *shakes head: I do not know, my brother.  
_Kaeera_: You are just too cute for this world!! And TIO....I am _very_ interested in this new script...write it fast, please? 

**Firnsarnien **- *wipes sweat away* Wow, thanks for putting the balrog away, he was really getting on my nerves with his staring. Alas, I fear that I will see him more than I'd like to during this fic...And really, there was NO cliffhanger in the last chapter. If you all think that that's a cliffhanger, then I will write a REAL one and leave you hanging for two weeks! So be warned! *evil grin*  
To be quite honest, I couldn't have the same will power as Elrohir as well...I would have fallen asleep in the first chapter and never woken up. *laughs* Which proves that we are both humans...

**xsilicax **- Ehh....there will probably a lot of delays during this story, because my life will be VERY busy for the next six weeks, so don't expect regular updates. Sorry....but maybe I'll be posting a bonus story soon, so that the wait between chapters isn't that long...

**Lily Frost** - Well...hope this stupid conversation was silly enough. I must admit in shame that I can't write silly or funny scenes, so it probably totally sucked...*sighs* Well...you can ask as many questions as you want, but I certainly won't answering stories concerning the ongoing of this story...wanna keep you in suspense! *g* Extra hours for fanfiction time? That really sounds great...hmm, what a pity that it doesn't exist. *sighs* Life is so mean...

**Kia **- Jaja, das Wetter gerade ist echt verrückt...an einem Tag läuft man im T-shirt rum und am nächsten schneit es, wirklich verrückt! Yo, ich denke, unserem Aragorn wäre eine globale Erwärmung ganz recht, aber ob unsere Elfen das so schnell mit ihren vier Sprühflaschen schaffen...*zweifelnd zu den vier wie verrückt sprühenden Gestalten schau* Naja, vielleicht in eintausend Jahren oder so...  
Jaja, unsere Zwillinge für eine Weile getrennt, das hab ich mir auch gedacht...ein ziemlicher Schock, wenn man sein ganzes Leben so zusammen ist. Deshalb hab ich auch angefangen, diese Geschichte zu schreiben! Irgendwann demnächst erscheint wahrscheinlich das erste kapitel auf ff.net...hach, ich liebe es, von den Zwillingen als Kinder zu lesen/schreiben!

**Nili** - PC-los wie du im Moment wahrscheinlich gerade bist, kannst du das bestimtm nicht lesen, aber ich schreib's trotzdem - irgendwann wirst auch wieder mit dem Internet verbunden sein und dieses Kapitel nachlesen^^  
Also, ich ein Zwillings-Angst-Junkie? Nein...ehtrlich nicht...das ist pure Verleumdnung...*sabber sabber* Ich bin nur..eh...äh...uhh... Okay, vergiss es! Ich geb's ja zu, ich bin abhängig, ich schäme mich ja so!! *heul* Elrohir betrunken, das hört sich wirklich interessant an...vor allem, wenn ein Zwilling betrunken ist und der andere nicht....*ggg*  
Warum tue ich das eigentlich, DAS frage ich mich auch oft. Und ich finde keine Antwort...aber wenn ich eine neue Geschichte entdecke, dann weiß ich wieder, warum ich es tue...ES MACHT VERDAMMT NOCH MAL RIESIG SPAß!!!! So, nachdem das geklärt wäre, hoffe ich, dass du bald wieder einen PC bekommst! Viel Glück!!

**Salara** - Der unentdeckte Hinteringang wäre zwar eine gute Idee gewesen, aber ich hatte diese Lösung schon im Sinn...eigentlich ist ja schon klar, was kommen muss, aber naja, irgendwie spannend gestalten werde ich es schon noch (hoffe ich)! Die POV-Wechsel find ich gerade bei dieser Geschichte unglaublich schqwierig, vor allem, da Elrohir alles immer verzerrt und anders wahrnimmt als der Rest, da er durch seine Verletzing doch irgendwie 'geschädigt' ist. Deshalb freu ich mich um so mehr, wenn ich Komplimente zu hören bekomme! Ich hoffe, es ist mir in diesem Kapitel auch einigermaßen gelungen, obwohl es da jetzt nicht so extrem war...aber immerhin ist Elrond aufgetaucht, und den kann ich immer nie schreiben! *seufz*

**hoellenwauwau** - Hallo! Lang nicht mehr gesehen, was? *gg* Was von meinem Schreibtalent abschreiben? Kannst du gerne tun, vor allem, da ich es sowieso nicht so toll finde...ich würde mich gerne verbessern, bleib aber immer auf dem gleichen Niveau *snüff* (naja, das liegt vielleicht auch daran, weil ich immer das gleiche schreibe..drama und angst!) Jaja, der Aragorn ist schon toll...bei mir kommem an oberster Stelle die Zwillinge, dann Aragorn, und dann Pippin (hach! Mein lieblingshobbit!). Muss mir doch glatt mal überlegen, ob ich was über den schreibe...*g*

  
  
  
  
  



	6. The danger that lies hidden in a storm

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters I use in this story. This fanfiction was written for pure fun and no money was/is made with it.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Genre**: Drama/Angst

**Summary**: A simple hunting trip turns into a disaster as Elladan and Elrohir are attacked by orcs. With Elrohir being seriously hurt, their only chance lies now in the hands of Aragorn and Legolas....but will they meet in time? Main Characters: Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, and Legolas.

**E-mail:** kaeera@yahoo.de

**Feedback**: Always appreciated, and constructive criticism is very welcome.

**Notes**: Again a monstrous delay. I can't say how sorry I am...School was engulfing me with work, orchestra practise was taking over hand, I had two concerts, I have to conduct a child's orchestra, I had to finish my 20+ pages report about the Molecular Mechanism of Morphine and....my life was hell. Then my beta had the same problem and took some time returning the chapter, so really everything happened to make this delay possible. I can't promise that the next chapter will be up faster, but I will try my best. Although, with my life, you never know what will happen. *smiles*

Anyway, thanks for the encouragmenent. It is greatly appreciated.

* * *

**When The Snow Falls**

_by Kaeera_

**Chapter 6: The danger that lies hidden in a storm**

_

__//And in the shadows we don't see_

_ Danger is lurking_

_ Waiting for the moment when we don't pay attention_

_ The evil power, hidden in the darkness//_

Aragorn's teeth chattered slightly as another cold gust of wind blew past him, causing the ranger to pull his cloak tighter around him. He was so cold now that he couldn't remember ever having felt warm in his life, and he was pretty sure that he had caught a cold by now. Still, it was just a cold; he had survived many of those, and so the human found himself glancing worried at the other horse more than once. 

And he wasn't the only one; Legolas was doing the same. They both couldn't help but worry about Elrohir. Legolas also paid attention to their surroundings. Although they had travelled without any disturbance over the last two hours, he didn't trust the eerie silence.

Elrohir was completely unaware of all the attention he was receiving. He sat in front of his brother, head leant back, too dazed to move or hold a conversation. The jolts of the saddle shot a fierce pain through his head, and the numbness in his mind increased with every painful step. He even began to feel the cold, something he was totally unused to.

The four hadn't spoken a single word over the last hour, everyone having his own thoughts, fears and doubts. For Elladan, it was the worst. He had always been the impatient one, and even in their childhood he had been used to the fact that he got hurt, while Elrohir was too responsible to do anything foolish. Every time their roles had changed, he hated it with passion and couldn't help but worry himself senseless.

_'Well'_, he thought dryly, '_That's just because Elrohir never tells me the truth when he's sick. He keeps saying that he's fine, although he isn't.._'

The fact that it was the same the other way round had completely slipped his mind.

Elladan felt the tiredness and exhaustion straining his body. The lack of sleep, the physical exertion and the constant stress and worry claimed their right, and more than once his eyelids drooped. He scowled and shifted his weight. The horse struggled through the snow, but all in all they were making a good path.

Fortunately it hadn't started snowing again – he seriously doubted that they would have been able to manage the path home while travelling through a snow-storm like the one earlier. The forest was still silent; the only sound the occasional breaking of a branch under the weight of the snow, and their own noises. 

"You are not falling asleep, are you?" Elladan gently asked, his voice hoarse from the cold air and his frequent comments to his brother.

Elrohir just mumbled an incoherent reply and frowned. His eyes were half-closed, and like before he was having trouble concentrating on his surroundings. Those periodic changes worried Elladan more than anything else; Elrohir seemed to slip in and out consciousness, but the periods he stayed unconscious became longer and longer. 

Absorbed in his thoughts, Elladan didn't notice how Legolas' head jerked up. The blonde elf straightened on his horse, his eyes narrowing, and turned his head, listening closely. He had heard a noise, the same one they had heard before, but he wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him. Aragorn, who was sitting behind him, didn't seem to have notice anything, but he had seen how his friend had tensed.

"What is?" he whispered, worry evident in his voice. The ranger knew only too well that his own senses were no match to those of the elves.

"Shhh." Legolas motioned his friend to be silent and closed his eyes. The forest was silent, and the snow allowed sounds to carry far, so he should be able to…there! There it was again!

He frowned in concentration as the howling sound came drifting through the air, trying to identify the noise and to make out where it came from. He had already a strong suspicion what it was, and he was terrified by the thought. Legolas wasn't one to be afraid of fights, but he feared for his friends. They were four, one of them unable to fight and the rest exhausted, drained, and, in Aragorn's case, nearly frozen.

Still, the howling sound was there, and more voices joined in the song. Legolas gritted his teeth. "Wolves."

Aragorn's eyes widened and he listened for the noise as well, but the animals were too far away for the human. "Are they heading in our direction?" he asked softly, glancing over to the twins. Elladan didn't seem to have overheard their conversation, and obviously he hadn't heard the noise either, too distracted by his brother. Well, as for Elrohir…the younger twin would not even hear a wolf right now if it was howling directly into his ear.

Legolas shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. I can't locate the sound, the snow is making it difficult."

"Let's just hope that they haven't smelled us yet." Aragorn grabbed the hilt of his sword, feeling uncomfortable at the idea of fighting in the snow. He knew that he would be slowed down by the cold and the deep snow, providing an easy target for any attacker.

"With our luck?" Was the dry reply, and Aragorn couldn't help but chuckle, although the situation wasn't the least a bit funny.

"You didn't really think that we would make it safely back to Imladris, huh? In the last few years, one of us has always been hurt, more or less grievously. This would be the first time in, oh, how many years?"

"An elf can hope, can't he?" Legolas teased back. "And may I remind you that it's only when I'm with you that I get injured so much; you seem to attract trouble like gold attracts dwarves."

"Thank you for the charming compliment, really." Aragorn grinned. "Although I could say the same about you; I never got hurt that much when I was away with Elladan and Elrohir. I mean, they mostly hurt themselves…" 

He pondered this. "Although I must admit that I was hurt quite often, but that was just because they always had to pull one of their stunts. We weren't attacked out of the blue…"

"Which only proves my theory; you attract trouble, Aragorn, Son of Arathorn." Legolas smirked. "I should think about another travelling partner; after all I want to be alive at my father's next birthday of my father."

He wanted to say something else, but his senses were brought to full alert by another howl, which seemed to be much nearer than the ones before. Even Aragorn could hear it and turned worried eyes to the blonde elf.

Elladan's head snapped up and he glanced at the two. "Did you hear that as well?" he asked, fear lingering in his voice, pleading them to tell him that it only been his imagination, that he hadn't heard what he was hearing, but the grim looks told him enough. He cursed under his breath and draped an arm around Elrohir. His younger twin didn't seem to notice this; his eyes were fully closed by now.

"They have noticed us." Legolas informed, his face serious. "We can never outrun them – our horses are too weak too run in this snow and carry two riders. And we can't send Elrohir and Aragorn ahead because Elrohir can't ride alone."

Aragorn was offended. "I wouldn't leave you alone to fight the wolves," he protested, but knew already that it was no use. And after all, Legolas had already explained that it wasn't a possibility. His mind raced; what could they do? They had to get Elrohir to safety.

"But we can't risk a fight!" Elladan was voicing the same thoughts Aragorn was having. "Elrohir will be unable to defend himself!"

"I can defend myself if I want to!" said a slurred voice, and the older twin was surprised to see that his younger brother was awake and half aware of his surroundings. The panicked conversations had obviously brought him back from whatever place he had been lingering in the last hours.

"Don't be stupid, 'Ro, you can't even stand straight, let alone fight." Elladan shook his head. "This won't work. We have to flee!"

Another howl came to their ears, causing the three elves and one man to tense. They were coming nearer with every second they spent discussing the matter. 

Legolas clenched his teeth. "You know as well as I do that we won't stand a chance if we try to outrun them with our horses. No, our only chance lies in fighting. Let's just pray that there aren't too many of them." But he already knew that he couldn't hope for that. In winter, the wolves around Imladris were always travelling in huge packs, for their own safety as well as for increasing their strength.

Elladan seemed anxious, but finally nodded, trying to calm down his horse which was already panicking because it sensed the wolves. "Alright," he agreed. "We must form a circle and fight back to back."

Aragorn muttered something under his bread which sounded strongly like: "I hate my luck", and dismounted the horse. The others followed him, Elladan helping Elrohir to stand on his feet. The younger twin was swaying as if drunk, but nonetheless pleaded his brother to let him fight. Aragorn shook his head. That was indeed typical; count on Elrohir to insist to fight when he couldn't even stand.

Elladan, seemingly annoyed by his brother's stubbornness, pressed a hunting knife into Elrohir's palm. "Here take this, and stop the babbling. I won't let you fight with your sword – in your condition you will only stab yourself, and I don't want to explain the wound to father!"

Elrohir glared at him, but took the knife, while Elladan grabbed the bow. 

"You know, Estel, we never seem to be able to have a peaceful hunting trip when you two are around." He said, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Aragorn, who had sheathed his sword, flashed him a lopsided grin. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, dear brother, but it this time it was you two who were in trouble, and we came to _your_ help, not the other way round!"

"Still, it was probably your presence in the forest which caused our bad luck. You know, it could be lethal." It was meant as a joke, but nobody laughed, because at exactly this moment the wolves howled again. 

Elladan gritted his teeth, glancing worriedly at his brother. At least Elrohir was managing to stand on his own, but how long, nobody could say. He just hoped that his twin wouldn't get the foolish idea to join the fight. Elrohir might be able to fight with an arrow sticking in his leg, but the situation was quite different when one was suffering from a head trauma.

Then he didn't have any time to worry, because the wolves attacked.

__

_ //And there are times in your life_

_ when your fear is the only emotion left_

_ when the shadows darken your heart_

_ and you are unable to find your hope again//_

Everything happened so fast that later nobody of the four could explain exactly what had happened first. Several grey beasts jumped out of the bushes, their teeth yellow, and their bones sticking out of the dirty fur. Their eyes flashed dangerously; eyes of animals who didn't have had any food for days and who would do anything to fill their stomachs. They howled, drooled, panted and gnashed their teeth.

Under normal circumstances, wolves wouldn't be a match for elves, even if there were that many. But the fact that they couldn't move freely because they had to shelter Elrohir, the fact that Aragorn was slowed down by the snow and his numb limbs, and that they were already exhausted, changed everything.

Faster than the eye could see, Legolas shot two arrows at the beasts, killing one immediately and hurting another one. Elladan shot as well and wounded two others. Then the wolves were there and they had to take their swords and daggers in order to defend themselves. 

Aragorn clenched his teeth and slashed out to the first wolf which attacked him. The blade cut through the grey fur, opening a deep gash, but the animal attacked nonetheless, his yellow teeth coming dangerously close to the ranger's throat. Aragorn cursed and jumped backwards, slashing once again at the wolf and this time killing it with one strike. 

He wanted to look how the others were doing, but he was already being approached by another one of the beasts. He had been cold before, but now sweat was running down his forehead. Aragorn cursed his luck; he was stumbling in the snow and his numb fingers were unable to hold the sword tightly.

He shoved those uncomfortable thoughts about cold fingers and injured brothers away, trying to concentrate only on the fight.

Legolas was fighting with his two hunting knives, taking advantage of the fact that he was an elf and could run over the snow. He was able to avoid their teeth and claws, but in order to kill a beast, he had to come very close, because his daggers weren't as long as a sword. The blonde elf tried to keep as many wolves away from the place where the twins were standing as possible, but there were far too many. He was currently occupied with three of the animals, while two others were attacking Elladan.

Out of the corner of his eye he glanced to Aragorn; the human seemed to be doing well so far, but one never could be sure with Estel – if he was sick again, and had not told anyone, he might collapse and he would have to rush to his side to help him…

A rash growl and teeth snapping at his hand reminded him of the fact that he couldn't allow himself to drift off in thought. Aragorn was able to take care of himself, he had proven that often enough.

The Prince of Mirkwood smiled grimly. _'So we are out here again, fighting side by side. And there I was, thinking that we could have a peaceful journey for once_.' 

He shook his head. '_The only difference is that the twins are with us this time.'_

Elladan growled dangerously, holding his sword tightly in his hand. The wolves were attacking him from two sides, but he wasn't taking once step away from his brother, protecting Elrohir with every ounce of strength he had left in his body. He knew that his body was too tired to keep this up any longer, but he refused to listen to his aching limbs. His brother needed him, and a long time ago Elladan had promised himself that he would never fail his twin again.

So far, he had kept this promise, and he didn't want to break it now.

Elrohir was standing in the middle of this, the sound of the battle entering his foggy brain. He was clutching the dagger in his hand, but knew all too well that he wouldn't be able to fight if somebody attacked him. This annoyed him greatly – he couldn't stand to watch as his brothers and friend fought for his life while he was only watching – but then he realized with a sudden fright that he was too tired to be really angry about that.

It seemed as if every ounce of energy had been drained out of his body. The elf groaned, trying to place his hand on the horse's neck which had been standing beside him – only to realize that the horse wasn't there. The two animals had decided to run for their dear lives when the wolves had started to attack, leaving only the three elves and ranger out in the wilderness.

Elrohir closed his eyes, as yellow dots started to appear in front of them. The exhaustion of staying upright already took its cost and he felt how his mind was slipping away again. For a few blissful moments, he had been really aware of what had happened, but they had quickly faded to leave him in the same trance as before.

Liquid was running down his face, and when he touched his face, his hand came back blood-covered. His wound had opened and he hadn't even noticed it! 

_'Don't stand around like this_!' Elrohir's mind screamed. '_Do something! Help them! Help Elladan! They are in trouble!'_

But his body didn't obey his commands – again. The scene around him was blurry, and everything seemed to happen in slow motion, the sound blocked out.

He saw how Legolas opened his mouth to yell something, but the words didn't come through the thick fog which was wrapped around his brain. 

He saw how Elladan moved around, his long, dark hair clinging to his face with sweat and blood, his sword slashing angrily at the wolves.

He saw how Aragorn jumped back, trying to avoid being bitten by an especially big wolf, nearly losing his sword as he stumbled through the snow.

He saw all this, and he didn't care. He felt strangely detached, as if he was just watching this, as if it was a play, not reality, something he could easily escape.

His mind was protesting, hammering with fists against his consciousness, insisting that this was the truth, that it was really happening and that Elrohir ought to do something if he didn't want to see the people he loved most die.

_Is this a dream?_

_Am I only dreaming?_

_Or is this reality?_

_It can't be, can it? If it would be real, I would be there and help them…I wouldn't stand around like that, I would be able to move._

_It only happens in nightmares that one is frozen._

_Only in nightmares._

_It can't be reality,_

_Can't be…_

Elrohir swayed, as his knees buckled under him. The darkness which had been calling him for the last hours, was finally succeeding, and he felt how his eyelids started to droop. There was still a part of him which refused to let that happen, which nagged him constantly to stay away, but with every second that passed, it became easier to ignore this voice.

_That's it, I'm just dreaming._

_This is just a weird nightmare, and I'm imagining this._

_I mean, it can't be that a head wound would be that severe that I wouldn't be able to fight anymore. I've always been able to fight and move!_

_So, it has to be a dream._

_And if it's a dream, I just have to wake up._

_The question is how…._

He turned his, slowly, every sound blocked out. He didn't hear anything, just the pounding of his own heart.

And then he saw it. Running towards him. Dangerous, wild yellow eyes. Pointed, gnashing teeth. A smell of the wild, blood and death. 

Running towards him. 

Towards. 

Him.

He didn't move. 

Couldn't move. 

It was just a dream, wasn't it? Just a….nothing would happen. After all, he couldn't even hear the sound of the wolf as it ran through the snow.

And he couldn't hear Elladan's scream either, could only see him opening his mouth in terror, his eyes widening. Briefly he wondered why his twin looked so worried, but the thought quickly left him, as he looked at the approaching beast. Strange, how slow it was happening. And without any sound.

He once more looked to the others, noticing that Elladan had started running, that Legolas was bleeding out of a deep scratch in his face and that Aragorn was clutching his arm while trying to fight off two wolves.

_Why are they so afraid? It's just a dream…_

_Maybe I should tell them that it's not real. Maybe they don't know._

_But if it's just a dream, then they are only figments of my imagination, so I don't need to tell them._

Then something slammed into his chest, and he crashed to the ground. Pain exploded behind his eyes as he slowly fell down. He could smell a foul breath in his face, and then…nothing more.

**********

The snow was soon colored red, as the bleeding wolves stumbled and fell. Five of the beasts had already taken their last breath and were now staining the snow under them with a dark crimson, but three remained, refusing to give up, the hunger making them even more dangerous than normal.

However, they were winning. It was a slow, exhausting fight, but they were on the winning streak, and they knew it. Elladan jumped back easily, on the verge of killing another wolf, as he saw something out of the corner of his eye which let him freeze in shock.

One of the wolves was leaping directly at Elrohir, who was once again out of focus and didn't seem to notice it. Forgetting his own situation immediately, Elladan swirled around, shouting a warning. But Elrohir didn't seem to hear him, and one look at the pale face of his twin told him that he wasn't really here right now. 

"NO!" Elladan screamed and raced forward, but a sharp pain in his leg stopped him from doing so. He cursed, nearly stumbled, and looked down only too see a wolf biting his leg. Not much damage was done, for he was wearing heavy leather boots, but it was slowing him down.

His head shot and he stared in horror as another wolf jumped at his brother, sending them both tumbling to the ground. "Elrohir!"

Then an arrow slammed into the chest of the wolf and the animal slumped down on its victim, dead, his dark blood spilling all over Elrohir's body.

Elladan cursed once more and slashed angrily at the wolf that still had it's teeth sunk into his leg, killing the beast in an instant. This whole scenario reminded him of the fight with the orcs, only much, much worse. Once again he had to watch helplessly as his twin was hurt, one again he had been unable to help… tears of fear and guilt prickled in his eyes. Then he quickly shoved the thoughts away, running towards his brother.

Aragorn, who had been forced to retreat some metres away by an especially large wolf, finally managed to kill the animal with the help of Legolas, who had taken his bow and shot first the wolf which had been attacking Elrohir and then this one. The man immediately followed the elf, his fingers curling around a deep bite in his left arm. Blood was already seeping through, soaking his dark tunic. 

"Is he alright?" he panted, looking worriedly at the twins, who looked both as if they had seen better days. 

Legolas stepped beside him, and a quick glance told the ranger that his friend hadn't come away unharmed either, not with the large gash on his right leg.

They both kneeled to the ground, helping Elladan to lift the wolf from Elrohir. There was blood everywhere, and they weren't sure if it was coming from the animal or from Elrohir himself.

"Elrohir? Can you hear me? Elrohir?" Elladan's hands were trembling, as he felt a strange sense of déjà-vu overcome him.

"Calm down, Elladan, let me." Legoals gently shoved the panicked elf away. "You're doing him no good when you are so anxious." He quickly examined the battered body of the younger twin.

Aragorn sat down in the snow, watching worriedly, and shivering as his hot and sweaty body cooled off. He searched for the horses, but couldn't find them. They had probably ran into the forest and would never come back. He gritted his teeth – now their only chance of reaching Imladris in time had disappeared. How annyoing! Only a few more hours….only…

He shook his head and placed a hand on Elladan's shoulder. "How is he?" The ranger asked softly, as Legolas finished his examination. 

"I can't find any serious injuries beside the head wound. Some of his ribs seem to be cracked, probably because of the impact, but otherwise he seems to be well, considered the circumstances." He smiled slightly, as Elladan breathed in relief. Then the eyes of the blonde elf narrowed as he saw Aragorn clutching his arm.

"You are injured." It was a statement, not a question.

Aragorn stared right back. "Well? So are you!" He pointed to the prince's leg.

Legolas sighed and turned to Elladan. "What's about you? Are you alright?"

The older twin blinked and frowned, not having cared about himself for the last few minutes. He ran a short mental check, searching for injuries. "Yes…yes, I'm well."

Legolas nodded. "I suggest that we patch up each other and then start walking in the direction of Imladris. Maybe we will find out horses, although I seriously doubt it. Not with our luck!." He snorted. "It seems like we will have to carry Elrohir."

They all glanced at the pale elf, who was lying motionless on the ground. Only the slight raise and fall of his chest indicated that he was still alive, and, of course, the blood that trickled down the right side of his face. Elrohir looked far too pale and sick, but they couldn't do anything for him right now – the only one who could help him was Elrond, and he was currently in Imladris, miles away.

Aragorn sighed and searched for his saddle bag, which he had dropped on the ground before the fight had started – to their luck, because otherwise they would be without any bandages right now. He rummaged through the bag in search for the items they would need, flinching slightly as the movement seemed to send fire up his arm.

Suddenly Elladan laughed dryly. "You know what? Now I'm the only one left who's unhurt. Call that a lousy situation!"

"You get used to it," Legolas shrugged lightly, a smile playing around his lips as he took the bandages and examined Aragorn's arm.

"We do." Aragorn rolled with his eyes. "Unfortunately, Ada does not. You'd think he should be used to it by now, but no…"

They laughed and then fell silent again, their sudden moment of high-spirit dampened by the fact that they were out in the forest sitting in the middle of dead wolves, the safe home too far away to reach it any time soon.

**********

_I knew that it was only a dream!_

_Although it was one of the strangest dreams I ever had. Wolves attacking me, and so real…_

_I bet I am just sleeping. Maybe I drank too much wine again. Really, Elladan will make fun of me – again. _

_I guess I can live with that._

_….Am I really sleeping? Because then this is a really strange dream._

_Everything is dark. Hello?_

_What if I want to wake up?_

_…I want to wake up!_

_….._

_Weird dream. Really._

To be continued....

* * *

**ThE iNsAnE oNe **- Squarg? *blinks confused* Okay, I don't want to meet such an animal. Hey, wanna know something? I always thought that a squirrel was a small turtle – I don't know why, I just thought that it was. Until one day an American person said 'There was a squirrel jumping from tree to tree'; then I realised that something was wrong. *gg*  
Well, you see, the Elrohir getting better thing…ahahaha…*laughs sheepishly* I can't let my favourite twin come away that easily, can I? *evil smirk*

**Celestra **– That would certainly be a great idea….but unfortunately I will never be able to write that. I can't write humour *sniffle*!!! I only can write angst and drama…not that I don't mind, but sometimes it's annoying when I want to write something funny. *sighs*

**elvenfire09** – Well, now you have your elf torture! Go and enjoy it! Yeah, I love it as well….couldn't live without elf torture. They are just so sweet when they are worrying…especially the twins! *cuddles*

**Lili Frost** – Est-ce que je dois parler francias? Ahh…j'oublié tous les mots. Cette une langue très difficile, je pense. Moi, je trouve que l'anglais et plus facile.

Ahh, horrible French. I never was good in this language. But really – English is super-easy compared with French or German. I know it, because I am learning it *broad smile*. There are some difficult parts, but you can understand much by just reading. And by the way, English is the language with most words to learn, so don't complain about French^^

**Firnsarnien** – Yeah, well, you already got a mail, but hey, I'll answer you nonetheless. Well, if you though the last chapter was a cliffie, you will probably be ready to strangle me right now. *backs away* I didn't want to be mean, really….*smiles sheepishly*

**xsilicax** – You understand the mind of an evil writer, don't you? Well, after all, it was pretty clear that they wouldn't make it back safely, not with ME writing a story. *smirks* I am just addicted to drama and angst, I guess I would suffer from withdrawal if I weren't able to write it! And Elrohir suffering just rules…hehehe. :P

**Ciria** – Oh yes, auto is car. Cool that Finnish and German have something in common. I didn't know that. Well, I didn't meet a Finnish person before, either^^. Your Finnish was very funny to read. I can you give a German sentence, too:

'Deine reviews sind wirklich sehr nett und spornen mich immer an, Weiterzuschreiben! Vielen Dank!' Roughly translated it means:

‚Your reviews are really nice and always make me continue writing. Thank you very much!' (Ack, bad translation!!)

Alas, poor Elrond. He really will have to worry, ne? With Elrohir lapsing in a coma and Aragorn nearly freezing…*gg* So why am I grinning like mad? Ahhh….crazy fangirl, that is.

**Emma** – Well, I think dissecting bodies can be quite interesting. Hmm. I dissected a heart of a pig and I liked it. It was gross at first, but when you get used to it, it's really cool.

Hmm, I guess your wish to put Elrohir in a coma has come true. *gg*

**Salara** – Nein, ganz die letzte warst du nicht mit deiner review, es kamen noch ein paar Nachzügler^^. Dieses Kapitel kam ja auch sehr spät, also braucht es dir nicht Leid zu tun!

Tja, dieses Kapitel hat wohl bewiesen, dass du mit deiner Ahnung absolut richtig lagst – ich kann doch unsere Vier nicht einfach unversehrt durch den Wald laufen lassen! Das widerstrebt meiner evil-fanfic-writer Seele!

**hoellenwauwau** – Mein Nickname. Oje, das ist eine lange Geschichte. Also, vor Jahren fing einmal eine kleine, unschuldige, von Fanfiction noch nichts ahnende Schülerin an, eine Geschichte zu schreiben. Sie brauchte unbedingt einen Namen für die Freundin des Hauptcharakters und probierte solange alle möglichen Silben aus, bis sie endlich ‚Kaeera' entdeckt hatte. Wenig später entdeckte sie fanfiction.net und das wunderbare Phänomen des Fanfiction Schreibens und beschloss, es auch einmal als Autor zu probieren. Da alle coolen Namen schon besetzt waren, nahm sie kurzerhand das Wort ‚Kaeera', weil ihr der Klang so gefiel. Sie schrieb ihre ersten Geschichten und benutzte diesen Namen auch in anderen Bereichen, bis es zu ihrem festen Spitznamen, ihrem ‚zweiten Ich' wurde. Und so ist das bis heute geblieben^^

Also, der Name hat keine besondere Bedeutung. *g* Er gefällt mir einfach, und er ist einmalig, das ist wichtig!

Jaja, Silver….jetzt hab ich Ferien, dann kommt wieder ein Update. Und außerdem noch eine neue Geschichte *g* Ein ganz anderes Thema, also kannst du mal gespannt sein! *hände reib*

Also, ich liebe lange und sinnlose reviews, die bringen mich immer zum Lachen, du kannst also gerne soviel schreiben wie du willst – ich antworte ja auch immer drauf^^

Und natürlich kommt noch mehr Drama…obwohl ich es hasse, Kampfszenen zu schreiben. Argh!

** Nili **– NILIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! Ich hab dich zwar schon in den reviews begrüßt, aber ich schrei dir einfach noch einmal entgegen! Deine neue FF ist ja mal wieder klasse…

‚Besser arm dran als Arm ab.'

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *rofl* Das war irgendwie zum Totlachen…erst hab ich's gar nicht gepeilt (jaja, mein Gehirn is a bisserl langsam), aber dann ging's los….meine Mutter hat mir schon wieder einen ihrer irren Blicke zugeworfen, so nach dem Motto: „Jetzt ist's endgültig aus". Aber daran bin ich schon gewöhnt, streifen mich doch solche Blicke tagtäglich. *fettes grinsen*

Oh nein…*schauder* Nili gibt mir den _look_

*schreiend wegrenn* MAMIIIIIIII!

Elrohir: „Na Toll. Und wer schreibt jetzt weiter?"

Nili: „Hey, du bist bewusstlos."

Elladan: „Genau, du hast hier nichts zu suchen!"

Elrohir: *beleidigt* Okay…*umfall*

Sorry if I didn't mention everyone…I just didn't have the time for that! Busy life…


	7. From bad to worse

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters I use in this story. This fanfiction was written for pure fun and no money was/is made with it. I don't own the songtext 'Don't try so hard' either. 

**Rating**: PG-13

**Genre**: Drama/Angst

**Summary**: A simple hunting trip turns into a disaster as Elladan and Elrohir are attacked by orcs. With Elrohir being seriously hurt, their only chance lies now in the hands of Aragorn and Legolas....but will they meet in time? Main Characters: Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, and Legolas.

**E-mail:** kaeera@yahoo.de

**Feedback**: Always appreciated, and constructive criticism is very welcome.

**Notes: **Well, I can only say that I am sorry for the delay, but unfortunately I can't promise that it won't happen again. In the last months, I had four concerts, I was in Berlin, I was in Paris, I had to conduct the kid's orchestra, I had to study for the final exams in this school term, and my orchestra had to play on TV. In addition to that came my own, personal life and a huge writer's block. Hell, I didn't even have the time to *read* fanfics! I suffered withdrawal! *sobs* Anyway, I'm really sorry for the delay, but how I said...it may happen again. Please bear with me...and enjoy this chapter!

The songlyrics are indicated with //....text....// and the song is 'Don't try so hard' from Queen. (I love Queen!) The other lines in italics are by me.

* * *

**When the Snow Falls**

_by Kaeera_

**Chapter 7: From bad to worse**

_ Floating in the darkness_

_ unaware of your name_

_ they will call for you, the voices_

_ embedded in a black sea._

_ Voices in your mind._

_ Who are you? Who am I?_

_ But nobody will answer,_

_ only the cries of the gulls_

_ and the sound of the water…_

"By the Valar, he's heavy!" Elladan complained, as he lifted his brother from the ground. They had decided to move while they were still able to stand, and the older twin had refused to let the others carry Elrohir, feeling that it was a weight he had to bear.

"Probably as heavy as you are." Legolas commented dryly. He was standing on the snow observing Aragorn, who struggled through the knee-deep, white mass. 

Elladan rolled his eyes, despite the worry he felt for his brother. "It's funny how we always revert to bad jokes when we are in a desperate situation."

"It's a defense mechanism," the blonde elf smiled slightly. "we don't want to think about reality, so we start joking around."

Aragorn shook his head. "One should think you would have grown out of it, with all the years you have lived." He cursed softly as he stumbled and nearly fell flat on his face.

Elladan shrugged. "I don't know. I've always found it easier to joke around than to talk about serious things." 

His face darkened as he recalled some memories of such situations. "Well, we had better keep walking!"

He adjusted the limp hands of his brother around his neck and headed off, followed by Legolas and finally, by Aragorn, who had more trouble than the two elves. "Someday…," the ranger grumbled, "someday I will manage to walk on the snow, I promise you that!"

Legolas laughed. "Maybe in a thousand years Estel, but I doubt that it will happen in the near future."

"One can always hope."

"But not when it's useless to."

"Oh? It's only you that says it's useless, but I tell you, there will be a time when human beings are as good as elves, or maybe even better, and then I will laugh into your face!"

The blonde elf smirked. "I don't want to destroy your dreams, _ranger_, but one day you'll have to realize that it will never happen. Nothing can change the superiority of elves."

"Well, when I look at the twins, this so-called superiority isn't very big," murmured Aragorn. 

"Be careful what you say." Elladan warned. "We are two against one!"

"Yeah, whatever." 

Elrohir, out like a light, was unaware of the debate. The younger twin was still in his own world, caught between dreams and reality, unable to stop himself from falling deeper and deeper into the darkness.

It was their luck that the weather seemed to be relatively stable now and that wolves, orcs and other dangerous creatures were not lingering anywhere near the small group. So they were able to walk through the trees without any disturbance, although their pace was painfully slow.

They were too tired to talk anymore and everybody was brooding in their own thoughts. Aragorn, who felt numb with the cold, found it more and more difficult to breathe, since his chest was beginning to ache and his nose was plugged up. There was also a slight tickling starting in his throat, causing him to cough from time to time. He knew enough to realize that he was starting to develop a really nasty cold during the next few days, but compared to their current situation, it wasn't that bad. 

He just hoped that he wouldn't get pneumonia again – once in his life was enough, especially since he had nearly died. It had taken him nearly a year after that to get his father and brothers away from their 'mothering' attitude.

The ranger winced, as a sudden movement brought pain to his arm. Well, he could have been hurt worse. After all, it could have been him being carried by Elladan, unconscious with a dangerous head wound. Although he almost would have preferred that position, because then he wouldn't have to worry about the others, only about himself.

Aragorn shook his head, realizing that he wasn't really thinking clearly. His gaze wandered to Elladan, who seemed to be rather pale. The human guessed that the shock was finally sinking in. Twice in a row he had nearly lost his twin, and they were still far from being safe. He knew how much Elladan cared about others, especially his twin, and how he felt responsible for everyone else. If they lost Elrohir, they would lose Elladan as well, and that was a scary thought.

_'Elrohir won't die!' _Aragorn firmly told himself. '_We won't let that happen!'_

_

* * *

_

_ Strange….He was floating in the middle of nothingness. His feelings…were switched off, and he seemed to be observing everything from outside himself, as if he didn't care at all._

_ 'Why am I here?' He wondered, but dropped the question immediately as he found only emptiness in his brain._

_ 'Where is here?'_

_ Once again, he failed to find an answer, but quite frankly, he didn't care. Slowly he looked at his hand and was slightly surprised as he could see through it. He was fading!_

_ 'Why?'_

_ There was no reason for that, was there? But why should he care if there wasn't one? Nothing seemed important, he was just floating, without feeling the flow of time, without even thinking…_

_ 'Who am I?' _

* * *

Glorfindel whistled joyfully as he strolled through the corridors of Imladris. The snow-storm had stopped, and slowly the sun was peeking through the clouds, glittering on the white softness which covered the elven dwelling like a blanket. It was rare that snow reached this far, but when it happened, they usually enjoyed it. 

The blonde elf always had to think back to the times when the twins – and later Arwen – had been still young elflings and were fascinated by the white substance.

Many snowball fights had ensued, and often the children had cried because they didn't want to return inside, even when it began to get darker and darker outside. Alas, the stubbornness of the Peredhils, or so it seemed, was a pretty strong trait.

"Lord Glorfindel!" A soldier of the guard came running to him, obviously having something important to say. 

"Tirmael?" Glorfindel stopped and waited for the guard. "Is something wrong?"

The elf stopped and took a deep breath. "Some of my men went outside after the snow-storm, and found a horse without a rider."

"They did?" The blond elf raised an eyebrow. "What kind of a horse?"

"Well…it's young Aragorn's horse, my Lord."

"Estel's?" Glorfindel groaned inwardly, for that certainly meant nothing good. Indeed, it had been quite often during the last few years that Estel's – or Legolas' – horse had returned without its rider, indicating yet another dangerous escapade of the human's and his friend. 

He felt worry sweep over him and immediately turned to find Lord Elrond, calling over his shoulder to the clueless soldier. "Collect a few of your men and saddle your horses! We will head out and look for Estel!"

Tirmael nodded and hurried out of the building while Glorfindel searched for Lord Elrond. He knew that this latest development wasn't good; it was very cold, and Estel, being human, was bound to be more susceptible to the cold than elves. 

That reminded him of the fact that the twins were still out there as well and hadn't returned yet. He shook his head, that was the least of their worries. They were experienced warriors, and although they had had their own share of critical injuries, they weren't as bad as Aragorn and Legolas. At least not these last few years.

"Elrond!" He spotted the dark-haired elf not far away from him, strolling through the corridor and holding a parchment in his hands. At the sound of Glorfindel's voice, he looked up and smiled when he saw his friend. But the smile was soon replaced with a concerned frown as Elrond noticed the worried look on the blonde elf's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Some of the guards found a horse - without a rider - in the forest." Glorfindel sighed. "It's Estel's, Elrond."

For a brief moment, the Lord of Rivendell closed his eyes. "Iluvatar, no!"

"I have already ordered my soldiers to prepare themselves and we will leave within the hour. Estel – and that means Legolas too – have probably been attacked by orcs or wargs and are now out there in the cold."

"And Aragorn is human." Elrond murmured, lines of worry etched into his normally even features. "If he's injured, the cold temperatures might kill him."

"That's why we have to hurry," Glorfindel nodded and cut his friend off, as Elrond opened his mouth to speak. "I know that you want to come with us, dear friend, but you must not. It is your responsibility to stay here in Imladris. You must not come."

A stubborn look crossed Elrond's features, which reminded Glorfindel strongly of the twins. 

"Estel is my son, and I will come to his aid if he is in danger!"

"Elrond, be reasonable! I'm head of the guard, it's only logical that I will go. If anything happens to you, nobody will be there to tend the injured, and you know that we'll need your healing skills."

"But…" The inner struggle was clear in Elrond's eyes; he wanted to help his son, yet he knew what his obligations were.

Glorfindel sensed this and looked straight into the eyes of his friend. "Elrond. Please. We don't have the time for this."

Reluctantly, the Lord agreed. "Allright. But please hurry!"

"Be assured, we will make haste."

* * *

Thick, black waves splashed against the shore of the beach, the water running over the glittering sand and returning to the sea it came from. In a periodic rhythm, the waves collided with a rock which reached deep into the water, and the cry of the gulls added to the steady noise.

The air was fresh, slightly salty, and a strong wind blew over the seashore. The sun was hidden behind thick, black clouds, which was the reason the water appeared so black. It was chilly, but not too cold. 

He stood in the sand and watched as the water swirled around his feet, each wave burying them deeper in the grey sand. The twirling, shimmering water fascinated him, and for a moment he forgot the hammering question in his head. But as he looked up at the sky, it came back to him with a painful intensity.

Where was he?

He didn't know, had no idea how he had come to this place nor what the sea meant to him. His heart was aching, although he didn't know why, and he felt…well, what? He couldn't identify it.

Slowly he ran his fingers through his hair and looked at one strand – he had dark, long hair, how strange. - lost in his thoughts.

"I'm…here." He finally whispered, surprised at the husky tone of his voice. Then another question hit him like a brimstone. 

"But who am I?"

//If you're searching out for something – 

Don't try so hard

If you're feeling kinda nothing

Don't try so hard//

He was lost, didn't know the answer. It was true, who was he? He couldn't remember his name, what his character was like, his likes and dislikes…it was as if he had just been born and brought to this beach, with no memories of anything that happened before. 

He stared at his hands noticing how pale they were and slowly shook his head. This couldn't be real, could it? There had to be a reason for this…

He turned his head, looking up and down the beach, but there was no-one to be seen – just the cry of the gulls, flying over him and darting at each other. They were the only living creatures in this strange place besides him.

"That's…peculiar." He spoke slowly, as if trying to remember the right words. His gaze was fixed on the sea as he hesitantly etched his feet forward, until the water reached his knees. The waves splattered against his legs, soaking the light trousers he was wearing. Up and down, up and down.

Up and down.

Up and down.

Up and…

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as his mind whirled. "Hello?" He called. "Anybody there? Hello? I need help…"

His voice echoed over the water, but the only answer he received was the mournful cry of a seagull. 

"I wish I could understand you," he whispered, as he looked at the white birds searing over the sky."but unfortunately, wishes are wishes and reality is reality, although I'd rather have it otherwise."

"I don't want to be here…" He frowned, watching the black rock and the spray of the water. "But I can't remember _where_ I want to be!"

Now, that he had started questioning himself, the questions didn't seem to end.

_Who am I?_

_Where do I belong?_

_Do I have a home?_

_What are my dreams? What was I thinking?_

_What did I hate?_

_Did I love anybody?_

_Did I hate anybody?_

_What is my name?_

_When is my birthday?_

_…What is the colour of my eyes?_

Somehow, the last question hit him the most. Here he was, with both eyes intact, and yet he couldn't remember of what colour they were since he didn't have a mirror. Besides the fact that he had long, dark brown hair, he knew nothing about his appearance!

'I'm male, but that's about all I can say,' he thought bitterly.

He couldn't stay here he decided and walked out of the water. He had to find help, had to find other people. Maybe he just got lost on the beach, had been injured, and they were already searching for him. Maybe someone could answer his questions.

_But what if I don't have anybody who cares about me?_

He shoved that question aside, refusing to think about it. It scared him, and he didn't want to be scared. The whole situation was frightening enough, he didn't need anymore panic.

A gull dived above him, barely missing his head, and the hoarse cry echoed in his head. The gull landed on the rock, where other birds were already sitting, white patches on the grey, wet surface. They were watching with their black eyes, and he had the impression that they were smirking at him although no impression was visible on their features.

He walked over the sand, feeling the small stones under his bare feet, and stepped on the rock. 

The surface was rough and hurt his feet, but he didn't mind. Using his hands he climbed up, nearly slipping on the wet stone, but he caught himself in time. All the time, the gulls were watching him, occasionally croaking.

_Why can I remember the names of those birds, but not my own?_

The question burned in his mind, and he felt confusion wash over him. Nothing seemed to make sense in this strange, grey world, and it frustrated him. He didn't have a feeling of security, he was lost. If only the sun was shining, but the heavy clouds made it only more depressing.

//When your problems seem like mountains

You feel the need to find some answers

You can leave them for another day

Don't try so hard//

Finally he reached the top of the rock, the gulls only a few meters away from him. They retreated, but didn't fly away.

"Can you help me?" He asked, feeling slightly stupid at the fact that he was asking birds to tell him what had happened. 

A gull shook its feathers, but that was the only reply he got. "I guess not." he sighed and looked around, hoping to get a better view of his surroundings from the rock. 

However, all he could see was the large, black sea, a beach which didn't seem to end, and behind the beach a flat land, grass and occasionally a few bushes. 

No sign of civilization, no animals, no…no what?

What _was_ he?

Various names trickled through his head – humans, dwarves, elves, hobbits, orcs – and he tried to speak them, one after another. 'Elf' seemed to sound the best, sounded right, so he decided that this was probably his race.

"I'm an elf." He told the gulls, who didn't seem to care at all. "I'm…an elf." And he fingered his pointy ears, tracing the outlines, trying to remember what they looked like. 

_Dark waves under a pale grey horizon_

_A lonely shore, only the cry of the gulls_

_Alone in the shadows, seeking for the way out_

_But nobody's there, you're alone, you're lost _

"You know, this seems like a rather awkward scene. I mean – a beach, no people, no animals beside you, a sea which seems more black than blue, a grey sky and this emptiness…it's pretty scary!" He realised that talking to a gull wasn't the best proof for one's sanity, but frankly, he didn't care.

"I'm an elf, but I don't remember my name. I could probably try the same method I used for finding out my race, but there are so many names, and many of them sound familiar…" The gull watched him with pretty, intelligent eyes and squawked.

"Oh yes, quite a few names, to be honest. Elrond, Elladan, Arwen, Aragorn, Glorfindel – how's that for a name, by the way – Elrohir, Legolas…They are all very, very familiar and I seem to use them often, but I have no idea which one belongs to me."

He stared ahead with dull eyes. "I don't like this. Being without a name. It feels…wrong."

He looked at the gull with accusing eyes, but the bird didn't seem to care. Instead, it had started cleaning its feathers, blissfully unaware of the tormented soul beside it. 

A soft breeze blew past them, chilly in the dim light, and he shuddered slightly. Never before he had felt so alone, so lost.

//But if you fall and take a tumble -

It won't be far

If you fail you mustn't grumble –

Thank your lucky stars

Just savour every mouthful

And treasure every moment

When the storms are raging round you

Stay right where you are//

And the waves continued to splash against the rock, always in their steady rhythm, like a giant clock, counting the seconds that passed.

* * *

The scouts were running ahead, followed by soldiers on horses. Since the ground in the forest was still snow-covered, Glorfindel had decided to split his guard up; the scouts, who were on their own feet and searching for any signs of Estel, and the rest of the soldiers who were following at a slower pace with the horses, their saddle bags packed with herbs and bandages.

He sighed quietly, recalling the numerous times they had searched the forest like this. First because of the twins, then because of Arwen (oh yes, she had been quite adventurous when younger) and then because of Estel. One should think that they had gotten used to it by now, but truth be said, reality was quite different.

Each time they worried, each time they searched frantically, and each time the joy was overwhelming when the lost was found safe again.

'It's like the circle of devil', Glorfindel thought gloomily, gliding through the forest with the natural elegance of elves.

"My Lord." Another scout approached him, his face grave.

"Did you find anything?"

"We found traces of a fight, my Lord." the dark haired elf informed.

Glorfindel put a hand over his eyes. "Show me the place."

The elf nodded and turned around, waling quickly over the snow towards a small clearing. 

As Glorfindel stepped out of the trees, he sucked in a deep breath as he saw the footprints in the snow, the corpses of the orcs who had been killed, undoubtedly by elven arrows, and the red blood clotting on the ground.

He kneeled down next to a dead orc and yanked the arrow out of the smelly body. His eyes narrowed as he recognised the arrow immediately, and inwardly he groaned as yet another worry was added to his list.

"This is Elladan's." Glorfindel growled. "Those cursed orcs…"

"We searched for signs of them, and it seems that one of them has been hurt." the scout behind him announced, worry seeping through his voice. The twins were well-known and popular among the guards due to their excellent skills with the swords and bow, and of course, their mischievous personalities. Hunting trips with them always promised to be interesting.

"So we are searching for two injured groups now." Glorfindel summarized. "Unless they haven't found each other, which I think is highly unlikely."

"Well, we don't know yet if young Aragorn is hurt." the guard pointed out, "After all, we just found his horse."

Glorfindel stared at him darkly. "It's Aragorn and Legolas we are talking about! They manage to get hurt in the safe walls of Imladris, and if they are able to do *that*, there is a pretty high chance that it will happen in the forest even more, don't you think?"

He stood up and brushed the snow from his knees. "Anyway, it's no use lingering here. We have to move forward. Did you find any tracks we can follow?"

"No," The other elf shook his head, "All footprints have disappeared in the snow storm."

Glorfindel thought for a moment, frowning. "Alright. I guess they lost their sense of direction when they were travelling in the storm, so we can't assume that they headed towards Imladris immediately. We have to split up again."

"Yes, My Lord." The guard nodded and turned around to gather his men. 

Glorfindel stood alone in the clearing for a moment, looking grimly at the reminders of the battle. Hatred for those evil creatures overcame him, those foul beasts, who somehow always managed to take away the things one loved the most. Oh, how many battles had he fought, and how many friends had he lost while fighting against those creatures!

And now the twins were in danger because of them. Of course, it wasn't the first time. And it wouldn't be the last time, either. 

Elladan and Elrohir were often out in the wilderness, because life at Imladris was just 'dull' and 'boring', as the twins put it, and that meant that they had frequent meetings with orcs. They were both skilled warriors and usually managed to win without as much as a scratch on their skin. But this time…they didn't seem to have that much luck, obviously.

'I bet right now they are wishing for the 'dull' and 'boring' life.' Glorfindel thought wryly, a small smile on his lips. Not that he didn't understand the twins, he himself often felt the same way. And he wouldn't have it any other way; changing the twins, that would be like…he couldn't think of a real good comparison, but it would definitely be bad.

'Life at Imladris may be dull and boring, but it would be even more dull if the twins weren't there.'

* * *

Elladan shifted the weight of his brother on his back. The elf was getting heavier and heavier with every minute that passed, or so he thought. His exhaustion and tiredness didn't make it better at all, and a quick glance told him that his friends weren't doing any better. Especially Aragorn. He seemed to have problems trudging through the snow, for it was much more tiring to struggle through the snow than walk on it.

He tore his gaze away and stared ahead, eyes unseeing. Against his neck he could feel the week, uneven breathing of Elrohir, at least one sign that his brother was still among the living. Still, it worried him. Even his urgent prodding and shouting hadn't woken his stubborn brother, and Elladan was scared that the one thing he had feared all along had finally happened – namely, that Elrohir had lapsed into a coma.

This couldn't be good. As strong as elves were when it came to injuries, head traumas weren't easy for them to deal with. And if someone was already in a coma, it depended on the person's character to find a way out – friends and relatives could only watch.

_'I shouldn't be worried then_,' he thought, trying to raise his spirits. _'Elrohir is so stubborn that this coma won't last long.'_

Still, the nagging fear didn't leave his mind. How could it? He and his brother had been together for nearly 3,000 years, and the idea of losing the other was unbearable. The longest time they had been separated had been half a year, during their teenage time, when both had felt the need to rely on themselves and be individuals.

After those six months, however, they had gladly come to the agreement that they were still able to be individuals even if they stayed together and looked alike. 

"You can't leave me now, you know." he whispered to the still form on his back, unsure if his words would reach Elrohir's mind. What was going on in the elf's head? Was he dreaming? Elladan hadn't the slightest idea, but *if* he was dreaming, he hoped that the dreams were at least good.

He stumbled slightly, exhaustion finally taking it's toll, and hopelessness washed over him. They were too far away, and they were too slow, they would never make it in time. Sooner or later the time would come when one of them plopped down to the ground, giving in to exhaustion, and then everything would be too late.

Maybe he and Legolas would be able to survive lying on the snow until someone found them, but Aragorn and Elrohir…the human wouldn't even stand one night, and Elrohir, although being an elf, wouldn't last much longer.

He turned his head and looked at Legolas, only to see the same hopeless spirit in the eyes of the prince. They both knew how slim their chances were.

_'I always assumed I would die in battle with Elrohir by my side'_, Elladan thought, '_Or that I would sail to the West with my twin standing beside me_.'

'Dying like this…I never expected. We fought so many battles, beaten so many enemies, and now we are resigned to this fate?'

'I can't believe that.'

He sent the blonde elf a wry grin and shook his head. He couldn't start thinking like that. He had to hold his head up high, had to remain strong, if not for himself, then for his brothers. Maybe a group of guards was already searching for them, maybe they weren't that far away, and maybe it would soon end…

But Elladan knew better than to raise his hopes too high. How would the guards know that they were in danger? They had told everyone that they would stay away for several days, so nobody would be worried if they didn't return immediately. And when they finally started worrying, it would be too late.

_'For once, I wish that you would be overly cautious, Ada'_, Elladan smiled slightly. _'Because right now we really, really need it. Alas, with my luck, this would be the time father decides that we are old enough to look out for ourselves.'_

The whole scene was somewhat amusing, if he hadn't been one of the persons witnessing it. He, Elladan, praying for the fact that his father would be worried enough to send scouts out for them, although normally he despised such actions.

But they needed help, and quickly, he realised as he glanced back at Aragorn. The lifeless body of his twin bounced gently on his shoulders, and only the uneven breathing gave sign that his soul was still there.

Elladan felt more alone than ever before. It was his responsibility to bring those he loved home safely, and the more time passed, the more he believed that he was failing. Miserably. 

_Don't leave me, Elrohir…_

_I don't know what I would do without you. _

_We were always together, you remember? Shared everything. Fought about everything. But when things got serious, I could count on you._

_I can't recall the numerous times you have been hurt. I really can't. Each time has been horrible. Each time I feared for your life, was worried sick – and each time you survived, and I felt pure joy when you did._

_So please…survive this time, too, because I will kill you if you don't!_

_…That didn't make sense, but I'm not making that much sense anyway, so it doesn't matter._

_We always seem to get into trouble. I don't know why._

_Ehm, alright, maybe I know *why*, but still…it doesn't seem fair._

_Especially when you are hurt. I hate seeing you hurt, and you know that. It's the same the other way round._

_I guess that's just our fate. We can't fight against it. But you, you can fight. You can fight to come back to us, Elrohir, I know you can. I firmly expect you to wake up when we reach home and crack a stupid joke. Or smile at me. Or do whatever you want. Anything. Just…be alive. Please._

_Because I can't live without you._

_Because I don't want you to die._

To be continued....

* * *

Yes, I know, it's pretty weird. Hope you don't think it's too stupid...it just came to my mind and I couldn't change it :P

**xsilicax** – Yes, I love angst as well, that's why I write so many angsty stories. The situation is pretty serious right now, isn't it? And the horses won't come back (that would be pretty illogical, ne?). But they are already searching…hmmm *whistles innocently*

**Nilbrethiliel** – Jaja, das mit dem leiden zieht sich noch eine Weile hin, also kannst du dich schon mal freuen. Vor allem Elrohir – der arme Kerl hat ja grad ziemliche Probleme, nicht wahr? *gg* Ach ja…mag schon sein, dass Sauron irgendwo in der Liste meiner Vorfahren war, zwischen Voldemort und Darth Vader :P Meine Familie hat halt nur kranke Mitglieder! MWAHAHAHA! *teuflisches Lachen*

**Ciria** – The paper on ‚Molecular Mechanism of Morphine' was written in my Neurbiology subject. We had to hold an oral presentation, and we received 13 points! (15 is the best, but 15 is like A+++, and 14 is like A…or whatever marks you have). All in all I was very satisfied with it; all the work paid out, that's good. *g* You seemed to like the last chapter, huh? Well, this one is a little bit weird….with the strange ocean scene in the middle and those stupid lines between the text (kind of songs/poems I have written myself, with exception of the lyrics, of course). But I hope you like it nonetheless! It was fun to write!!

**Angel of Death** – You're right, I guess 'huh' is a modern term. *sighs* I tend to do that – use modern words in LotR fanfics, because I don't *know* the old ones. I mean, we don't learn stuff like 'Alas' in English class…And thanks for pointing out the mistakes…I don't mind at all, it often happens to me that I overseen stupid little things. *sighs*

**Celestra** – You think I could write humour? Well, actually I tried once, but well…I prefer writing angst. I don't know why, I just…do. That made sense, didn't it? Me and being less busy? Ahhh….*laughs* That would be the day Armageddon comes, really. And I bet even then I would run around and have a concert/lesson/study for a test or whatever. *smirks*

**Eryn Lasgalen** – No, I'm not a native speaker, as you assumed correctly. I'm born in German, was raised in Germany and I still live here and go to a German school. I was really happy to read your comment, it made me blush a lot (that's like walking on a dreamy, puffy cloud when you hear such kind words)! But German was easier than Spanish? Wow, I didn't think that…but well, I'm native, so I can't say if German language is difficult. Aber ich habe es immer geglaubt, weil es in der deutschen Sprache so viele Einzelfälle gibt, außerdem die ganzen Pronomen wie der, die das und so weiter…Hope you understood that :P

**Nili** – Ahhh…..Nili…..*langsam unter Stuhl hervorschau* Ich hab mich ja schon ewiglange nicht mehr gemeldet, und ich hab schon ganz das schlechte Gewissen…deine Fanfic ist schon so weit, und ich KOMM EINFACH NICHT DAZ UES ZU LESEN! *heul* Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich hinsetze, ist irgendetwas, oder ich hab gerade mal zehn Minuten und da komm ich nicht arg weit. Ich hasse es!!! Das ist mir noch nie passiert, dass ich nicht mal meine Lieblings-FFs lesen kann! *wäääh*

Aus diesem Grund kam ja auch das Update so lange nicht…Jaja, das Leben ist schon schwer. Aber jetzt sind wir wenigstens da, worauf ich mich die ganze Zeit gefreut habe: Elrohir leidet so richtig schön! *gg* Auch wenn er krasses Zeugs träumt…das ist halt meine kranke Fantasie!! *lächel* Also…irgendwann schaff ich es bestimmt noch, die fehlenden Kapitel deiner FF zu lesen….irgendwann….

** hoellenwauwau** – So ein paar FFs verfilmen, das wär schon was….*sich das gedanklich vorstell* Och, menno, Elrohir so richtig leiden sehen…*sabber*

Jetzt hast mich auf eine Idee gebracht, das lässt mich nimmer in Ruhe! Mensch! *grummel* 

Lustige Sachen schreiben…auf deutsch vielleicht, aber auf Englisch eher nicht. Außerdem hab ich sowieso immer nur Ideen für dramatische Geschichten!!!

Ja, jetzt weißt du dann auch, wo mein Nick herkommt – er gefällt mir einfach unheimlich, wie les den ganz selten gibt! So heiße nur ICH! *harhar* Ah ja, und bei Silver gibt's auch demnächst wieder ein Update…

**Salara** – Deine Review kommt mit Verzögerung, das neue Kapitel allerdings auch, also macht das nichts. Ich kann den Stress verstehen, wenn ich nicht mal fanfics lesen kann….*kopf gegen die wand schlagen* Jaja, aber unser Elrohir muss noch ein bisserl leiden, bevor er endlich wieder glücklich mit seinem Zwilling vereint ist…*hohoho*


	8. Caught between dreams and reality

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters I use in this story. This fanfiction was written for pure fun and no money was/is made with it. I don't own the songtext 'Don't try so hard' either. 

**Rating**: PG-13

**Genre**: Drama/Angst

**Summary**: A simple hunting trip turns into a disaster as Elladan and Elrohir are attacked by orcs. With Elrohir being seriously hurt, their only chance lies now in the hands of Aragorn and Legolas....but will they meet in time? Main Characters: Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, and Legolas.

**E-mail:** kaeera@yahoo.de

**Feedback**: Always appreciated, and constructive criticism is very welcome.

That was fast, huh? Well, I had some time and so I wrote...Now I don't want to hear any complaints, people! For me, this was really fast! *gg* And it has more Elrohir torture, plus a small cliffhanger at the end, although I don't think that it's bad. Still no big action, just a tad more angsting and stuff, but I can't help myself. It seems to be my nature to torture my favourite characters! Anyway, have fun and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

When the Snow Falls

**

_by Kaeera_

**Chapter Eight: Caught between dream and reality**  
  
  
The silence of the woods was bothering him, although Glorfindel didn't want to admit it. He rather preferred nature in the spring, or summer, when everything was full of life. Although winter usually had its own appeal, it's own magic, right now he couldn't enjoy it at all. Every time he looked at the snow, he thought about Aragorn, Legolas and the twins, who were probably out there hurt, alone and freezing, and of the twins.  
  
It was strange how much he had adapted to the presence of first, the twins, then the human and finally the prince of Mirkwood. Due to his close friendship with Elrond, he had always spent much of his time with the twins, even when they had been children. He had felt like an uncle and had enjoyed taking the little elflings on trips into the woods.  
  
Those times had been great; the twins had dearly loved him, and they had showed him that love very openly. Glorfindel never wanted to admit it, but it had been a pleasant feeling when Elladan and Elrohir ran to greet him each time he returned to Imladris, followed by a smiling Elrond, hand in hand with Celebrian.  
  
Alas, Celebrian. Glorfindel sighed sadly as he remembered the beautiful Lady of Imladris. She had always been very kind to him, and he had admired her skills in handling those two whirlwinds she called her children. She had been a special lady, and Glorfindel knew how much Elrond had loved his wife and still did.  
  
When she had been hurt by the orcs, those foul beasts, it had seemed as if every bit of joy had been drained out of Imladris. The twins, usually cheerful and energetic, wore grim expressions of sadness and anger. Only when they visited their mother they did make an effort to smile, although everybody could see that the smiles were strained and false. Arwen hadn't stopped crying during those days, and Elrond…he had feared for Elrond most of all.  
  
After Celebrian had sailed to the west, the Lord of Imladris had changed, and it took Glorfindel great effort to get Elrond to smile again. His own heart had ached as he had watched the departure and the anger in his heart had burnt even deeper, hatred for those foul creatures who took everything elves loved.  
  
Each time he had looked into the face of the twins and Arwen, he had sworn to himself that he would protect them no matter what, that he would keep them from any further emotional harm. Of course, he had known how irrational such a promise was, but he had been unable to help himself.   
  
They had managed, the Peredhils. Over the years, they had managed to deal with their mother's departure and gradually, joy and laughter had returned to Imladris. The twins had started to play pranks again, Arwen had smiled and flirted with the guards and Elrond had recovered his old sense of humour.  
  
But Glorfindel knew that this peace could be shattered very easily and he didn't want that. This was the main reason why he was searching desperately for any sign of the four people they cared for.  
  


A shout from one of the guards brought him out of his reverie and he quickly looked up. Two elves had gathered around something on the floor, and Glorfindel swiftly walked over to them, the white snow glittering beneath his feet.  
  
There, barely visible, were some small red spots on the white powder. He kneeled down to inspect them further and brushed some of the snow away. The spots became bigger and darker, and the blonde elf grimly realised that it was blood – elven blood. Both relief and fear hit him at the same moment; relief that they – finally – had found a trace, and fear that they might have come too late.  
  
"In which direction are they heading?" he wanted to know, standing up and brushing the snow from his knees.  
  
"We don't know exactly," a dark-haired elf admitted, "It seems that they aren't following a definite direction. It could be that they have lost their way in the snow.  
  
Glorfindel rubbed his chin. "So they are walking in circles?"  
  
"Probably, yes."  
  
"But now, since the storm is over, they may get their sense of direction back, so maybe they are heading back towards Imladris?"  
  
The soldier nodded. "However, if they are hurt, they may never manage it before nightfall, and you know what will happen to young Aragorn if…" His voice trailed off, but Glorfindel didn't need to hear the rest – he knew it all too well.  
  
"And they probably don't know how close – or how far away – they are from Imladris, so they're most likely lost." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "We must hurry and find them so that we can bring them back home before the night falls."  
  
But this was quite unlikely to happen, since they had no idea where to search, and to make things even more difficult, they were searching for two groups instead of one – a seemingly impossible task. Yet Glorfindel refused to give up; wearily, he rubbed his temples, muttering under his breath.  
  
"I swear, I can't understand what some people have against a dull, boring and perfectly *safe* life!"  
  


* * *

  
  
"Eleven…Twelve, Thirteen, Fourteen…Fifteen – no, I've already counted this one – ah, there's fifteen, sixteen, seventeen…where's…ah, eighteen…."  
  
The monotone counting was – besides the screaming of the gulls and the waves, of course – the only sound audible on the wide, colourless beach. He was counting the gulls, or at least trying to. It was proving to be quite an impossible task since they were always flying away and shoving each other off the rock.  
  
"Hey, keep still!" he shouted, but the birds didn't seem to care. Frustrated, he leaned back against the rock, his long hair blowing in the salty breeze.  
  
"Well, what else shall I do?" He told them indignantly. "I mean, there's nothing to do in this place, and believe me, if I knew where to go, I would gladly leave. Unfortunately my memory has left me and I'm as a newborn child – I remember nothing, that's why I am staying here."   
  
One gull stared at him, the black eyes betraying none of its emotions. It was like looking into two black orbs – they seemed to see everything, but he was unable to listen to the feelings behind them. Oddly detached, he realised that the bird had grey spots on its left wing and that the end of its tail was coloured black.   
  
Since it was the only audience the elf had, he continued talking. "You see, I don't want to admit it to myself, but I am frightened. This is scary; I know that this isn't the place I used to live in. Somehow I can…feel that I live somewhere else, in a place where's there's not as much water, but more trees, an abundance of green trees…"  
  
He closed his eyes as blurry pictures flashed in front of his eyes. "There were trees, many of them. And waterfalls. Not like this huge water, but small rivers where one could see the other side. And everything was full of life, little animals, many different birds…birds which were singing, not squawking like you!"  
  
If possible, the gull looked insulted for a moment, but he wasn't sure. He paused for a second – and then shook his head. "I must be going crazy; I'm talking to birds, and even worse, I'm imagining they understand everything I say!"  
  
The elf covered his eyes and listened to the waves. The steady rhythm was enough to put his mind at ease, and he felt sleep tugging at the edges of his awareness. Some part of his mind told him that this wasn't the place to fall asleep, but he didn't care. Staying up and worrying hadn't brought him any answers, maybe his dreams would help him to solve the mystery of his past and his name.  
  


_Can't you help me?  
The black water is devouring my soul  
Can't you see me?  
I'm right there besides you  
_   


His thoughts drifted off, as it often happens when one is close to falling asleep, and he found himself thinking about less important things. He wondered about the gulls, and about what they were doing. He listened to their cries and the water, and he watched the images that appeared in front of his eyes.   
  
Those images were only vague shadows of his past, and he barely recognised anything, but at least they were a hint. He tried to keep them in his mind as long as possible.  


_…a room with a carved ceiling and a nice view out of the windows…  
  
…a rider on a horse, dark hair flying in the wind, looking strangely familiar and yet different…  
  
…a beautiful woman smiling at him, her long blond hair glittering in the evening sun…  
_   


Although he sensed – no, knew – that these were images from his past, he felt no connection to them. It was like watching pictures of a different life; a world he had once belonged to, but which was now unimportant.   
  


_…some children, playing by the river and fighting with each other…  
  
…a carved bow, on a table, with arrows lying carelessly around it. Some signs were etched into the wood of the arrows, signs of a name…somebody had obviously felt the need to mark the arrows…  
_   


He concentrated harder, for he felt that this name had a significant meaning, but the image only became blurrier. He groaned in desperate frustration but refused to let the memory slip away.  
  


_...there were letters engraved, in a childish fashion, big and written by a hand unused to writing. The first letter formed an 'E', and the second…  
_   


The image disappeared as if it had never existed and he felt the sudden urge to slam his head against the stone.   
  
"No!" He cursed in frustration. "I was so close!"  
  
The elf blinked at the sky, noticing for the first time how odd it looked. Now that he was lying flat on his back, it was easy to watch the clouds without craning his neck, and so he found himself absorbed in the slow, fluid movements of the grey, heavy mass of clouds. He could neither see the sun nor the blue sky, another thing to add to the list of why he didn't like this place at all.  
  


_Can't you tell me my name?  
I don't know who I am.  
Can't you chase the clouds away?  
I want to see the sun again…  
_   


The sun…when he about of it, he was reminded of warm light, of golden sunrays falling through big windows, painting beautiful images on a wooden floor. It reminded him of summer and of the smell of the flowers, of the children playing at the rivers and a feeling of joy…  
  
It certainly was a different atmosphere from the one on this beach, and he found himself longing for that peace and warmth.   
  
The mournful cries of the gulls interrupted his thoughts and he blinked, surprised as several of the birds flapped their wings and flew off the rock, riding on the breeze above them. He could see the underside of their wings, white against the grey sky, and their cries became softer and softer.  
  
"Thank you, leave me alone, as if I weren't lonely enough already," he muttered sarcastically. "I just wish I could fall asleep and wake up in a totally different place."  
  
But falling asleep wasn't an option anymore; his mind was far too alert and the rough surface of the stone wasn't as comfortable as a bed. If he wanted to sleep, he would have to lie in the sand. And so the elf leaned on his elbows, watching the now empty rock with an expression of sadness on his face. As annoying and unhelpful as those gulls had been, they had at least provided him with the feeling of not being totally alone.  
  
Now that they were flying high above him, he felt so small on the beach and he desperately wished he had some wings so that he could dive through the clouds as well.  
  
But since he didn't, he had no other chance than to rely on his own body. With another sigh, he climbed off the rock, jumped into the water and waded towards the beach. The water was cold against his skin, and it swirled around his feet as if it wanted to engulf him. It seemed black, and he quickly hurried to reach the dry sand, for he didn't like this at all.  
  
"I. Don't. Like. It." He pronounced each word carefully as he had finally reached the shore and turned around to watch the threatening sea. Water was dripping down his soaked trousers, and he found the feeling of the wet cloth clinging to him quite annoying.   
  
Slowly he turned his head, unsure of what to do. "Well, now I have three possibilities – either walk up the beach, walk down, or leave the sea behind me and walk into this wasteland."   
With those words, he turned once again, facing the large, dry desert which seemed to be stretching endlessly over the horizon. The ground was dry, and only a few bushes here and then dotted the scenery.

  
  
_Please help me out of here  
Because I fear I might be going crazy  
Please show me the path to the light  
Or my soul will be eaten by the darkness_

_  
_   
He shuddered; nay, the beach was far better than this wasteland. At least here he had the gulls to accompany him; the only living creatures which seemed to exist – besides him – in this lonely, cursed land.  


  
_Am I going mad?_

_  
_   
This question lingered in his head a little bit longer. Was he crazy? Had he lost his mind? Was that the reason why he was on this beach?  
  
Maybe he had gone mad and killed all his family members…and then the others of his race had brought him to this lonely island so he could starve to death.  
  
Somehow he doubted that had really happened, but one could never be sure. He didn't have the impression he was mad, but then again, most insane people were convinced that **they** weren't insane, only the rest of the world.  
  
One thing was certain: he *would* go mad if he didn't find a solution for his dilemma, and quickly. The constant questions, the uncertainty, the nagging feeling in the back of his mind, all ofthis was driving him insane, slowly, but steadily.  
  


_I am not insane, but I will be if I stay any longer.  
_   


* * *

  
  
"Damn!" For the fourth time in a row, Aragorn stumbled, and for the fourth time Legolas caught his arm, only barely preventing the ranger from falling flat on his face.  
  
"Be careful, Strider," the elf advised, worry evident in his voice. He didn't like the flushed look in his friend's voice, and he knew that it wouldn't take long until the human had reached his limits.   
  
"I'm trying to be," Aragorn hissed between gritted teeth and stood up again, swaying a little. His face was pale, the dark circles under his eyes and his blue lips the only patches of colour in all the whiteness. Although the man was obviously freezing, sweat was glittering on his brow, telling everyone who had at least a little bit of knowledge of illnesses, that Aragorn was really sick and that something needed to be done.  
  
Legolas was painfully aware of that fact, yet he found himself watching helplessly as his best friend became weaker and weaker. The annoying thing was that he couldn't even help Aragorn by carrying him, since the large gash on his leg was giving him trouble.  
  
His gaze wandered over to Elladan, who was walking in front of them, with the other cause of their worries over his shoulder. Elrohir was deadly pale, with exception of the bloody bandage and the small stream of blood that was trickling down his face. Legolas could tell that Elladan was exhausted and that they needed to take a break. Still, he was unsure; if they took a break, it would cost time, but if they continued walking, one of them would break down.  
  
One quick glance at Aragorn told him what to do. "Elladan," he called softly. "I think it is time to rest a bit. It will be of no use if we drain ourselves."  
  
The older twin stopped and turned around, his face weary. At first he wanted to object, but then he realised how tired he was, and he noticed – for the first time – how sick Aragorn looked. "…Yes," he replied curtly. "but we cannot stay for long."  
  
"I know." Legolas nodded gravely and leaned against a tree, feeling the sudden urge to close his eyes.  
  
Aragorn plopped down in the snow, his back against a tree, not caring that the snow was cold and wet. He closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands, allowing his mind to drift off for a few minutes. He knew that he couldn't let his guard down - it would be sure death to fall asleep here in the snow – but the ranger felt that a few minutes didn't count.  
  
"Don't sit in the snow, Estel." Legolas' voice interrupted his dream-like state, sounding much like a frightened mother-hen. "You will get sick, you know that."  
  
"I'm already wet and cold," grumbled the human, "and I am already sick too, so it doesn't matter. I want to sit down, for my legs are killing me – maybe you haven't noticed, but I have to do twice the work as you since I must wade through the snow and not on top of it." He sounded irritated and snappy, another sign that he wasn't in his best form.  
  
"But sitting in the freezing snow will only worsen your condition." Legolas pointed out.  
  
"Legolas, don't be annoying, it's only for a few minutes!" Aragorn growled and made no effort to get up.   
  
The blonde elf sighed, knowing that there was no way to deal with the ranger when he was like that. He briefly wondered why Elladan hadn't taken part in this conversation (usually he would be the first one to fret and worry), but when he looked over, he saw that the older twin was sitting on the snow too, clutching the lifeless form of his brother to his body.   
  
Legolas felt pity at this sight; he knew how close the two were, and losing Elrohir…that would destroy Elladan. Still, they couldn't allow the warrior to let himself get overwhelmed by his feelings; it wouldn't help their situation. A panicked Elladan would only make matters worse.  
  
But as he opened his mouth to speak, he found that he didn't know what to say. How could words help amidst the despair Elladan must be feeling? How could anyone possibly understand what was going on in the older twin's head?  
  
Legolas only knew that a bond between twins was very special; much more special than normal friends or siblings. And the bond between Elrohir and Elladan had been an especially close one. Everything he may have said would only come out wrong, for he could not even begin to understand what Elladan was feeling.  
  
The prince of Mirkwood could still remember the year he had met the twins for the first time. Since twins – especially identical ones – were rare among elves, Legolas had been caught off guard as he seemingly saw double.   
  
At first he firmly believed that he had probably drank too much of his father's wine (accidentally, of course). But then Lord Elrond introduced his sons, and to the astonishment of the young prince, he learned that there were two elves who looked exactly alike.  
  
After he had gotten over the initial shock, he had quickly taken to Elladan and Elrohir, since they were so much like himself, mischievous. They'd become friends very quickly, and their friendship had remained through the countless years.  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment, wishing desperately for this to end. The silence was suffocating, since nobody was speaking and the forest was still and calm. The brightness of the snow-covered trees made everything so…uncomfortable.   
  
It was unusual for an elf to feel uncomfortable outside, but most elves preferred spring and summer, since everything was green and full of life. Winter was like death; they knew that it was necessary and they attended it with the same respect as the other seasons, but that didn't mean they had to like it.   
  
Opening his eyes again, he found himself blinded by the brightness of the light around him. The sun had come out from behind the clouds, sending her warming rays on the small group and raising their spirits a little. The snow started to glitter in the soft light and the forest soon looked like a picture out of a fairytale.  
  
He was just about to tell the others that it was time to leave when a small noise caught his attention. Legolas froze, his eyes darting nervously around. The attack from the wolves caused him to be overly cautious.   
  
The elf concentrated. There! There was the noise again! He had a cold feeling of dread in his stomach – what if they were attacked again? That would mean certain death – they were all too exhausted to win a fight, no matter how weak the enemy proved to be.  
  
If this were orcs, or wolves…  
  
No, life couldn't be that unfair! Legolas stood up, every muscle tense. "There's something…" he whispered, causing Elladan to widen his eyes in horror.  
  
Aragorn groaned. "No. No, please tell me that you are kidding! Not again!"  
  
"Shht!" Legolas advised him to be silent, while he continued listening closely. "Those aren't the noises of wolves…Elladan?"  
  
"I know…" the older twin stood up, Elrohir still hugged close to him. "If I didn't know better, I'd say it's the sound of someone approaching…"  
  
"But that can't be, we are too far away from Imladris to meet a guard or any other elf." The blonde elf looked around nervously.  
  
"Actually, I'm not that sure." Elladan confessed tiredly, a trace of hope lingering in his voice. "It was difficult to find the correct direction in the snow-storm, so it might be that I misjudged it a little…"  
  
"But we can't count on that."  
  
"No, we can't."  
  
"So what do we do?" Aragorn entered the conversation while standing up, slowly, because the world was kind of swirling around him. "We can't fight, and we can't run."  
  
"Well, I guess we will just have to wait." Legolas smiled grimly. "And be patient."  
  
Elladan adjusted the dead weight of his brother's body. A small grin flickered over his face. "Ah, and we know that we are all so good at being patient, are we not?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They stood in the snow, tense and rigid, waiting for whatever was approaching them and desperately hoping that it wouldn't kill them. The sun still continued to shine, and the whole forest looked very peaceful and pretty.  
  
Legolas found it quite ironic. In this forest they had been attacked by wolves, had nearly frozen to death in a snow storm, the twins had been attacked by orcs, and now stood awaiting Illuvitar knew what to attack them.  
  
"It's the sound of footsteps."  
  
"I know." Legolas' mood rose a little – maybe they weren't doomed after all. Footsteps, that meant either humans, elves – or orcs. Well, he doubted that it was the last one, so he could just hope…  
  
He exchanged a glance with Elladan, who had the same sparkle of hope in his eyes, and then looked at Aragorn, whose eyes were fever glazed. This whole situation was very tense; in a few minutes they would either be rescued, or dead. Legolas didn't want to die, but if he had to, he wanted to die as a warrior…  
  
The blond elf shook his heard viciously. No, he would not allow himself to think like that. They needed a positive attitude to find a way out of this mess…  
  
_"Please…please let it be someone who can help us…please, Illuvitar, and I promise that I will never sneak away from one of my father's meetings again…"_  
  


* * *

  
  
His feet walked in a steady rhythm, and he was entranced by the monotony of the situation he was in. The beach never changed; it was always water with occasional black rocks, the greyish sand and the gulls following him everywhere he went.   
  
Actually he was quite glad about the birds for then he wasn't alone, and their sound provided at least a little bit comfort.  
  


_I'm walking into nothingness…_  
  


He shuddered as another breeze blew past him. The wind had steadily been growing stronger over the last hour, making it uncomfortable to walk in the open, but he had not found shelter.  
  
"I just hope it doesn't rain," he grumbled while continuing to walk along the beach.  
  


_I'm walking in the shadows, and I can't find a way out.  
  
I'm caught in the wrath of my confusion, and nobody's there to help me…_  
  


The lower parts of his trousers were still soaked, and now that it was becoming colder, the feeling grew more and more uncomfortable.   
  


_ What am I doing here? There are questions are in my head, but I can't find the answers…  
  
It's like being caught in a maze where I don't even know if an exit exists! There's nobody here to help me and I must rely on myself – but how can I do that if I don't know who I am?  
  
I'm nothing without my memory. I'm nothing! I don't have a name, a home, a place to go…I don't even know who cared for me, or who hated me…  
  
I could meet my worst enemy and wouldn't recognise him! …Which probably won't happen, because here is nobody to talk to, be it friend or enemy.  
  
Damn. I want this to end. I want to get away. I don't want to stay here anymore.   
  
If this is a stupid dream, I really want to leave.  
  
But I don't think it is a dream. It's way too real for that. No, it must be reality. So how can I leave? How can I find out more about myself?  
  
How can I escape this nightmare?_

**To be continued...**

  


* * *

  
**andrea** – Hey, you have the same name as me! *lol* I mean 'real' name…but shhh! Nobody should know…*looks around suspiciously* Only kidding! Oh yes, I adore the twins of Elrond, especially Elrohir, as one can easily see in this story. I don't know why, I just read so many nice stories about them…  


**Celestra** – Oh yes, indeed, it IS much fun to write Elrohirs parts; although it tends to get boring with the time because he simply stays at the beach and doesn't do anything. But it's angsty, and that counts, right? Anyway, I admire people who can combine humour and angst – I can't do that. Somehow, I either write really angsty or funny, but a middle-thing doesn't exist in my own world. *sighs*  


**Gwyn** – Ahh, two weeks away? Then you'll have a surprise when you come back…*g* Your comment made me blush; I don't think that my fanfics in German are any different. It's easier to write and I can write more psychological stuff, but the rest…*shrugs* I don't know.   


**xsilicax** – Oh yes, poor Elrond is DEFINITELY biting his fingernails…I bet he has started biting his toenails by now….eww, now that's a gross idea!  


**Angel of Death **– Oh yes, such a class would be funny to teach…sometimes we must read 'old' German in history class, because we have to decipher historical documents. That's quite amusing, especially because the spelling and the words were different…  


**Elyrianna** – Well, I'm glad that you decided to review! I hope you'll do it again, because they inspire me to write!  


**Carrie** – I personally thought that the Elrohir dream scenes are a bit weird. But most of my stories have such weird dreams, so it shouldn't be a surprise…In one story the main chara is imprisoned in a grey room, in another one a boy walks over an endless path over the ocean and so on…I guess a weird person can only write weird dreams, huh? *snickers* But I guess we will get more of those dreams in this story, just because I love writing them! *lol*  


**Lady Jaina **– Snow shoes, huh? Well, I certainly can imagine that…would be a funny sight to see Aragorn on snow shoes, trying to race the elves…*laughs*  


**Iawen Londea **– Yeah, poor 'Ro doesn't remember anything….that must be quite an annoying feeling, don't you think? I would hate it; not knowing my own name. *shudders*  


**friendofholebanger** – Thanks for the praise…it really makes me feel special when people say that my chapter is not stupid. *blushes*  


**Nili** – Ich weiß schon, die Traumszenen sind einfach zu krass…ich könnte sie selber ja stundenlang verarschen (Mensch, mich könnte eine Parodie meiner eigenen Geschichte schreiben!), aber meine Finger haben mal wieder schneller geschrieben als mein Gehirn gedacht hat. *gg*  
Elrohir: D-Die Möwen…sie lassen mich alleine! Nein! Mein einziges Publikum! *anfang zu heulen*  
Kaeera:*tröst* Nanana, ist doch alles in Ordnung…  
Elladan: Nichts ist in Ordnung! Was tust du meinem Bruder an?  
Kaeera: Ich? Nichts! Das hat er sich alles selbst zu verschulden…*davonschleich*  
Elrohir: Möwen! Möwen! Möwen! *macht jauchzend flatternde Bewegungen mit den Händen *  
Elladan: Ähm….Elrohir?  
Elrohir: Ich kann fliiiiegen!! *vom Felsen spring*  
PLATSCH!  
Kaeera: *sweatdrop*  
Aragorn: *trocken* Mein Bruder, der Zwerg.  



	9. Light in the darkness

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters I use in this story. This fanfiction was written for pure fun and no money was/is made with it.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Genre**: Drama/Angst

**Summary**: A simple hunting trip turns into a disaster as Elladan and Elrohir are attacked by orcs. With Elrohir being seriously hurt, their only chance lies now in the hands of Aragorn and Legolas....but will they meet in time? Main Characters: Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, and Legolas.

**E-mail:** kaeera@yahoo.de

**Feedback**: Always appreciated, and constructive criticism is very welcome

**Notes:** Okay, and here its is, the longawaited chapter in which....noo, I won't tell it, you can read it yourself. I thought that I would have more time to write in the holidays, but I was wrong...since I am working eight hours a day, I have even lesser time than when I was in school. *sighs* And of course there is the fact that this story plays in winter, while it is SO hot outside that I would like to walk around in my underwear all day. Really...I have never experienced such a hot sumemr in Germany. Gah. Our rivers are drying out! And in the midst of this, you're supposed to write of freezing rangers...that's really tough!

* * *

** When the Snow Falls**

_by Kaeera_

** Chapter Nine: Light in the darkness**

Elrond sighed for maybe the twentieth time in this hour and looked out the window. He couldn't help it. The tingling feeling in the back of his head wouldn't stop, telling him that something was seriously wrong. He doubted that Aragorn and Legolas would return to Imladris without any injuries. 

That thought brought him to another topic of worry: the twins. They too, were out there in this weather, enduring the snow-storm and whatever else was lurking in the woods. Elrond knew that they were old enough to look out for themselves – but he also knew how they attracted trouble, and that was the reason he didn't stop worrying.

A small smile played around the corners of his mouth as he watched the snow, memories of those peaceful years, millennias ago, passed through his mind. Their small, but happy family, Celebrian, the twins, Arwen and himself, often enjoyed the different seasons together in Imladris. Elladan and Elrohir had been such pranksters while younger, and Elrond had often found it difficult to remain stern during their lectures.

Like the time when Elladan decided that he didn't want to look like his brother anymore, and had cut his hair…by the Valar, he had looked ridiculous! And Celebrian had nearly thrown a tantrum, seeing her son like that, hair cut short like a normal man. 

Later the two had realised that it could be quite practical to have a brother who's your mirror-image – they used it to play tricks on guests in Imladris, or to play pranks on their friends.

And now they were adults, strong warriors, elves every father could be proud of. And even now, after all those years, they still had a streak of mischievousness. They still liked playing pranks, and when Elrond looked into their sparkling eyes, they were no different than they were nearly three thousand years ago.

He was glad about it, more than glad. There had been a time when he had believed that that childish side of the twins was gone for good – namely the time his precious wife had been attacked by orcs.

An expression of sadness crossed his face at the memory. It happened such a long time ago, and it still hurt. Elrond had loved Celebrian dearly, and her departure hit him more than he had wanted to admit. Their whole family had been affected, and it had taken Elladan and Elrohir many years to smile again.

The years had passed, and they continued living, had adapted to the empty void left by the Lady, and peace had come over Imladris again, disturbed only by the occasional antics of the twins. Arwen had gone to Lothlorien, making Rivendell even duller than it had already been before.

And then Arathorn had been killed, in an infamous, murderous battle. He had been a very good friend and his death had hit Elrond quite hard, although he had known that he was a man and would therefore pass on one day. But alas, elves rarely thought of death, for they knew it not, and so Arathorn's death had been a shock. 

But with death, there often comes a new light, and this light had been Aragorn. As a little child he had been brought to Imladris, and Elrond had immediately liked the child with the huge, frightened eyes. He knew of the burden on Aragorn's shoulders, knew of the responsibility he would someday carry, and so Elrond took him in, caring for him as if he were his own child.

The twins had been happy, of course. They now had someone to play pranks with, someone they could teach their antics to. They often were more of an influence on Aragorn than Elrond, resulting in elves that either were annoyed by the young human or elves that loved him and his endearing smile.

Alas, there had also been the day when Aragorn had called him 'Ada' for the first time.

With a smile the Lord shook his head. His mind was wandering off again, despite the worry he felt in his heart.

Outside, Imladris was still snow-covered, lying under a thick blanket of the white substance. Several elves were outside, cleaning the paths or simply enjoying the scenery. He could even see some of the younger guards attempting a snowball-fight.

Elrond studied the scenery, inwardly wishing that it were his sons who were out there playing in the snow, for then he wouldn't need to worry.

* * *

The silence was tangible, muffling the faint sound coming towards them as if a thick blanket surrounded them. They hardly dared to breathe as they waited for what would come, their weapons clutched tightly in their hands.

Only Elrohir showed no signs of nervousness, probably because the younger twin was still on his trip to la-la land, unaware of the three worried presences around him. 

The sounds drew closer, and everyone tensed even more - if that was possible. Then suddenly a figure plopped down from the trees and landed softly on top of the snow, then straightened slowly to its full height.

Long, blonde hair glittered in the weak sunlight and with an audible sigh of relief, all weapons were dropped.

"Glorfindel!" Elladan exclaimed. He felt his knees go weak at the immense relief he felt. "Thank the Valar it is you!"

The blonde warrior smiled, although surprise was mixed into it, for he had expected only Aragorn and Legolas, not the twins as well. "Well, who did you expect?"

His gaze wandered over the four, noticing their haggard appearances, the pale, sweaty face of Aragorn, the bleeding on Legolas' leg – and the unconscious Elrohir draped over Elladan's back. "What happened?" He asked worriedly and stepped closer, the rest of his soldiers following. 

Legolas grimaced. "Orcs, wolves, and a really bad storm."

"Ah, I see." Glorfindel frowned, not liking the situation at all. Legolas and Elladan seemed to be okay, but it was a totally different matter for the other two. Aragorn seemed to be seriously ill and Elrohir was far too pale for the blonde elf's taste.

"Here, let me help you." He said softly to Elladan, indicating that he would carry Elrohir the rest of the way. The older twin seemed ready to plop down any second. 

At first it seemed as if Elladan wanted to refuse, but then he realised that it would be better if Glorfindel carried Elrohir. He handed his brother over. 

"Be careful, he was hit on the head." The elf whispered.

Glorfindel's frown increased. "Has he woken?" He took the limp body in his arms and lifted him on his shoulders. 

"Yes. Yes. He was awake a while ago. We tried to keep him awake, but…" Elladan's voice trailed off, and Glorfindel nodded grimly. Elrohir's head wound seemed to a serious one and he decided the rest of his questions could wait.

"Help them!" he directed the rest of the elves, and returned to the path. They had to return to Imladris, as fast as possible.

As the small group hurried off, Glorfindel glanced at Elrohir's dead weight on his shoulders. He could feel the soft, uneven breaths of the younger elf on the side of his neck, but that was the only sign of life he received. Elrohir's eyelashes were dark on his nearly white face, and his eyes were shut tightly. 

Glorfindel knew the dangers of head wounds and he knew they had to hurry, for it seemed that Elrohir had already lapsed into a comatose state. 

The forest around them was still and silent and the blonde elf shuddered. Suddenly, he didn't like the silence anymore. 

* * *

Aragorn stumbled forward, only half aware of the elf by his side, helping him walk. The man's fever had risen over the last few minutes and he felt like he was walking in a trance.

Silently he cursed. He knew what he was feeling right now, he knew this wasn't a simple cold and he knew that for the next few days he would be quite uncomfortable.

_'And I promised myself I would never catch pneumonia again!_', he thought miserably. 'I_t seems the Valar have a strange sense of humour. How often can a human get this illness, anyway?'_

Pondering that fact didn't help and he soon stopped thinking about it at all, for it hurt far too much. His head already felt as if some rather nasty dwarves were challenging each other with large hammers inside it. It pounded in time to the rhythm of his heart, and sent a wave of pain through his whole body when he made an unexpected movement. 

He had forgotten how long they had been walking, but it no longer seemed important. Dimly the ranger realised he was ready to plop down to the ground any second, but somehow he managed to continue walking. 

_'Thank Elbereth for my stubbornness'_, Aragorn smiled inwardly. '_Come to think of it, Ada always complained I was too stubborn for my own good, but now it has paid off.'_

"Aragorn?" a gentle voice prodded. 

The man blinked, realising he had been staring off into space. "Yeah. I'm here." he mumbled. "Although I wish it were someone else in my body instead of me, then he could deal with this headache."

The blonde elf beside him looked at him worriedly. "You are feeling really sick, aren't you?"

Aragorn laughed, but the laugh turned into a painful cough. "That's the understatement of the century."

"Well, at least you can still joke, it can't be that bad if that mouth of yours is still working!" Legolas grinned wryly.

"Excuse me if I don't laugh at your marvellous joke right now, your highness, but maybe I will find a few moments for that next week." Aragorn snorted and immediately regretted the action as a burning pain shot through his forehead. "Uh…"

Legolas sent him another worried look and decided not to answer. It was probably not a good time to have another argument. He left the human and walked over to Glorfindel, who was carrying Elrohir on his back.

"How much longer until we reach Imladris?" 

Glorfindel glanced at him. "Maybe two hours. We should meet the rest of the warriors soon. They have horses and more supplies to treat your wounds. Then we can continue our trek."

The Prince of Mirkwood nodded and looked back at Elladan who hadn't spoken a single word since they had started walking. The older twin seemed almost catatonic, and that worried Legolas. Alas, it could be that it was only the result of his exhaustion, even the twins couldn't keep up this relentless pace forever (although they claimed to), but he doubted it.

"I just hope that it won't be too late." He hadn't intended for anyone to overhear his words but Glorfindel understood them nonetheless. 

"I hope so too my friend." He nodded grimly. "I hope so too."

As they walked the silence grew more and more unbearable. Not only were Legolas and Glorfindel worried, the rest of the elves were as well, for they knew – and liked – both Elrohir and Aragorn. Nobody wanted to see either one hurt.

It was strange how they had all adjusted to a mortal living under the same roof, accepting him as one of their own. Sure, there were a few exceptions, but those elves usually stayed away from Aragorn, and they were few.

They all shared an equal sigh of relief when the warriors on horseback finally came into view. 

Glorfindel nodded to Tirmael who was worriedly looking at Elladan. He knew the younger elf had been a good friend of the twins when they were younger, and although they weren't that close anymore, they still respected and liked each other. Sometimes they went on hunting parties together, acting like little elflings instead of the experienced warriors they were.

"We have to hurry." Glorfindel simply said, and Tirmael nodded, hurrying off to the horses.

Glorfindel glanced over his shoulder at the face of Elrohir, feeling the worry like a dead weight on his heart. 'Ai, the younger ones', he thought frustrated, 'why do they always have to worry their elders?'

He felt slightly strange referring to himself as an elder (he certainly didn't feel like one), but when one compared his age to that of the twins, he really *was* old. And compared to Aragorn…he smiled amusedly when he compared his thousands of years to the twenty-five years of the young ranger.

His face became serious again. No time to joke around, they had a goal to reach.

* * *

_ He had walked for endless hours, the beach always stayed the same, and with time, he had become tired. His feet were aching and he was beginning to feel more and more desperate. It was really annoying that the landscape never changed at all, and with the time, it began to frighten him._

_ Once again he wondered if he was going mad, or if he already had, but after pondering this idea for a while, he realised he really couldn't find a solution, so he stopped worrying about it. _

_ After a while, he stopped thinking completely and walked in a kind of daze, the landscape blurring beside him. It was like sleep-walking, only he was still conscious of what he was doing. Strangely, he liked this feeling. It was detached, and he didn't have to feel so many confusing emotions any more. Even the loss of his memory didn't seem to disturb him as much as before._

_ He didn't know how long he had been walking like this – mere minutes, hours, or maybe even days – but suddenly something changed._

_ He was jolted back into reality, woken out of his trance, as something appeared on the beach. It was a huge shadow, too far away to be seen clearly, but it definitely was a *change* in the scenery. He blinked, and quickened his pace, feeling a small measure of hope rise in his chest. This might be the answer to all this questions._

_ His feet didn't make any noise on the sand as he hurried, nearly ran, towards it. As he came closer, shapes formed out of the dark mass and to his surprise, he saw that it was a huge building. It was beautifully constructed; the columns were decorated with nice carvings and large windows and doors illuminated the rooms with dim, greyish light._

_ Still, it seemed that something was missing. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it seemed as if the building was incomplete – as if it were only part of another building, much bigger than this one alone_

_ A faint hope lingered in his mind, maybe he knew this building. Maybe someone inside knew *him* and could tell him who he was._

_ He walked closer and came to a sudden halt in front of the huge door. The two wings of the door were bigger than him and uncomplicated pictures of flowers and birds were carved into the dark brown wood. Although they were simple, he couldn't help but admire their beauty. Their creator had caught the essence of the animals and he could imagine he heard them singing._

_ Strange…why could he remember the song of a bird, yet he didn't know his own name? He'd rather have it the other way round…_

_ Even though he wasn't on the beach anymore, he could still hear the sound of the waves. It was strange how he got used to that sound. At first the constant noise had been annoying, but now he found it somewhat peaceful and calming._

_ Still, he couldn't understand why nobody was here. Such a large house…somebody *had* to be living here! It didn't look like it was abandoned – there was furniture everywhere and no dust was to be found – but the creepy silence told him that – at least for now – nobody was here._

_ The wings of the door stood open, revealing a rather large room behind them. He stood in silence, one hand against the doorframe while he stared into the interior. _

_ It took his eyes a few moments to adjust to the dim light, but then he could clearly see the grand hall in front of him. It was very high, and there were big windows everywhere. Some with stained glass, some leading directly to the outside. If the sun hadn't been hidden behind the clouds, this room – no, hall – would have been illuminated very nicely._

_ But it remained dim, even when he stepped into it. His feet padded over the floor and he flinched slightly as he noticed that the silence in this building wasn't any different from the silence outside. _

_ "Hello?" He called, but his words got lost in the enormous space of the hall._

_ "Is anyone there?"_

_ No reply. His shoulders sagged. It seemed as if this building was empty as well, as empty as the sea and the beach. He had the feeling he should know where he was, but he couldn't remember. Everything seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn't remember why or how. It was frustrating, and it was driving him insane._

_ He walked through several corridors and opened the doors to a few rooms, only to reveal more and more empty spaces. It was strange, it appeared to be a place where many people lived, and this emptiness was…was…simply not right! _

_ His hand traced the walls as he walked further into the building._

_ Suddenly, he froze. He had heard a sound. He had heard a sound!_

_ He stopped in his tracks, his fingers trembling slightly. There it was again! A sound! Not like the crying of the gulls, but…but…more like…laughter!_

_ Laughter?_

_ Yes, it definitely was laughter. He spun around, only to encounter something that confused him even more – if that were possible._

_ The sound echoed through the halls, as small feet hurriedly tapped over the floor, trying to reach their destination as fast as possible. He froze in shock when he was suddenly confronted with other living beings. He was half afraid and half anxious of what might happen, as he waited with tense muscles._

_ "I'm faster!" shouted a high, childish voice._

_ "Never!" replied an identical voice. They both giggled and he could hear them drawing closer._

_ "YAAAAHH!" one of the voices screamed, and a small figure skidded around the corner, sliding on the slick floor. Another shadow followed, not far behind, and he immediately stepped backwards, confused. Why…children???_

_ But he had seen correctly - two children were racing towards him, their faces nearly identical. Long, dark brown hair was tided in neat little braids, and long pointed ears indicated that they belonged to the same race as him. They didn't seem to notice him though. They were caught in their game, and everything else was unimportant._

_ Big, trustful eyes sparkled with laughter as they both ran past him, hair flying in the wind. He simply stood there, frozen, as they ran along the corridor, the echo of their feet strangely clear in his head. He could hear them giggling and then suddenly, the sound stopped, silence falling over the place again.. _

_ He stared at the place where the children had been realising in shock that they had disappeared, just like that._

_ "Hello?" He called helplessly, but he knew that it was useless before the words even left his mouth. _

_ Those children had been so happy, so very knowing of who and where they were – the exact opposite of him. He would have liked to ask them some questions, but he was alone again, and the feeling of despair once again began to creep in his heart._

_ "Where am I?" Even his toneless whisper was blown away with the wind, his words unheard in the enormous interior of the house._

* * *

"We are there!" Tirmael shouted and gestured forward. The impressive buildings of Imladris stretched over the tree tops. 

Glorfindel looked up and felt relief spread through his body.

The last few hours had been torture. The four they had rescued were at the end of their strength and their pace had been incredibly slow, despite the help of the horses.

Soon they had been soaked through to their bones, and even the weather hardened elves began to feel the clinging coldness in their limbs. Glorfindel didn't even want to imagine how it had been for the others who'd been out in the cold longer than they – especially Aragorn.

He waved to one of the guards. "Hurry forward and tell Elrond we have returned; he will need to have herbs and warm water ready. We will meet him in the house of healing."

The elf simply nodded and ran ahead, his long, braided hair moving in the chilly wind.

_ //And the black waves continued to splash against the shore_

_ As he was caught in the world of his dreams_

_ Unable to feel_

_ Unable to remember_

_ Unable to escape_

_ Just the sea, and the cries of the gulls//_

When they finally stumbled into the halls of Imladris, tired, worn-out and wet from the snow, Aragorn had stopped believing he would ever feel warm again. The rest of his journey was like a dream, and he vaguely remembered they had nearly dragged him home in the end. He was so tired he didn't even have the strength to feel happy about being safely home again– he simply wanted to sleep.

The warm air pricked-at his frozen fingers and numbly, he noticed that several elves were running and shouting around him. He simply stood there, unable to take one more step. He was certain his legs would fall off if he tried to move.

That reminded Aragorn of the fact that he couldn't *feel* his legs anymore. Dumbly, he blinked down at them. They were still there, hidden in his boots. So why couldn't he feel them? 

He tried to wriggle a toe, but nothing happened so he stopped trying and looked around instead.

_ 'Elbereth! Why is everything so blurry?' _

_ 'And what is Ada doing there with Elrohir? And why does Elladan look absolutely terrified? And why…why am I feeling so tired?_'

A strong arm slung itself around his shoulders, as his body suddenly slumped forward, his strength gone. 

"Aragorn?" A worried voice queried, and the ranger frowned – he knew he should know that voice but he couldn't recall a matching face.

Long, blonde hair flew around his shoulders and he looked down at it, mildly confused. The last time he had looked in the mirror, his hair had been brown…strange.

"You really need a healer!" the unknown voice commented, laying a hand on his forehead.

Aragorn mumbled something under his breath. He couldn't quite recall why, but he didn't like seeing healers. He had a nasty feeling that such a visit always involved disgusting teas and medicines. However, his mouth wouldn't obey his brain, and the only thing he could do was follow as the other person half led, half carried him through several doors.

Soon another presence was next to him and it took him in a warm welcome embrace –Ada? he wondered shortly, but the thought escaped hi, before he could get a grip on it. Suddenly warmth flooded over him, taking the tension out of his sore muscles and he soon fell into the welcoming darkness.

"It's always the same with you, Estel." was the last thing he heard as his mind decided that it was time to shut off completely.

** To be continued...**

* * *

Phew, now the first half – the out-in-the-woods-half – is done. I sincerely hope that the second half will be shorter. I actually intended this story to be only slightly longer than 'Fever Dreams' (maybe six or seven chapters), and now look at it…*sighs

** xsilicax** – Hmm…I always wonder…where does YOUR name come from, anyway? Is there a story behind it? Oh well, I guess you can be glad, it IS Glor after all…but Aragorn is feeling miserable, and Elrohir…*smiles* 

** Celestra** – Somehow, Elrohir's parts get more and more interesting. At the same time, I have no idea what to write in the reality…elves that are worrying, I guess. *lol* Always the same pattern. Yep, and it was a cliffie, but not a bad one…I have been the victim of a rather nasty cliffhanger, for I ordered a book of my favourite author, which ended in a sentence like: 'He raised his helmet, and Charity froze as she saw who was under it.' And then it stops, and I HAVE NO IDEA when the next book will appear…*sobs*

** Tears of Eternity** – Uhm…I am not very well-known for writing good twists in a story. The hell, I haven't even planned the end yet…but I guess it's predictable. If one knows my style of writing. Argh, I have no idea! Well, we learn the old German way of speaking/writing as well in school, because we read all those old dramas (Goethe, Schiller, Lessing), but we didn't do that in English yet. But we will read Shakespeare next year^^

** Erothwen** - *lol* It's funny to get to know how people are REALLY called. You know, my name is a boy's name in Italy…so when I went there for an exchange, everyone expected a boy. *laughs* And they were surprised because I was so tall^^

** Ellyrianna** – Well…I can understand why you like Estel that much, but actually I wanted to focus this story on 'Ro…Aragorn is just an added bonus! *snickers*

** andrea** – Gosh, those new habit of ff.net of adding numbers to names is somehow confusing…There will be more flashes of memories in the next chapters, and I already referred to some of my other stories, if anybody noticed. I like writing such scenes^^

** Gwyn** – You want more, you have it! Hope ya like it!

** reginabean** – No dying under my reviewers! *stern look* How do you want to find out what happens if you are dead??

** Shauna** – Of course they are all in a bad shape! After all, it's ME who's writing this story. Did you expect otherwise? I am addicted to angst and drama…and I guess we will see a lot of Elladan angsting in the next few chapters.

** Shaan Lien** – Legolas isn't injured with a gash on his head, but on his leg, that's the reason why he couldn't carry Elrohir. Elladan was the only one in the little group who remained unhurt.

** Melissa** - *grr* Okay, I remember next time not to spoil you again…really, you give a little finger and they take the whole hand…*sighs* But here's the next chapter, are you happy?...and I DON'T want to hear anyone complaining! *glares*

** Salara** – Deine Warterei war nicht umsonst! Du warst übrigens die einzige, der das mit dem Meer so richtig aufgefallen ist. Eigentlich war es eher Zufall, dass ich dieses Szenario gewählt habe, bis mir irgendwann dann eingefallen ist, dass es eigentlich perfekt passt…da war ich ganz stolz auf mich! *lacht* Naja, die Retter sind ja jetzt da, aber Elrohir geht es immer noch nicht besser…das Thema Koma fand ich halt schon immer faszinierend, deshalb entwickelt die Story auch so langsam Überlänge (im Vergleich zu dem, was ich geplant habe). Ich finde es einfach faszinierend, wie einfach sich der Geist von irgendwelchen Träumen manipulieren lässt…Fast alle meiner Geschichten haben dieses Thema drin, und langsam sollte man meinen, dass ich genug davon habe, aber nein, ich schreibe munter weiter…*kopfschüttel* Ich bin schon krank, jawohl! 


	10. Dreamtalks

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters I use in this story. This fanfiction was written for pure fun and no money was/is made with it.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Genre**: Drama/Angst

**Summary**: A simple hunting trip turns into a disaster as Elladan and Elrohir are attacked by orcs. With Elrohir being seriously hurt, their only chance lies now in the hands of Aragorn and Legolas....but will they meet in time? Main Characters: Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, and Legolas.

**E-mail:** kaeera@yahoo.de

**Feedback**: Always appreciated, and constructive criticism is very welcome

Oh my gosh! People even reviewed twice for the last chapter! That's so awesome! And it made me feel pretty bad because of the delay. *sweatdrops* I had to wait until my beta was through this chapter, and since she's a busy person like me, this can take some weeks. And I don't like posting uncorrected chapters.   
And...I HAVE RECEIVED OVER 200 REVIEWS! For the first time in my life...*stares at screen* That's just...just....ahhh, I don't know, purely awesome! I am flabbergasted (I love the sound of that word!), truly, I am. Thank you all for your support!!

* * *

**When the Snow Falls**

_by Kaeera_

**Chapter Ten: Dreamtalks**  
  


The soft giggling wove through the air, a beautiful melody of joy and happiness. It was nearly drowned out by the steady sound of the waves, but as time passed, the sound became louder and clearer.  
  
Two hushed voices were talking quietly, occasionally laughing and teasing each other as they came closer.  
  
He opened his eyes, which had been closed while he rested, and sat up. He knew those voices, they were the same ones he had had heard before, when the two elflings had raced through the corridors.  
  
Anxious, he looked around, fearing they might disappear like before, if he moved too quickly. But they weren't that close to him – yet.  
  


_//In the black deepness,_

I'm reaching out for you

Want to touch you

Want to feel your warmth

But all I get is this cold feeling of death

And the loneliness in my heart//

  


"Have you seen his face? He really looked like a troll…" one of the voices laughed.  
  
"Yeah, and his hair was all wet, and stuck out in all directions!" The other one replied, his voice dripped with amusement.  
  
He leaned against the stone wall and fixed his eyes on the corner from where the sounds were coming from. Slow footsteps grew closer, indicating that this time the retrospective owners were moving at a slightly slower speed.  
  
"And then he shouted all those foul words…" the first voice blabbered excitedly and two figures turned around the corner.  
  
He frowned, as he recognised the same children from earlier, wearing grey-blue robes and braids in their hair.  
  
"What do you think Glorfy will say if…" The two stopped right in their tracks when they saw him sitting in front of them, and unlike last time, their eyes didn't look through him. Instead, two identical looks of puzzlement and curiosity appeared on the similar faces, as they stared openly at the stranger.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the one on the right. He was wearing a small leather band tied around his head.  
  
"I'm…" he started, but didn't know how to continue. "I don't know." he finished lamely, feeling pitiful.  
  
"You don't know?" one of the twins frowned.  
  
"That's stupid. Why don't you know who you are?" The other one continued.  
  
"I can't remember." he explained honestly.   
  
The two exchanged a glance. "That's strange." One of them cocked his head, and he felt a tug of annoyance that the small beings were so similar. The only thing visible that allowed him to distinguish them from each other was the small headband.  
  
"But I can't change it." he shrugged. "Maybe you can tell me who you are, I find it kind of disconcerting that I can't tell you two apart.  
  
"I'm Elladan." the one with the headband immediately prompted.  
  
"And my name's Elrohir!" added the other one, and they both flashed him a broad smile.  
  


_…'Ro, come on, don't be such a slowpoke, just take your sword and mount your horse. We are just going on a short trip, why do you need the medicinal herbs? Nothing will happen to us…_

...Elladan, will you go outside with me? I want to climb the trees in the west part of the woods. It's too boring alone…

…Elrohir, mellon nin, come to me, and I will tell you a story…

He blinked as the images washed through him, but before he could reach out to grab them, they slipped away and the all-too familiar darkness embraced his mind.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." He smiled a bit at the enthusiasm of the young elves, feeling his own sadness at his hopeless situation.  
  
"You have the same hair colour as us!" One of the twins pointed out, observing him curiously.  
  
"Yes, and you are really tall. Are you a warrior?" The other one – he believed it was Elrohir – asked.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Their eyes widened. "You don't remember that either?"   
  
"No." he shook his head.  
  
"Maybe we should take him to Ada." Elladan suggested. "He could help him."  
  
"Maybe." The one named Elrohir nodded importantly and turned to the nameless elf. "Our Ada is the best healer you will ever meet!" He stated proudly.  
  
Unsure how to reply, he simply said, "Ah, really, that's nice."   
  
"You look like a warrior to me." Elladan pointed to his arm. "You're all muscular, like Glorfindel. I bet you're a good swordfighter. Ada might know you."  
  
He looked down at his arm and examined it closely. The elfling was right, he really was muscular, although he didn't feel all that strong right now.   
  
Maybe he was a warrior, but that certainly didn't answer his questions. What was a warrior doing on the beach, all alone? Wasn't he supposed to be fighting someone or something?  
  
"What is your Ada's name? And what is this place called?"  
  
The twins grimaced. "Oh, you really don't know anything, do you?" Elladan scolded and frowned at him.  
  
"This place is called Imladris." Elrohir explained. "And our Ada is the Lord of this place. His name is Elrond."  
  
Elrond…the name triggered a deeply buried memory, and again images popped up, memories of events he couldn't remember, brief flashes of his life.   
  
He paled visibly as an immense pain suddenly shot through his forehead. He *knew* he was supposed to remember his name, knew that was probably related to this elf and most likely, even to these two elflings standing in front of him - but he simply couldn't remember!  
  
"Are you alright?" a concerned voice asked, and two identical pairs of eyes stared at him worriedly.  
  
"I don't…know." He was tired of all this, sick of the helpless feeling, and he simply wished for one thing, that everything would stop, at once, the pain, the confusion, the loneliness, the feeling that an important part of him was missing, lost somehow…  
  
"I don't know…" he whispered again and buried his head in his hands.  
  
The two twins exchanged perplexed glances and one of them shrugged. "We should really fetch Ada!"   
  
The other one looked at the stranger with the familiar face, contemplating what to do. "You're right. You go and I will stay with him."  
  
"Aye." And the other one raced off, the sound of his tapping feet the only audible noise in the halls.  
  


* * *

  
  


"Elladan, pull yourself together and help me with your brother!" Elrond advised, jerking his son out of the trance he had spent the last few minutes in.  
  
Elrohir was lying on a bed, the colour of his pale face matching the colour of the white bedcovers.   


Elrond was worried, but he shoved those feelings aside, knowing that he would have to deal with them later. His sons – yes, both of them – needed him right now, and he wouldn't refuse them his help.

  
Alas, why were they always getting into so much trouble? Why couldn't they be like Arwen, who never scared her father like this? (Despite the one time she had fallen down that waterfall, of course, but back then she had still been a child, idolizing her brothers beyond measure)

  
When they had entered his halls, Elrond had been shocked to see that not only two injured persons – namely Legolas and Aragorn – had to be treated, but four. He hadn't expected his twin sons to be with them as well, and it immediately doubled his worries and he had yet to even treat his sons.

  
Fortunately Elladan was unhurt and Legolas was only suffering from a nasty gash on his leg which would heal with time.

  
Elrohir and Aragorn, however, hadn't been that lucky. Aragorn's wound was relatively minor, a cut which would close and heal in the next few weeks, but the human had been out in the cold far too long and now he fought the after effects. 

  
And then there was Elrohir, of course – right now the greatest of his worries. He had already looked at the head wound of the younger twin and had listened to Elladan's report, his worry growing as he realised how serious Elrohir's state was.  
  
The head wound was a nasty one, and even the healing skills of elves where limited when it came to an injury such as this. Elrohir had lapsed into a coma while his brother had carried him through the forest, unable to prevent him from doing so. Now the only thing they could do was wait and see if the herbs would help – or not. 

  
"How bad is it?" Elladan softly asked, looking down at his brother.  
  
"You know as well as I, my son." Elrond replied, his voice thick with sadness.  
  
"I know." Elladan closed his eyes and took his brother's lifeless hand. "I tried to keep him awake, but I failed…"

  
"You did what you could. No one is to blame." Elrond was fully aware of Elladan's habit of taking all the guilt onto his own shoulders. "And not all hope is lost yet. Your brother is a strong elf, and if he awakens during the next week, then he will recover. But if not…" He didn't continue, there was no need to. They both knew what would happen if Elrohir didn't awaken in the next few days. Oh, they knew it all-too well!

  
Elladan nodded quietly and continued to stare at his brother's face. It scared him to see his twin like this – still, calm, and with his eyes closed. He looked so serious, yet it was still Elrohir, his Elrohir who always smiled and was ready to crack a joke. His brother, who had spent hundreds of years with him, with whom he had fought together in the worst of battles.

  
Elrond sighed and stood up. "I will look after Estel. Promise me to get some rest later."

  
Elladan didn't reply and Elrond sighed, fully aware that it was fruitless. If either one of the twins was hurt, the other one wouldn't eat or sleep until forced to. It was just how things were.

  
He stepped out of the room and entered the next one, where Aragorn was lying on his bed. A healer and Legolas – his leg now bandaged – accompanied the ranger. 

  
Unlike Elrohir, the human wasn't lying totally still and soundless. Instead, he was thrashing around in the grip of the fever raging through his body, his face covered with cold sweat.

  
The healer, a small, female elf, stood up and bowed to the Lord of Imladris. Legolas wanted to stand up as well, but a quick look from Elrond told him not to for he would strain his injury unnecessarily. 

  
"My Lord, how is Elrohir?" the blonde prince queried, his eyes worried.

  
"He's in a coma, I fear." The dark-haired elf explained, while examining the battered body of his human son. "And we can't do anything but wait."

  
"Ah." Legolas' face was a stone mask.

  
"Why do young ones always get into trouble?" Elrond sighed, but there was no reproach in his voice.

  
"It is out of our control. Trouble seems to follow us wherever we go, my Lord."

  
"True, true." He smiled, but there was no joy in it. Then he looked at the healer, who was still waiting patiently. "Please make a tea with the herbs to lower a fever, and bring also, the herbs we use when Estel has a cold."

  
The woman nodded and left the room. Elrond looked at the pale face of the human, once again contemplating how fast time passed, especially for humans. 

  
Now that Aragorn was a grown man (although he and the twins still had trouble thinking of him as one, for he was yet the energetic child from twenty years ago in their minds), he still managed to wander from one hopeless situation into the next. It was frustrating, it was nerve-wracking, and it was so typical of Estel that he would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious.

  
"How is he?" Legolas wanted to know, worried about his friend.

  
"I don't think he has caught pneumonia," Elrond said slowly. "But he has a really bad cold and a high fever. He will probably be delirious for the rest of the night, but I think that it will not be life threatening. Estel has a strong body, he will make it. We only have to worry if the fever doesn't drop in the next twenty-four hours."

  
Legolas nodded and stared at the human, his best friend. Who would have thought that he, the Prince of Mirkwood, would ever be on such good terms with Aragorn, Arathorn's Son? Certainly not him and his friends back Mirkwood as well.

  
Elrond smiled, although the worry in his eyes didn't disappear. "I suspect that you intend to sit with him?"

  
The look he received made it clear that he could have saved himself the effort of asking. "Alright. Then I will send someone up to bring you something to eat - you look like you need it. Estel should sleep peacefully for the next few hours, but if anything happens, call me immediately – I will be in Elrohir's room." The Lord sighed. "He needs my help much more right now."

  
"I will stay with Strider." Legolas spoke seriously, knowing how hard it must be for Elrond to have two sons so ill while the third one was probably mad with worry.  
Elrond nodded thankfully and left the room, after brushing Aragorn's brow with his cool hand one last time.

  
Legolas remained sitting in the chair and looked thoughtfully at the sleeping human. It was not that the blonde elf wasn't worried about Elrohir - he just knew that right now, he would only disturb the others.

  
He wouldn't be much help either, being a warrior and not a healer. Legolas hated situations like this, letting others do the work while he had to wait patiently until his friend - or friends - got better. 

  
It was even worse with Aragorn, because he always feared the human would die. Alas, why couldn't he have been born an elf? Then Legolas wouldn't have to worry about Aragorn leaving this world some day. 

  
But then again, if Aragorn had been born an elf, he probably would have never become the person he was today, and maybe they wouldn't even have become friends.

  
For a short moment, he imagined the ranger as an elf with pointy ears, neat braided hair and fair skin. Legolas snorted and shook his head. No, it was impossible to imagine Aragorn as one of the higher beings.

  
He looked much better – and more like himself – with dishevelled hair and skin tanned from the sun. Plus, the prince thought, what fun would it be if Aragorn were an elf? They wouldn't be able to make fun of him anymore because he couldn't walk on snow. Or because he was much slower than him and the twins, although he had improved greatly, Legolas admitted reluctantly. 

  
No, life would certainly be much more boring if that were the case...

  
He realised that his thoughts were wandering and he scowled.

  
His expression became serious once again as he looked at the still form of his friend. It reminded him all to well of that terrible experience when Aragorn had caught pneumonia and nearly died. 

  
That had been one of the longest nights in his life. And now, it seemed as if history was repeating itself, only this time, Aragorn's life was - thank the Valar - not in any immediate danger. But knowing the human, that could always change. For Aragorn, living under life-threatening circumstances seemed to be a normal part of his life.

  
One could say that about him as well, Legolas noted grimly. After all, he usually was in the same place as his friend, and most of the time they never escaped unhurt, which was kind of a running joke for the elves in both Imladris and Mirkwood. His father usually wasn't very pleased by this...

  
It wasn't as if they *wanted* to get into trouble...they just seemed to land in it wherever they went. It was like a curse.

  
His mind wandered off to Elladan and Elrohir. Surely Elladan was worried, and he should probably go and talk with him later. It was always the same - the twins never showed openly how much they cared for each other, unless one of them was in danger or injured. Then the usually so mischievous and cheerful warriors reverted to guilt ridden, worried elves who would neither sleep, nor eat, nor talk.

  


* * *

  
  


He stared down at his hands, trying to find some answers in the curved lines on his skin, but failing miserably. The small child was standing in front him, humming a soft tune, and he couldn't help but feel strange every time he looked at the child. He had the feeling that what he was experiencing right now shouldn't be possible at all, and it was even more annoying because he hadn't the slightest clue why it *shouldn't* be possible.  
  
"So you really don't know anything?" The elfling stared at him. Since he was sitting on the floor, they were at his eye-level.  
  
"But you need a name! What shall we call you if you can't remember it? That's really stupid!"  
  
He had to smile at the pouting expression on the elfling's face. "Well, I can't say that I like it, but right now I have no choice until I can remember."  
  
"Hum." Elrohir crossed his arms. "So tell me, how did you get here?"  
"I…?" He blinked, recalling his lonely march on the beach. "Well…I kind of woke up on the beach, and then I walked along the shore until I saw this building. I went inside, but there was nobody there. And then you turned up."  
  
"Wait…you said you were walking along the beach?"  
  
"Yes, exactly."  
  
Elrohir looked at him strangely. "A real beach? With the sea and waves? And a lot of water?"  
  
He blinked, perplexed. "Yes. And many, many gulls."  
  
"Come with me." The child commanded curtly, and he, too surprised to do otherwise, found himself getting up and actually walking after the elfling.   
  
Elrohir lead him to a tall window not far away and stood in front of it. "Look outside."  
  
He did what he was told, but all he saw was the same endless, grey shore with black water. He raised one eyebrow. "Well?"  
  
"What do you see?"  
  
"The beach, of course…there are a few rocks over there and the water is endless. I can see the wind has become stronger because the waves are getting bigger now…" He stopped, as he saw the look on Elrohir's face. "What's wrong?"  
  
The child looked at him darkly. "There's absolutely NO beach out there! There are trees and grass and elves and stuff, but no water and certainly no beach. Who are you trying to kid?"  
  
His mouth fell open. At first he though Elrohir was joking, but the serious look on the smaller elf's face told him otherwise.   
  
But as he looked out the window again, he *could* see the beach. Not trees. Not grass. And – he was absolutely sure – not other elves.  
  
"I am not kidding." he protested, knowing how lame it sounded.  


And then the world swirled around him and everything shifted out of focus, causing the elf to fall to the ground while a child's terrified cry sounded in his ears.  
  
  


* * *

  


Time passed slowly as Elladan watched the rhythmic breathing of his brother. The breaths were weak and he could barely see the rise and fall of Elrohir's chest.  
  
Elladan felt...tired. He was so incredible tired that it wouldn't surprise him if he fell off the chair any second now. The emotional and physical exhaustion was finally taking its toll, and yet, the son of Elrond refused to sleep.  
  
How could he sleep when his twin was in such a desperate state? And to think that it had been partly his fault...he closed his eyes as if he were in pain.  
  
What was going through Elrohir's head right now? Was he dreaming? Was he fighting to find a way back to reality?  
  
Or didn't he even know what happened?  
  
He looked at the pale face in the hopes of finding an answer there, but his brother's expression was like a mask. Not even the slightest twitch of muscle indicated that someone was inside the seemingly hollow body, and it frightened Elladan greatly.  
  
Alas, there had been many times his twin had been hurt, but he couldn't get used to it – didn't want to get used to it. Even as little elflings they had been hurt on several occasions, they just had been too mischievous for their own good and too sure that they could achieve anything.  
  
Elladan smiled ruefully as he remembered when he and his brother had tried to climb the roof of Imladris. They had always liked high places, and the roofs of the stables were common places for the twins to be found, although Celebrian hadn't liked it at all.  
  
But the roof of the main building was much, much higher, and more interesting than any other with the little towers and statues and everything. They even had managed to get *on* the roof – getting down, however, had been a totally different problem.  
  
It had been just their luck that they had been seen by elves who had quickly called for their father. In their struggle to escape, they had raced along the roof, Elladan ahead, and in their rush and fear, he had miscalculated and slipped, falling off the roof into a nearby tree.  
  
It had been a traumatic event for Elladan, he could still clearly remember the frightened scream of his twin, the shouts of the other elves, his father's and his own, terrified scream piercing the air as the branches moved towards him at an incredible speed.  
  
The impact had been rather painful and he had been stuck in the tree with one broken leg and two broken ribs.  
  
Elrohir had been so scared after Elladan's fall that he would not even dare to try to climb down the roof, instead, he had huddled in a corner and sobbed until Ada had climbed up and rescued him.   
  
His younger twin had believed Elladan had died and had been inconsolable, until he had seen his brother in the infirmary wing.  
  
That had been the first, real serious accident in their lives, and more were to follow, countless times in which they had worried their parents, their siblings or themselves.   
  
Elladan felt a pang of guilt at this, he hated it when people worried, he didn't want them to feel bad because of him, but somehow he couldn't change it.  
  
They *had* tried a more peaceful way of living, but both had quickly grown bored out of their minds and had reverted back to their careless ways, inwardly agreeing that they'd rather be eaten by orcs than die of boredom.  
  
"You remember, 'Ro?" Elladan said softly, taking his brother's hand. "I need you to come back, because it would be boring without you. Do you understand? You don't want me to become bored, do you? You know what happens when I am bored…"  
  
He felt his eyes growing hot and quickly shook the feeling off. "I can't believe that you are so pathetic, Elrohir! Hiding within your mind like this, what's happening to you? Come on, hiding is for weaklings, not for a strong elf like you!"  
  
Elrohir lay still, unaffected by his brother's half teasing, half shaking voice. "Who always said he was the stronger one? Wasn't it you, trying to convince me that just because I am older, it did not make me stronger as well? Alas, now is the best time to prove yourself correct, is it not?"  
  
"Please come back, 'Ro." Elladan squeezed the lifeless hand so hard that it would have hurt, had Elrohir been awake. "Come back home!"  
  
  
  
  


_What...what am I doing here?_

Why...can't I remember?

I see you...I can see you...

I hear you call my name...is that my name? Really?

But...

I don't know you!

No...I know that I know you, but...I can't remember you.

Who are you?

No, stop it...stop calling me...I don't want that anymore...I don't want the questions! I want to sleep...

I won't listen anymore! I can't remember...

Is it that important? Do you have to keep calling me?

...are you crying?...

I shall return. But where? Tell me, where shall I return to?

Home? Do I have a home?

I...

I'm confused...

...please, don't cry...

...I'm really sorry, but I can't remember you. Can you remember me? You say it that easily, to return. I have no idea who I am!

...who am I? Tell me? 

...silence...

...hello?...

...anybody?...

...I'm lost...  
  
  


**To be continued...**

* * *

**Celestra** - At least the hot summer is over; suddenly it becamse so cold that everybody was freezing, and then it becomes warm again...*shakes head* Strange, strange. Ahh, we will get to see more of Elladan-Elrohir as children in future chapters. I think. We have to see what my muse has planned^^

**melissa greenleaf** - No complaints? That's truly great *smiles* Why did you want to read this part more than anything? 

**Iawen Londea** - Nope, he didn't reach the Halls of Mandos...yet. *evil snicker* You never know with me...And I didn't rewrite this chapter; in fact, there's not much Elrond in this one, or at least not much Elrond-angsting...but maybe I will use your idea in the next chapter, I never know. Thanks for telling^^

**Erothwen** - Hey, if you can't feel your legs, it isn't funny! Ask Aragorn! ...*starts laughing* Okay, I must admit, I can understand why you think it's funny...*imagines a leg-less ranger wobbling through the corridors*

**randomramblings** - The best chapter? Huh? I thought it was bad...because I can't write welcoming scenes and all that, I don't know why...anyway, I am glad that you liked it!

**EMerald QUeen** - Is there a reason why the firs two letters in your name are spelled capital? Just curious...And yes, there's much angst to come. At least I had planned it like this.

**andrea42 **- So why don't you changer your name if you don't like the 42? Something more poetical, maybe...I sometimes use German words as nicknames, because people won't recognise them, which can be very funny. Mondlicht (Moonlight) for examply, or even when you name yourself 'Klopapier' (toilet paper), nobody will get the joke.   
You've joined our group? That's great! I am not a very active member, though...and I'm happy that you like the pic, this is what I am doing when I get bored during class...

**Shaan Lien** - Well, the la-la land...let's just say that I grew bored of all the depressing stuff and wanted to write something lighter. *laughs* I know that it wasn't very fitting...

**xsilicax** - Yep, sometimes I believe that it is better to be ill than to be the one worrying...at least you don't have to be anxious all the time. Thanks for the explanation of your name, btw. What did you do in the band? Sing? Play the guitar? Some of my friends have formed a Jazz Band.

**FirstMate** - Thanks for your review! You probably can't read this because you're moving, but I still wanted to set you on my reply list. You really made me feel special with your words, and I SO love your story! I can't wait to read the next chapter!

**Jadelyn Rashwe** - Ahh, my imagination is really not that good. There are people who can think of a complex storyline, compared to them every single one of my story seems to be pointless...but thanks for the review nonetheless^^

**Ellyrianna** - Uhm...sorry that I couldn't give you the update right now, but destiny had different plans...ahh, you made me blush. It feels so flattening to read yoru compliments! *blushes even more* Thanks a lot!

**Salara** - Du hast mal wieder vollkommen recht; für Elrohir kommt der schlimme Teil erst noch. *gg* Naja, das mit diesen seltsamen Träumen war alles gar nicht geplant, und eigentlich wollte ich das mit dem Fenster auch nie schreiben, aber irgendwie ist es dann doch anders gekommen...argh. So etwas passiert mir ständig. Wirklich wahr! Wer mit Aragorn gesprochen hat, als er umfiel? Naja, es wird nicht mehr ausdrücklich erwähnt, aber ich hatte eigentlich Elrond im Kopf. 


	11. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters I use in this story. This fanfiction was written for pure fun and no money was/is made with it.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Genre**: Drama/Angst

**Summary**: A simple hunting trip turns into a disaster as Elladan and Elrohir are attacked by orcs. With Elrohir being seriously hurt, their only chance lies now in the hands of Aragorn and Legolas....but will they meet in time? Main Characters: Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, and Legolas.

**E-mail:** kaeera@yahoo.de

**Feedback**: Always appreciated, and constructive criticism is very welcome

**Notes:** Hmm...I don't really have much to say...only that I am late again...*sweatdrops* And that the story keeps getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

**When The Snow Falls**

_by Kaeera_

  


**Chapter Eleven: Hide and Seek**

  
  
"You know, I bet Ada will be really angry when we return home!"

  
"Oh, don't fuss so much, it'll be a great adventure and if we hurry, we'll be home before our parents notice. It's not right that they keep us inside all the time, after all, we're old enough to go out on our own."

  
"You are right. I am getting tired of riding out with the guards – they never let us do what we want!"

  
"Exactly, that's what I meant."

  
_~What…what are you talking about?_

  
"We're heading north?"

  
"Yes. Or do you have any other ideas?"

  
_~Who are you?_

  
"No, north is fine. There are a few of those huge waterfalls – you remember? We visited them with Amme, Ada and Glorfindel last summer. But they didn't let us to get close to the water! I would have liked to climb the cliffs."

  
"Well, you can do that now – I won't stop you. Maybe I'll even accompany you."

  
"You have to! Doing it alone is not fun!!"

_   
~Can't you hear me?_

  
"Sure. I don't know why Amme is always so afraid – it's not as if we are bad climbers. We haven't fallen off any trees, have we?"

  
"…Actually, *you* fell off that summer some years ago…"

  
"Yes, but that was because it was raining and I was surprised by the thunder! My climbing skills have improved greatly, and yours have too. Amme can be too overprotective sometimes!"

  
"But Ada is the same way…although we've been practising sword fighting for some years now, he won't even let us ride out on our own!"

_   
~Where am I? What are you talking about?_

  
"I don't know why the adults always have to make such a fuss."

  
"I hope I won't be that way when I grow up!"

  
_~I know your voices…_

  
"Gah…no way, I will never be like that! We have to promise each other that we will never be stuffy old and boring like our history teacher. Promise, Elrohir? We shall never break our promise."

  
"Allright. Let's make an oath, Elladan and Elrohir, sons of Elrond, promise each other to never ever grow old and become boring. Instead we shall always maintain our cheerful spirits!"

  
"…Now that sounded *exactly* like our history teacher!"

  
"I know, that's why I said it."

_   
~…Help me?_

  
  


* * *

  
  


Elrond stood in the doorway watching his two sons, one of them was sitting quietly on a chair while the other one lay unmoving the bed. The elven lord didn't make a sound, he just stood silently. He had done everything that could be done. He had cleaned and bandaged Elrohir's wounds, he had seen to Aragorn and had prepared a healing potion for his youngest son.

  
But the worry still lingered in his mind, for he knew the worst was not yet over. Elrond was a healer for more years he could remember, and in those he met quite a few patients with serious head injuries. He had come to realize that such injuries could never be taken lightly.

  
He had seen strong warriors lose their ability to speak, to walk and even slip into a state of sleep from which they would never wake, and no healer was able to help them. Such events occurred rarely, for elves were resilient, but it could happen and it had.

  
The worst thing was that one never knew beforehand. It could be that Elrohir would wake up with only a headache, but he may also never wake up again – or he could have sustained serious damage to his brain, and not even elven medicine could heal that.

  
That was the most horrible thought for Elrond, wounds he could treat, broken bones he could mend, but how did one heal injuries to the mind?

  
Wearily he turned around, deciding to let his oldest son sit and rest for a bit before he had a talk with him. Elladan was emotionally shaken, although he didn't want to admit it, and what he needed most was rest.

  
"Elrond?" 

  
He turned around at the comforting voice coming from behind. "Ah, Glorfindel." A small, yet warm smile flashed over his face. "Walk with me a bit, I don't want to disturb Elladan."

  
"Certainly." The blonde elf walked beside him. "How are Aragorn and Elrohir?"

  
"The same as before. Aragorn's condition has stabilized, but I am still worried about Elrohir."

  
"The head wound is a nasty one." Glorfindel nodded. "I was quite worried myself when I picked them up. And of course, the cold and exhaustion did not make things any better."

  
"Exactly."

  
The blonde warrior cast his friend an inquiring look. "Don't beat yourself up over this, Elrond." He advised softly. "I understand your worry, but you will be of no help to them if you do not focus your thoughts."

  
"I know, my friend, I know." Elrond sighed heavily. "And yet my head is troubled and my heart is afraid. I cannot treat what I cannot see, and that frightens me. I can do nothing but sit on the sidelines and watch Elrohir fight for his life…and he may not make it."

  
Glorfindel put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Elrohir is strong."

  
"So was Celebrian." 

  
Momentarily taken aback, the warrior sighed. "Elrond, you have to trust him. I understand your worry, I am concerned as well, but you must believe in him. Elrohir is strong, he can fight this and he will come back to us."

  
Elrond rubbed his eyes and nodded hesitantly. "I know, Glorfindel, it's just…I feel so utterly helpless, for I know what devastating affects a serious head wound can have. I vividly remember the many warriors who struggled with those same affects. I am frightened that perhaps a part of his brain may be injured. I will not know what to do if that happens…"

  
He looked out the window. "Tell me Glorfindel, why is it that it is always my sons who get into trouble? I can think no other father in Imladris who has had so much trouble with his sons!"

  
Glorfindel smiled wryly. "Well, I'd say again that they have inherited that from their father, but then I would get scolded. And as far as I can recall, I caused my father many anxious moments as well."

  
"Oh, that is true." Elrond sent him a dark look. "You were probably one of those elves that came home injured most of the time. The twins only imitated you." 

  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." Glorfindel replied innocently.

  
The dark-haired elf smiled slightly, but then his face became serious again. "I really will get grey hairs one day." He admitted defeated and looked down at his brown, thick strands.

  
His friend chuckled. "Now that would be a sight to behold."

  
Elrond glared at him. "I am certainly not looking forward to it." His expression softened, however, as he looked down the corridor. "I really should go and see Elladan now. He needs me, even though he's too stubborn to admit it."

  
"Go and take your time. But remember that you need rest, too."

  
"I will, my friend. I will." Elrond said as he headed off. "Thank you."

  
Glorfindel smiled mysteriously. "You're welcome." 

He was glad he had been able to raise Elrond's spirits at least a bit, although he could tell his friend was still worried. But who could blame him? Glorfindel had gone to see Elrohir for himself and had been shocked by the stillness of the normally mischievous elf.

  
It had to be even harder for Elrond, who raised Elladan and Elrohir as father, back then when life in Imladris had seemed to be much easier than it was today.

Oh, there had been fights and many tears as well, pouting elflings and exasperated fathers, but the world always seemed brighter with two energetic little elflings waiting at home. 

  
Glorfindel remembered fondly, the times when he came back to the main house and the twins would run to him and hug him fiercely. They barely reached his hip. Alas, those times were very special to him.

  
"I really hope you decide to come back, 'Ro." He mumbled worriedly. "Because if you don't, I will have two cases to deal with, and I don't know if I can handle that. It was bad enough after Celebrian's departure, and I don't think your family can handle another loss – especially Elladan. He may be strong, but he needs you."

  
His words echoed unheard through the corridor and he sighed deeply, knowing that all he could do was wait and help Elrond. It was a position he didn't like at all, but the situation was out of his hands.

  
There were times he had envied Elrond's happy family. But those were rare, especially because Elrond always made many efforts to include him in his family, like a well-loved uncle. And in the end, Glorfindel realized that his position was actually much better than the one of a father. He didn't have to worry about spoiling the twins and later Arwen, too much, instead he could do many fun things with them.

  
He had often – intentionally or unintentionally – put the twins up to one joke or another, helped them avoid some of the elders when they had gone too far and later trained them himself with a sword and bow.

  
Of course, that hadn't always pleased Elrond, but that never seemed to bother Glorfindel and Elladan and Elrohir loved him for that. 

  
He smiled wistfully as his thoughts wandered back to those carefree times, and for a moment, he almost forgot the present situation.

  


* * *

  
  


Elladan, however, was not in such high spirits. In the last few hours, he hadn't moved an inch from his chair, just sat there staring at his twin laying on the bed. Elrohir hadn't even twitched, he remained motionless, flat on his back. The thick gauze wrapped around his head made his dark hair stand out, and his face was pale.

  
The older twin didn't know what to do. How could he help his brother? Could he help him at all?

He had tried talking with Elrohir, but he received no response from his unconscious brother, and now his voice was hoarse. Valar, he didn't even know if Elrohir was able to hear him!

  
It was kind of disconcerting to talk to a lifeless body. If he had only twitched just once, squeezed his hand, or given any sign indicating that there still was life in his fragile body, but – nothing. The hours had passed and nothing had changed. How could he bear it if Elrohir stayed like this for days? Maybe even for weeks?

  
Elladan buried his head in his hands. He didn't know. He really didn't know! He was tired, exhausted, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep, and to be honest, he didn't want to. Thoughts were racing through his mind, worries doubled with fear, and he felt so alone that it hurt.

  
He was dimly aware of the passage of time, and guilt washed over him as he remembered that his other brother, Aragorn, had been hurt as well. But he simply couldn't summon the energy to get up.

  
"This is entirely your fault, do you realize that, 'Ro?" he accused wryly. "Honestly, getting hurt like that, what were you thinking?"

  
The tall elf leaned forward until he could look directly at Elrohir's face. "And now you're laying there, worrying everyone. Don't you realize how frightened we all are? Ada frets over you and if Estel was awake, I bet he would try to leave his room to see you. Don't you dare to die on us!"

  
"And I don't even know if you can hear me or not." Elladan sighed. "Why are you doing this?"

  
For a long while he stared at the unconscious elf on the bed. "I'm talking rubbish again, aren't I? Always trying to blame it on you, as I did when we were younger."

  
"Maybe I should have paid better attention."

  
"Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to go on this hunting trip."

  
"Maybe I should have told you to return as soon as the first snowfall started."

  
"Or maybe I simply failed to protect you, as I should have, after all, I am your older brother." He looked at his hands thoughtfully. "'Maybe' is a wide-stretching word, don't you think? I guess I can't really change what has happened, although I would really, really like to. If I could, I wouldn't be sitting here right now worrying about you. Instead, we would be talking and fighting and laughing like we usually do. And we would most certainly be annoying Estel and playing pranks on Glorfindel."

  
For a long while, Elladan simply stared ahead. "Can you even hear me Elrohir, wherever you are?"

  
He didn't wait for a reply, for he knew that he wouldn't get one. "Just let me tell you one thing 'Ro, if you don't wake up soon, I will never forgive you, do you understand??"

  
"It will be just like that time you destroyed my favourite toy, only this time, I won't give in to your bribes of sweets, kind words and tears."

  
"Elbereth!" Something hot burned in his eyes and he quickly wiped it away. "I'm talking rubbish again. You'd probably laugh at me if you could hear what I am saying…but I can't help it."

  
"For Valar's sake!" Elladan slammed a hand on the bed sheet and stood up. "All this moping is getting me nowhere!" 

  
He shoved his hands in his pockets and pondered his situation for a while. He could do nothing, he was feeling helpless and generally worried beyond belief. Waiting…oh how he hated that word! His whole life, Elladan had always despised sitting still and doing nothing.

  
Those times were the worst, sitting around uselessly, waiting for something to happen. Waiting made one think of strange things, you became afraid and nervous, until it became unbearable, until he wanted to jump out a window and scream!

  
The worst part about a fight was always the waiting before – during the fight itself, one didn't have the time to think, just acted out of instinct, until the enemy – or oneself - was destroyed. 

  
But when he waited for a fight to start…when he knew that a fight would begin, only didn't know when exactly…then he started to think about what might happen, could happen, would happen. His thoughts wouldn't stop swirling about the 'What ifs' and he felt like he would go crazy.

  
_What if some of my friends get killed?_

  
What if I get killed?

  
What if they never come and we are waiting here for hours?

  
What if they take us as their prisoners?

  
Those questions run through his head every time he was in a dangerous situation. Right now, it was similar.

  
_What if Elrohir dies?_

  
What if I die of grief?

  
What if I wait for days and he never wakes up?

  
What if Elrohir is trapped in his mind forever?

  
What if he wakes up and is mentally handicapped?

  
Questions every warrior dreaded. The realization of not being able to do anything made Elladan's heart ache, and he desperately wished that he could trade places with his brother…  
  


* * *

  
  


_flash…_  
  


Bright sunlight shone through the windows of the buildings, illuminating even the smallest corner of the grand room. Many noises filled the air, laughter mingled with soft talking, and above all, the soft sound of music playing.

  
"Elladan, no, you aren't allowed to drink wine!" a strict voice scolded.

  
"But I want to!" came the whiny reply.  


"No, you are still too young."  


"Ada…please?"  


"No."  


"Aww, come on!"  


"Elrohir, not you too! You should be more responsible than this. Wine is only for adult elves."  


The voices stopped, and footsteps could be heard. Then, soft voices whispering angrily, telling that the resistance wasn't quite forgotten.  


"Ada is being mean, don't you think, 'Ro? I think we are old enough to drink wine!"  


"It's unfair, just because we are smaller!"  


"Then let's steal some of it later, nobody will notice…"  
  


_flash…_  
  


Snow fell from the sky, covering every inch of Imladris as the wind howled through the trees. Two male voices echoed through the corridors, followed by childish laughter.  


"Come on, Arwen, don't be such a girl, we'll teach you how to make snow-balls, all right?"  


"I *am* a girl, Elladan!" replied a pouting child's voice.  


"That's not the point."  


"But it is cold!"  


"Arwen, you are our sister! Do you want us to be embarrassed of you? Honestly…"  


"As the only sister of the famous Peredhil twins, you must always remember to be mischievous and play jokes on everyone."  


"…All right. I'll try my best."  


"That's better. We don't want to have a sissy girl as a sister!"  
  


_flash…_  
  


It was autumn, and the leaves of the trees were falling, coloured brightly in reds and yellows.  


"You like a girl? Oh come on, 'Dan, you have to tell me about it!"  


"No."  


"Why not? I am your twin, I have a right to know! Maybe I can help you."  


"No, you can't. So stop asking."  


"Elladaaaa…."  


"Whining won't help, either."  


"Bribing?"  


"Nope."  


"You are sooo mean. I told you about my first crush! It is only fair that you tell me of yours!"  


"From what I remember, you didn't tell me voluntarily, only after I found the love letters on your desk. So stop playing the wounded brother; I will tell you when the time comes, and not a moment sooner."  


"You are a mean older brother."  


"I know. And I am proud of it."  
  


_flash…_  
  


Thick clouds moving across the sky, covering the sun and making the scenery seem dull and grey.  


"What? You are adopting Aragorn?"  


"That's great! I have always wanted to have a younger brother!" an excited voice exclaimed.  


The first voice seemed to be insulted. "You have one!"   


"That doesn't count, you are only younger by a few minutes."  


Someone else chuckled. "But it might be difficult for you; after all he is human and will someday pass from this world."  


"But before that, we can teach him all our tricks and show him how to annoy Glorfindel!"  


"And we can take him out in the woods and teach him how to fight!"  


"Of course! We absolutely *have* to show him the secret cave, don't you think, 'Dan?"   
  


_flash…_  


  
_You won't leave me, will you 'Ro? you can't leave me like this, you simply can't, because I can't live without you, we belong together, we are brothers…_  
  
"Let's make a promise, we shall never be separated again. No one shall ever come between us!"  
  
_And I don't even know if you can hear me or not. Why are you doing this?  
  
…I wish I had an answer to that question…_  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**Later...**  
  
Aragorn was dimly aware that he was lying flat on his back, but for the first few minutes, that was all he noticed. It was difficult to concentrate, his mind was so fuzzy, so he simply waited for the dizzy feeling to pass. 

  
It was the dull feeling of something hurting that finally brought him back to reality. He couldn't figure out where his body hurt at first, but as he concentrated more, he realized that it was his arm, more precisely, his left arm that burned with a blinding hot pain.

  
Aragorn groaned mentally as the situation hit him. His arm hurt, he had trouble focusing – that could only mean that he had managed to get injured again! Slightly disgruntled by this realization, he did a quick check of the rest of his body. No, there didn't seem to be any further injuries, but that knowledge didn't get rid of his dizziness.

  
His head hurt, his throat ached and he felt hot and cold both at the same time. All in all, he simply felt miserable.

  
The ranger would have frowned if he had the strength to do so, but at the moment, he did not. Why did it seem that it was always him who woke up in various unpleasant situations, be it imprisoned in a dark cellar, buried under a rock slide or at home in Rivendell, facing the wrath of his father which was worse than the first two?

  
He pondered about this fact for a moment, but couldn't find a satisfying answer, so he concentrated on regaining his senses once more.

  
Being experienced in situations such as this, Aragorn knew that it would take a while until he would be able to open his eyes and talk, so he listened to his surroundings instead.

  
It was silent, and the only noise he could hear was the faint howling of the wind. Nobody was talking, which probably meant he was lucky and wouldn't have to look into several worried faces as he opened his eyes. He hated that the most, waking up and realizing how much others had worried and feeling guilty for causing them so much distress.

  
It was because of this he slowly tried to crack his eyes open, shutting them almost immediately when bright sunlight pierced through his lids.

  
After a few seconds, the ranger decided to try it again and he opened his lids a second time, this time managing to keep them open.   
At first, all he saw was a blur, but then slowly shapes formed out of the nothingness and he recognized the familiar ceiling of his room. 

  
"Awake already?"

  
An all-too familiar face shifted into focus and he tried to smile as he recognized the elf leaning above him.

  
Legolas couldn't wipe the relief from his face and he smiled at his friend. "It's good to have you back." He said honestly. "But you are still weak. You should rest a bit more."

  
Feeling the strain in his limbs, Aragorn silently agreed and closed his eyes. He was far too tired to move, much less say anything. Satisfied that his questions would soon be answered, let his lids drift down and sleep tug him into darkness.

  
"That's good, rest a bit more." Legolas' soft voice sounded as if the he were far away. 

  
Slowly Aragorn sank back into a deep, peaceful healing slumber, unaware of the struggle both his brothers were going through at that very moment.

  


* * *

  


_ …floating in the darkness…  
  
…unable to see as the time passed…  
  
…Mind swirling with fears, confusion and loneliness…  
  
...Images of the past, present and future haunting your mind…  
  
...and above all, the monotone sound of waves splashing against the shore, the lonely cry of a gull, the wind howling in your ear. Present and past mixing until no one can distinguish them, and time passes and stops at the same time.  
  
Caught in this situation, who would be able to find a way back, wherever a 'back' may be?  
  
How can one find his way home if one doesn't remember ever having a home?  
  
…you have to fight…  
  
But…  
  
…how can you fight when you don't even know your enemy?  
  
…what if your enemy is…  
  
…yourself?  
_

  
**   
To be continued...**

* * *

  
**Nili** – Ja, der liebe Elrohir steckt ganz schön in der Misere. Ich weiß auch nicht, was mich dazu veranlasst hat, so ein krasses Psychozeugs zu schreiben, aber jetzt, wo ich einmal angefangen hab, fällt es schwer, wieder aufzuhören…dabei sollte die Geschichte eigentlich gar nicht so lang werden…  
Ja, der liebe Aragorn als Elb, das wäre was *ggg* Aber eigentlich…wäre es dann ja langweilig. Die ganzen Witze von Elrohir und Elladan würden wegfallen!  
  
  
**Salara** – Naja..eigentlich ist Aragorn wirklich wieder auf dem Wege der Besserung, denn es fällt mir unheimlich schwer, über zwei Todkranke auf einmal zu schreiben…außerdem muss er sich ja auch noch ein bisschen Sorgen machen! *g*  
Und Elrohir's Unterhaltungen werden immer krasser…Tschah…ich weiß auch nicht warum…  
  
**   
Jadelyn Rashwe** – Elladan is really angsting right now, and yes, I am having fun with it. Although it is cruel, but well…actually, I never planned on letting Elrohir see the sea while others don't, but when I wrote it, it was suddenly there…just like that…must have been my muse!  
  
  
**Celestra** – Sorry, no more of little 'Ro and 'Dan, but in the next chapter, I promise!   
School has started three (or four?) weeks ago here in Germany, and we already wrote our first tests. Argh. I have to study! .  
  
  
**Erothwen** – Yeah, well, I can sooo imagine Arwen trying to imitate the twins while Celebrian always wants her to behave like a girl…it seems like a funny scene!  
  
**   
Iawen Londea** – Okay, I tried to put in a little bit more Ada-angst, but I don't know if I managed it. I find it incredibly hard to write Elrond! I already thought about letting Elrohir wake up without his memory, but I am not sure if I will do it…you will have to wait. And you will get your Aragorn fretting…somehow…  
  
  
**Vereniel Greenleaf **– Well, you could complain about something else…the weather for example…or parents, parents are always good to complain about! *laughs*  
  
  
**TrinityTheSheDevil** - *slaps lightly* No passing out here! We need every reader to continue reading the story! *stern face*  
  
  
**andrea42** – Yep, toilet paper is a very interesting nickname. *lol* Little Arwen idolizing her brothers is quite an interesting idea, don't you think? I would like to write a story about it, but I don't have the time...*sighs* It would be so cute!  
Well, I think Legolas would address Elrond like that, because he's a prince himself after all, and those have to maintain such gestures. Or not?   
  
  
**Gwyn** – Sorry to disappoint you, but I like torturing Ro too much to let him wake up now^^  
  
  
**Idle Mind** – Don't worry, that happens to the best of us. (I'm quite well-known for such actions among my friends :P). I'm glad you liked the story^^  
  
  
**Melissa Greenleaf** – But it is so difficult to write Elrond's reactions! *whines* That's why I always manoeuvre around it…but I put him in into this chapter, hope it is okay^^  
  
  
**Firnsarien** – Yep, I am very glad about the 200 reviews…that's the biggest amount I have ever received, and it feels awesome!!  
  
  
**FirstMate** – I feel honoured that you checked me first! But I am not that quick with updates, so you always have to wait a few weeks…Poor Elladan suffers and nobody helps him! Awww! I want to hug him! *sniff*  



	12. A maze of sorrow and confusion

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters I use in this story. This fanfiction was written for pure fun and no money was/is made with it.  
  
**Rating**: PG-13  
  
**Genre**: Drama/Angst  
  
**Summary**: A simple hunting trip turns into a disaster as Elladan and Elrohir are attacked by orcs. With Elrohir being seriously hurt, their only chance lies now in the hands of Aragorn and Legolas....but will they meet in time? Main Characters: Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, and Legolas.  
  
**E-mail:** kaeera@yahoo.de  
  
**Feedback**: Always appreciated, and constructive criticism is very welcome.

**Notes**: Aahhhh! Late again, aren't I? Well, I won't say write down excuses anymore, because you all know how busy I am! So...just a warning: WEIRDNESS AHEAD! I don't know what came over me, but this chapter beats everything with its weirdness and well...I don't know. Why did I write this? What has my muse been thinking? I wanted one chapter which concentrates solely on Elrohir, and this is the outcome...I'm actually quite sceptical about this. *sighs*

* * *

**When The Snow Falls**

_by Kaeera_

**Chapter Twelve: A maze of sorrow and confusion**  
  
  
_"What do you see?"_

  
"The beach, of course…there are a few rocks over there and the water is endless. The wind has become stronger because the waves are getting bigger now…" He stopped when he saw the look on Elrohir's face. "What's wrong?"

  
The child looked at him darkly. "There's absolutely NO beach out there! There are trees and grass and elves and stuff, but no water and certainly no beach. Who are you trying to kid?"

  
His mouth fell open. At first he thought Elrohir was joking, but the serious look on the smaller elf's face told him otherwise. 

  
He looked out the window again, he *could* see the beach. Not trees. Not grass. And – he was absolutely sure – not other elves.

  
"I am not kidding." he protested, knowing how lame it sounded.

And then the world swirled around him and everything shifted out of focus, causing the elf to fall to the ground while a child's terrified cry sounded in his ears.

  
  
  
When he awoke, all he could see was a wooden ceiling looming above him, the wooden beams decorated with carvings of plants and birds. The soft sound of the sea reached his ears and he stayed still, trying to remember what had happened. 

  
Images swam through his mind, images he didn't recognize, but he knew they were important, important for they would most likely tell him who he was and where he belonged.

  
Alas, as before, everything became foggy when he tried to remember, and he let out a sigh of frustration. 

  
He could clearly remember the house, the beach, and the two elflings, but after that? He had seen the sea again, that was certain, but no one besides him had seen it, and that made him wary.

  
Was something wrong with him? Was he hallucinating?

  
He raised his hands and slowly sat up. The hallway was empty and he could hear no sound besides his even breathing. Where had those two elflings gone? Had he scared them away?

  
The nameless elf buried his head in his hands. Once again he questioned his sanity, wondering if he was probably only dreaming. Seeing things others couldn't see, wasn't that a sign that something was wrong with you? But…the sea had been there, so clearly, he had heard the cry of the gulls…had been able to smell the salty air…had even seen the dark water washing against the shores…

  
"Why?" The elf whispered and looked at his hands, his long hair falling into his face and covering it from sight. "Why do things like this happen to me? What have I done to deserve this?"

  
No matter how many times he asked himself this question, he didn't know the answer.

  
Where were the two elflings, Elladan and…Elrohir? Strange, how familiar those two names sounded, even though he had just met them.

  
"I…" he started, but didn't know what to say. "I…"

  
"How could you do that?" a strange, hollow voice whispered suddenly behind him, and he spun around, caught off guard by the elf standing behind him.

  
He was tall, probably as tall as him, and his long, braided hair matched the colour of his own. However, the look on his face was fierce and he scowled at him.

  
"W-What?"

  
The stranger kneeled down so that he was at eye-level with the nameless elf. "How could you do that to me?" 

The elf's eyes were full of rage, and… sorrow, although he didn't understand the reason for it. 

  
He didn't know this stranger, did he? He had never seen him until just now…and yet, he felt familiar somehow and a warm secure feeling flooded through him.

  
"I don't understand…" was his whispered reply. "I don't know you."

  
"You don't know me?" The other elf laughed bitterly and shook his head in dismay. "I never thought I would see this day, but it seems I was wrong. You broke your promise, 'Ro!"

  
"'Ro?" He blinked. A name! The stranger had called him by a name! Was it his name? Did he know him? "Is 'Ro my name?" He asked excitedly scarcely daring to breathe.

  
The other one frowned and glared at him for a long time. Choosing his words carefully, he finally answered, "Of course it is your name. You are Elrohir and I am Elladan, that is something you couldn't possibly forget!"

  
"Elrohir?" He didn't understand. Was that his name? But…hadn't one of the elflings introduced himself as Elladan, and the other one as Elrohir? Maybe it was a common name…and yet, why couldn't he remember anything? Somehow he had assumed he would have some kind of reaction when he heard his name, but nothing had happened – his memory was as blank as before.

  
The stranger who called himself Elladan was looking at him strangely. He didn't seem angry, just sad, and there was a something in his eyes he couldn't quite put his finger on. Sadness, yes, maybe a bit of anger, worry and...concern? "Has it really come to this?"

  
He would have laughed bitterly if he had the strength to do so. "I would like to know that myself."

  
Elladan narrowed his eyes in an angry motion. "Does that mean you have forgotten our promise as well?"

  
"What promise?" 

  
It seemed as if his response had quite an impact on the other elf, because he stepped back and simply stared at him with a mixture of shock and pain on his face. Eyes widened in hurt confusion, he shook his head and snapped in a rough voice: "Don't do this to me, 'Ro!"

  
"What?" He felt angry and frustrated at the same time. He didn't know what Elladan was talking about. What was their relation anyway? And of what promise did he speak?

  
"The promise we made to each other when we were little, out there in the woods, you must remember it!" Elladan seemed to be pleading now, as if this memory was far more important than he could ever understand.

  
"But I CAN'T!" Desperation made his voice tremble, and he slumped over into a motionless heap. "Please, stop it…" He whispered. "I cannot remember! I know not of what you speak! I see things that aren't there and I fear the darkness will soon swallow me - yet I can do nothing to stop it!"

  
"I'm caught in a world I no longer recognize!"

  
"I do not belong here, not until I regain my memory, not until I know who I am!"

  
"It hurts!" A single tear rolled down his cheek. "I have asked questions, but I do not have the answers! I fear I never will…I'm…I'm an empty shell! Alone, I have nothing! I am without a name, without memories, a homeless stranger, I don't know…don't know what to think anymore…"

  
"So many questions, they haunt me all the time, and I can find no peace…"

  
"I'm lost, and no one can help me…no one can help me…I'm alone…"

  
He looked up again, only to realize that the other one was watching him with tears in his eyes as well. "'Ro…I can understand your pain…alas, I am not allowed to help you. You must find your own way, and you have to walk this path alone. Don't you think it is hard for me, too?"

  
Elladan kneeled down and took the confused elf's trembling hand in his own. "We have shared everything, we've been together our whole life, and now that you are in grave peril, I am not allowed to stay by your side. It pains me to see you like this, and believe me, I would be more than willing to help, but I can't…"

  
"I am in peril?"

  
A sad smile crossed the other elf's features. "You will realize it sooner or later."

  
"But…why can't you help me?"

  
"Because I am not really here right now. Because…you must find your own way. It is your decision to stay or go. I can't make it for you. I can't live your life. And although we've shared so many things, sometimes we have to rely on ourselves. We are different, after all, and that is why I can't help you." he hesitated and closed his eyes. "I am sorry."

  
A soft breezerustled rustling through their dark hair and gently blew some wilted leaves away. "I'm so alone." was his only statement, and the emptiness in his eyes was enough to send shivers down Elladan's spine. 

  
"I know. Oh, if you only knew how well I understand your feelings! Alas, I cannot help you Elrohir, that choice was not given to me. You mustbe strong, I know you can do it. Come back to me."

  
"How…how do you know me?" He asked, his eyes widening slightly. "You seem to know me very well, but…I can't remember you – although something tells me that I should."

  
Elladan's expression became even more sad. "I am not allowed to tell you that either."

  
"Not even a hint?"

  
He laughed slightly. "You may not remember who you are, but your personality hasn't changed at all – that is good to know. Alright, I will give you a hint – but only one!" He took the other's face in his hands and became serious. "You and I belong together. We are two sides of one coin, and although we are different, we share a unique bond."

  
Confusion appeared on Elrohir's face. "That…doesn't really help me much."

  
"Think about it and you will remember."

  
He turned his face away from Elladan and closed his eyes as if he was in pain. He didn't understand. What was happening to him? First he awoke on a lonely beach, then he discovered this house – or palace, that was a more fitting word – then he met two energetic little elflings, saw the sea again, fell unconscious, awoke once more with a stranger screaming at him and then that stranger suddenly changed into a loving, caring elf who wanted to help him although something prevented him from just that.

  
WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING?

  
The questions screamed in his mind, but like so many times before, he did not have an answer. At least he had a name now – Elrohir – although that gave him very little reassurance. He couldn't really trust anyone, could he? And if Elrohir was his name, why had that child been called Elrohir as well, while the twin…

  
One moment…

  
Sudden excitement rushed over him as he remembered something else. The other elfling had introduced himself as Elladan, he had the same name as the stranger who had just appeared. And they had been twins, he recalled, for it had been nearly impossible to tell them apart. 

  
So if this stranger called himself Elladan and he was apparently Elrohir…didn't that mean that…

  
"Are you my brother?" He blurted out and opened his eyes. "Are you…" 

  
Blink. The place in front of him was empty. No elf. No Elladan. No brother.

  
"What?" Elrohir stuttered, not trusting his own eyes. Why now? Now when he may have finally found an answer, for the first time since that fateful awakening on the beach?

  
"Hey…where are you?" He turned his head, searching for the other one, but only an empty corridor stared at him and…silence. 

  
"Why have you left me?" The pain was intense, but he refused to cry. At least he had some hints now, maybe he could figure this out! So…could Elladan guy be his brother? His…twin? Were they related? Did they share the same family? The same memories?

  
It would certainly explain the statement about the coin, but it still didn't explain why there were two younger versions of themselves running around. If they were still here….somewhere. It made no sense. It just made no SENSE!

  
Angrily, he slapped his fist on the ground and shook his head. "Somebody must really enjoy tormenting me!" He shouted and stood up, brushing the dirt from his knees. "But…but I'll show them! I will find a solution, no matter what!"

  
He had decided. He, Elrohir (and he really hoped that this was his name), would find out about his past, his family, and his life. 

  


* * * 

  


In much better spirits, he made his way through the buildings, searching for more clues. There still wasn't anyone around, and some of the rooms he entered were dusty and old, as if nobody had used them in decades. The dust made him cough and it was difficult to breathe. He was glad to return to the corridor. 

  
It was quite intimidating to be inside a house built for many people and having none – nobody who talked, nobody who laughed or who simply strolled through the corridors. It made him feel strange, as if he shouldn't be here, invading this private space, this unknown territory. 

  
Elrohir slowly walked along another corridor with high windows which faced a small garden. He touched the cold stone pillars, and looked out into the lush greenery, trying to find someone, anyone, that could help him find the answers.

  
The leaves of the trees were turning colours and the gentle breeze loosened their hold on the branches. Softly, they tumbled to the ground, covering it with a thick carpet of dry leaves. Every step he took made a soft, crunching sound. 

  
A muffled cry startled him out of his reverie, and he turned around to locate the sound.

  
It came from the trees, and making a quick decision decision, he jumped out the window and climbed down the wall, landing gracefully on the grass. The crying seemed to be coming from a child, and he wondered if it may be one of the elflings he had met before.

  
"Why…do they hate me?" It was only a whisper, but his keen elven ears were able to make out the words. Elrohir tiptoed towards the voice and finally, he could see a small figure huddled under a big willow tree.

  
It was a small boy, probably younger than the two elflings he had met before, and unlike them, he didn't seem to glow with energy. The child was subdued and tearstains marked his face. His hair was short and dishevelled, and his ears weren't pointy, but round and small.

  
Intrigued, he wanted to step closer, but was interrupted by someone else approaching. Elrohir quickly disappeared behind a bush, curious as to what might happen silently.

  
"Aragorn?" a voice shouted, and another, nearly identical voice added, "Estel? Where are you?

  
He crouched lower deeper behind the bushes, hoping that maybe he would find more answers if he just listened instead of asking. 

  
Two persons walked around several trees, and he growled in anger as he recognized Elladan, but the anger quickly changed to overwhelming confusion when he saw who stood beside him. Elladan? How was that possible?

  
They looked exactly the same – the same height, same athletic build, same hair and eye colour – and both were smiling, obviously relieved as they saw the small boy. He was confused, didn't understand, couldn't understand. He had thought he was…no…there was something wrong here, he sensed it, clearly.

  
"Estel! You had us worried!" Elladan exclaimed and quickly hurried over to the small child, scooping him up in his arms.

  
"Don't run away like that again" the other elf – he suspected strongly that *he* was called Elrohir as well – scolded. "Father sent us out to look for you. What happened?"

  
"Nothing." The child named Estel mumbled, but even Elrohir could tell – although, in his mind, he was still nameless and without any memories – that he was lying, something was bothering him, very much. 

  
"Alas, Estel, you know better than to lie to your brothers." Elladan chided. "You can tell us your worries, we will listen."

  
Estel rubbed his eyes as if trying to prevent the tears from falling. "It's…stupid. I shouldn't cry over it."

  
The brothers –he had decided they had to be brothers after all, although his mind was still swirling with unanswered questions – exchanged a meaningful glance and then turned towards the boy. "Have the other elflings made fun of you again?" Elladan asked softly.

  
Tears welled up in the child's eyes, for the older elf had come very close to the truth. "I…I…" he hiccupped, "I know that I shouldn't let it bother me, but I can't keep quiet when they talk bad about Ada just because he took me in! I… ran away, and now I don't know what to do! It hurts! Why does it hurt?"

  
Estel looked up and tears were glistering in his pale, huge eyes. "I wanted to be strong, because you always said that I shouldn't let it bother me, but those words really hurt and I ran away…"

  
He couldn't help but feel sympathy for the distressed child. Somehow, his obvious pain made him angry, although he hadn't the slightest clue why the other elflings had made fun of the boy or why it hurt him so. However, the child's sobs seemed to touch something deep in his heart.

  
"Oh Estel," Elladan hugged the child closer. "You know what they say is not true. Never mind what others think, you are a part of our family, and you belong to us. You are our little brother – a little annoying at times, but brother still – and if the others say you don't belong in Imladris because you are human…you know that is not true either!"

  
"Yes…" He sniffed and buried his head in the other's tunic. "I know…It's just…"

  
"We understand." was the soft reply, this time the other elf – twin? – was speaking. "Don't worry Estel. You are still young, it is all right to cry. And we'll always be here for you."

  
"But…but…"

  
"Are you ashamed because you have been crying?"

  
Estel nodded, a faint blush colouring his cheeks. He admired his brothers greatly, and at the moment, he was too embarrassed to look them in the eyes.

  
Elladan laughed. "Alas, Estel, when we were your age, we cried a lot too, sometimes because of really silly things!" He pointed to the other elf standing beside him, a difficult task due to the child in his arms. "'Ro was quite famous for crying at every situation possible, like a girl."

  
"Really?" The child looked up curiously, while Elladan received a scornful glare from his twin.

  
"Yes, really." ignoring his brother, he smiled at the child. "He would cry when someone took his books away, or when someone painted on his drawings, or when he was scared at night, or when…"

  
"I remember quite clearly that this someone was always you." was the dry remark.

  
Elladan shrugged innocently. "Well, you see, Estel, compared to us, you are quite brave, believe me! And you will become stronger as you grow older. So you see, it is all right to cry."

  
They continued talking, but he didn't listen to the rest, for the other elf had turned his head and was now looking at him. Seconds passed, and they just stood and stared into each others eyes. He had no idea what the other one was thinking, but he was feeling dizzy at the overwhelming amount of questions running through his head. This was Elrohir. And he…? Wasn't he Elrohir as well?

  
It didn't make sense! 

  
But beginning from the moment he had woken up, what *had* actually made sense? Nothing…nothing at all, and the more time that passed, the more he believed that this wasn't reality, this had to be some a creation of his mind, a spell, a dream, whatever, but not reality…it was far too surreal for that, wasn't it?

  
The other one slowly shook his head and opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. Elrohir understood what he must have felt; his confusion surely matched his own. And yet, yet he sensed that something wasn't right, that he had forgotten something, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

  
Looking intensely at his mirror-image, he spoke slowly. "You are me."

  
Silence. And then, softly, like a warm summer breeze, "I know."

  
He didn't know what had changed. Or how.

  
It actually wasn't a change one could see or even feel…no, it was just there, the sudden knowledge that something, anything, had happened and that this event had had a meaningful impact on everything. He blinked, slowly, as if waking up from a dream, and turned his head to look at the garden.

  
"What?" he could hear it clearly, the cry of the gulls in his ear, although he could not see any of the white birds.

  
_~You've forgotten me._

  
The voice seemed to be inside his head for no one had spoken. And then, it seemed as if everything was moving away from him with immense speed. The elves as well as the child were disappearing, leaving a hollow emptiness around him. 

  
His eyes widened as suddenly, all the noises stopped and the only thing he could hear was his own, erratic breathing.

  
He was alone.

  
_~Are you leaving me?_

  
He turned around, but could see nobody. "Who are you?" he shouted, but no one answered him, save his echo. "I don't want to leave…but I don't know where to go!"

_   
~Come home. Don't go away. Come back to us, to me._

  
~Don't break your promise.

  
Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply. "I…want to. I really want to! Can't you help me?"

  
_~It is your own path, and you must walk it alone._

  
Alone. Oh, how he despised that word! He didn't want to be alone anymore, he wanted the only one who'd ever been with him, always…  
What was he thinking? The elf narrowed his eyes and mulled over his last thought, realizing with sudden excitement that he had remembered something else! It was not much, but at least it was something! A hope he could cling to, which he desperately did.

  
_~Exactly. You have to fight. Remember who you are, then you can come back._

  
Fighting. This word seemed to touch something deep in his soul. He had been running away, from everything. Had tried to escape the nightmare, had fled from the sea, from the mourning cries of the gulls, the depressing scenery…maybe it had been the wrong path to choose. Maybe he had to face his fears with open eyes, like a warrior…

  
Like the warrior he used to be.

  
"I am Elrohir." He spoke with sudden conviction.

  
"I am Elrohir, and I will find a way to regain my memory and escape this nightmare."

  
His eyes blazed as he looked through the swirling mist surrounding him. It was cold, but not too cold to trouble him. He felt strangely detached, as if his body and soul were on the verge of separating. A strange, tickling feeling rushed down his spine and he closed his eyes at the sudden pain in his head. 

  
His whole body became numb, and he hunched over to keep the burning pain at bay. Something warm and sticky was running down his face, and it took him a few seconds that it was blood – his blood!

  
_…the orcs, attacking them, with their foul breath and their incoherent screaming, in the middle of the woods…  
…the weapon rushing towards him and hitting his head. The crunching sound, the sudden pain, the fire in his body, and his weak knees, the feeling of falling and the faraway noises of battle…_

  
His hand touched his head and came back covered in blood. For a while, he simply stared at it, unable to comprehend what was happening.

  
_…the wolf rushing towards him! The wild smell of an animal and the scream of someone else, high-pitched and terrified, while he slumped to the ground, a heavy weight on his chest. Numbing pain everywhere, and then the welcoming darkness, embracing him and taking him away…_

  
As if on cue, his head throbbed even more, and he winced in pain, clutching his temples. Something was hammering behind his eyelids, and the blood which was still running down his face wasn't improving his situation one bit.

  
_…snow, snow falling from the sky and someone was carrying him, he couldn't speak, or move or even think straight…_

  
His eyes opened as one sentence, one statement hammered repeatedly in his head.

  
'I won't lose.'

  
Determination lit his eyes, and despite the pain he felt, he grinned triumphantly. 'I won't give up.'

  
'I'm Elrohir, and I will remember!'

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Iawen Londea** - Well, no Elladan, Elrond or Glorfindel in this chapter, hope you aren't disappointed.^^ But I wanted to  
concentrate on Elrohir for once, and I must admit, it made fun to write about the weird situation he is in. I'm glad that you liked  
the Ada-angst *smiles*  
  
**Araya Arwen **- Ah no! I don't want to kill my readers! But in my eyes, the last chappie didn't end in a cliffie, but then  
again, it never does...I'm sorry...I hope you can survive the suspense :)  
  
**Vereniel Greenleaf** - It IS gettign weirder, and often I am wondering WHAT THE HECK I AM WRITING! But I can't change it...  
seems that my muse has started liking the crazy dreamworld of Elrohir.   
  
**Gwyn** - Yep...I'd rather be hurt myself than see otehrs hurt, that's right. I guess for the twins it's the same. *cackles*  
  
**San** - I can fully understand you. When I read a fic, I always want to see the reunion/awakening/etc., but without the waiting  
it would be only half the fun, wouldn't it? Ah well, but you can be relieved, the 'Awakening' is nearing! I think.  
  
**andrea24** - I loved those flashbacks, too! I often refer to my other story, A Life shared by two, but nobody seems to notice. *sighs*  
It is so much fun to write about their childhood, they are adorable! I'm glad that you liked the chapter, and although I can't  
say that this update comes soon, I hope you aren't too mad about it^^ - Miss Klopapier (this is kind of a running gag, isn't it? *laughs*)!  
  
**Jazi** - *lol* I'd probably start hitting him, too...because I have absolutely NO patience!  
  
**Idle Mind** - It's nice of you to wait so patiently, although I am such a lame updater. Hope you didn't die of boredom...  
  
**Lady Jaina** - It is 'Ausgezeichnet', but other than that, very well! It's really nice to read comments in German! Awww...*happy smile*  
German spelling is horrible, so don't worry! And I'm glad that you liked the chapter.   
  
**Taraisilwen** - Ahh...all those nice comments make me blush...I think I still have much to learn compared to all those  
other great authors on ff.net, but it still feels nice to receive such praise...*dances happily* Thank you a lot! I hope you liked this  
chapter as well!  
  
**FirstMate** - Well, now we get to see Elrohir's part...I hope it wasn't too confusing, although it must appear pretty weird. I like  
delving into the character's heads, which probably explains the amount of monologues and thoughts in this story...  
  
**ThE iNsAnE oNe **- WAAAAH! IT IS ALIVE! IT HAS COME BACK! ...O.o  
Elladan: And we thought we were safe...  
Kaeera: You, my dear friend, are never safe!  
Elrohir: *grumbles* Not with you around!  
Kaeera: *gg* Well, just because it is so much fun annoying and hurting you!  
Estel: YOU ARE A DEMON! *points finger accusingly*  
Kaeera: *raises eyebrow and looks at TIO* Took them quite some time to realize that, didn't it?  
*lol* I'm happy to see you back!  
  
**Lomiothiel** - Yep, Elrohir is trapped in his own dreams, which can be quite uncomfortable, as you can see in this chapter.  
Uhm...the one and only is a bit too busy to update regularly, but the one and only is trying his best...*g* That really  
made me laugh when I read it. Thanks a bunch!  
  
**TrinityTheSheDevil** - Disney World...*dreams* Ahh...I wanna go, too...I onyl was in the Europa-Park, but it was very interesting,  
too. Especially the big rollercoaster...*smiles*  
  
**Nikara** - Well, you are lucky because you just found teh story, that way you don't have to wait at the end of every chapter  
for an update! But now you must suffer with the others...I'm sorry....;-)  
  
  



	13. Candlelight

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters I use in this story. This fanfiction was written for pure fun and no money was/is made with it.  
  
**Rating**: PG-13  
  
**Genre**: Drama/Angst  
  
**Summary**: A simple hunting trip turns into a disaster as Elladan and Elrohir are attacked by orcs. With Elrohir being seriously hurt, their only chance lies now in the hands of Aragorn and Legolas....but will they meet in time? Main Characters: Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, and Legolas.  
  
**E-mail:** kaeera@yahoo.de  
  
**Feedback:** Always appreciated, and constructive criticism is very welcome.

**Notes**: Duh...I'm barely at home anymore, no kidding. I can't even access the internet regularly! *sobs* I go to school everyday, come home, have about an hour to learn and do other homework, then I am off again, heading to various orchestras and practises, preparing for the three big concerts we'll have soon...returning around ten in the evening...*sighs* ´The time around christmas is really very stressful. But I'm sure you all have the same problem. O.o Where are the holidays when I need them?  
Anyway, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Yep. Do the two words 'waking up' tell you something? *grins broadly* Well, then go on and read, I won't stop you any longer!

* * *

****

When the Snow Falls

_by Kaeera_

**Chapter Thirteen: Candlelight**  
  
Aragorn was wide awake, though it was the middle of the night. He had slept so much over the last three days, he just wasn't able to lie still any longer. He was impatient, and a bit annoyed for his father wouldn't let him out of bed yet. It hadn't bothered him too much that first day. He had been far too exhausted to do anything other than sleep, but now that he was feeling better, he desperately wanted to see his brother!

Sighing impatiently, he sat up in bed. He had only heard bits and pieces about Elrohir's condition, but the concerned looks on Legolas' and Elrond's faces told him that something was seriously wrong. And worse yet, when Elladan came to see him, he looked tired and worn-out. It took every bit of willpower to keep himself from running to the younger twin's side.  
  
During the day there were always elves in his room, but at night his room was empty. That just the thing Aragorn had waited for. Even Legolas, who had not left his side for one moment, was nowhere in sight. 

Slowly the human pulled himself out of bed and cursed inwardly when his knees nearly buckled under him. But his desire to see Elrohir was stronger than his body and carefully, he moved towards the door. He was just leaving his room, as a soft, yet amused voice startled him: "You never seem to change my friend, do you?"  


Aragorn flinched and turned around to find Legolas looking at him with exasperation. "I just wanted to see Elrohir." He defended himself. "I've been sleeping for three days, it won't kill me to walk the short distance to his room!"  


Legolas sighed. "I'm not sure anymore what will kill you and what will not."   


"Ha ha, very funny." The ranger remarked dryly. "But really, I need to visit Elrohir – everybody keeps saying he's unconscious, but no one will tell me the truth. I don't want to ask Elladan or Ada, because they are worried enough already. I wanted to see 'Ro with my own eyes – after all he's my brother!" His eyes blazed. "I will not let you stop me."  
  
Legolas stared at him for a few moments and then chuckled. "I have no intention of doing so. If you wish, I will accompany you and make sure that you don't end up on the floor."  
  
Aragorn grinned widely. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." The blonde elf became serious as they started walking. "However, Elrohir's condition still hasn't changed."  
  
"Is he…?"  
  
"He has not yet woken. And he hasn't responded to our attempts to wake him either. Not even Elladan's prodding or Elrond's pleading will wake him. He's just lying there and…well, not responding."  
  
"Oh." Aragorn's heart grew heavier. Elladan must be worried sick, no wonder he looked so horrible.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes. "And there's more. The longer he stays unconscious, the more unlikely it will be that he will ever wake. Three days have passed by now, and with each hour, the chance of his…passing…grows. Elladan is nearly mad with worry. He hasn't slept since we returned, not that I blame him, and he has barely eaten."  
  
Aragorn rubbed his eyes, suddenly confronted with the severity of the situation. "Valar, Elrohir, why do you have to make us worry?" he murmured as they reached the door to the younger twin's room. It was shut tightly.  
  
"Elladan is probably inside, he rarely leaves Elrohir's side." Legolas told the ranger, then opened the door.  
  
Aragorn hesitated before entering the room. It was dark, only a few candles were lit, throwing shadows against the walls, and the air smelled of sickness and grief. The carvings on the ceiling glowed threateningly in the dim light, and the ranger suppressed a shudder.  
  
A single bed stood in the middle of the room and on it laid a familiar figure. Long, dark hair was spread out over the pillows, framing a thin, pale face. At first glance, Elrohir looked as if he was merely sleeping, but when he looked closer, he could see the elf's ashen skin and dark circles under his eyes.  
  
Elladan was there, just as Legolas predicted he would be, sitting in a chair close to the bed. He looked even worse than his twin, if that were possible. The mischievous sparkle in his eyes had been replaced by a dull, worried glow, and his shoulders, normally so strong, were slumped over. Lines of exhaustion were clearly visible in his face, making him appear much older than he actually was.  
  
He raised his head at the sound of someone entering the room. Surprise washed over his face when he recognized Aragorn, and behind him, Legolas. The surprise was soon replaced by a half-hearted smile. "Estel! Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
"I wanted to see him." The ranger said softly and he stepped closer to the sleeping elf. "How is he?"  
  
Elladan sighed. "Still the same as before. He won't wake up, all we can do is wait. It's driving me insane!"  
  
"Well, that's the thing he's usually doing – driving you insane." Aragorn joked lightly and was pleased to see a small smile appear on Elladan's tired features.  
  
"Yes, indeed, he is. He's the only one who manages that, actually. Stupid brother of mine." Despite the unkindly words, his voice was filled with love and pride. The ranger smiled inwardly. Someone that didn't know his brothers would think they actually disliked each other for the elves often teased and insulted each other. But he knew better, he knew that they shared a close bond.   


So close that if one of them got hurt, then the other became a worried mother-hen, which could be quite annoying to the one being mothered, but which was quite funny, because one could annoy the twins with it *after* the accident had happened.  
  
Aragorn became serious once more as he looked down at Elrohir's pale face. He sat down on the edge of the bed and he took the lifeless hand of his brother in his own. "What are you dreaming right now, 'Ro?" He asked softly without really expecting an answer. He wondered what was going through the elf's mind. Was he fighting demons in his dreams? Or was he dreaming of such wonderful things he would not want to return home?  
  
"I've asked myself that many times." Elladan told him softly. "But he won't reply, I am afraid that he is trapped somewhere in his mind, unable to return to us."  
  
Legolas stepped closer to the two brothers. "Elrohir is strong. It may take time, but I am sure that he will come back to us. He's far too stubborn to give up!" He spoke with more confidence than he felt.  
  
"The question is when." Aragorn murmured.  
  
"And how." The eldest twin added. "We cannot be sure how much damage the head wound has done to him."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "I hate waiting."  
  
"We all know that." Legolas answered wryly, looking closely at the human. If he showed any signs of exhaustion, he would immediately take him back to his room. The ranger still wasn't fully recovered and the fever had weakened him greatly. Thankfully, he was better now and that was all that counted.  
  
The ranger grinned humourlessly. "Times such as this are unbearable, we are being unable to do anything. I can't stand it at all."  
  
"Neither can I." Elladan whispered and closed his eyes. "I just want it to be over."  
And they looked at the source of their worries, at Elrohir, who still gave no sign of waking, he just lay there, motionless, pale, and still.  
  


* * *

  
  


_Pain…it hurt…so much…  
_

He was floating, but where and how, he couldn't determine. He felt lost and his head hurt when he tried to recall what had happened to him.   


Around him there seemed to be only empty space. He could sense no ground, no air, no nature, nothing at all! It was as if he was floating between the stars, and who could tell, maybe he was?  


Then a memory came back to him, a flashback when he had been so carefree and young. He could see it and hear the words clearly, although he was still floating in empty space.  


"Elrohir, let us make a promise, shall we? We shall promise each other that we will never be separated again; we will stay together for all time, even when we sail to the Gray Havens."  


"We shall swear an oath, like the warriors do. And neither one of us shall ever break it."  


"All right. Let's say it together."  


And two voices spoke in a chorus, "We, Elladan and Elrohir, Lords of Imladris, take the oath to share everythinggood times and bad, pain and happiness,, and no fate shall ever separate us."  


We are brothers and thus, we shall be inseparable."  
"…And if you break that oath, I might have to kill you."   


"Don't be silly, you could never kill me, just as I could never kill you."  


"You never know…"   


"Well, maybe, but that will never happen. I don't think I could ever turn my back on you, even though you can be quite annoying at times, brother."  


"Oh really? Well, I am not the one who always gets into trouble for the most stupid things, and you always drag *me* behind!"  


"You shouldn't hang around with me then."  


"Without me, you'd be dead by now. Someone has to be the responsible one, and you, with your stubbornness certainly aren't!"  


The voices continued bickering for a while then slowly faded away, leaving him floating alone in the darkness. He frowned as he remembered that conversation. He had promised, he couldn't leave his brother's side. Elladan would be desperate!  


'I want to go back!' he thought with sudden intensity. 'I want to return to my home, my family!'  


Maybe it was the sudden forcefulness of his wish or maybe it was something else – whatever it was, everything suddenly changed and he was sucked forward, towards an unknown source of light, a strange energy. Voices screamed at him, echoed inside his head, but he couldn't understand what they were saying. Blinding pain shot through his veins and he almost screamed as he fell forward, fell into the light, until…  


He awoke.  
  


The first thing he felt was a slight tingling in his nose. Then he became aware of the bedcovers, of the fact that he was lying flat of his back, of the dull, throbbing pain in his head.  
Something wasn't quite right, but he couldn't put his finger on it.   


Then it dawned to him. Voices, he could hear voices talking, he could clearly hear the muffled sounds, but…he couldn't understand the words. It was as if they were talking in a strange language.  


He wanted to move, wanted to show them that he was awake, but his body wouldn't obey. Feeling strangely detached, he listened for a while, and it didn't take him long to fall back into darkness, his mind full of confusion and worry.  
  


* * *

  
  


The next morning Elladan found himself alone in the room again. Aragorn and Legolas had left in the early hours of the night, after Legolas had insisted that Aragorn needed his rest. After peering at his human brother's tired face, Elladan agreed. They had left and Elladan was left alone once more, caught in his thoughts and fears. Every time his gaze wandered over to Elrohir, he couldn't help but feel afraid.  


Three days, and still no sign of waking. Three horrible days, in which he had barely slept or eaten. Logic told him he couldn't keep that up much longer, but it was a vicious circle…and he was unable to get out of it.  


His father also talked with him, gently, eyes reflecting the same fear Elladan felt every minute. He stated the facts, in a serious voice as he usually did when examining an injured person, but Elladan knew all too well that Elrond was shaken by Elrohir's state as well.   
  
When Celebrian left, his only reason to continue to stay here in Arda had been for his children – Arwen, Elrohir and Elladan. And before long, Aragorn as well. Now, the possibility of losing one of those children was very real…how would he deal with it? How could he deal with it?  
  
About an hour ago, he thought that Elrohir had woken up, but he had been wrong, and the intense disappointment had him only made feel worse than before.  
  
Elladan shook his head. He didn't even know how *he* could deal with it. Living without his twin by his side seemed an impossibility. Nobody to annoy, nobody to share worry with, nobody by his side, helping and aiding him. He would be alone. All alone.  
  
No! The elf scolded himself. He wouldn't think like that! He had to keep believing that Elrohir would wake up! Elrohir wouldn't die! Elrohir…just….wouldn't…  
He noticed that he was on the verge of crying and buried his face in his hands. It wouldn't help Elrohir if he broke down, he needed to be strong.   
  
"Oh Elrohir…what are you doing to me?" he whispered and took his brother's hand in his own. "You're making me crazy with worry!"  
  
The tall elf sighed and his shoulder sagged. "I really wonder what you're dreaming right now. It must be really great if you will not return home."  
  


* * *

  
  


He was more aware of his surroundings this time. Somebody was talking to him, although he still couldn't make out the words. But he was able to think more clearly now, and that alone gave him comfort.   
  
'Where am I'? Was the first question that came to mind. His senses told him that he was lying on soft ground, flat on his back. It was warm outside and he seemed to be covered by a light material.   


A blanket?  


The fogginess left his brain, but the images he saw only made him feel more confused.   
  
A beach and a dark sea, gulls screaming full of sorrow in the pale grey light.  
  
A forest covered in snow and two horses following a path under the trees.  
  
Grey, thin sand under his feet and no other living-being near him.  
  
People screaming at him, telling him to stay awake while he only wanted to sleep.  
  
Blood on his hands and a horrified face looking at him.  
  
Two little elflings, asking him curious questions he couldn't answer.  
  
All those pictures were clear in his mind, but they didn't make any sense. They only lead to the next question, the question that lurked in the back of his mind all this time.   
  
'Who am I?'   
  
For a short moment, he was shocked, for he didn't know the answer. But then, slowly a name appeared in front of him.  
'Elrohir. I am Elrohir.' He was relieved by this certainty and decided to open his eyes. Maybe the person who was mumbling besides him could answer a few of his questions.   
  


* * *

  
  
He didn't even know what he was saying. Elladan was thinking about past events in their childhood, smiling sadly as he remembered those carefree days. He placed his forehead on his brother's hand.  
  
"Can you remember the day we went out into the forest for the first time? I'm seeing it clearly – you hunting the squirrel, while I tried to climb the next tree, and between us, Glorfindel, who was ready to. We were driving him insane!" The elf smiled sadly.  
  
"And do you remember the day when Arwen was born? We were so eager to see our little sister! She was so small, and now she's so beautiful...isn't it strange? Many years have passed, yet it seems as if it just happened."  
  
"We always played pranks on Glorfindel…oh, that was funny. Especially when we dyed all his clothes pink – really, he was fuming. I think I will never forget the look on his face. It was priceless!"  
  
"And…and do you remember the day I decided to cut my hair? I was sick of looking exactly like you, so I told you to use Glorfindel's knife and…really, what a stupid idea, but it seemed like the right thing to do. I actually never told Ada that it was Glorfy gave me that idea…he would have been very mad!"  
  
A small tear trickled down his cheek. "Oh, Elrohir…"  
  


* * *

  
  
The light burned his eyes as he first opened them and he blinked, tears welling up in his eyes. He could see a blurred shadow besides his bed, someone with long, dark hair. The person wasn't looking at him, but was holding a hand in his own and pressing his face against it.  
  
It took Elrohir a moment to realize that it was his own hand the other one was holding. He blinked again and looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was in a rather dark room with large windows. Pale light shone through them, morning was dawning.  


The ceiling above him was made of wood and decorated with beautiful carvings of various plants and birds. He frowned. They reminded him of something, but he couldn't recall what.   
  
By the Valar!  
  
The bed he was on was large and comfortable. His eyes darted around the room and soon found something to look at – his other hand, lying on the sheets. Curiously, he glanced at it, noticing how pale it seemed. Small cuts and bruises decorated the pale skin.  
  
"Elrohir..." A rough voice beside him startled him for a moment. He looked at the person again, trying to clear his vision. Finally, a form came into focus.. A person with long, dark hair, elegant features and a tall, yet thin frame was watching him intently. An elf of a rare beauty, strong in appearance and yet able to laugh openly like the children did. Images flashed through his mind as he stared at the dark-haired stranger.  
  
_…"Don't you dare sleep now when I'm alone out here! After all, this whole hunting trip was your idea! I shouldn't have listened to you, really, I was so stupid to follow you. Come on, Elrohir, talk to me! Say something! You know what happens when you fall asleep if you have a severe head injury, after all, Ada taught you as well. I know that you must feel tired, but I can't let you sleep...Say something, 'Ro, please!"…  
_   
The pain and worry in the voice was clearly audible, and yet he was unable to recall the exact situation. Head injury? Why? When? How?   
  
One thing was clear: He knew this person. He knew him! But…he couldn't remember…  
  
He wanted to say something, but a sudden pain flashed through his head and he gasped. It wasn't even a loud noise, but the other one heard his soft gasp for his head flew up in one, quick motion.  
  
For a moment, the other one simply stared at him, and Elrohir could see his pale-blue eyes and their long, dark eyelashes. The face, although masculine, was quite handsome, and tiny wrinkles around his eyes made him think this elf laughed often. He immediately liked this other one, this…other elf, though he could not say why.  
  


* * *

  
  
Elladan was just remembering another one of their famous pranks when a soft noise woke him out of his daydreams. It came from the bed and he immediately jerked up, hope and worry filling his heart. 

His heart skipped a beat when he saw that his brother's open eyes. The elder twin didn't dare breathe, he just blinked and stared. Two pale-blue eyes were looking directly at him, a bit unfocused and cloudy, but they were open, and that meant…

He rubbed his eyes, praying against all odds that this wasn't another hallucination, another desperate wish, but when he looked again, nothing hade changed. Elrohir had opened his eyes.  
  
"'Ro?" Elladan whispered hoarsely, his voice shaking with unspoken emotions.  
  
The eyes moved, as well as the mouth, but no sound came out. Elrohir seemed to be confused, and he looked small and fragile against the white bedcovers.   
  
"Elrohir…can you hear me?" Tears welled up in his eyes as immense relief and joy washed over his body.  


A slight movement of his head indicated that Elrohir had at least understood him, even though it seemed he was unable to speak at the moment. But Elladan didn't care. Elrohir was awake! He had understood him! He….he was alive! His twin was alive! And he wouldn't die!  


"Thank the Valar…" he whispered and clutched his brother's hand tightly. "Thank you…Thank you…"  
  


_//…When the shadows fall  
In the overwhelming darkness  
A light will shine  
Star of hope, feeling deep in your heart  
Ray of sunlight, golden warmth of the sky  
Always there…//_

  


  
Elrohir tried to smile at the obvious relief in the other's voice, but he was far too exhausted to do so. It seemed as if even the small act of moving his head had burnt all his energy, and now he was feeling drained and tired. His memory was still fuzzy and he was unable to connect the pictures in his head, but he knew one thing: He knew this person.  


As soon as the other one had spoken his name, he had felt an incredible familiarity with the tall elf. They were close, very close, and he would have trusted him with his life, although he could not recall why.   


However, that was not important at the moment. He felt happy now that he had seen the other one. Elrohir felt safe, secure - he felt home.  
  


_//…When the grey mist surrounds you  
On the shore of a colourless sea  
You'll be able to see the star  
Shining brightly  
And showing you the path  
Home…//  
_

  


"I'm so glad to have you back!" Elladan whispered, his eyes sparkling with joy. "I was so worried about you…don't ever do that to me again!"  
  
Confusion washed over Elrohir's face and he seemed to be quite disorientated, which reminded Elladan he'd better call their father and tell him his twin had woken up. But he couldn't leave his brother's side. Not yet. Just a few more minutes. He needed time to convince himself this was reality and not another dream.  
  
"You were unconscious for three days, brother." Elladan explained. "In our battle with the orcs, you sustained a critical head wound. You were out like a light and we were unable to wake you. For three days you just lay unmoving…everybody was so worried! Ada has barely slept, and I…I haven't slept at all." He shook his head.  
  
"You shouldn't move too much – you are still weak. It was very close, just a little longer and you would have…." Elladan gulped, "…you would have died…"  
  
He gently touched his brother's face. "I was nearly crazy with worry. Don't you ever do something like that to me again, do you hear me? I can't go through this again…the worry, the fear, the pain, and the loneliness….no…never again…"  
  


_//…When every hope is lost  
A light will shine  
Bringing you warmth  
Bringing you something to hold on  
Just a small light  
But strong enough to make the darkness disappear…//_

  
  
  
Elrohir felt a little bit guilty for causing the other one so much pain. But he was awake now, wasn't he? It was over! It had been serious, but now that he had woken up, his he should recover quickly. And surely his memory would return, wouldn't it? It probably was just an after-effect of his three-day sleep, or of the head wound, he didn't know.  
He nodded again and tried to smile, warmth spreading through his chest. It felt great to be loved, great to be needed. It truly felt like home.  
  
'Yes, indeed,' Elrohir thought with a hint of satisfaction. 'I'm home.'  
  


_//Follow the light  
And it will guide you through the nightmares  
Will take your hand  
And lead you towards the sun  
The warmth  
The security  
And the hope.//_

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

  
**Chamela** – Nope, I don't update very often, my life is far too busy for that. Believe me, I often feel guilty about that, because I know how hard it is to wait for new chapters, alas, I can't change it…That's why I'm thankful for every support!  
  
**amlugwen** – I brought him back, you see? *g* The sea has a special meaning, as well as the gulls…think a bit about it, maybe you can figure it out^^  
  
**Elfie5** – I hope that Elrohir gets his memory back, too…I don't know how to continue, I have to think of something…I'm so indecisive…  
  
**Celestra** – I know the problem with school *sighs* I'm in my last year and I really need a good average in order to enter the university course I want to study, so I have to work hard. *shakes head, then smiles* Little Estel is cute, isn't he? But I think that the little twins are even cuter!  
  
**Salara** – Das mit dem Trauerfall tut mir leid. Wie ich es schaffe, mich in Elrohir's Situation einzufühlen? Nun…man nehme absolut traurige und deprimierende Musik, bevorzugt aus irgendwelchen Animes (RahXephon und Gundam Seed sind gerade meine Favoriten) und höre diese, bis man sich in einer total merkwürdigen, losgelösten Stimmung befindet…und dann kommt so was wie dieses Fanfic zustande. Nachher wundere ich mich auch immer, wie ich auf solche Ideen gekommen bin.  
  
**FirstMate** – Actually, Elladan was really there. Elrohir unconsciously heard his voice and his mind added it to his dreams…at least that's how I think about it. *lol*  
  
**San** – To answer your question: only one. He is awake! Yes! And it has only taken 13 chapters…  
  
**Jazi** – We don't celebrate Halloween in Germany, but thank you nonetheless^^ Well, Elladan didn't have to punch him, but the story is still unfinished, isn't it? *cackles*  
  
**incomplete13** – Thanks a bunch! I'm always afraid that my stories are getting too long, because I mostly concentrate on one thing and drag it out on many chapters…  
  
**Araya Arwen** – Well, no cliffie, but we can soon change that…*gg*  
  
**Gwyn** – Yep. Elladan has definitely the worst part in this story. So maybe the correct term would be 'Elladan-angst' and not 'Elrohir-angst'…well, let's just say twin angst, then it is correct.  
  
I**awen Londea** – Well, I simply wanted one chapter concentrating on Elrohir. *shrugs* Just for the fun of it. You have Elladan, Aragorn and Legolas in this one^^ And nope, Elladan wasn't sleeping, he just talked to the sleeping Elrohir and he was somehow hearing his voice. That easy^^ Well, I added an Aragorn-worrying-scene extra for you, but I am afraid that it is very short. Sorry. I just couldn't make it any longer…  
  
**Lady Jaina **– Ausgezeichnet! Wunderbar! *g* Your German was perfect^^  
  
**Lomiothiel** – The One and Only hopes that your questions about the promise have been answered in this chapter^^ But the One and Only feels bad because she has a serious writer's block right now and doesn't have the time to write anything…stressful life…  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Home at Last

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters I use in this story. This fanfiction was written for pure fun and no money was/is made with it.

  
**Rating:** PG-13

  
**Genre: **Drama/Angst

  
**Summary: **A simple hunting trip turns into a disaster as Elladan and Elrohir are attacked by orcs. With Elrohir being seriously hurt, their only chance lies now in the hands of Aragorn and Legolas....but will they meet in time? Main Characters: Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, and Legolas.

  
**E-mail: **kaeera@yahoo.de

  
**Feedback:** Always appreciated, and constructive criticism is very welcome.

  
**Notes**: Gah. I know that you all are probably ready to kill me by now...I really DO feel incredibly guilty about my delay, but then again, so many personal things have happened in my life that I was simply unable to contonue writing for a while. In fact, nearly two months passed in which I didn't write ANYTHING at all - something that has never happened before, believe me. Right now, everything is piling up on my - final examinations, my application for a year aproad, job interviews, friends, orchestra, the students I tutor, and my fanfiction - that I find it hard to coordinate it all. So all I can say is sorry. Be assured that I always try my best, but unfortunately, that is no promise that the next chapter won't come late...

* * *

**When the Snow Falls**

_by Kaeera_

**Chapter Fourteen: Home at last**

  


  
"My Lord, Elrohir has regained consciousness!"  


It took him merely seconds to scramble out of his chair. For a short moment – frozen in time - he just stared at the servant who had entered his study. Then the words penetrated his brain and he understood what the tall elf had said. Elrohir was awake! He was awake!  


In a flurry of motion, Lord Elrond spun around and headed his son's room, his long robes flowing behind him as he nearly ran through the corridors, heedless of his appearance to others.  


His heart pounded in his chest and numerous thoughts flashed through his mind as he hoped, so dearly hoped, the message hadn't been wrong, that Elrohir had really regained consciousness.  


The rational part of his mind told him he shouldn't be too happy for they still didn't know what damage the blow may have caused. He knew he should act like a healer – rational and realistic – but the father in him didn't know if he'd be able to. His heart desperately clung to a small ray of hope, and he found himself both anxious and relieved when he finally pushed open the door to Elrohir's chambers.  
  
Quick, familiar footsteps behind him told him that Glorfindel, his trustful friend, had received the news as well, but he didn't glance at him. Instead, his gaze was transfixed on lonely figure on the bed. Since the curtains were closed and the light was dim, it took his eyes a little while to adjust, but he was soon able to recognize the two figures in the room.

  
Elladan was kneeling beside the bed, smiling for the first time in days. His face had lost the lines of worry, and although he looked worn out and tired, he appeared much younger than he had before. He was gripped his twin's hand tightly in his own as Elrohir looked back at him with a tired and confused expression on his face.  


Elrond's heart skipped a beat as he inwardly savored this sight. Elrohir's eyes were open, not closed, and he was looking at Elladan, which meant that he was awake.  


"By the Valar…" A voice whispered behind him, and this time, Elrohir turned around to look at Glorfindel, the elf's face shone with relief and joy. "So I was right to trust Elrohir…

  
A small smile appeared on Elrond's face. "Indeed, you were my friend." Then he strolled to Elladan's side and laid a comforting hand his shoulder.  


He looked down at the Elf on the bed. "It is good to see you awake again my son. You had us all worried." He leaned over Elrohir and examined him closely. Carefully he looked at his son's pupils and noticed they were still a bit dilated, though not dangerously so. Satisfied, he leaned back. Now he must assess Elrohir's mental state for even though he was immensely relieved at his son's awakening, he knew head injuries should not be taken lightly.  


  


* * *

  


  
Elrohir was surprised when two other Elves entered his room. The same warmth he'd felt for the tall Elf beside him spread through him at the sight of these two, but he couldn't remember their names, a fact that greatly unnerved him. Maybe it was because he felt so tired, although deep inside, he knew the problem lay elsewhere.

  
He was still pondering this when one of them spoke to him. Startled, he looked at the Elf, trying to understand what he was saying. He still found it hard to concentrate on anything, for his mind was still a bit sluggish, but he tried his best. As far as he could remember, the other one had not asked a question, he merely stated how worried they'd all been. Well, that he had already established, so he just smiled weakly at the three elves.  


"I need you to answer a few questions for me, Elrohir." The older elf with long, dark hair said, his face grave. "Can you do that for me?"  


Unsure of what the Elf wanted, he nodded slowly.  


"All right. I need to make sure your mind has not been affected, so I will ask you several questions. I want you to answer them as honestly as you can, even if they seem strange."  


It took him a moment to understand what the other one had said, but when the words finally sunk in, he nodded quickly. Maybe these Elves would be able to help him for he was sure he knew them, somehow.  


"Do you remember what happened to you?"  


Elrohir felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water on him. He blinked – this was the same question he had asked himself over and over again! But his mind provided no answers no matter how hard he tried to remember. In a moment of panic, he stared at the Elf, his eyes widened in fear – and then suddenly an image flashed through his mind…  
  
_…the smell of blood in the air, as he turned around, killing the orc with his sword, and then suddenly a sharp pain in his head, running through his veins like fire…_  
  
"Orcs!" he managed to gasp, more out of shock than a clear memory.  
  
Elrond nodded. "That's right. You were attacked by orcs." He didn't like the look in Elrohir's eyes. The younger twin seemed far too unfocused and his eyes darted around as if he was searching for something. Elrond knew that memory loss was not uncommon in head injuries, but he fervently hoped this would not be so with Elrohir.  


He gazed seriously at his son. "Elrohir, do you recognize me?"  


Elrohir looked at the kind elf hovering over him, and he opened his mouth to say something. Before he'd even thought of what to say, a single word escaped from his lips.  


"Ada…" he whispered in a hoarse voice. Then his eyes widened as he realized what he had said. Ada…this man was his father! And, now that he thought about it, it all made sense. Who else would this be? Who else wore this exact look of warmth and love in their eyes? Only his father. Relieved he finally remembered something, even if it only was a small thing, he smiled gratefully.  


"Elrohir, can you tell me your name, your full name?" Elrond continued, hiding the joy he'd felt when Elrohir recognized him.  


This time he was sorely disappointed. Elrohir opened his mouth, but no sound came out and in the end, he shook his head and looked away, avoiding his father's gaze. The gesture told Elrond enough, and he sighed wearily.  


"All right, you are tired; I will let you rest. Sleep – maybe we will be able to accomplish more next time!"  


He stood up, motioning to Elladan and Glorfindel to follow him out of the room. Elladan, a bit reluctant to leave his brother's side so soon, sent his father a questioning look, but Elrond shook his head. They needed to talk about this, but not in front of Elrohir.  


Seeing how tired his twin actually was, Elladan finally agreed and followed his father outside, though he made sure they stood only a few meters from the door.  


"What is it, Ada?" he asked briskly, too nervous and weary for small talk.   


Elrond, never one to avoid telling the truth himself, sighed. "I fear the news I have is not good my son."  


Glorfindel stayed quiet, looking anxiously from one to the other. He had kept his suspicions to himself, but he'd witnessed head injuries before and even sustained several himself in his long years of life and he knew what the results could be. At least Elrohir was able to talk and recognize people – Glorfindel had seen warriors who'd lost the ability to speak and had spent the rest of their lives in silent misery. The blonde elf prayed to the Valar that wouldn't happen to Elrohir.  


"What do you mean?" Fear brimmed in Elladan's eyes.  


Elrond hesitated, trying to find the right words to express his thoughts. "Head injuries are difficult to deal with Elladan, you know that. I've kept my fears to myself for I didn't want to worry you further, but now I fear, some of them may have come to pass. The brain – be it human, dwarven or Elven – is a very delicate organ. When it is injured, it can affect the rest of the body. I once knew an Elven maiden who lost her sight from an unfortunate accident – she hit her head while tumbling down a cliff."  


"But Elrohir seemed fine!" The older twin insisted.  


"Right now it seems like that, yes." The Lord of Imladris agreed. "But the questions I asked were for a reason. Didn't you notice the uncertainty in his eyes while he looked at us? Didn't you notice his lost expression?"  


"Sure, I did, but…"  


Elrond raised his hand and silenced his son. "It may be that I am overreacting. It may be that he was only tired and that was the reason he couldn't answer my question. That, Elladan, might very well be the case, and if it is, I will be as relieved as you. Alas, I fear Elrohir may have lost his memory – or at least parts of it – and I wanted to warn you in advance. It is a very common side effect of head injuries, as you might know, and very often only temporary. However, we have to deal with it, and that's why I ask for your patience when you talk with your brother. It may get even worse when he is under stress!"  
  
Elladan shook his head. He wanted to say something, but when he opened his mouth, he found himself unable to. His heart ached at thought that Elrohir may have lost his memory, and yet he was reluctant to believe it. Elrohir's eyes had looked as they always had, though confused, they reflected the same spirit, the same strength.  


"I know." he finally whispered and lowered his head.  


Glorfindel squeezed his shoulder sympathetically. "I know it must be hard for you, young one, but it is not yet a certainty – your father was only stating possible consequences. We must yet hope for the best, and we must trust in Elrohir to be strong enough to get through this ordeal. He's a stubborn elf, he will not give up easily!"  
  
A small smile appeared on Elladan's face. "That he is, very stubborn."  
  
Elrond nodded, effectively masking his own fears and worries. "I'm glad you are so calm about the whole thing. I believe it is best if we let Elrohir rest for a bit, then I will examine him more thoroughly." He looked at his son. "You will stay with him?" He didn't even wait for an answer, for he knew nothing would make Elladan leave his brother's side. "Very well, I will return to my study – I have to research a few things."  
  
Glorfindel agreed. "That sounds good. I will fetch Aragorn and Legolas, for I think they are anxiously waiting for news as well, and no one has told them yet. They deserve a bit peace." He smirked and slapped Elladan one last time on the shoulder. Then the blonde elf wandered off, followed by Elrond, until Elladan stood alone in the corridor.  
  
The Elven twin looked at the closed door leading to his brother's chambers with mixed feelings. He didn't know what to think of the conversation he'd just had with his father. His heart was happy, but his mind was still worried about Elrohir's possible memory loss. How would he be able to deal with that?  
  
"Ah, Valar!" he murmured fiercely and scowled at the door. Thinking about this dilemma wouldn't help at all. As Glorfindel had said, all they could do was hope. So he opened the wooden door, hoping his brother was still awake so that he could ask him a few questions.  
  
But Elrohir was already sleeping soundly and Elladan didn't have the heart to wake him. Sighing softly, he settled himself down in a chair to wait.  


  
  


* * *

  


  
Aragorn was sleeping soundly when someone suddenly began shaking his shoulder. Irritated by the harsh interruption of his dreams, he turned around, hoping whoever had shaken him would get the message. He buried his head in the pillows, trying to return to the pleasant dream of a warm place where he had been able to lie in the sun and relax.  
But the intruder had not gone away and someone shook him yet again, this time disturbing his sleep by calling out his name.  


"Estel! You have to wake up!"  


Aragorn groaned and tried to roll away, but he was pinned down by his shoulders. Cursing inwardly, he cracked open one eyelid and glared at the incredible brutal and horrible person who had the nerve to wake him up when he had been sleeping so soundly.  


Legolas hovered above, grinning at him with twinkling eyes. "Humans – I do not understand how they can sleep so much!"  


Aragorn simply growled at him and sat up, rubbing his eyes groggily. "Why did you wake me?" he demanded. "I was sleeping so well!"  


A pounding headache reminded him he was still confined to bed, and for a moment, he thought about mentioning that to his friend so the blonde elf would leave him in peace. Before he could, however, he remembered the reason why he was sick.  


His eyes widened as his desire for sleep disappeared at an instant. "Elrohir??"  


Legolas shook his head. "It took me five minutes to wake you. If we'd been in the woods and I was an orc, you'd be dead by now!"  


"Well, we're not are we? And besides, that's not the point right now!" Aragorn intensified his glare, but unfortunately it had no effect on the elf. "What about Elrohir? Is he well? Has something happened?"  


"Well, you can certainly say so." Legolas' grin only broadened. "Elrohir has finally decided to wake up!"  


The ranger stared at him, his mouth agape. "Really? He has really woken up?"  


Legolas nodded.  


"Thank the Valar!!" He shouted so loud that it echoed through the hallway and was heard by several elves passing by.   


Legolas covered his ears. "Aragorn, must you shout? I am not deaf, although I'm not entirely sure after this monstrous shout of you!"  


Aragorn ignored the question and scrambled out of bed, dismissing the pain in his head and chest. "Oh, quit griping and help me to my brother's room. I must go see Elrohir immediately!!"  


The prince rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by an amused voice coming from the doorway. "If I were you Aragorn, son of Arathorn, I would be a bit more careful. After all, you have been ill and you know it takes time to recover fully. Rushing off in your sleep clothes won't help matters." Glorfindel entered the room and pointed at the young human, a mischievous smile on his face.  


Aragorn blushed furiously when he looked down at his clothing. It was true, he was still wearing his sleeping clothes. He glared at Legolas who was doubled over with laughter and hurriedly put on his normal clothing. "It is not that funny Legolas!"  


"Oh yes, it is!" The prince of Mirkwood wiped the tears from his eyes and continued chuckling softly.   


The ranger knew better than to argue with his friend when he was in this mood, so he simply sighed and turned to Glorfindel when he'd finished dressing. "Tell me, how is Elrohir? Is he all right?"  


"Physically he seems to be well. Elrond has yet to examine him thoroughly for your brother is sleeping and he needs to rest."  


"Physically?" Aragorn repeated, his good mood disappearing as suddenly as it had come.  


Glorfindel hesitated. "Well, it may be too early to say this yet…"  


"What, Glorfindel?" The human frowned and crossed his arms impatiently. "Something is wrong with him, isn't it?"  


"Well, it's just that…" Glorfindel chose his words carefully, trying not to agitate the human any further. He was fully aware of the fact that Estel was still healing and his body was very weak, although he would never admit it. "Elrond asked him several questions and Elrohir couldn't tell him his full name. He didn't seem to remember."  


Aragorn stared at him dumbly. "He couldn't remember?" He finally croaked out, exchanging a worried glance with Legolas.  


"Yes, it seems so." Glorfindel confirmed. "However, it may be only temporary, we are not sure yet. Elrond asked that I tell you, so you'd be warned when you talk with Elrohir."  


"Oh." Aragorn needed a moment to process the information, but when he did, his gaze hardened. "Well, that only increases my desire to see him. Legolas, are you coming with me?"  


"Of course." the prince replied immediately, nodding to Glorfindel. He too, understood the possible consequences of Elrohir's memory loss and was worried about the younger twin.   


Glorfindel stepped aside to allow Aragorn and Legolas to pass. "I believe he is still resting, but you can speak with Elladan - he is at his bedside. I'll be with your father in his study, he's buried himself in his books to find I-don't-know-what." He smiled and excused himself.  


Aragorn's eyes followed him for several moments before he muttered under his breath. "Figures."  


"What?" Legolas wanted to know, as they headed for Elrohir's room.  


"Elrohir couldn't just wake up, he had to wake up without his memory! Argh!" The human threw his hands in the air thoroughly disguested – but the elf knew it was just his way of dealing with his worry. "He's always been like that! Every time Elrohir has gotten hurt, it's either been from something very serious or from some prank gone awry. And he never gets away unscathed!"  


The blonde elf raised an eyebrow. "And how often have you seen him hurt, Strider?"  


"Uhm…" Aragorn's face reddened. "Well, actually only twice, but Elladan told me a lot of stories."  


"Ah." Legolas simply grinned, deciding not to comment on that. "You also must remember that 'Ro is very stubborn. If he has lost his memory, will do what he can to recover it."  


"That's true."  


"Yes, it is. Your entire family has that streak of stubborness." Legolas chuckled as he received another glare, but he was spared a rather nasty reply for they had reached their destination.   


Quietly, he opened the door and peered inside, fully expecting to find Elrohir asleep.  


And he was, but beside him sat Elladan, staring off into space with a look of sadness on his face. He was startled when the two friends entered the room.  


"Legolas! Estel!" He exclaimed, a smile appearing on his face. The older twin looked much better than he had a few days ago. His face no longer looked tired and his eyes had regained their sparkle. "It's good to see you! How are you feeling?"  


His last question was directed at Aragorn, who sighed wearily. "I am fine, just a bit tired. We came to see the more worrisome of patients in this house." He studied Elrohir closely and was relieved to see his face looked a lot of healthier. "He is still asleep."  


"Yes." Elladan sighed. "He was awake for only a few minutes while Ada questioned him. I barely had time to speak with him before he fell asleep again. He must be exhausted, but I believe he will wake up again soon, and then we will find out if he has lost his memory or not." He shook his head. "Somehow, I thought that all my worries would disappear as soon as 'Ro opened his eyes, but alas, I was wrong!"  


"I understand your feelings, brother." Aragorn agreed and sat down on a chair. Although he didn't want to admit it, his knees still felt very weak and he was glad to sit down and rest a bit.  


Legolas followed his example and took another chair next to his friends. "The first step of his recovery has already begun and soon, others will follow." He stated firmly. "I believe his memory loss – if there really is one – is only temporary."  


Elladan looked at him closely and then smiled when he realized Legolas was trying to reassure them both. "I think you are right. 'Ro is way too stubborn to lose his memories."  


Both Aragorn and Legolas noticed the affection and love that coloured Elladan's voice when he mentioned his brother, and they smiled simultaneously. It was only at times like these that the closeness of the twins became blatantly obvious. Their playful bantering often fooled most outside observers into thinking they quarrelled and bickered all the time. But there was no doubt of the love Elladan and Elrohir had for each other to any that knew them. And that bond was clearly visible now to those in the room.  


"Then we have to wait, don't we?" The young human sighed impatiently.  


"Well, we haven't anything better to do." Legolas replied calmly. "And it's not as if we haven't done this before."  


Elladan laughed. "That's true. I'm beginning to think he really likes to keep us waiting…"  


"He probably only does it to annoy us." Aragorn grumbled. "He knows how impatient I am."  


The three looked at Elrohir with mixed feelings. "The scary thing is…" Legolas said slowly, "It would be a typical thing for you to do. I remember many times you've fooled innocent bystanders like me and my father…"  


A small smile played around Elladan's lips. "My dear Legolas, against contrary belief you have never been innocent, so pay attention to what you say."  


* * *

  


  
The second time, it was easier to wake up. He came out of a dreamless slumber and found himself lying on his back again. Quiet voices murmured above him, and he concentrated, trying hard to understand what they were saying.  


"You know, we still can't be sure, so all this worrying is useless…" someone said, his voice tinged with impatience.  


Elrohir kept his eyes closed – they were obviously talking about him. His mind was a lot of clearer than it had been earlier, but his memory was still fuzzy, and all he could recall from his last awakening were fractured bits of images he couldn't place.  


He remembered a familiar elf leaning over him, asking him questions, asking for his name – a name he couldn't remember. He vaguely remembered the other one had called him Elrohir and that this must be his name, alas, that was all he could remember so far.  


"Elrond mentioned it might be temporary, and that we shouldn't stress him too much, so don't dare to…"  


Elrohir stopped listening and instead opened his eyes, impatient with the confusion in his mind and body.  
  


* * *

  
  


They were in the middle of a conversation when Elrohir woke up again. At first, the three of them didn't notice, but when Elladan glanced at the bed, he saw his twin's eyes open, watching them.  


"Elrohir!" he gasped and quickly leaned forward.  


Aragorn and Legolas immediately dropped the topic of their conversation and looked surprised at the twin. "He's awake!" the ranger exclaimed, joy evident in his voice.  


"How are you feeling?" Elladan inquired, trying to hide his fear.  


Elrohir just stared at them for a while, and then opened his mouth. "D-Dizzy." His voice sounded rough and unused, barely audible even to his elven ears.  


"That's to be expected, considering all you've been through, brother." The older twin joked lightly. "But you seem more alert than you were last time."  


"Maybe." Elrohir smiled slightly, and Elladan saw how much effort it still cost him to speak. Deciding not to strain his twin any more than necessary, he turned to Legolas. "Can you go and fetch Ada? He wanted to examine Elrohir as soon as he woke up again."  


The prince nodded. "I can do that." He stood up and disappeared from the room.  


"Elrohir," Elladan said patiently as soon as Legolas left, "I need you to answer a few questions for me, and I need you to answer honestly. Do you think you can manage that?"  


His younger brother nodded and Elladan took a deep breath, trying to steady himself.  


"You have been hit pretty hard on your head and we don't know what damage may have been done to your mind. We think you may have lost some of your memory. So please, Elrohir, can you tell me where you are?"  


Seconds of anxiousness passed, as both human and elf waited for the answer. Elrohir seemed to concentrate hard, but in the end, a look of helplessness crossed his face and he shook his head.  


"All right." Elladan closed his eyes as he realized his worst fear, but he tried to hide his disappointment. "Maybe we can try it the other way round. What do you remember?"  


The younger twin didn't reply, instead he tried to sit up. He felt incredibly vulnerable while being interrogated lying flat on his back, and he wanted to change his position. 

"That's quite difficult." He said once he was sitting in an upright position. "My head hurts and it is impossible to think clearly."  


"Well, you could at least try." Aragorn interjected.  


Elrohir glared at him. "What do you think I am trying to do?"  


The human put up his hands in defence, but inwardly he chuckled. Elrohir might not remember much, but his behaviour definitely hadn't changed at all. So he settled down to wait patiently while the Elf gathered his thoughts.  


"I don't remember very much." Elrohir finally said, clutching his head. "Just…some images, fragments of memories I can't place anywhere. I remember you!" he blurted out and pointed at Elladan. "And I remember we're very close. But I don't know where I am, or who I am, though I do know my name is Elrohir…" He narrowed his eyes. "And I know that I fought with those foul beasts you call orcs."  


Elladan felt his heart clench in pain as he watched his brother struggle to remember, but he forced himself to remain silent. His twin didn't need any more stress right now, and anything that might trouble him could only make the situation worse.  


Elrohir hesitated, lost in thought. His eyes darted back and forth from Elladan to Aragorn, as he tried to make sense of the information his brain was sending him. He felt he knew this Elf and human very well, and it irked him that he couldn't place them in his mind.  


"I was dreaming of you." the elf suddenly told them, frowning slightly. "You were in my dream, and you were angry because I had forgotten about you…"  
Elladan held his breath as he watched his brother struggling to reclaim his memory. Although outwardly it didn't show, the older twin was tense with anxiousness and worry as he watched his brother.  


Elrohir finally looked up, and for the first time in days, he stared directly at Elladan. His eyes were clear and pale blue, eyes so familiar to Elladan that he knew even the smallest detail by heart. And then, a small smile crossed his face. "Elladan?"  


Elladan didn't even try to hide the forming in his eyes. "It's good to have you back, brother." He lunged forward and engulfed his twin in a long-awaited hug while Aragorn watched them with a look of happiness on his face.  


Elrohir had come home.

**To be continued...**

  


* * *

**Mystic Girl1** - Es hat mich wahnsinnig gefreut, dass dir meine Geschichte so sehr gefallen hat. Ich finde es immer besonders schön, wenn es Geschichten schaffen, tiefe Gefühle zu erwecken, und als du geschrieben hast, dass dir fast die Tränen gekommen sind...dan hat mich das irre gefreut, weil das doch irgendwie heißt, dass ich es geschafft hab, einen Teil der Emotionen real rüberzubringen (naja, so real wie Elben und Orks eben sein können^^). Deine review hat also ein sehr erfreutes Grinsen auf mein Gesicht gezaubert, und mir wurde ganz warm ums Herz. Ich hoffe, dass dir dieses Kapitel ebensosehr gefällt - manchmal musste ich schwer mit den Worten ringen, weil es eben doch nicht einfach ist, alles aus der Sicht von Elrohir zu sehen. 

  
**Lomiothiel** - Yep, the One and Only decided to update. You know, the ideas are not the problem - I have tons of those! The problems are: lack of time, incoherent grasp of the language, and times in which I am unable to write anything. Everything I write down sounds awful...At least Elrohir is alive and the story should end soon. I hope.

  
**Gwyn** - Uhm...well, your question about the amnesia wasn't quite answered in this chapter...or was it? *gg* It's both...yes and no. (I am evil, aren't I?) 

  
**Iawen Londea** - 'Ich liebe das' (=I love that) was perfectley correct. Although 'Ich liebe es'(=I love it) would sound a bit better. Well, I don't want to make a big issue out of Elrohir's memory loss, but I simply couldn't let him wake up without any aftereffects. No, my evil writer soul didn't allow that *snickers* However, it shouldn't take him long to recover, because the story is supposed to end soon...

  
**Dancer of Falling Rain** - Oh yes, I definitely noticed your joy, you expressed it excellently in your review! *laughs* Now you've finally caught up reading the chapters and I let you wait that long, ne? *sighs* I'm sorry about that. But look at the positive side, at least you were able to read the other chapters all at aonce. More or less^^ I hope you like this one, too.  


**San** - I don't think that this story will reach 20+ chapters. I would be old and worn by the day I could finally finish it, with my speed at writing...maybe three or four more chapters (I hope - depends on my muse^^).

  
**FirstMate** - Right now I think that my writing is terrible, that's why I am always very happy about positive feedback. I'm really in a creative slump right now. ARGH!

  
**Prince Tyler Briefs** - The Animorphs quote fit perfectly! *sighs* I love this series, but the sad thing is that they are so slow at translating it. We have now reached Book 23, and how many are there? 50? They do 4 books a YEAR, can you imagine that? *grumbles* I will never live to see the end. Well, I could buy the ENglish version, but...money...*whines*

  
**Celestra** - Oh yes, the busy schedule...and it keeps getting busier, now that I'm searching for possibilities to spend a year abroad after school. *shakes head* I don't see an end to all this...Well, as long as I find time SOMEWHERE, I will be fine. I hope. Gah.

  
**Vereniel Greenleaf** - Thanks a bunch! It's always great to hear that people appreciate my efforts in my second language. I'm far away from perfect, but I try to improve^^ 


	15. Storytelling

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters I use in this story. This fanfiction was written for pure fun and no money was/is made with it.

  
**Rating:** PG-13

  
**Genre: **Drama/Angst

  
**Summary: **A simple hunting trip turns into a disaster as Elladan and Elrohir are attacked by orcs. With Elrohir being seriously hurt, their only chance lies now in the hands of Aragorn and Legolas....but will they meet in time? Main Characters: Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, and Legolas.

  
**E-mail: **kaeera@yahoo.de

  
**Feedback:** Always appreciated, and constructive criticism is very welcome.

**Notes:** This chapter is kind of a fill-in chapter. Not much happens in the story, just interaction and a look into the different relationships. And a few memories of the twin's childhood - I just felt in the mood to write some of those, that's how this chapter developed. *laughs* I hope they don't appear weird or unfitting.

Another thing: don't expect any more updates until late april. From 20th to 26th April, I will have my final examinations and I need to study a lot. Therefore I can't promise anything. It can be that I write something, but it can also be that I won't find the time for it. Please don't be mad; after those examinations, I will have finished school (well, nearly, only my oral exams in June are missing) and then I have lots of time to write^^

* * *

  


**When the Snow Falls**

  
_by Kaeera_

**Chapter Fifteen: Storytelling**

**  
**   
Elrohir stared impatiently out the window, sighing deeply as he studied the snow-covered branches of several trees. Nearly a week had passed since he'd awoken, and very few of his memories had returned. 

True, he could remember his brother, and even Aragorn, after some pretty embarrassing moments, but that was all. Imladris and his past continued to remain a mystery to him. And since he hadn't been allowed out of bed, he didn't even know what the rest of his home looked like.

  
This was why he was growing impatient. He wanted to walk around, wanted to study his surroundings, for that might trigger his memory. But he had been restricted to his chambers by Elrond and Elladan who found him still too weak to walk around. Elrohir had protested, but he had only received a rather stern lecture on health care and the dangers of head wounds.

  
It was true, he wasn't feeling exactly well; the headache was always there and when he moved even a little, he got dizzy and nauseous. But still…he hated being in his room all the time, even though he wasn't alone for Elladan rarely left his side.

  
Even now, his thoughts were interrupted by a teasing voice from the doorway. "I told you not to brood."

  
Elrohir turned around. "Well, it's not as if I have anything better to do." He replied and smiled at his brother who had just entered the room, carrying a tray of food with him.  


Elladan chuckled. "Yeah, well, I guess that's true enough."

  
"I wish you would let me get up." Elrohir sighed for the umpteenth time this morning. His twin just rolled his eyes and chuckled softly. "Maybe in two or three days, but not today. And I will not change my mind either, even if you are keen on annoying me for the rest of the day."

  
He put the tray on the table beside the bed and plopped down in a chair. Elrohir looked at the food on the tray, he didn't feel hungry at all. The food looked tasty, sure, but he couldn't help but feel a profound sense of sorrow for the loss of his memory – and it affected his appetite.

  
"You need to eat in order to get better," Elladan advised, as if reading his brother's mind.

  
"I know, I know," was the grumbled reply, as Elrohir took a bite of the fresh bread. "I just feel so helpless…"  


Elladan's smile disappeared. "Yes, I know." He said softly. 

Over the last few days, he and his twin often discussed Elrohir's memory loss. It was something he could only try to understand; how alone Elrohir felt, how out of place and helpless he must feel too. Some snatches of memories had returned, but those were only fragments of the past, short flashbacksthat he could not place a specific time to. He remembered orcs and had flashes of fighting and battles, but he couldn't recall the exact events, he couldn't tell what exactly had happened. It confused them both him and Elladan and left him feeling angry and tired.  


"Don't worry, they will return, sooner or later. Only in very rare cases the memory loss is permanent."  


"Yes." Elrohir stared miserably at the bread in his hands. "But I'd rather have them back now than in a few months – or years with my luck."  


"Don't give in to despair brother!" Elladan shook his head. "My, my, maybe I should tell a few things about our past, perhaps you will remember something."  


His twin stared at him sullenly. "It didn't work the last times, why should it work now?"  


"Well, we should not stop trying." Elladan beamed at his twin. "What story do you want to hear?"  


Elrohir shrugged. "You pick. It's not as if I can remember anything good or bad anyway."  


"All right," the tall elf smirked, "Then I will tell you the most embarrassing and humiliating story about your first kiss…"  


"Somehow, I don't like the sound of that…"  


"Hush…I'm starting now, so keep quiet!"  


"All right, all right…"  


"Well, where shall I begin?" Elladan leaned back comfortably in his chair, stretching his arms and legs. 

"This particular story takes place when we were a few decades old; young elves on the verge of adulthood, trying to solve the mysteries of the, ahem, other gender. While I concentrated solely on my training, refusing to look at any maiden, you, my dear brother, were rather fond of beautiful she-elves. I clearly remember you following them everywhere, giving them flowers and even writing little love poems. I, for my part, thought this behaviour was very foolish, but I have to admit, you were pretty famous among the ladies in those days."  


"You were interested in one elf maiden in particular. Her name was Alcarin, if I remember her name correctly. She was beautiful and lively, and even I could understand why you liked her, although I found you acted silly. Alcarin was very famous among the young elves in Imladris and you had a lot of rivals for her attention."  


"Being as inventive as you are, you decided to give her a special present – a poem written by you, expressing your deepest devotion to her. It was not the best poem, but it was full of flowery comparisons. But you didn't want to give it to her directly, you wanted to be romantic."   


Elladan smirked, as he pronounced the last word. He was clearly enjoying this. "So you decided to climb up the wall to her room and place it on her bed while she was elsewhere."  


Elrohir looked at his twin curiously. "So far, it doesn't sound embarrassing."  


"Oh, but the best part is yet to come!" Elladan snickered. "Well, anyway, you told me all about this the evening you wanted to do it, and you even convinced me to help you. 

So we both went to the gardens that evening, when we knew that Alcarin would be dining in the Great Hall. I stood guard while you climbed up the wall. It wasn't an easy job, even though you're a very good climber, and more than once I feared for your life when you slipped. But that's not what makes the story interesting. You finally made it up the wall and entered Alcarin's chambers."  


Elladan's grin broadened. "And that's where the fun started. Unfortunately, I was unable to participate, since I was standing guard outside outside – I would have loved to see your face! - but I made sure to find out every detail of the story – in order to embarrass you when necessary. My dear brother, it seems that you miscalculated the, er, windows. Instead of entering Alcarin's chambers, you suddenly found yourself in Amandi's room, Alcarin's elder brother. And he, unfortunately, wasn't dining in the Great Hall, but in his room preparing for the hunting trip the next day."  


Elrohir groaned. "I can already imagine what happened next!"  


"And for once it wasn't my fault." Elladan leaned back. "You surprised the Valar out of him, so much that he shot an arrow clean through your shoulder. Once he realized he'd shot one of Elrond's sons, however, he grew so pale, you thought he was going to pass out. Well, the rumours in Imladris grew, of course, especially since you weren't able to hide the wound that easily."  


"Not to mention what father had to say about it all. He gave you such a stern lecture about entering a lady's chambers at night, but when he left the room, he was trying so hard not to laugh. Everyone laughed at your expense, and you hid in your room for weeks. The only positive outcome was that you received a kiss of Lady Alcaril, but even she laughed at you, that's why you couldn't enjoy it. Ahh, the memories."  


Elrohir made a face. "Thanks for sharing, but I could have lived without that particular memory."  


"Well, you can't expect to remember only good things, can you?"  


The younger twin leaned back and sighed deeply. "No, I guess not." Then he glared at his brother. "But I'll find out a few embarrassing stories about you, and then the tables will be turned!"  


"There aren't any embarrassing stories about me." Elladan feigned an innocent look, failing miserably. "I was gloriously innocent in my youth."  


Elrohir only grinned. "I may be unable to remember, but I know that that is not the least bit true, my dear brother. And I'm sure Estel or Legolas will tell me some interesting stories about you!"  


"Not if I bribe them first."  


They both laughed, and Elladan enjoyed the comfortable atmosphere in the room, so different from the tense days directly after Elrohir's accident.

  
  


* * *

  
  
Aragorn strolled through the gardens, watching the snow-covered scenery with a smile on his face. His cold had gradually gotten better and he was feeling fine now, although he still was a bit weak at times and had been told not to overdo it too many times to count.  


The memory of their horrible trip through the woods was slowly fading, and life returning to normal –the only remaining problem was Elrohir's memory loss.   
But the human refused to give up hope; he knew his brother, Elrohir would regain his memory, sooner or later.  


It was nice to see him laugh again, though – his health had improved greatly over the last few days, and although he still wasn't allowed to leave his bed, he looked much better than when he had still been unconscious.  


Lost in his thoughts, he wandered through the snow, carefully avoiding making any sounds. He found it difficult, however, for the snow was knee-deep and he left deep tracks, no matter how hard he tried not to. Sighing, he looked down at his feet, contemplating that he would have wet shoes again this evening, and that annoyed him greatly. Those wretched elves and their ability to walk on top of the snow…  


Suddenly, someone grabbed his neck, causing Aragorn to jump in surprise. Startled, he yelped and turned around, only to Legolas grinning at him. The prince smirked with a satisfied expression on his face.   


"Legolas…" Aragorn's voice was a mixture of annoyance and resignation.

  
"It is still as easy as ever to surprise you, my friend." The blonde elf chuckled.

  
"Yeah, well, I could startle you too if I could walk on top of the snow as well." Aragorn pointed to Legolas' feet poised lightly on top of the snow, unlike his own feet which were sunk deeply into the white powder.  


"Do I detect a slight hint of jealousy in your voice?"

  
Aragorn crossed his arms. "You can detect what you want; I'm just saying that you have an unfair advantage."

  
"Unfair…" Legolas grinned even broader. "And enjoying it with all my heart."

  
Aragorn glared at him darkly. "Yes, unfortunately."

  
"So, what were you doing out here in the snow? You know you're still supposed to be taking it easy…"

  
"I was thinking."

  
"About what?"

  
The human shrugged. "Nothing in particular. Just thinking."

  
Legolas stayed silent for a while and they both looked at the glittering, beautiful landscape before them. "I'm just glad that Elrohir is recovering." He finally said softly. 

  
"Yes. And I'm sure he will soon regain his memory."

  
"I hope so. It must be terrible to live without memories – imagine not being able to remember anything about yourself. It would be like being a baby again…scary…"

  
Aragorn sighed. "I can't even begin to imagine how frightening it must be for Elrohir."

  
"I can," the blonde elf rubbed his chin, "For I once lost my memories, too, if only for a few hours."

  
"You did?" Aragorn turned around, staring at his friend in surprise. "Why have you never told me?"

  
"Well, I was but an elfling when it happened, I had nearly forgotten it." Legolas shrugged. "I fell out of a tree, hit my head, and when I woke up, I couldn't remember my name. Fortunately, it was only a partial memory loss, and my memories returned quickly after that. Still, I remember how scared I was when I couldn't recognise the elves around me, not even my father. Everything was strange. I didn't even know what my hair colour was, or what colour my eyes were – it's like being a stranger in your own skin."  


"That's pretty scary."

  
"It is. And I can tell you, I was more than happy to have my memories back!"

  
The ranger paused, lost in thought. "You probably should tell this to Elrohir – it might help. He seems to be a bit depressed at his memory loss."

  
"Yes, that might be a good idea. I'll do that sometime, when Elladan is not in the room."

  
Aragorn chuckled. "It's funny how he refuses to leave Elrohir's side. Well, it's to be expected, of course, but I still find it amusing."

  
"They have always been close, even when they were elflings." 

  
The human smiled softly, his face shining with love for his two elder brothers. "Yes, I know. Ada told me a lot about when they were little. They got into every kind of trouble you could imagine, but in the end they always stuck together. It wasn't always like that, though; there was a time when they fought horribly."

  
"Really?" Legolas raised an eyebrow curiously. "I never knew that. What happened?"

  
"Well, apparently they fought though the reason was pretty small and unimportant. They insulted each other, and it ended with Elrohir punching Elladan in the face. The tension between them got worse and worse, until Ada decided to separate them for a month, to make them realize how important they were and still are to each other. So Elrohir went to Lothlorien and Elladan stayed here."

  
"And what happened then?"

  
"They were stubborn at first and neither wanted to admit that he missed the other. But the more that days passed, the lonelier they got and finally, they admitted that they belong together. Since then, there has never been a big fight between them again, only small, insignificant quarrels."

  
Legolas shook his head. "That's so typical for I have rarely see them disagree."

  
"I know. Sometimes, though, they are both too stubborn for their own good."

  
"Like someone else I know." Legolas whistled innocently. 

  
Aragorn glared at him. "I am not stubborn!"

  
"Oh yes, you are!"

  
"Well, maybe a bit, but you're as stubborn as me…"

  
"Me? I am a noble prince, I don't have that trait…"

  
"You certainly do!"

  
"I do not!"

  
"Shall I remind you of a few…incidents, to refresh your memory? Perhaps they will change your opinion."

  
"There's no need for that, human."

  
"Oh, I think so, elf…"

  
The two continued their bickering and for a short while, everything seemed normal again.

  
  


* * *

  
  
It was later that day that Aragorn and Legolas dropped by Elrohir's room to pay him another visit.  


The younger twin's mood brightened immediately when he saw them. "Thank the Valar!" he exclaimed happily. "I was on the verge of going mad from sheer boredom!"

  
Aragorn chuckled. "That's probably the first time you've thanked the Valar for a visit from me. Usually you complain."

  
"You must be extremely bored." Legolas added his two cents. "Where's your shadow?"

  
"Elladan?" Elrohir grinned nonchalantly. "I sent him away to look for the horses. The poor elf needs a distraction, I feel bad that he's confined himself to my room all the time."

  
"That' was a good idea – he wouldn't listen to either of us!" The ranger nodded and smiled quietly. It was strange to see Elrohir cheerful and self-confident, and yet he had no memory of how he used to be. Aragorn admired the way his older brother had dealt with his injury; he doubted he would have been able to stay so calm.  


He knew, on the other hand, that Elrohir wasn't showing how hard it must really be. The younger twin joked and laughed with them, but a haunted look shone in his eyes from time to time, and the fact that he was still confined to bed told much about his physical state – and made that haunted look even worse.  


"Any progress?" Legolas wanted to know, snatching a chair and sitting down.   


Aragorn followed his example, watching his brother intensely when he frowned. "Well, not really," Elrohir said, disappointment evident in his voice, "Only some brief flashes, but nothing significant. It's frustrating. 'Dan keeps telling me stories and they all sound familiar, but they haven't triggered anything yet."

  
"Well, what stories has he told you?"

  
Elrohir shrugged. "Stuff. Mostly embarrassing things I have done."

  
Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a glance. That was typical for the older twin. "Maybe we should tell you a few stories," Legolas suggested. "it may help."

  
"Maybe." Elrohir sighed. "At this point, I am ready to try anything."

  
"Anything particular you want to hear?" The human inquired. "A story from your childhood, of your pranks or of a fight?"

  
The younger twin hesitated, thinking for a moment. "Well…I really would like to hear an embarrassing story about 'Dan," he slowly said, smiling wickedly, "That way I can have my revenge on him later."

  
"I expected no less," muttered Aragorn and he looked at the Prince of Mirkwood with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Any ideas, my dear prince?"

  
"As a matter of fact I have one, yes." Legolas folded his arms and grinned. "Do you remember the incident at the lake with the ladies? Oh, you were not yet born so you wouldn't remember anyway, but I did tell you about it."

  
The ranger frowned. "Do you mean the incident where he lost his clothes…?"

  
"Yes, exactly."

  
A broad grin appeared on Aragorn's face. "That's a wonderful story! Go on and tell it, I bet 'Ro will be delighted!"

  
Elrohir looked at both of them. "That certainly sounds interesting."

  
"It is, my friend, it is." Legolas took a deep breath and began telling the story.  


"It happened many, many yén ago, when you both were still as fresh and green behind your ears as this little human here. It was the second time I had visited Imladris since you were born, and although we understood each other, we weren't yet the friends we would later become. Anyway, it happened on a very hot and dry summer day. All three of us were out hunting, without horses for mine had injured its foot. We laughed and joked around at first, but the day became hotter and hotter. I believe it was one of the hottest days I can ever remember, and by that afternoon, it had become unbearable. We decided to take a rest and searched for a good resting place."  


"It didn't us take long to find a nice, shadowy place near some rocks, and we sat down to eat and more importantly, to drink a bit. We hadn't hunted anything so far, for most of the animals were hiding from the heat – they were a lot smarter than we were. Well, just when we sat down, your brother saw something shimmering through the trees. At first, we thought he was seeing things because of the heat, but when we looked closer, we realized that he was right – we were near a lake and the water was reflecting the sunshine. It seemed we had walked in a circle and ended up on the outskirts of Imladris."  


"Of course, we felt rather foolish that we had walked in circles and we agreed to never tell anyone about our blunder. In the meantime, Elladan decided that the water would be a pleasant change from the heat and he ran towards the lake, shouting something like 'I'm coming'."  


Legolas' grin broadened until Elrohir feared his head would fall off. "You shouted something like 'Your clothes will get wet', which your twin interpreted like 'Take off your clothes'. Well, he did so – he took off his trousers and his shirt and jumped into the water with a delighted scream."  


Elrohir frowned. "So far, I don't see anything funny in this story – besides the walking in circles thing."  


"Well, the funny part is yet to come." Legolas exchanged looks with Aragorn and they both snickered. "It wouldn't have been bad if the shore of the lake had been empty. But…this particular lake was close to the main house, and so a group of young maidens had decided to go for a swim as well in order to escape the heat. And since the lake wasn't big, they saw Elladan in his almost naked glory as he jumped into the water. I probably don't have to tell what their reactions were – they went from surprised screams to laughter and blushing from the maidens – and Elladan. It was hilarious. We both lay on the floor laughing, while your brother screamed at us to give him his clothes so that he could get out of the water without embarrassing himself further."  
  
"And, did you give them to him? Elrohir wanted to know, a smile playing around his lips.  


"Of course not! Why would we?" Legolas exclaimed in mock horror. "We hid them behind a tree trunk and spent the next few hours watching Elladan try to hide in the water. He was afraid to come out until the maidens went home!"  


Elrohir paused, trying to imagine his brother in that particular situation. He could almost see it; Elladan standing in shoulder-deep water, hair clinging to his face and water running down his neck while he balled a fist and threatened his brother and friend, all the while knowing he dare not leave the water. Oh, how mad he must have been!  


Elrohir started giggling, and soon he was wiping tears of joy and delight from his eyes. Legolas and Aragorn joined him, and for a little while, the three did nothing else then laugh as they imagined the unfortunate older twin. 

  
Both Legolas and Aragorn were happy they had brought a smile to Elrohir's face – it had been far too long since they had heard the younger twin laugh like this.  


  


* * *

  


  
"Elladan?"

  
"Yes?"

  
"Did you really strip your clothes off in front of the half female population of Imladris?"

  
"I never…who told you that?"

  
"Won't tell. Now, is it true?"

  
"I..I don't remember!"

  
"So it IS true, after all! Ha, I knew there weren't only embarrassing stories about me – yours are far worse!"

  
"Legolas told you, didn't he? That wretched wood-elf…I will get him back, I just need a good idea…"

  
"Relax, Elladan, as soon as I regain my memory I would have known anyway!"

  
"Still, he shouldn't…"

  
"I found it amusing."

  
"Well, that was to be expected, you laughed for weeks after that incident, 'Ro, while I was unable to walk around for a long time without everyone pointing at me and whispering things behind my back!"

  
"I bet you enjoyed the attention."

  
"I hated it!"

  
"Ahh, come on…not even a little bit?"

  
"NO!"

  
"You're getting upset again brother, that's not good for your health."

  
"I'm not…" Elladan paused and stared at his twin. "Are you making fun of me?"

  
"Well…" Elrohir tried to look innocent, but failed miserably. "Maybe?"

  
The older twin shook his head in surprise. "You know, you can't even remember what happened three days ago, but you are still the same brother I remember. It's quite comforting – maybe it's a sign that your memory is coming back."

  
Elrohir's face became serious. "That's true – I didn't even notice it. I mean, acting like I did just seemed natural, as if I was born to it. Maybe I am unconsciously beginning to remember. I feel so relaxed around you and Estel and Legolas, it's as if I have known them for years. Which is actually true, even though I can't remember them." He frowned.

"That's pretty strange, isn't it?"

  
"It's probably just a natural reaction." Elladan decided. "But I am glad that it is so. I couldn't bear it if you acted any different. You are my 'Ro, even without your memory, and that's all that counts. The rest will come sooner or later." He smiled at his twin, his eyes shining with feelings he couldn't say. Elrohir understood nonetheless. Elladan had been afraid for his life, and now that he was back in the land of the living, his twin was ready to hug the world in relief. Not that he would admit it, of course. But even though Elrohir had no memory, he still understood his brother.

  
"Yes," he finally agreed, looking out of the window with a small smile. "Sooner or later. We'll see."

**To be continued...**  
  


**

* * *

pendragginink** – I must say, your comment really made me think. And blush, of course, since I' feel kind of uncomfortable when praised. It takes me a bout a day to write a chapter, in case you're interested. Sometimes I separate it over several days – write only for half an hour or so – but there are times when I am so focused that I manage to write a chapter in a few hours. The most important thing is that I start thinking in English first – then everything comes from its own. Oh, by the way, I don't practise English by watching TV, not at all. Since I barely watch TV (maybe once a week, and then the news), I wouldn't be very good in English if I did that. No, I simply read. I read English books or comics, simply because I like reading books in their native language. And of course, I read tons of fan fiction. That's probably where I gathered my 'slang' sound *smiles* Actually, I started writing because I missed the things I like most in the stories; angst, drama and the relationship between the characters. *laughs* Ugh, but I'm talking too much. Thanks a bunch for the review, hope to see you again!  
  
**Angel72** – The parts about Elrohir's dreams, well, I thought they were pretty weird. I have a penchant for such dreams and people who are comatose/unconscious. If you look at my stories, there's always one character that goes through an emotional trauma and experiences weird hallucinations and stuff…I don't even want to write it, it just pops up. Weird, huh? I'm glad that you liked them, though, I never know what other people will think of my, uhm, strange imagination.  
  
**Iawen Londea** – I don't know yet when his memory will return, but I hope it will be soon…alas, I have to wait for my muse to decide. This chapter was just meant as a fill-in…a rather senseless chapter, actually, but I was SO in the mood to write some embarrassing scenes about the twins in their youth…*shrugs*  
  
**Lady Claws** – If you want to post your story, then do so. You can only become better if you practise! I mean, look at my first fanfic ever, it absolutely SUCKS! (You can still find it on my bio, it's about Digimon, and I keep it up so that I can compare how I have improve – and how much I still have to learn *sweatdrops*) But I continued, and I asked people to help me…you can only learn by writing. Just wanted to tell you that^^  
**   
NightShadow131 **– I'm glad that my story changed your mind. That's quite flabbergasting, really! Hope you stick with me until the end *gg*  
  
**Celestra** – I'm going to Australia for one year, in order to improve my English. I will work as an Assistant Teacher there *smiles* Man, but one year will certainly be a long time, in a country where nobody speaks German…:( Un-disneyish...that's the first time I hear this word. Funny. I guess it's a word creation, but when I think about it…yes, Disney films usually have happy endings. Well, with the exception of Mustapha in Lion King, he died…*sobs*   
  
**Lirenel **– I doubt that I will ever finish the Animorphs serie. I don't have the money to order them all from the states, and they are too slow with translating in Germany. How is life with your German exchange student? We have an American exchange student here right now.   
  
**galadriel evenstar** – That's the first time I heard that someone fell in love with this story! Oo Hope you won't be too disappointed when it finally ends, lol!  
  
**FirstMate** – Told you that my update would follow soon! I know your problems…sometimes I'm just too busy to switch on the computer, and then I crave for good fanfics…and then, when I have nothing to do, nobody updates! *grumbles*   
  
**Lomiothiel** – Well, there's not much progress in *this* chapter, but probably in the next…I hope. Mwahaha. The One and Only is clueless! *snickers*  
  



	16. Progress

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters I use in this story. This fanfiction was written for pure fun and no money was/is made with it.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre: **Drama/Angst

**Summary: **A simple hunting trip turns into a disaster as Elladan and Elrohir are attacked by orcs. With Elrohir being seriously hurt, their only chance lies now in the hands of Aragorn and Legolas....but will they meet in time? Main Characters: Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, and Legolas.

**E-mail: **kaeerayahoo.de

**Feedback:** Always appreciated, and constructive criticism is very welcome.

**Notes:**Nope, I didn't forget you. I just had a busy life. My confirmation for my year in Australia arrived and now I have to prepare everything, apply for a visa, pay the bills, look for the flight, check the inventar, write e-mails, look after the insurance...But I'm looking forward to it. Now, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

-  
  
**When the Snow Falls**

_by Kaeera  
-  
  
_

**Chapter 16: Progress**

"Be careful, don't overdo it!"

Elrohir rolled his eyes. "Yes, brother, I know. Now, would you please let go of my arm?"Rather reluctantly, Elladan stepped away from his twin, but ready to catch him if Elrohir started to fall. The twins and Elrond were currently standing in Elrohir's chambers and the younger twin was trying his first steps after his week-long stay in bed. Since his body was still weak, he was wobbly on his feet and couldn't walk very far.

"Can you make it to the window, my son?" Elrond asked, watching the scene from a safe distance through the trained eye of a healer. Although he didn't show it, he was amused by Elladan's mother-henning and Elrohir's response to it. The younger twin might not remember much, but he was certainly acting like his old self.

"I will certainly try," Elrohir's jaw was set in a firm line as he slowly made his way across the room.

He wobbled a bit, but he managed it well enough, and Elrond couldn't help but smile softly. What progress his son had made! In the beginning, the younger twin had barely managed to stay awake for more than a few minutes and now he was already up and roaming around. The Lord of Imladris knew how difficult head wounds could be to treat, and was so grateful that Elrohir seemed to be recovering quickly. In fact, it was nearly too quickly, for they had to keep a constant eye on the elf so that he wouldn't overdo it.

The only remaining problem was Elrohir's memory loss, but Elrond was confident that this matter would be resolved sooner or later. They only needed time.

"Are you feeling dizzy?" he inquired and studied his son, as Elrohir reached the window and leaned against the frame.

"No," Elrohir admitted, pleasantly surprised by the fact. "It's getting better! Thank the Valar, for I was quite weary of the constant dizziness. It makes it difficult so to concentrate!"

Elladan hovered around his twin. "Are you sure that you are well?"

Elrohir rolled his eyes. "I may have lost my memory, but I certainly didn't lose my ability to think – I know when I feel ill and when I do not!"

"Perhaps, but your word concerning your health cannot always be trusted," Elladan pointed out.

"I believe one can say the same of you." the younger twin countered. "I remember very well our hunting trip when you…when you…" His brow furrowed in confusion, as he tried to grab a part of his memory which wasn't really there. "Strange…I thought I remembered something…but now it has disappeared." Elrohir concluded unhappily with a look of darkness on his face.

Elrond understood his son's frustration with his patchy memories, but overall he was pleased with Elrohir's progress. His memories were returning, albeit slowly, but they were coming back. The young elf was simply too impatient and didn't realize that he had already regained many unconscious memories. Alas, however, Elrond had long ago given up teaching his sons patience, for he suspected that they would never learn.

Elrohir sent Elladan an accusing look. "Never mind the specifics, I know you are as bad as me when it comes to stating how you feel. So do not think to chastise me when you are equally guilty!"

Elladan looked indignant. "Why is this the first thing you remember?" he complained, but he wasn't serious, as the amused glitter in his eyes showed.

"Perhaps that's just my personal charm," Elrohir answered with a small grin.

"Right." Elladan muttered. "As if you ever had any."

They both stared at each other for a long moment and then started laughing while Elrond watched with an amused smile on his lips. He was glad that his family was finally back together and everyone seemed to be recovering just fine.

----------------

Elrohir stared gloomily at the wall. He had gotten sick of his room and had decided to leave it and the suffocating atmosphere of everyone else around him. With the need to be alone for a bit, he left his room, desperately wanting to breathe fresh air. After wandering around the gardens for a while, enjoying the fresh air and his freedom, he ended up sitting under a tree, facing the wall of a tower of Imladris.

As he sat there, enjoying his moment alone, he though about how he was feeling. Walking still proved to be an effort and he often was bothered by headaches, but overall, his body was healing nicely.

Oh, if only the same could be said about his mind!

He was so tired of it all! He was sick of not knowing the names of the servants that greeted him amiably, and it was driving him crazy that he knew nothing of his past, not to mention that he didn't even know his way around Imladris. He had actually managed to get lost in his own home!

It went without saying that this particular event had been highly embarrassing for him. After all, he had been born and had lived here for about 2000 years – and now he didn't even know the way from the main hall to his personal quarters. The last time he had wandered around, he had landed in the kitchen!

They were all very kind to him, of course. Nobody laughed or was offended when he didn't remember something. In fact, quite the opposite was true, for they were all very helpful and caring – with the effect that Elrohir felt crowded by the mass of information that was raining down on him. Everybody seemed to think that it would help him to remember if they told him many stories about his past.

Well, it was nice to hear about it, of course, but over time it had become boring just to hear about himself and he could think of many other things he'd rather do.

Elrond told him that he had to be patient, but damn, it was so difficult! He knew that he was supposed to know this garden, and yet it felt as if he had stepped into it for the first time! Then there were the moments when he seemed to remember something – it was there, in his mind, clear as spring water, he just needed to grab it – and then, BANG, it was gone again, hiding in the depths of his mind.

'Frustrating' didn't even begin to describe how he was feeling.

Maybe he really had to wait. Maybe it only needed time. But it was so damn hard! He felt as if a part of him was missing, as if he wasn't whole, and that was a feeling he didn't wish to bear for much longer.

"But complaining won't help," he murmured miserably and threw a stone against the wall. "It'll only make me feel more depressed."

Elrohir leaned back in the grass and stared at the snow covering the ground. It was somewhat amazing; he couldn't remember his own life, yet he knew the names of all those insignificant things like snow, various flowers, weapons, and furniture.

The young elf sighed with irritation. But as he looked around at the beautiful garden, really taking in the loveliness of the snow-covered place, a sense of tranquillity began to seep into his soul. The sky above him was blue and the sun was shining warmly down on the dark-haired elf. For the first time since he had woken up, the younger twin felt at peace. Maybe it was because of the solitude, or maybe because of the comforting nature around him, he didn't know. Maybe it was because he was away from everyone's smothering attention for awhile. His father, his brother, Aragorn, Legolas, even Glorfindel, they were overwhelming him with their concern and worries.

Whatever the reason for this newfound sense of peace was, Elrohir felt more comfortable than he had in days, and so it was no wonder that he fell asleep, despite the fact that he was sitting on the snow, outside, in winter.

------------------

Elladan growled in frustration as he stormed through the halls of Imladris. "Where is he?" he asked nobody in particular. "He knows he's supposed to be there for supper!"

The elder twin scowled, but in truth wasn't really angry. In fact, he was worried sick. He had spent nearly every waking moment with Elrohir over the last several days and he didn't like having his younger brother out of his sight. Too great had been the chance of losing him, too close had Elrohir been to death. Although Elladan knew that Elrohir was exasperated by his mothering, he couldn't stop it. Wouldn't stop it. There was this part of him that was afraid of losing Elrohir again, and that tiny little voice wouldn't stop nagging him until his twin was somewhere in sight.

Elladan doubted that Elrohir understood the depth of his feelings, but then again, he had never told him. He would have found comfort in sharing his fears, but his younger twin had enough problems of his own - he needn't to be burdened with Elladan's as well.

"Now where is he?" he wondered when he turned around a corner and Elrohir wasn't there. "He can't even find his way around the house without his memories. He could have gotten lost anywhere!"

------------------  


He was dreaming. Or was he? He couldn't be certain, but it definitely was strange. There were images, like pieces of a puzzle spread in his mind, and he struggled to get a clear picture of them. What was the meaning? There was…

_…the soft sound of a bow when the arrows left off, flying safely towards their target…  
_

_…the smile of a beautiful she-elf, with long golden hair, reaching out her arms to hug him…  
_

_…somebody telling him to recite the names of the Elven kings, although he somehow couldn't remember…  
_

He was inspecting the pieces and decided to take a better look, carefully sneaking closer so that they wouldn't vanish again. Who was the beautiful she-elf? She seemed familiar, very familiar. A warm feeling emanated from his heart at the mere thought of her, but also a feeling of sadness, mixed with anger and grief. She had been…important to him. Very important. And he had lost her. How? Blurry…it was all so blurry…

_"Elladan, Elrohir, it's time to go to bed," Celebrian announced and placed a kiss on the top of Elladan's head.   
_

_"I want to stay awake!" Elladan replied and made a sullen face. Elrohir followed his example and firmly set his jaw. "We're older now. We should be allowed to stay up late."_

_  
"But tomorrow is a busy day, my darlings," Celebrian soothed, "and little elflings need their rest."  
_

_"We're not tired!" announced Elladan and tried to hide the yawn that was trying to escape from his lips.  
_

_"Oh yes, you are." The blonde elf smiled good-naturedly. "And now listen to your Amme and go to bed. No protest!"  
  
_

It was beginning to make sense now. Elrohir relaxed further into the dream, totally unaware of his surroundings.

------------------

It was only by accident that Elladan came out to the gardens to look for his brother. He had only wanted to breathe the fresh air, but then a shadow not far away from the entrance caught his attention. He walked closer, only to realize that it was indeed his brother who leaned against a tree and snored peacefully.

Elladan snorted. He had been worrying for nothing! But still, he felt relief flood through his heart at the innocent sight of his younger twin. Elrohir looked totally relaxed, a state he'd rarely been in in the last few days. The events were putting a strain on the elf, although he tried his best not to show it.

Elladan knelt down in the snow, wondering if he should wake him or not. Although elves weren't affected by the cold, it probably wasn't the best thing to sleep outside in the cold. On the other hand, he didn't have the heart to wake Elrohir when he was sleeping so peacefully. He looked…younger.

The older twin chuckled, realizing that this thought was strange – after all, he was only minutes older – but he couldn't help it. He had always regarded himself as the oldest of the siblings, and thought it was his responsibility to take care of them – of Arwen as well as of Elrohir and later, Estel.

His musings were stopped, however, when Elrohir decided to wake up for himself. The dark-haired elf stirred slightly, mumbling something.

"Hey sleepyhead," Elladan said softly. "Time to wake up."

Elrohir focused his eyes on him and blinked slightly. "Elladan?"

"The one and only." Elladan grinned.

"I…I had a dream." Elrohir murmured, a confused look on his face. "I dreamt of Amme…"

Elladan's heart missed a beat. Elrohir had dreamt of their mother? Did that mean that he had remembered something? Not wanting to rush things, he slowly leaned forward.

"Can you tell me about it?" he inquired softly, not wanting to seem his impatient. So far, Elrohir had shown no sign of remembering their mother, something that hurt Elladan at an unconscious level.

Elrohir tilted his head, and then stared at Elladan, his gaze thoughtful. "I .... I seem to remember something," he said slowly, touching his head.

He tried to catch the memory, but there was only emptiness inside his mind. The images were gone. Just fleeting pictures of a memory. His past life? But what did it mean? He didn't know.

Only one thing remained, the image of a beautiful she-elf, hair as golden as the sun…his mother, his mother Celebrian!

"What did you see?" Elladan inquired softly.  
  
"She was there, smiling at me," Elrohir searched for the right words to describe the images in his head, "I didn't want to go to bed – no, we didn't want to go to bed! – but she only smiled and…I don't know…it felt warm."

He spread his fingers. "But it's only this short scene. I remember her smiling at me, but…nothing more...except…"

The younger twin looked up at Elladan. "…she was beautiful."

"Yes, she was." Elladan smiled, but sadness lingered in his eyes. He had lost count of the years that had passed since Celebrian had sailed away, but the pain was still alive in his heart. Back then, it had nearly broken the twins to see their beautiful and kind mother suffering so much.

Then he blinked, shaking off the melancholic feeling. Right now was neither the time nor place for this. "See, Ada was right. Your memories are returning."

A hesitant smile appeared on Elrohir's face. "Yes…yes. And I'm quite glad about it. Perhaps I'll finally be able to feel whole again."

"Certainly." Elladan took his brother's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Come now, although you're an elf, it's not good to sleep in the snow. Honestly, what were you thinking? I was worried about you and searched the whole palace." He crossed his arms and sent the younger elf a scolding look. "And then you're out here in the snow, while I run everywhere and ask everyone if they have seen you!"

Elrohir snorted. "That's exactly the reason why I left. It was getting crowded!! I needed time for myself, and I couldn't find it when you and the others were always around."

Elladan looked hurt. "We only want to help you!" he exclaimed. "If you wanted time alone, you might have simply said something rather than disappear for hours!"

"Well, I never expected to fall asleep," responded Elrohir with a scowl. "And I wanted to be back before anyone noticed me missing. And besides, I didn't think I needed to ask for permission to leave my own home."

"But…." Elladan opened his mouth to protest, but then only sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Nevermind. I'm just glad that I found you, and I'm sorry if I'm a bit overwhelming, but… I nearly lost you, Elrohir, and I find it hard to leave your side."

Elrohir looked up and saw the pain in his brother's eyes. Immediately he felt sorry. Over the last several days, he had often felt annoyed by the constant presence of his twin, but now he realized that the other had had his reasons as well for the endless hovering. It came to him all at once – Elladan's desperate pleading when he had still been half-conscious, his joy when he had finally woken up, and the pain he seemed to feel every time Elrohir couldn't remember something. And suddenly Elrohir realized that he was not the only one who was suffering. He might be the one who was physically injured, but Elladan had been traumatized as well, and he, Elrohir, hadn't cared, simply because he hadn't remembered.

He felt guilty and vowed to himself to change this, immediately, right now.

"I know," he smiled at Elladan in order to ease his anxiety. "I guess it's hard for me to understand since I don't remember a thing about what happened to me."

Elladan, relieved because his twin wasn't angry with him, motioned towards the door. "Let's go inside. I'm getting uncomfortable out here."

"Yes," Elrohir agreed more than readily. The idea he had in mind wasn't something one should discuss in the open.

So the two entered their home and took a few moments to brush the snow out of their hair. That was one thing Elrohir hated about having long hair – when it was wet, it used to stick to all possible and impossible places, with the only purpose – or so it seemed – to annoy him.

"Elladan?" Elrohir inquired, while they were walking back to the twin's chambers. "There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Of course. You know that you can always talk to me."

"Yes," Elrohir smiled once more, and then opened the door to his room. Luckily, no one was inside, so he was spared from the problem of driving away other people without telling his real intention.

With a soft click, the door closed and Elrohir sat down on a chair, closing his eyes for a short moment. He felt exhausted, but didn't want to admit it.

"Elladan," he began and fixed his gaze on his twin, who was leaning against the wall. "I want you to tell me everything about the battle and how I was injured."

Elladan looked startled because of this sudden demand. He shifted uncomfortably. "Why? Didn't Ada already tell you the details?"

"He told me the facts, but he didn't tell me what everyone, especially you, was feeling."

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Because I'm worried about you." Elrohir's face was serious. "I may not remember much, but I know what I feel. I know that I would be shaken if you nearly died, and I also know that you have not talked with anybody about this, instead focusing solely on me."

Elladan just stared at him, mouth agape. "How do you do that?"

"What?" Elrohir was confused.

"Read my mind like that. Even without your memories…" His face softened. "It's so very like you…" Then he shook his head as if trying to get rid of a confusing image. "Very well, I'll tell you. But only because I know that you won't stop nagging me until I do."

"You do know me rather well, don't you." Elrohir said dryly.

"Well, one should expect that after two thousand years, no?" Elladan grinned briefly and then sighed, closing his eyes when he recalled the scene.

"It was supposed to be a simple hunting trip, but then we got attacked by orcs in the middle of the forest…"

_The clashing of swords was the only sound in the emptiness of the woods, echoing through the silence, scaring every creature away. The numbers of the orcs were great, but many were already lying on the ground, seriously wounded or dead, their blood staining the white snow with its dark color.  
Snow started to fall from the gray, cloud-covered sky and he knew that it wouldn't be long until total darkness surrounded them. It wasn't the best time to be attacked, but then again, it never was. Nothing had gone as they had expected on this little hunting trip, for it had been calm around the borders of Imladris this winter. _

_   
For a brief moment the orc stared at him, yellow eyes raging with fury. The elf stepped backwards, never letting his guard drop, and prepared for the final blow. A sudden scream, a fast movement, someone yelling his name..._   
  
"We were fighting well, but then you were surprised by this gigantic orc when he hit your head from behind. I could see how your body was smashed sideways with the force of the blow, and I couldn't help but scream in fear when I saw you falling to the ground…"  
  
_ ...He wanted to jump back and out of danger, but he never managed it. A powerful blow suddenly struck the right side of his head, and his vision swam as pain raced through his body. His knees wouldn't support his weight anymore and he slowly felt himself tumbling to the ground, unable to stop his fall.   
_

_ He let out a cry of agony, the pain immense. Red spots appeared in front of his eyes as he desperately tried to stay conscious; it would be his certain death if he collapsed during this battle._

_   
Warm liquid was running down his face as he fell on his knees, and he felt his awareness was fleeing from him. His eyelids dropped as unconsciousness caught him in its dark embrace and pulled him away from awareness.   
His eyes closed and he knew no more. _

Elladan's eyes showed the pain he had felt when he had seen his brother fall. "I was running towards you, but I knew that I was too late, that I wouldn't reach you in time…it was horrible, it was as if my heart stopped beating and every sound had faded away. I killed the last orcs with my own hands, and then I ran towards you, only to see you so…still on the ground." Elladan closed his eyes and softly shook his head. "I…can't explain what went through my head in those few seconds when I felt for your pulse and couldn't find it. I was…lost. Everything was muddled together, the fear, the exhaustion, the anxiety, and then…then I felt that you were still alive."

Elrohir laid a comforting hand on his brother's arm. It was strange to hear the story from his twin's point of view. He had known the facts, but it was completely different when emotion was playing a role.

Elladan sent him a small and shaky smile and continued his tale. "Well, I didn't know what to do – you, unconscious, and I alone in the middle of the forest without any help. And there was the storm. Typical! It's never easy. Always the worst case scenario. And it always happens to us."

He took a deep breath. "We – I – found the cave and I brought you inside, trying to keep you awake. But you wouldn't listen to me, and you fell in and out of consciousness and that scared me deeply."

"You were afraid?" Elrohir whispered.

"Oh yes. Yes, I was scared out of my wits." Elladan smiled wryly. "I knew that head wounds aren't easy to deal with and your behavior worried me even more. But when we were in the cave, I was able to gather a bit of courage and told myself that everything would be fine, that, as soon as the storm ended we could return to Imladris and Ada would heal you…"

"But there was something else."

"Yes." Elladan nodded.

His younger twin regarded him closely. "Ada wasn't very specific about it. He just told me that we and Aragorn and Legolas were attacked by…wolves?"

"Oh, yes. Big, fat, ugly wolves, and far too many for our taste."

_ …Everything happened so fast that later none of the four could explain exactly what had happened first. Several grey beasts jumped out of the bushes, their teeth yellow, and their bones sticking out of the dirty fur. Their eyes flashed dangerously; eyes of animals who hadn't eaten for days and who would do anything to fill their stomachs. They howled, drooled, panted and gnashed their teeth…  
  
_ "You weren't really there, just standing around in the middle of the fight, trying to stay upright. You insisted that you were able to fight, of course, but you were in no shape to do so. By the Valar, you couldn't even walk in a straight line!"

Elrohir grinned slightly. Yes, that sounded like something he would have done, although he couldn't remember.

"And then they attacked you, and I couldn't do anything against it. For the second time that day, I saw you tumble to the ground without being able to protect you. It was one of the worst experiences in my life, I can tell you!"

_ …One of the wolves leapt directly at Elrohir, who was once again out of focus and didn't seem to notice it. Forgetting his own situation immediately, Elladan swirled around, shouting a warning. But Elrohir didn't seem to hear him, and one look at the pale face of his twin told him that he wasn't really here right now.   
_

_ "NO!" Elladan screamed and raced forward, but a sharp pain in his leg stopped him from doing so. He cursed, nearly stumbled, and looked down only too see a wolf biting his leg. Not much damage was done, for he was wearing heavy leather boots, but it was slowing him down…  
_  
  
"I can imagine." Elrohir whispered softly.

Elladan smirked. "We are foolish, are we not? Every time one of us gets hurt, it's a nightmare for the other, yet we can't stop ourselves from going out time and again to fight!"

"Well, would you be more content to stay inside for the rest of your life?" was Elrohir's dry reply.

"No, I guess not." Elladan sighed and looked out of the window. The scenery below him was pretty; he had always liked the gardens during winter. They were so peaceful.

Then he looked at his twin and was glad to see Elrohir alive and healthy – well, more or less. His younger brother was paler than usual and had circles under the eyes which spoke of the strain of the last weeks, but overall, he was recovering nicely.

"You know," he said slowly, trying to find the right words. "When I talk with you, I completely forget that you do not have your memories."

Elrohir blinked. "How can you forget that?"

"I don't know…you are so…normal!" Elladan shrugged confused. "You act normally, you reply normally, and everything…everything just feels like you!"

Elrohir thought for a while. "Maybe. Maybe I'm like I used to be…I mean, it would be odd if suddenly I behaved differently…like Erestor for example…but I am still not whole."

His twin looked at him blankly, and Elrohir realized that he had to explain himself more clearly. "There's something missing, deep inside. I feel it all the time, in the morning, in the evening, I even dream about it! There's a large gap in my heart, a missing part that is supposed to help me know who I am." Impatiently, he waved with his hands.

"It's…difficult. It hurts. And I know that this feeling won't disappear until I have my memories back. That's why I am so eager to find them, 'Dan, that's why I am so desperate!"

Elrohir looked almost lost, like a small child in an unknown territory. And it was true, for him, this place, these people, this time, all this was unknown territory…he could have been a stranger, for all that mattered, a complete stranger…

"Elrohir." And suddenly, there was Elladan in front of him, leaning his forehead against his own. His grey eyes were calm and full of love. "Don't strain yourself. You will get your memories back. Today was a beginning. And you will see, with every day that passes, you will come a little bit farther. It won't be fast, and it certainly won't be easy, but it will happen. So stay calm, because we're all here to help you."

"Yes." Elrohir whispered, suddenly feeling ashamed for his outburst. How could he ever doubt that things would turn out alright with his family, and especially his twin, by his side? A hesitant smile appeared on his face. "Yes, I know you are. Thank you."

Elladan started grinning. "Any time, brother. And now come, we have to tell Ada and the rest that you remembered Amme. They will be very happy!"  
  
**To be continued...**

******-  
-----------------------------------  
-**

(Gah. I hate this new system on ff.net. My formatting always gets screwed and it looks horrible! I can't make more than one paragraph, and everything is cramped together! scowls)

Lomiothiel - Yay, my exams are over. Only one is missing, but that's an oral one...I don't know my results yet, though...well, we had some progress in this chapter and I hope tp put an end to it all soon!

Alariel - Thanks for your wonderful compliment! I myself admire those people who are able to invent a very interesting plot...mine are always too simple in my opinion...

Nefcairiel - Thanks for your Good Luck Wish! Let's just hope that it helped...history exam totally sucked. I've had enough of WWII for now!!

Holly - I'm glad that I could make your sick day a bit brighter. I know how horrible it can be when you are at home and have nothing to do...and you desperately need something to read...man, I'm so glad that we have a flat rate

Lirenel - I myself will soon be a German exchange student in Australia. Hmm...I wonder what experiences I will make. Oh, well, I'm not really a student, I will be more of a teacher...O.o

Celestra - Yep, Australia is very good! I will be in a boarding school one hour away from Melbourne, in the state Victoria. My written English might be good, but I can't speak it...that's why I'm going abroad. But...the flight takes 22 hours! shudders Lion King and Hamlet? Hey, in a way, it can be true...I know a few bits about Hamlet (we've just read MacBeth in school and our teacher likes to talk about Shakespeare), there are some similarities!! How strange!

Lady Claws - I'm glad that you liked the lake scene. I kind of enjoyed it myself! It's so easy to imagine the twins in embarrassing situations, they are magnets for trouble!!

Someone Reading - I didn't forget you! I simply was...very busy. laughs I want to finish this story before I leave to Australia, which will be in October. And I hope you'll like this chapter as well!


	17. Release and Celebrations

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters I use in this story. This fanfiction was written for pure fun and no money was/is made with it.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Genre**: Drama/Angst

**Summary**: A simple hunting trip turns into a disaster as Elladan and Elrohir are attacked by orcs. With Elrohir being seriously hurt, their only chance lies now in the hands of Aragorn and Legolas....but will they meet in time? Main Characters: Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, and Legolas.

**E-mail:** kaeerayahoo.de

**Feedback**: Always appreciated, and constructive criticism is very welcome.

**Notes:** Well people, this is it. The last chapter. Yep. You read correctly. Since I will go to Australia in a few weeks, I wanted to have this story finished before I leave, since I don't know if I'll be able to write while I am there (and if I'm not, then you would have to wait 11 months for the next month!). Since I didn't want to torture you any longer, I decided that this story had to end, somehow. I tried to make it as realistic as possible, but I have the distinct feeling that the ending comes a little bit too rushed. I'm very sorry for that.

I have nothing planned for the moment, so don't expect any new stories in the next two months. I will take a little break in the LotR fandom and maybe return to it later. But for now, I will enjoy my travelling experience in Australia. lol

* * *

**When the Snow Falls**

_by Kaeera_  
  
****

Chapter 17: Release and Celebrations  
  
  
It was a few days after he remembered his mother that Elrohir found himself strolling alone through the garden yet again. Over a month had passed since his fateful accident and he still couldn't remember anything more than mere bits and pieces of his past. Still, the fact that he remembered his mother gave him hope, for it meant that his memory wasn't completely lost. Sooner or later, he would get it back, it was simply a matter of time.

For once, he didn't want to think about his past and his memory loss. The sun was shining outside and it was a wonderful day. Everyone seemed happy and elflings were playing in the snow.

Elrohir stretched out his arms and hummed a sweet melody as he stepped around a corner. Without warning, something collided with him. "Umph!" the air left his lungs in a whoosh as he staggered backwards, surprised by the sudden attack. "By the Valar…" He gasped angrily and looked around to find his attacker – but there no one around.

Confused, he scratched his head – then he heard a giggle below him. The tall elf looked down and saw two elflings grinning mischievously at him.

"Sorry, my lord." One of them said. "I wasn't looking when I ran around the corner."

"We did not mean to run into you." The other one added remorsefully, but the smile never left his face as he said it. It was clear that the two, although they never intended the accident, enjoyed the fact that they had caught a warrior by surprise.

A lopsided grin appeared on Elrohir's face. "It's all right, no harm was done. But tell me little ones, why do you run through the corridors?"

"We were just playing, my lord." The smaller brown haired elfling shrugged.

His fair haired friend explained it further. "We were racing. Demeal here said he was faster than me, so I told him to prove it. "

Elrohir was amused. "And who won?"

Two shrugs. "We don't know, we never finished the race."

"Because of me." Elrohir finally understood. "And what is your name, little one?"

"Banatel. Say…" his eyes grew huge in his small face. "Aren't you Elrohir, the son of Lord Elrond?"

"I am, why do you ask?"

The two elflings exchanged a glance. "Well…"Demeal began hesitantly. "We heard that you…uh, well, we heard about your accident. In the woods."

"Is it really true that you lost your memory?" Banatel whispered with elfling curiosity.

Elrohir winced inwardly. He had forgotten about his memory loss for a moment, but the innocent question was a sudden and painful reminder. He forced a smile to his lips. "Yes, it is true."

"That must be great!" the two said in unison, their voices tinged with awe.

"Great?" Elrohir blinked. Of all the words that could be used to describe his current state, 'great' certainly was not a word he would care to use. Odd might be more suitable, or perhaps bothersome, horrible, unbearable or tiresome would be better suited to describe his current predicament. But great was certainly not one of them!

"Of course!" noticing the confusion of the elder elf, Banatel began to explain. "You can play pranks on anyone and then just say you can't remember that you did it! No one will ever suspect a thing."

"Or you can be a totally different person!" Demeal interrupted, his face brightening. "It's almost as if you were granted a new life!"

"You can invent embarrassing stories about other elves and claim they have to be true, because you remember them!"

Both elflings snickered. "Or you can…"

"Enough, enough!" Elrohir laughed and held up his hands. "I must admit, I've never regarded the whole thing from this point of view before. I must admit, it sounds interesting."

It certainly sounded appealing. Although he couldn't remember, he had heard from countless stories (and complaints) from others what mischievous little troublemakers he and his twin had been when they were elflings. Playing a joke on Elladan, or on Legolas for that matter, was something that seemed…natural for him.

Nevertheless, Elrohir knew he could never play such a hurtful prank on his twin. The situation was too serious; Elladan was worried sick about him and he didn't want to make him worry more. But then again, maybe a little joke would lighten the mood.

He was unaware his smile broadened while the endless possibilities raced through his head. Demeal and Banatel exchanged a glance. They both liked this strange adult elfhe didn't seem as boring and stiff as other adults. In fact, there were quite a few stories floating around about Elrohir and his twin, Elladan. They were legendary among all the elflings, and many tried to copy their pranks..

"Do you want to play with us?" Demeal asked hopefully, tilting his head sideways.

Surprised, Elrohir shook off his wandering thoughts. "Play with you?"

"Sure!" Demeal beamed. If one of the Elven twins played with them, then they could brag about it to their friends. Oh, they would be so jealous… "We can race down the corridor, or we can play hide and seek, or something else…maybe climb on the roof, it's quite nice up there!"

"Demeal!" Banatel hissed, and too late, Demeal remembered they weren't actually permitted to climb on the roof – and he had just told an adult elf about it.

"Oops." He gulped and looked guiltily at his friend, who looked ready to kill him at that very moment.

But Elrohir didn't seem angry or concerned. In fact, a look of longing had appeared on his face. "The roof…" he murmured thoughtfully. "I haven't been up there for a long time." Then his eyes cleared and he looked at the two elflings again, a mischievous smile playing around his mouth.

"If you show me the way, I'll climb to the roof with you. And as long as you are careful, I won't tell anyone about it. I promise!"

Banatel's eyes widened. "That sounds great!!"

"Wonderful!" Demeal squealed, glad that his blunder wouldn't get his friend and him into trouble.

"Well, then let's go!" Elrohir grinned. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we'll get up there."

He didn't need to say more. With a cry of joy, the two elflings began running ahead of him while he followed at a slower pace. He didn't really know why he wanted to go up there – he knew that it was a dangerous place for elflings – but the idea appealed to him, and for the first time in weeks, he was glad to do something that wouldn't remind him of his forgotten past.

To his surprise, Elrohir found that he remembered the narrow passages they passed through in order to reach the roof. Even the small window seemed familiar to him, and when they climbed up the wall, he had no trouble climbing at all, just the opposite, he found the handholds with ease, as if he had climbed this path many times before.

It was cold outside, but the sun was shining. They had to be careful for there was snow and ice everywhere, making the stones treacherous.

Finally, they reached the rooftop. It was like a different world. Far from the ground, there were little oriels, battlements, wooden struts, and here and there a small steeple. Everything was made beautifully. Running deer and flying birds were carved into the woodwork, so lifelike, they almost seemed alive. A light dusting of snow covered everything, and it glittered softly in the sunlight, giving the whole scene an ethereal look.

Elrohir stared in awe at everything in front of him. He knew – he didn't know how, but he just knew - that he had been here before, more times than he could ever hope to remember. Everything was familiar, every corner, ever little hiding place…and it gave him the warm feeling of home.

"Wonderful!" he breathed and smiled at the two elflings beside him.

"It is, isn't it?" Demeal said excitedly. "All the adults always tell us not to come here, but I bet they don't know how nice it is. All they think about is the dangers and stuff ."

"Well, thank you for the compliment." Elrohir replied dryly.

Their eyes widened. "We didn't mean you, of course!" Banatel immediately insisted.

"We think you and your brother are wonderful, we've heard so many stories about you! You're both so exciting. Most of our friends are idolizing you!"

Elrohir smiled, then sighed with a faraway look on his face. "Stories, huh?" There was it again, the painful fact that everybody knew more about him than he did, even these two little elflings. He wondered they'd heard, but decided not to ask. He was tired of hearing 'second-hand' stories of himself, so he decided not to ask any thing else until his memory returned on its own.

His gaze trailed over the roof, and a mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes. "You know, I feel like being an elfling again. Tell me, what do you usually play up here?"

"Hide and Seek." Banatel immediately replied and sent Elrohir a skeptical glance. "But you're way too big for that, and you don't know the good hiding places. It wouldn't be fun."

"Sometimes we race each other." Demeal suggested. "But I think the snow might make things too slippery."

"Race…" Elrohir's voice trailed off. Physical exercise was just what he wanted right now. Ever since he had awoken, everyone treated him as if he were made of glass. True, he had been very ill, but now he felt fine and sometimes he just wanted to do something. He would have loved to have gone hunting, just to see if he could still use his bow even without his memory. But his brother and father were both so overprotective, not to mention Estel and Legolas as well! They would never let him touch a weapon in his current state, much less use one!

Elrohir snorted. Even if he couldn't remember, he wasn't an Elfling and he certainly wouldn't shoot himself in the foot! Sometimes he felt like an elfling though he wasn't able to do the things he really wanted to do.

His family meant well, of course. They were just worried, and though he understood their reasoning, he still hated it when they smothered him. And it was even harder to be patient while they acted as if he had lost every shred of common sense along with his memory. Honestly…it was becoming extremely annoying.

The two elflings - Demeal and Banatel, if he remembered correctly- were a refreshing change in his very restricted life. The way they talked to him spoke of respect, and they accepted him as he was, without his memory, without his skills, just plain Elrohir.

That was something he missed, Elrohir suddenly realized. Being treated as an equal, being considered a competent warrior. Everyone felt the need to take care of him, but Elrohir didn't want that. He was his own person, and even when he couldn't remember things, he just knew – deep down in his heart – that he liked to be independent. Now he was dependent on others to help him and that bothered him to no end.

"Yes…let's race…" He whispered softly. He wanted to do something, wanted to run as far as his legs could carry him. Maybe he could leave all this behind and feel free for a little while.

"You really want to?" Demeal asked dubiously.

Elrohir smiled. "Yes."

The two elflings exchanged a surprised glance and then shrugged. "We usually start over there," Banatel explained and pointed to a small place not far away from them. "And then we race around the main building, over a part of the stables, along the library and then back here. Got it?"

"You have to pay attention so no one will see you, so stay away from the edge of the roof." Demeal added. "You are so big that every one might see you from down there."

Elrohir nodded, his eyes trailing over the course the elflings had set. "But I won't go easy on you!"

Banatel grinned. "We did not expect you to. It wouldn't be fair otherwise."

"And we love a good challenge." Their grins widened.

"All right. Let's start! I'm tired of standing around!"

The three walked over to the starting place and crouched down on the floor.

"Demeal will count down – from three to one, and when he reaches one, we will start." Banatel whispered. "Remember, don't get near the edge and be as quite as possible – otherwise someone might hear you."

"Got it."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Can't wait to begin."

"Great. Well, then…three…two…, ONE!"

They jumped up and began running, the snow flying everywhere as they jumped over a small wooden bar. Elrohir felt a familiar rush of adrenaline pass through him, and the smile on his face widened. He didn't even look around for his little comrades, but concentrated on the race instead.

It was strange – his mind told him that he'd never been this way before, but his body reacted instinctively. It skidded around corners he hadn't even realized were there and found easy paths through the snow. He felt as if he'd been here before, that this wasn't his first race on the roof…and then everything else became so unimportant. Just the race mattered, the rush of air, his harsh breathing, and his concentration on the difficult trail in front of him.

He couldn't afford to look away, even for an instant, he was moving so quickly that even the slightest moment of inattention would spell disaster. But for the first time in days, no, in weeks, he felt so incredibly alive that a tear of joy ran down his face, freezing immediately in the cold winter air.

"I'm alive." He whispered and jumped down to a lower level, rolling over his back to absorb the impact. The two elflings were not far behind him, after all, they had the advantage of really knowing the roof, but Elrohir was, for the moment, in the lead.

He sped off, jumping over some kind of pit that could have easily broken his neck had he fallen into it, climbed up another roof and nearly slipped when he skipped around a corner too quickly. Fortunately, he was able to catch himself, and that fact alone filled him with joy. His instincts were still intact, even if his mind was not.

Elrohir shouted with joy, feeling happy and complete. If Elladan could see him right now, he would have been surprised at the smile that lit the younger twin's face aglow. A real smile, full of happiness and joy and something else that had missed during the whole time…

However, halfway through the race, something horrible happened. Elrohir was just jumping over yet another obstacle, when he suddenly saw something in front of his eyes that made him gasp in surprise.

In front of him were two elflings, running and shouting. At first he thought they were Banatel and Demeal, but then he realized they looked identical and resembled Elladan and himself.

"That's not possible…" he whispered and turned to follow them. They didn't seem to notice him as they continued their playful race, shoving each other and giggling madly when they managed to make the other one fall.

"Hey!" Elrohir called, but they didn't hear him. "Hey, wait a moment!"

No reaction. They just continued running away. Well, he couldn't let them get away that easily, after all, Elrohir was much faster than them, so he followed them.

Not for long, however. The two skidded to a stop just around the corner, out of his sight. Without warning, a sharp stabbing pain shot through his head, making his knees buckle under him. He sank to the ground, clutching his head in agony. A hot, searing pain was squeezing his head in a vice, blocking everything else out.

"No…" the elf moaned, his hands twitching. "Make it stop…"

But it didn't stop. Instead, it only became more intense and he saw pictures…flashes of people running through his head. It happened so fast that he couldn't make sense out of the images. People screamed, yelled, shouted at him, there were frantic screams of horses and someone crying, then a quiet voice soothed away his pain, only to be replaced by a nasty, gnarling voice commanding others to take him away with the other prisoners…

He saw people, saw himself and his brother as children, as young warriors, he saw his mother and was once again awed by her beauty, he saw his Adar, and Estel as a small child, so young and vulnerable, Legolas with flowers in his hair, Glorfindel, Erestor, Galadriel, Celeborn, so many, elves, humans, dwarves…

Elrohir whimpered and stumbled forward, not really seeing where he was going. He wanted the images to stop, they were making his head hurt. They went directly to his soul and oh, they hurt so much, please somebody, make it stop, it's too much, I can't bear it any longer…

"Don't go there!" somebody shouted in a frightened voice, but Elrohir was too far away to hear it. He continued to stumble forward, until the snow caved in under him and he suddenly fell downwards.

He screamed in terror and opened his eyes, only to find the white ground rushing towards him. Before he even understood what was happening, he felt a loud thud and then darkness took him.

* * *

_ "Here, take this sword. May it be helpful in your travels, and may you and your brother stay safe even in the greatest of dangers." A solemn face, proud and worried at the same time, and a feeling of happiness, of pride, of independence. At last, a warrior._

"Elrohir! What are you doing in there? The sun is shining, the weather is great and you are reading? Honestly…come on, let's race down to the lake." A mischievous smile and face so very like his own. Elladan?

  
What…what is happening?

_ He felt the horse beneath him as he rode over an endless grassland. That familiar rush of adrenalin surged through his body as he tried to escape his followers. Once again he felt strangely alive, and the knowledge that those behind him would bring only death made his wish to survive even greater._

  
What am I seeing?

_   
He was little and he was crying. Why? He didn't remember, just that he felt horrible despair, and something hurt. Then, suddenly, a face appeared in front of him, the face of a smiling elven maiden with golden hair. She gathered him in her arms and suddenly everything felt better and his crying subsided._

  
Could it be…?

_ "You attacked my brother! You will regret it! Elladan, are you okay? Elladan? Can you hear me? Come on, please say something, open your eyes…please…ELLADAN!"_

  
Could it really be…?

_   
"I'm Elrohir, son of Elrond. And who are you?"_

"I'm Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood."

  
Could it be that I'm…remembering?

_   
"Hello, little one. What is your name? You don't have to be afraid – no one will hurt you."_

"A-Aragorn."

"Well, hello, Aragorn. Welcome to Imladris."

"Where is my mother and father?"

"They…they won't be able to join us. Your father died today, I'm sorry little one. He was a great warrior. Your new home will be here now, and Elladan and I will be your brothers. We swear that no harm will befall you as long as we are here to protect you."

  
These are…my memories…

_

And then in the shadows

_

A light is shining

Leading your way

Showing you a way out of the darkness

A small, but gentle light

And you

You follow it

* * *

  
He couldn't have been unconscious for a long time. When he awoke, he was lying face down, in the snow, and the cold substance had gotten into his mouth and nose.

Elrohir coughed and sputtered ash e lifted his head and looked around. There was no one in the sight for he had fallen in a deserted passageway rarely used. What a luck, he thought relieved, after all, he would never live this down if anyone ever found out. Falling from the roof, really!

Slowly, he sat up, checking his body for injuries he was extremely glad to find nothing more than a few bruises. The snow had softened his fall, otherwise he probably would have broken his neck.

"Are you alright?" someone shouted, and Elrohir realized with a start that the shouting had been going on for quite a while now. Turning around, he saw Banatel and Demeal standing on the roof, looking down at him with terrified expressions.

He waved to them. "I'm all right, just a few bruises, don't worry."

They both looked immensely relieved. "Why did you fall down?" Banatel asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. "You suddenly started acting strange and then you slipped. We told you not to go near the edge!"

"It wasn't your fault." Elrohir started to explain. "My head started hurting and suddenly…" His voice trailed off as he thought about what happened and more importantly, the images he had seen.

Looking down at his hands, he held his breath. "I'm Elrohir from Imladris. I prefer the bow to the sword. I like horses and often spend times in the stables. I like reading books, unlike my brother, who hates spending time indoors. I'm more skilled at healing than Elladan, yet he is more skilled with the sword." His eyes widened. "I remember…" Elrohir whispered in shock. "I remember everything…I know who I am!"

The joy that rushed through was nothing compared to the feeling of relief that overcame him. He was finally himself again, he was independent, he remembered, he had his memories back, all of them!

"Thank the Valar!" he shouted and grinned up at the two elflings, who were watching him skeptically. They probably thought the fall had done something to his head. "And thank you, both of you! If you hadn't taken me to the roof, I never would have remembered!" And much to the surprise of the two elflings, he bowed before them.

"Was he always this strange?" Demeal whispered perplexed, but Banatel only shrugged. Well, he had never understood adult elves anyway.

Elrohir got up and brushed the snow from his clothes: He waved one last time to the elflings and went to find his brother.

. . .

  
  
Elladan was lost deep in thought as he strolled through the corridor. Thus he was startled when Elrohir rushed towards him with a huge grin on his face.

Elladan blinked. "What happened to you?"

His twin was indeed a sight to behold. His normally neat hair was sticking out in all directions, and it was soaking wet. There was even snow all over his clothes and it was rapidly melting, soaking the elf in the process. But Elrohir didn't seem to care, instead he only continued to grin at his twin.

"Why are you so wet?"

"Oh, that." Elrohir looked down his clothes and seemed to take note of his state for the first time. "Ah, I fell off the roof."

Elladan's eyes nearly bulged. "You did WHAT?"

"Fell off the roof." Noticing Elladan's shocked expression, he shrugged it off. "I'm fine brother, the snow was soft and I didn't hurt myself, but something else happened, Elladan, let me tell you…"

The elder twin couldn't believe it. "What were you doing on the roof?" He interrupted roughly. "Don't you know that it is dangerous?"

Elrohir blinked, then started laughing. "You sound just like Adar, honestly. 'It is dangerous', really – after all the times we've been up there ourselves, and as far as I recall, it was always you who insisted we climb up there."

"Yes, well, that was different." Elladan immediately defended himself. "I always knew my way around, while you…" He narrowed his eyes. "Wait…I never told you that. How…"

Elrohir's grin became broader, and Elladan's eyes widened. "You…remember?"  
"Well…yes, you could say that."

"You remember everything? Even when we were elflings?"

"Hmm, let's see…" Elrohir lay a finger on his lips, still smiling. "Well, I do remember that you desperately wanted me to cut your hair once, and because we could not find scissors, we used Glorfinde's hunting knife…which, of course, embedded itself somehow in the skin of my arm and hurt immensely. And I remember that you stole my books once and threw them in the river because you wanted me to play with you. I was very angry because of that, and I spoke no word with you for the next three days."

Elladan let out a cry of joy and threw his arms around his brother. "YOU REMEMBER!"

Later, he wouldn't be able to describe what he was feeling at that very moment. Happiness, relief, delight, all those emotions were flooding through him and it seemed as if he would burst any moment. He laughed and hugged his twin, unable to utter a coherent sentence. Weeks of worry were forgotten at the joyous news. His twin was finally whole again.

It took the two brothers some time to calm down, but when they did, Elrohir told the whole story from beginning to end. His twin listened carefully and shook his head when he finally reached the part about his little 'accident'.

"You could have died, you know?"

Elrohir nodded. "Yes, I do know. But I didn't, instead my memory was returned to me. I guess sometimes in life you need to take risks."

"Yes. Yes, that might be true." Elladan agreed. "We should thank those two elflings. After all, it was because of them that you were even on the roof in the first place. Maybe we could give them a present."

"That's a very good idea." The younger twin laughed. "But I suggest we do it after we've told the others the news."

"That's right. Let's go and find Adar."

. . .

  
  
Later that day, laughter filled the halls. Elrohir's good news traveled fast and by supper time, every elf knew about the welcome turn of events. Of course, it was also a good reason for a much needed celebration. Preparations for a big feast started, and since the twins were well-known and liked, everyone was only too glad to help.

Banatel and Demeal were invited to sit with Elrond and his family at their table, much to the delight of their families, and as a thank-you gift, they both received wonderfully carved daggers. They were too small for actual swords, Elrohir told them secretly, but as soon as they had grown enough, he would personally take part in their training. They were both delighted.

It was an evening full of laughter, and Elrohir, happy beyond measure, told embarrassing story after embarrassing story about his twin. Soon Aragorn and Legolas, who were sitting with the twins, found themselves howling with laughter. Not only because the stories were funny, but because they finally had Elrohir back. Although no one wanted to admit it, Elrohir had been different since he'd lost his memory. The usually cheerful twin grew subdued and morose, and it had been nearly impossible to make him smile.

Now he was laughing freely and the old sparkle was back in his eyes. This fun loving elf had been missed.

Elladan was so glad to have his twin back that he didn't object when he was the target of Elrohir's stories. He simply laughed along with everyone, feeling that he could endure anything as long as his 'Ro was by his side.

"It seems as if the accident never happened." Glorfindel whispered to Elrond, who was watching the three elves and human fondly.

"Yes." He agreed. "They're already putting it behind them."

Glorfindel smiled wistfully. "Well, everything's has turned out fine in the end. I'm glad."

"Me too, my friend, me too." Elrond agreed and sipped his wine. "Alas, we both know that this peacefulness won't last very long. When do they leave for their next hunting trip?"

"Not soon enough, though when they do go, I'm sure they will return wounded and battered yet again. Trouble seems to follow them everywhere." Glorfindel concluded. "Sometimes I wonder why we let them go."

"Because we did the same thing when we were their age, mellon nin."

"Really?" A lopsided grin appeared on Glorfindel's face. "As far as I remember, I was not that bad. The twins and Estel manage to get hurt regularly."

Elrond sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't want to think of that. They are here and they are safe. And as long as they are here, I won't worry about the future, surely that will certainly give me gray hairs."

"True." The blonde elf nodded. "Well, then let's celebrate." He lifted his wine glass. "To Elrohir!"

Elrond tapped his friend's glass gently with his own and smiled softly. "To the health of our loved ones. May no harm befall them."

They both looked at the laughing young warriors on the other side of the table. It seemed as if Estel was having a lively discussion with Legolas, while Elrohir conversed quietly with Banatel and Demeal. Elladan, on the other hand, was busy sneaking salt into ELrohir's wine glass – probably as rebvenge for the worry his twin had caused him. All in all, it was a typical day.

Elrond smiled. _'May the Valar give us many more of these typical days.'_

**Fin.**

* * *

. . .  
  
What do you think? Was it too rushed? Was it stupid? The idea with the two elflings suddenly popped into my head - I didn't want to use the usual way of getting the memory back. But maybe this method is too unusual...I have no idea. However, reviews and comments would be much appreciated!  
I don't know if I will write an epilogue or not. It depends on my mood. However, if I'll ever write one, I'll send you an e-mail and let you know. 

**Vicki Turner** - Sorry to leave you waiting that long, but at least, the story has come to an end now. No more waiting! lol Australia is a very interesting continent. I will live near Melbourne, near the coast, so I guess I will spend much time in this city.

**CzechChicka** - Your name reminds me of my holidays...I spent them in Prague, a wonderful city. You can get cheap cocktails there, and boy, they are good!

**NightShadow131** - You like how i describe things? Well, I hate describing things. I never know the words! It can get so frustrating...At least Elrohir will be happy now. He has his memories back! After 17 chapters! Phew...took quite some time.

**Celestra** - It is true, West Side story is based a little bit on Romeo and Juliet. Two rivaling families/clans and a young love...I've seen the Harry Potter movie, but I can't remember the witches chant...frowns Well, I only have seen it once so far. I like the books more. Gah, can you imagine? In less than three weeks I will fly to Australia!!! Wow...

**Netty/Firnsarnien** - As always, I have to thank you for the excellent work. You are really a wonderful beta and I appreciate what you are doing! Thank you! hugs ** Nefcairiel** - The personalities of the twins just developed like that in the story...funny, huh? They are twins, yet they are very different in character. Maybe it is because my father is a twin. He and my uncle are nothing alike! I always wondered how that could be...Anyway, I'm glad that you liked the story.

**Iawen Londea** - Finally an update, huh? You had to wait for a long time. I hope that it wasn't to quick, but I really wanted to end this story before I leave. I've no idea if I'll be able to write in Australia, and I didn't want to let you wait any longer...sighs

**First Mate** - Well, here you have your happy end! I love them, too, although sometimes, I wrote stories without an Happy End. Although I haven't done it in a LotR fanfic so far. And angst is goooood....smiles evilly  
  
I thank everyone for reviewing. Your praise and support kept this fanfic going, so thank you! 


End file.
